Dividido entre dos amores
by Candy Criss
Summary: Kurt y Blaine son amigos en la Universidad, el castaño está enamorado de Blaine quién es heterosexual por lo que no tiene ninguna oportunidad con él, cuando conoce a Puck decide iniciar una relación con el chico pero cuando Kurt ya no está disponible es justo el momento en que Blaine se da cuenta que tiene sentimientos románticos por su amigo dándose a la tarea de conquistarlo.
1. Chapter 1

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO.**_

_**Sinópsis: **_Kurt y Blaine son amigos en la Universidad, el castaño está enamorado de Blaine quién es heterosexual, por lo que no tiene ninguna oportunidad con él, cuando conoce a Puck decide iniciar una relación con el chico, cuando Kurt ya no está disponible es justo el momento en que Blaine se da cuenta que tiene sentimientos románticos por su amigo dándose a la tarea de conquistarlo.

_**DIVIDIDO ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

Blaine era uno de los chicos más populares de la Universidad de Dalton, no sólo por jugar en el equipo de futbol, también por ser uno de los promedios más alto de su generación y _¡claro está!_ por ser muy carismático así como guapo, su novia igual que él era popular , su nombre era Marley, la había conocido el primer año de la carrera , tenían dos años de relación, al parecer estaban muy enamorados, todos daban por hecho que al terminar los estudios se casarían, tendrían unos lindos bebés, una hermosa casa y un lindo perro, pero la vida no siempre nos lleva por el camino que se supone debemos tomar, algunas veces el destino, la vida, dios, la naturaleza o algo más, interfiere y nos sorprende con el resultado.

"_**!Hey amigo! ¿Listo para irnos?**_" saludó Puck

"_**!Hey Puckerman!, yo siempre estoy listo cuando se trata de diversión" **_

"_**Entonces es hora de irnos, ¿pasaremos por tu chica a su dormitorio o la veremos allá?**_ " Preguntó Puck

"_**La veremos allá**_ " respondió el moreno

"_**Me parece perfecto Anderson así podrás coquetear un poco con las chicas que nos encontremos**_"

_**K Y B**_

Kurt y Rachel iban llegando a la fiesta que organizaba la universidad como bienvenida de regreso a clases, aunque realmente tenían un mes de haber comenzado las clases.

"_**Es viernes Kurt así que de seguro habrá muchos chicos lindos entre los cuáles podamos escoger alguno para nosotros"**_ sonrió muy emocionada la morena al tiempo que aplaudía con sus manos como si fuera una niña pequeña.

"_**Si pudiera escoger a alguien sabes perfectamente a quién escogería pero lamentablemente no puedo"**_ dijo el castaño haciendo un lindo puchero, quién no se enteró que a lo lejos un chico lo estaba viendo.

"_**Kurt sé que amas a Blaine pero él es heterosexual, no tienes ninguna oportunidad, recuerda que tiene novia, tienes que dejar de pensar en ése hombre, no es sano que tengas dos años enamorado del chico"**_

Kurt suspiró tristemente sabiendo que su amiga tenía razón, que ninguna de sus relaciones anteriores había funcionado, por siempre estar comparando como sería si en vez de esos chicos, Blaine fuera su novio, logrando que se frustrara y no dándoles una verdadera oportunidad de enamorarlo.

"_**Tienes razón Rachel desde hoy ya no pensaré en Blaine románticamente únicamente cómo mi amigo y nada más" **_afirmó el ojiazul.

"_**Así me gusta Kurtie eres un chico muy guapo para que estés solo cuando alguien debería estar disfrutando de ese lindo cuerpo" **_

El castaño se sonrojó furiosamente ante el cumplido de su amiga quién no paraba de reír al ver la reacción de Kurt. Por estar distraídos no sintieron cuando un chico alto, bronceado, de cuerpo bien formado, musculoso y con una cresta en su cabeza se les acercó sonriendo seductoramente.

"_**Hola chicos ¿se están divirtiendo?"**_

Ambos castaños sonrieron al chico esperando saber por cuál de los dos podría estar interesado.

"_**Hola, la estamos pasando muy bien, ¿Qué tal tú?"**_ preguntó Kurt

"_**Estaba bien, ahora que los vi presiento que será una excelente noche" **_Puck había asegurado sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Kurt, y para dejar muy clara su afirmación le guiño un ojo al castaño.

"_**!Oh¡ Que grosero de mi parte no haberme presentado primero, soy Noah Puckerman pero pueden llamarme Puck o Pucksaurus"**_

"_**¿Pucksaurus? **_ Preguntó Rachel porque ese apodo tenía que ser una broma ya que nadie en su sano juicio tendría ese sobrenombre ridículo.

"_**Me dicen así porque soy alto , fuerte y todo un semental"**_ dijo mirando al castaño ojiazul, levantando las cejas en un gesto que trato de ser sexy pero más bien lo hizo quedar como gracioso, haciendo reír al ojiazul quién se sintió extrañamente cómodo con aquél chico que acababa de conocer.

"_**Yo soy Kurt Hummel y ella es mi amiga Rachel Berry**_"

"_**Es un placer conocerlos, ¿Son de primer año?, nunca los había visto y jamás olvidaría a alguien como tú Kurt mmmm digo como ustedes"**_ se corrigió rápidamente el atleta.

"**Somos de tercer año Puck pero gracias por decirnos que nos vemos más jóvenes**" respondió coquetamente el castaño sin proponérselo.

"_**No necesitas hacer cumplidos a los dos Puck, es obvio que te gusta Kurt, mejor me voy para no hacer mal tercio, diviértanse chicos"**_ dijo Rachel feliz de que su amigo tendría algo de diversión esa noche.

La música comenzó a sonar más fuerte al ritmo de Aplausse de Lady Gaga, muchos se lanzaron a la pista de baile y entre ellos, Kurt y Puck, ambos chicos eran excelente bailarines, Puck estaba hipnotizado con el movimiento de las caderas del castaño, quién en esos momentos tenía los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por el sonido de la música mientras levantaba sus brazos.

_**K Y B**_

Blaine había llegado a la fiesta de bienvenida con su amigo Puck, quién se había desaparecido prácticamente desde el mismo momento en que llegaron, dejándolo sólo con la no muy agradable compañía de Kitty, la chica no dejaba de hacerle propuestas indecorosas, había infructuosamente tratado de alejarse de ella pero había sido imposible, desesperándose a cada segundo más porque su novia no llegaba a rescatarlo.

"_**Kitty discúlpame pero tengo que ir al baño"**_

"_**Está bien Blaine pero no tardes, te estaré esperando"**_ le dijo Kitty guiñándole un ojo y lanzándole un beso.

Blaine finalmente se había librado de Kitty, pero se preguntaba cómo es que no se le había ocurrido antes decirle esa mentira a la chica.

El moreno caminaba no hacia los baños, sino hacia el área de las bebidas dónde ordenó una cerveza bebiéndola tranquilamente, hasta que sintió que su celular vibraba en su pantalón viendo que era un mensaje de Marley.

"_**Blaine cariño lo siento, no podré ir a la fiesta, me siento muy cansada, prefiero quedarme en mi dormitorio y dormirme temprano, no es necesario que vengas, quédate y disfruta de la fiesta, nos vemos mañana, te amo" MARLEY**_

Blaine estaba desilusionado de que Marley no viniera, pero no se iba a lamentar por eso, ahí había muchas chicas con quiénes podría pasar un buen rato sin que su novia se enterara, se paró y caminó para escoger a su presa, de repente apareció en su campo de visión su amigo Kurt, quién estaba bailando provocativamente con otro chico, al que reconoció rápidamente como Puck, tenía sus manos en las caderas del castaño para acercarlo más hacia él, los dos reían cuando Puck tomó los brazos de Kurt y los puso sobre su cuello, ambos chicos lucían muy relajados , dando la impresión de ser una pareja, al ver esa escena Blaine se sintió molesto, sin pensarlo se acercó a sus amigos para saludarlos logrando que se separaran.

"_**Kurt me alegra verte, ¿Porque no me avisaste cuándo llegaste? , te hubiera ido a recoger al aeropuerto" **_ con esa pregunta quería dejarle en claro a Puck que él conocía al ojiazul, agregando rápidamente _**¡Ah¡ veo que ya conoces a mi amigo Puck"**_ tanto Puck como Kurt dejaron de bailar, segundos después Blaine chocaba puños con Puckerman y a él le pasaba un brazo por su hombros, el castaño ya estaba acostumbrado a que Blaine se comportara como un hermano protector cuándo lo veía con algún chico, dejándoles en claro que él no estaba solo, que tenía quién lo defendiera, ese acto no le impresionó, quitándose el brazo de Blaine de sus hombros y acercándose un poco más a Puck.

A Blaine no le agradó que el castaño se alejara de él, pero fingió que no le importó.

"_**Hola Blaine, no te avisé que había llegado porque dos días antes de regresar a California platicamos por teléfono y me dijiste que regresabas hasta octubre y mañana es primero de octubre, pensaba llamarte mañana." **_ Respondió agitadamente el castaño quién recuperaba el aliento después de estar bailando por una hora completa.

"_**Acabo de conocer a Puck, no tenía idea de que se conocieran, me alegra porque así podemos pasar tiempo juntos los tres" **_ sonrió alegremente Kurt _** "Bueno si eso está bien contigo Puck" **_

"_**Es perfecto para mí cariño"**_ respondió Puck quién en ningún momento había soltado la cintura del castaño.

"_**Blaine amigo, no quiero ser grosero pero queremos seguir bailando" **_ terminó de decir el chico de la cresta girando rumbo a la pista y empujando ligeramente a Kurt frente a él dejando su mano en la espalda para mostrar a todos que era su pareja.

Kurt sólo alcanzó a voltear sobre su hombro para despedirse de Blaine, sonriendo dulcemente de algo que Puck le estaba contando.

El moreno se sentó y vio como sus amigos bailaban, varias chicas se le acercaron invitándolo a bailar, pero él se negó amablemente diciendo que tenía lastimado un tobillo. Durante la hora y media que estuvo sentado vio como Puck con el pretexto de bailar tocaba y acariciaba a Kurt cada vez más, molestándose de que Kurt no lo detuviera, inocentemente, Blaine creía que su molestia era porque no quería que nadie lastimara a su amigo y conociendo la reputación de Puck sabía que eso era lo más probable.

A las dos de la mañana a través de las bocinas anunciaron que era la última canción.

"**Me divertí mucho esta noche gracias a ti Puck"**

"_**Yo también disfruté mucho de ésta noche y no será la última" **_aseguró Puckerman

El atleta no quería que esa noche maravillosa con el castaño terminara, por lo que se ofreció a llevarlo a su dormitorio uniéndoseles Blaine (claro está que a Puck no le hizo gracia que los acompañara, con su amigo cerca, le sería imposible conseguir un beso de despedida, pero… _¿quién sabe?_ talvez si lo conseguiría) los tres platicaron animadamente quedando de acuerdo de verse al día siguiente, la cita sería a las cuatro de la tarde en una cafetería cerca del campus, si Blaine creía que la despedida de sus amigos sería un _"hasta mañana, nos vemos"_ se equivocó, Puck no lo pensó dos veces, se inclinó para besar a Kurt quién no lo detuvo, devolviendo el beso para molestia de Anderson.

Blaine al ver esa escena se sintió mal del estómago, no dijo nada cuando recibió un simple _"adiós_" de parte de Kurt.

Esa noche Kurt se durmió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer al fin había encontrado a alguien que lo hiciera olvidar al moreno de cejas triangulares.

Blaine por su parte no durmió casi nada, se sentía inquieto, le echó la culpa a que al día siguiente tendría un exámen muy difícil, quedándose dormido casi al amanecer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? **_

_**No olviden dejar un review para hacerme saber su opinión**_

_**Besos y abrazos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar).**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ÉSTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

_**DIVIDIDO ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

_**CAPITULO 2**_

"_**Kuuurrttt no entiendo nada" **_ se quejaba Blaine

"_**Blaine no entiendes nada porque en vez de prestar atención a clases te la pasaste texteando con Marley, ven, sube a mi cama para poder explicarte lo que no entiendas" **_dijo el castaño palmeando a un lado en su cama.

Blaine y Kurt eran muy amigos, se conocieron al ingresar a la Universidad coincidiendo en varias fiestas universitarias, hasta que finalmente se dieron cuenta que estaban en las mismas clases de Derecho, ambos querían ser abogados y cada vez faltaba menos para poder serlo.

Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, no sólo coincidían en su sueño de ser abogados sino también en sus gustos musicales, moda, películas y series, así que pasar tiempo juntos era algo que se sentía natural, sin darse cuenta Kurt comenzó a enamorarse de Blaine, el chico era fácil de querer además de muy cariñoso, el moreno era una persona cálida y muy física, tocaba mucho a las personas, en especial al castaño, lo que hizo se sintiera especial pero… siempre hay un pero….. Blaine no era gay, él salía con una chica de nombre Marley, quién era muy linda y agradable con Kurt, se sentía mal por albergar sentimientos de amor por el moreno pero aunque quisiera evitarlo no podía, trató de ser fuerte y salir con otros chicos para olvidarlo pero nunca funcionaba.

Su romance anterior con Dave Karofsky duró únicamente seis meses, fue sumamente agotador estar con alguien tan celoso, sobre todo porque en vez de sentirse halagado se sentía vigilado y asfixiado, si había durado todo ese tiempo con Dave era porque no deseaba estar solo, además de que Dave era todo un semental en la cama y extrañaría el sexo con él , pero eso era todo, sólo sexo y no amor , a Kurt le rompía el corazón ver que Blaine era feliz con Marley y no con él, al parecer su enamoramiento hacia el moreno no pasaba desapercibido para su novio, no soportaba ver a Anderson cerca de Kurt porque entonces él se volvía invisible para el castaño, sus celos eran justificados pero el ojiazul no se daba cuenta.

El día que Kurt decidió terminar su noviazgo se debió al escándalo que le armó Dave fuera de su salón de clases, gritando y vociferando amenazas no sólo contra el chico que platicaba con Kurt sino a él también, ese incidente fue la gota que derramó el vaso, el castaño no estaba coqueteando con Bruce, ellos simplemente estaban platicando para ponerse de acuerdo sobre un trabajo en equipo que debían entregar en dos días, dicha plática se vio interrumpida cuando el grandulón empujó a Bruce tan fuerte que lo hizo caer, el chico pálido reaccionó deprisa interponiéndose para que Dave no golpeara a Bruce , acto que Dave tomó como una afirmación de que entre ellos existía algo, logrando enfurecerlo más y queriendo matar a Bruce, le gritó que no coqueteara con su novio, Kurt le respondió que el chico era heterosexual y que aunque fuera gay él nunca le sería infiel pero dado que no confiaba en él no veía ninguna razón para continuar ese noviazgo dando por finalizada su relación, Dave no estaba conforme con esa decisión pero no pudo hacer nada, en ese momento sonó el timbre anunciando que su profesor no tardaría en llegar, alejándose del lugar rápidamente ante las miradas de enojo de Kurt así como de sus compañeros.

De repente escuchó detrás de él una voz bastante familiar que lo felicitaba por estar soltero otra vez diciéndole algo que lo sorprendió:

"_**Creí que nunca lo dejarías, tú mereces a alguien mejor que Dave**_" Blaine habló fuerte y claro, mostrando una gran sonrisa al saber que su amigo ya no era novio de Dave.

"_**No sé si merezco a alguien mejor o no Blaine, pero estoy muy feliz de haber terminado con él y ser libre de sus celos enfermizos" **_ respondió aliviado el castaño.

"_**Yo también estoy muy feliz de que lo hayas dejado" **_ dijo el moreno al mismo tiempo que levantaba su mano derecha y la ponía sobre la mejilla de Kurt acariciándola con mucha ternura, un gesto que sorprendió al castaño porque no era la primera vez que el moreno hacía eso, en algunas ocasiones lo abrazaba más tiempo del que se consideraba el adecuado para los amigos, acostumbraba besarlo en la mejilla siempre que lo veía y todas esas muestras de afecto podían ser en presencia de gente o a solas, dejándolo confundido e ilusionado, creía que tal vez algún día el moreno podría corresponder a sus sentimientos, sin embargo cuando albergaba más esperanzas todo se venía abajo al verlo besándose con Marley, pero el día que se dio cuenta que no podía seguir ilusionándose con Blaine fue uno de los días más horribles que podía recordar, el chico le había pedido que se reunieran en su dormitorio para estudiar, al llegar encontró la puerta semi abierta, al empujarla para entrar pudo ver a Blaine y a Marley teniendo relaciones sexuales, él sólo se tapó la boca para que no escucharan su grito de sorpresa , cerró suavemente la puerta y se alejó de ahí a toda prisa hasta llegar a su dormitorio, cayendo en su cama y soltando desgarradores sollozos que en algunos momentos le impedían respirar, calmándose por momentos hasta que el recuerdo de esas imágenes volvían a llenar su mente y lo hacían que comenzara a llorar hasta que se quedó dormido.

Los siguientes días había procurado evitar a Blaine lo más que podía, no estaba seguro de poder verlo sin romper a llorar, sabía que Blaine nunca lo tocó, abrazó ó beso su mejilla con ninguna mala intención pero de todas formas se sentía como si hubiera sido traicionado, sabía que era irracional sentirse de esa manera pero no podía evitarlo, era necesario que estuviera alejado unos días del chico, esos días le sirvieron para mentalizarse y hacerse a la idea de que necesitaba olvidar sus sentimientos por Blaine, así que decidió que la siguiente ocasión que estuviera en una relación daría el doscientos por ciento para que funcionara, sin saber que muy pronto estaría en una relación con un chico que haría que olvidara a Blaine.

Blaine se extrañó de que Kurt no fuera a su dormitorio a estudiar, pensó que tal vez estaba muy ocupado, cuando lo viera no le reclamaría nada, aunque hubiera querido verlo esos días había sido imposible, llevaban días sin verse, le había llamado, dejado mensajes y nada, ni una respuesta, Blaine estaba desesperado por verlo, cuando estaba con Kurt todo era más fácil y más sencillo, él ingenuamente creía que era porque el castaño era su mejor amigo quién lo comprendía mejor que nadie, sin cuestionarse que lo que sentía por Kurt no lo sentía ni lo había sentido con nadie más.

.

Las clases de segundo año habían concluido, Kurt y Blaine siguieron en contacto por teléfono durante sus vacaciones por medio del Facebook , Facetime, Skype y todo medio electrónico disponible, al terminar ese ciclo escolar el castaño estaba decidido a ver y pensar en Blaine como sólo un amigo y nada más, parecía que funcionaba porque todo su verano lo pasó estupendamente, casi no pensaba en el moreno a excepción de cuando se comunicaban, su verano fue divertido, salió con un chico con quién tuvo varias citas y con quién tuvo algunas sesiones de sexo intenso, ambos eran consciente de que era una relación de verano, sin ninguna intención de querer prolongarla más allá de ese tiempo.

Al comenzar el tercer año todo había ido de maravilla sobre todo desde que conoció a Puck y había comenzado a salir con él, el chico lo hacía olvidar todo, en verdad era feliz con Noah, oficialmente todavía no eran novios aunque estaba muy seguro de que pasaría muy pronto.

"_**¿Kurt paso por ti a las 7 para que vayamos a cenar? Digo si estás de acuerdo"**_ preguntó Puck por teléfono

"_**Claro que sí Puck estaré listo a esa hora" **_respondió el castaño alegremente, platicaron un poco más y se despidieron, se tomó su tiempo y estuvo listo a las 6:30 P.M. estaba muy emocionado por su cita, mientras revisaba que su celular, cartera y llaves estuvieran listas escuchó que tocaban la puerta de su dormitorio _**"Toc, toc, toc, toc"**_ se emocionó al imaginar que era Puck quién había llegado antes de tiempo, abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa en su cara la cual se desvaneció un poco al ver que no era Puck quién se encontraba en su puerta, sino Blaine.

"_**¡Hola Kurt, que guapo te ves!"**_ decía el moreno mientras lo veía de arriba abajo con una mirada que nada tenía que ver con la de un amigo sino con alguien que veía a un chico que le gustaba.

Blaine no notó que la sonrisa de Kurt se había desvanecido un poco al verlo, ya que al parecer esperaba ver a alguien más, en lugar de a él, el moreno estaba embobado viendo lo guapo y sexy que lucía su castaño amigo.

"_**Kurt estás muy sexy y no me quejo de eso pero no era necesario que te arreglaras tanto si solo vamos a ver una película en tu habitación"**_

Kurt estaba muy apenado porque había olvidado que se citó con Blaine para ver una película, algo que antes jamás sucedió, al mismo tiempo se sintió feliz de haberlo olvidado ya que eso era un gran avance de que su enamoramiento estaba disminuyendo, así que le dio a su amigo una sonrisa de disculpa.

"_**Lo siento Blaine, olvidé nuestra cita e hice planes con Puck y pasará a recogerme en cualquier momento"**_

Para Blaine no fue agradable escuchar que Kurt olvidó su cita y mucho menos que saldría con Puck, claro, ambos chicos eran sus amigos pero eso no significaba que los quisiera juntos, por alguna extraña razón se sentía posesivo con Kurt, algo que comenzaba a notar cada vez más frecuentemente, pero no le había dado mucha importancia, estaba a punto de volver hablar cuando escuchó la inconfundible voz de Puck.

"_**Cariño estás increíblemente sexy no sé si podré evitar poner mis manos sobre ti"**_

El ojiazul río ante sus palabras coquetas respondiendo de igual manera.

"_**Puckie yo me quejaría si no lo hicieras"**_ dijo Kurt al tiempo que se acercaba al chico del mohicano para besar sus labios en un casto beso, el que se convirtió en un beso salvaje y posesivo por parte de Noah dejando a ambos chicos excitados, tanto, que en vez de salir a cenar decidieron quedarse en la habitación del ojiazul dónde pidieron comida a domicilio y se hicieron muchos mimos y caricias, no todas clasificación PG, al principio Blaine había querido invitarse para evitar que Puck pusiera sus manos y boca sobre Kurt, por más que lo intentó Noah no lo permitió ya que le dijo que esa noche le pediría al castaño ser su novio haciendo que el corazón y el estómago del moreno le dolieran, creyó que ese dolor era debido a que algún alimento le cayó mal, por lo que se alejó dejando a sus amigos solos y dirigiéndose al dormitorio de Marley con quién tuvo sexo durante algunas horas, por más que lo intentaba no llegaba al orgasmo hasta que la imagen de su castaño amigo cruzó por su mente, no era ninguna imagen atrevida, sólo era Kurt con una gran sonrisa y eso fue suficiente para que se excitara y llegara al orgasmo en cuestión de segundos, dejando a ambos satisfechos, luego de algunos besos ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Blaine no se detuvo a pensar la razón de _¿porque no se había excitado hasta que pensó en Kurt?_, así mismo Marley agradeció que Blaine no notara su falta de entusiasmo, la mente y corazón de ambos no se encontraba con la persona que estaba en esa habitación, sino con otras que se encontraban lejos de ahí.

Noah después de varios besos y mimos le propuso a Kurt ser su novio, quién aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces, al despedirse esa noche el castaño sintió una alegría que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía al tener novio, para Noah era la primera vez que le hacía ilusión estar en una relación, le emocionaba saber que Kurt era suyo y que al día siguiente todos en la Universidad lo sabrían, eso lo hacía sentirse orgulloso y feliz de ser tan afortunado de tener por novio a un chico tan estupendo y maravilloso como Kurt.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**¿Si Blaine pensaba en Kurt en quién pensaría Marley?**_

_**A Blaine no parece hacerle gracia saber que Puck y Kurt pueden ser novios, ¿cómo reaccionará al saber que el castaño aceptó?**_

_**Amo conocer sus opiniones, no olviden dejar sus hermosos reviews**_

_**Besos **_

_**Candy Criss ( Agar ).**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SÓLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ÉSTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y M-PREG.**_

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO PARA COMENTAR Y AGREGARME A SUS FAVORITOS.

_**DIVIDIDO ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

_**CAPITULO 3**_

Había transcurrido un mes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para Kurt y Puck , la razón era que al estar juntos nada más importaba, ese mes de novios resultó ser maravilloso para ambos chicos, en el caso del castaño lo hizo sentirse pleno porque no tenía que fingir escuchar a su novio ni se imaginaba estar con nadie más, _¡no¡,_ él realmente prestaba atención a todo lo que dijera Noah, le hacía sonreír todo el día, ya sea al decir una broma , darle algún cumplido o haciendo algo gracioso, pasar el día en su compañía era lo mejor que podía pasarle, ya no pensaba _¿Qué haría?, ¿Con quién estaría? ¿En quién pensaría Blaine?_, ahora sólo lo veía como lo que era "_Un amigo_".

Para Noah era su primer relación seria y la primera con un chico pero no por eso era rara o diferente de estar con una chica, porque una relación se trata de confianza, amor, entrega y eso era precisamente lo que sentía hacia Kurt.

Estar con el castaño hizo a Puck querer ser mejor, por tal motivo sus calificaciones subieron, su comportamiento mejoró, lo único que siguió igual fue su rendimiento en el equipo de futbol, ahí siempre dio el doscientos por ciento. Noah era verdaderamente feliz de poder llamar a _Kurt su novio_ algo que jamás deseo con nadie más.

El que no parecía llevar muy bien el noviazgo de sus amigos era Blaine, quién durante ese mes estuvo de mal humor, de repente no tenía ganas de estudiar, se había metido en algunos problemas por contestar groseramente a algunos maestros y compañeros, no asistía a su servicio social en el bufete jurídico gratuito al que había sido asignado, aún y cuando sabía que era necesario.

Blaine quería y deseaba pasar tiempo con Kurt como solían hacerlo, algo que ya no sucedía desde que el castaño se hizo novio de Puck, los primeros días entendió que ellos no quisieran tener a nadie más a su alrededor, porque de seguro pasarían gran parte de su tiempo besándose y dándose mimos, pero pasadas dos semanas se sintió relegado y traicionado, en todo ese mes le fue imposible cruzar una palabra con el ojiazul , _¡claro que lo veía en clases!,_ pero ya no se sentaba a su lado, ahora se sentaba al otro extremo del salón, a un lado de Puck, al terminar las clases el chico del mohicano guardaba sus libros y los de su novio tan deprisa que cuando Blaine terminaba de guardar los suyos y volteaba buscando al castaño, ellos ya no estaban, dejando al moreno con una sensación de vacío y soledad, aunque no entendía la razón de sentirse así.

La relación de amistad de Blaine y Puck no había sufrido grandes cambios , ellos se seguían viendo frecuentemente, sobre todo porque ambos vivían en los dormitorios de la Universidad y en el mismo edificio señalado con el número dos, sus dormitorios quedaban enfrente de la habitación del otro, cada mañana, tarde o noche podían encontrarse o se citaban para verse, tomar algo o tener una pequeña plática, cuando no se veían en los dormitorios lo hacían en las prácticas de futbol, en algunas ocasiones tomaban alguna cerveza cuando Puck llegaba a los dormitorios después de haber dejado a Kurt en el suyo, quién vivía en el edificio cuatro, en sus charlas se enteraba por boca de Noah de lo que hacía _su castaño, _Blaine jamás se dio cuenta que en sus pensamientos siempre se refería a Kurt como suyo, al parecer para él era natural pensar así del castaño.

Blaine pasaba el tiempo con Marley, pero cuando estaban juntos se sentían incómodos, llevaban tiempo sintiéndose así, sobre todo ella, el moreno comenzó a sentir ese alejamiento precisamente ahora que Kurt ya no pasaba tiempo con él, pero ninguno hacía nada para hablar y poder solucionar su situación, ante los demás actuaban como una pareja feliz por lo que nadie notaba su alejamiento.

Pasaron dos meses más en los que Blaine sentía que se volvía loco de desesperación, necesitaba a Kurt como el aire que respiras, así que a tiempos difíciles tomaría medidas extremas y así lo hizo.

Sin preguntar ni llamar se aparecía en el dormitorio del ojiazul a horas que no eran las más apropiadas, por ejemplo, una noche de viernes fue con Sam, Finn y Artie a un bar cercano en el que bebió moderadamente y fingió ante sus amigos que estaba pasado de copas, les pidió que en vez de llevarlo a su dormitorio lo llevaran al de Kurt ya que él tenía un remedió infalible para recuperarse de esa horrible resaca que tendría al día siguiente , los chicos le creyeron y así lo hicieron, no contaban con encontrar a un Kurt muy molesto por ser despertado a las tres de la mañana, quién les gritó y amenazó de hacer su vida un infierno hasta que se dio cuenta del mal estado de Blaine indicándoles a los chicos que acostaran al moreno en su cama.

El chico de mirada avellana se dejó arrastrar por sus amigos hasta la cama del castaño, cuando su piel tocó la cama sonrío al sentir el dulce aroma de Kurt proveniente de sus sábanas y almohadas.

"_**Blaine cómo es posible que bebieras tanto que no puedes ni caminar" **_se quejaba el castaño

"_**Kuuuurrrtttt no me siento bien, ¿me puedes abrazar?" **_ dijo el moreno estirando sus brazos para que el otro chico lo abrazara, el castaño ante ese gesto no pudo evitar reír al ver lo lindo y tierno que lucía su amigo por lo que se acercó y lo abrazó por unos minutos.

"_**Yo tampoco me sentiría bien si hubiera bebido como tú, me alegra que te hayan traído aquí en vez de dejarte solo en tu dormitorio, así al menos puedo asegurarme de que no te mueras porque te ahogues con tu vómito o te dé una congestión alcohólica"**_

Kurt con mucho cuidado le quitó las botas, su camisa y pantalón, vistiéndolo con un pijama suyo para que pudiera descansar tranquilamente, no se dio cuenta que el moreno no estaba tan borracho como le hacía creer, Blaine había escogido precisamente esa noche sabiendo que Puck había ido a visitar a su familia ese fin de semana, por lo que podría disfrutar de la compañía del ojiazul sin que nadie viniera a arrebatárselo de su lado, ni esa noche ni el fin de semana.

El chico de cejas triangulares no podía quitar esa sonrisa que tenía en su cara al saber que pasaría toda la noche en el dormitorio de Kurt, pero esa alegría creció más cuando sintió que el castaño se acostaba en la cama junto a él, tapándolo con el cobertor para que no sintiera frío ya que esa noche la temperatura era baja, el ojiazul se acurrucó en su lado de la cama cubriéndose con el mismo cobertor, después de unos minutos ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

La cama de Kurt era matrimonial por lo que tenía suficiente espacio para que ambos chicos durmieran cómodamente en su lado, el primero en despertar fue Blaine, se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que no se encontraba en su dormitorio, segundos después se tranquilizó cuando volteó su rostro y vio el rostro de su amigo dormido plácidamente a su lado, luciendo tan relajado que parecía un ángel, Kurt al parecer sintió frío, de repente se acurrucó más cerca de Blaine pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura del moreno pero resbalándose y quedando su mano justo encima de su entrepierna, logrando que el moreno casi sufriera un infarto por la sorpresa, así como por la gran excitación que sintió, no quería que Kurt despertara y sintiera que tenía una erección provocada por su mano y su cercanía, hizo varias respiraciones para poder tranquilizarse , cuando lo logró sintió como el castaño rascaba su nariz en su hombro desnudo (la razón de que Blaine no tuviera puesta su playera del pijama era que en la noche el chico sintió calor y se la quitó sin despertarse) haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera de placer.

Kurt tardó media hora más en despertar, media hora que Blaine aprovechó para pensar la razón del porque se había excitado al tener a Kurt tan cerca, sobre todo al ser un chico y no una chica, llegando a la conclusión de que su amigo nada tuvo que ver, sino al hecho de que era en la mañana y esa era una reacción de su cuerpo al despertar todos los días, por lo que decidió ver al chico dormir mientras acariciaba su cara y su pelo.

Kurt abrió lentamente sus ojos sintiéndose muy calientito, no recordaba haber prendido la calefacción pero agradecía ese calor tan agradable, hasta que se dio cuenta que se encontraba abrazado, enredado y prácticamente sobre el cuerpo de su amigo, quién lo veía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al darse cuenta lo que el castaño estaría pensando, así que rápidamente lo tranquilizó.

"_**Es normal que la persona que duerma a mi lado se acurruque conmigo, mi madre siempre dijo que soy muy calientito, casi casi como un horno"**_ ante esa afirmación terminó riendo Blaine al recordar una ocasión que se quedaron en su dormitorio Finn y Puck jugando videojuegos, se quedaron dormidos y al sentir frío, ambos chicos se acurrucaron con él despertando a la mañana siguiente en una posición bastante comprometedora, los tres estaban acostados en el suelo, de lado pero muy pegados, tanto que la erección matutina de Puck pegaba en el trasero de Blaine y la de él en el trasero de Finn despertando los chicos cuando Puck comenzó a frotarse en el moreno quién abrió los ojos todo espantado y al querer alejarse de aquello que se frotaba contra él terminó empujando fuertemente contra el trasero de Finn quién gritó de dolor logrando que los tres chicos despertaran por completo sintiéndose completamente avergonzados, luego de unos momentos los tres rompieron a reír en fuertes carcajadas por lo sucedido pero prometiéndose no contárselo a nadie.

"_**¿Tú sonrisa me hace creer que te acuerdas de algún evento vergonzoso o me equivoco?" **_ Preguntó el castaño intrigado

"_**Fue algo muy muy vergonzoso así que disculpa que no pueda contarte"**_ dijo en tono de disculpa Blaine

"_**Está bien, no te preocupes, sé que tarde o temprano me lo contarás… Sabes bien que no puedes tener secretos conmigo así que sabré esperar"**_ el castaño sonrió satisfecho ante la mirada de asombro de Blaine al darse cuenta que era verdad lo que decía Kurt y de seguro en unas cuantas horas más le estaría contando esa vergonzosa mañana con sus amigos, sabía que tendría que ser fuerte pero al mismo tiempo era consciente que no le gustaba guardarle secretos a su amigo ojiazul.

El castaño cambió de tema para volver a centrarse en Blaine.

"_**Entonces si estás acostumbrado a que se acurruquen contigo no te importará que yo me quedé así un poco más"**_ sin esperar respuesta Kurt se acomodó sobre un costado de Blaine para poder abrazarlo sintiendo el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo pero desenredando sus piernas de las del moreno.

Blaine no dijo nada, se quedó quieto pero contento de poder permanecer un poco más de tiempo abrazado a su amigo, respirando su olor a vainilla, por un segundo se cuestionó que no era bueno sentirse de esa manera con Kurt pero así como vino a su mente esa duda, con la misma rapidez se fue disfrutando de todas las sensaciones que experimentaba su cuerpo y corazón.

Ese sábado el moreno y el castaño permanecieron en el dormitorio de Kurt viendo películas, jugando juegos de mesa, platicando y por la tarde ambos se tomaron el tiempo para hacer cada uno su tarea, pidieron comida a domicilio ya que no querían salir de ese cómodo lugar, para la comida Kurt pidió comida china siendo él quién pagó, por la noche pidieron pizza pagando por ésta Blaine.

Durante el día el castaño reviso varias veces su teléfono celular en busca de algún mensaje de su novio pero en todas las ocasiones no encontró nada, se le hizo raro ya que Puck era un novio muy romántico y tierno quién a cada momento le mandaba mensajitos dulces pero en ese día no había ninguno, lo entristeció pero recordó que al ir a visitar a la familia muchas veces ellos te acaparan tanto que no te dan tiempo ni ver el celular, así que eso de seguro era lo que le sucedía a su novio, dejó el celular en su mesita de noche y siguió disfrutando de la compañía de su moreno amigo.

El día transcurrió con gran rapidez sin que lo sintieran, disfrutando de pasar tiempo con él otro así como renovando su amistad que por Kurt tener ahora novio no le había dedicado nada de tiempo a Blaine quién lo había extrañado mucho.

Al llegar la nochey no queriendo dejar el dormitorio ni la compañía de Kurt el moreno planeó ver una película que durara mucho tiempo para que terminara muy tarde y su ojiazul amigo le pidiera quedarse porque irse a altas horas de la noche sería muy peligroso , pero no fue necesario inventar una excusa , cuando volteó hacia la cama para ver porque todo se encontraba en silencio pudo apreciar que Kurt se había quedado dormido con un brazo sobre sus ojos, se paró de la silla en la que estaba sentado y lo tapó para que no se enfriara, el moreno recogió lo que estaba fuera de lugar , al terminar se dirigió a la cama , su amigo ahora estaba acostado de lado así que sin pensarlo Blaine se acomodó detrás de él y le pasó un brazo por su cintura para pasarle calor, después de unos minutos se quedó plácidamente dormido teniendo un sueño reparador como hacía mucho no tenía.

El domingo ambos despertaron tarde alrededor de las 12 del mediodía y hubieran seguido durmiendo si no hubiera sido porque alguien tocó la puerta.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**¿Quién será el que llegó?**_

_**Ese Blaine le resultó muy bien su plan ya que pudo dormir no sólo en el dormitorio de Kurt sino en su cama y con él.**_

_**¿Qué pensará Puck al saber que su novio durmió con Blaine?**_

_**Saludos y besos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar).**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SÓLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

Agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer mí historia, no olviden aplanar la estrellita.

_**¡Feliz lectura!**_

_**DIVIDIDO ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

_**CAPÍTULO 4**_

Puck estaba contento con su decisión de visitar ese fin de semana a su familia, sus padres festejarían su aniversario número 26 de casados, por tal razón habían organizado una gran fiesta dónde renovarían sus votos matrimoniales, el chico de la cresta había deseado invitar a su novio a dicho evento, pero de momento no lo considero apropiado, sus padres no tenían conocimiento que estaba en una relación seria y mucho menos que era con un chico , en caso de que sus padres no lo tomaran bien no quería hacerle pasar un mal momento a Kurt, decidiendo que ese fin de semana o lo más pronto posible les diría a sus progenitores que tenía novio y que lo hacía muy feliz, deseando que sus padres no lo rechazaran como muchos padres hacían.

Puck llegó a casa de sus padres el viernes alrededor de las ocho de la noche, estuvo platicando, riendo y recordando viejas anécdotas de cuando todos los hijos vivían en casa con sus padres.

Puck tenía tres años que había dejado el hogar familiar, su hermana Jen un año y su hermano Brad seis años, estar todos juntos fue realmente agradable, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y todos vivieran de nuevo juntos en ese hogar, compartir tiempo en familia era lo mejor.

Alrededor de las doce la noche se despidió de su familia para ir a descansar a su habitación, en la tranquilidad de su dormitorio decidió llamar a su novio quién de seguro aún estaría despierto porque que ese día pasarían el final de su novela favorita ( Kurt no le había contado a nadie que veía una telenovela mexicana muy buena, la pasaban durante el día así que la grababa para verla por la noche , pero como Puck ahora era su novio se lo contó temiendo que se burlara de él, llevándose tremenda sorpresa al descubrir que su novio también la veía a escondidas) y de seguro a esa hora, miró su reloj que marcaba las 12: 10 de la noche ya había terminado de ver la novela y podría platicarle el final antes de pudiera verlo además de disfrutar de su dulce voz.

_¡Oh_! vaya decepción se llevó Puck al intentar llamar a Kurt y descubrir que su celular se encontraba descargado, buscó en su maleta una y otra vez por el cargador pero no lo encontró , al final cansado de buscar y no encontrar el bendito cargador decidió darse por vencido y quedarse con las ganas de llamar a su novio, aunque hubiera querido marcarle desde un teléfono fijo le era imposible ya que no se sabía de memoria el número, en su celular tenía programado en marcado rápido el número de su castaño con el número 1 así que cuando quería llamarlo solo aplanaba dicho número y listo, Kurt contestaba, como no podía hacer nada decidió acostarse pero llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que aprenderse el número de su novio para que no volviera a suceder un incidente como el de ese día.

Puck estaba molesto con él mismo por no asegurarse de haber cargado su celular, derrotado decidió que era mejor dormir y disfrutar de su fin de semana familiar y ya el lunes le explicaría a Kurt la razón de porque no lo llamó.

_**K y B**_

Finn se había quedado un poco preocupado por Blaine luego de haberlo dejado con Kurt, conocía que el chico sabía de muchos remedios caseros para demasiadas cosas, estaba completamente seguro que su moreno amigo estaría bien, de todas formas decidió pasar por su dormitorio el sábado por la tarde para comprobar por el mismo su estado de salud.

Finn llegó a las cuatro de la tarde al dormitorio de Blaine, tocó insistentemente la puerta pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, puso su oído en la puerta para comprobar si se escuchaba algún movimiento o sonido, tal vez su amigo se estaba bañando y no había escuchado que tocaban a su puerta o ¿Quién sabe? tal vez estuviera dormido o tuviera el sueño muy pesado y por esa razón no respondía, no escuchó nada, tocó varias veces más hasta que otro chico de ese mismo piso le dijo que su amigo no había llegado a dormir , le agradeció al chico la información dirigiéndose al edificio de Kurt , de seguro Blaine todavía seguía en el dormitorio del castaño pero antes de que llegara a su destino Rachel lo interceptó pidiéndole ayuda con unas canciones, el grandulón dijo sí de inmediato, desde que Kurt se la presentó ellos se había hecho grandes amigos, además de que juntos tenían muy buena química, tanto que tal vez muy pronto se animaría a pedirle a la chica que fuera su novia.

El domingo sin pensarlo dos veces Finn se dirigió al edificio de Kurt, le comentaría sobre las dudas que tenía en uno de los casos legales en el que estaba trabajando, era necesario que ganara el caso, ya que necesitaba al menos tener cinco casos ganados en el transcurso de ese año escolar para que le contara como su servicio social y él aún no ganaba ninguno y ya estaban a principios de Diciembre, después con sus dudas aclaradas iría a buscar al moreno.

Llegó alrededor de las 12:15 de a mediodía al dormitorio del castaño, tocó cinco veces hasta que un recién levantado Blaine le abrió la puerta, haciendo que Finn se rascara la cabeza creyendo que por estar pensando en su caso legal se había dirigido primero al dormitorio del moreno en lugar del de Kurt.

Finn aún estaba desorientado, de pronto el castaño apareció detrás de Blaine, lucía despeinado, vestido únicamente con un bóxer y una playera, se notaba que se acababa de despertar, preguntó al moreno si era Puck quién llamaba, al recibir por respuesta que era Finn el ojiazul se puso a un lado de Blaine recargando su cabeza en su hombro con los ojos cerrados, Finn pudo observar con total asombro como el moreno en lo que parecía un acto de lo más natural entre ellos pasaba uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Kurt para pegarlo a su cuerpo, logrando que el pecho de Kurt pegara en el suyo, eso no era lo único que lo asombró sino el hecho de que el moreno se encontraba vestido con nada más y nada menos que un bóxer, cualquiera que no los conociera pensaría que eran una pareja de enamorados, pero él los conocía y sabía que no eran novios, además Blaine era heterosexual aunque sus actitudes decían lo contrario.

"_**¿Qué quieres tan temprano Finn?" **_Preguntó un muy dormido Blaine

"_**Amigo no es tan temprano, son las doce de a mediodía, ustedes son los que se levantaron tarde" **_ respondió el más alto

"_**Todavía tengo sueño Blaine"**_ gimió el castaño.

"_**Ve a acostarte Kurt, duerme otro rato mientras veo que quiere Finn" **_ el moreno caminó junto al castaño hasta meterlo de nuevo en la cama, lo tapó sin ver que el chico no tardó nada en regresar a los brazos de Morfeo (_**Dios del sueño)**_ dirigiéndose nuevamente a la puerta.

"_**No te quedes en la puerta Finn pasa y dime que se te ofrece" **_

"_**Mmmmmm tengo algunas dudas sobre mi caso legal y quería comentarlas con Kurt tuvo un caso similar y quería su ayuda, dime Blaine ¿Qué haces aquí? "**_

"_**¿Acaso te quedaste a dormir con Kurt?"**_

"_**Sí, me quedé a dormir aquí, cuando terminamos de ver la película ya era muy noche así que decidí quedarme" **_ respondió Anderson como si fuera de lo más normal que se quedara a dormir en el cuarto del castaño.

Fin volvió a preguntar _**¿Puck lo sabe?**_

"_**No, Puck no sabe" **_ replicó el moreno algo molesto por tantos cuestionamientos por parte de Finn

"_**Conoces muy bien que Puck es un hombre celoso y si se entera que te quedaste a dormir en el dormitorio de su novio no creo que le agrede la idea?**_

"_**! Kurt es mi amigo, no le veo lo malo, además yo conocí primero a Kurt antes que él!". **_ Respondió bruscamente el chico de mirada avellana como si tuviera más derecho de estar con el ojiazul que su amigo.

"_**Sí, pero ahora Puck es su novio y eso cuenta más que un amigo" **_ hizo esa observación el más alto porque al parecer a su amigo no le quedaba muy claro.

Hudson no quería hacer enojar a Blaine pero no veía bien que el moreno se comportara de esa manera con el castaño, conocía que su amigo era alguien muy distraído y despistado, _¡pero hasta él que nunca se daba cuenta de nada era más que obvio que Anderson se comportaba como novio con Kurt!_ pero decidió dejar el tema tranquilo, al menos por hoy, mañana volvería a hablar con su amigo sobre ese tema.

"_**Que te parece si regreso en una hora cuando ambos estén presentables Blaine, en verdad necesito la ayuda de Kurt"**_

"_**Ok, nos vemos en una hora pero ¿puedo pedirte un favor? "**_

"_**Claro que sí viejo, dime"**_

"_**¿Puedes comprar algo de comer cuando regreses? **_

"_**sí, dime que quieres que traiga"**_

"_**Quiero pollo asado, es el preferido de Kurt, un poco de pasta y una ensalada de frutas, todo lo venden en el restaurante que está cerca de la cafetería, ah y no se te olvide comprar el refresco de cola que toma Kurt y que sea light, tráel mí un refresco de manzana, trae una bebida para ti también así comemos los tres juntos y luego ya Kurt te explicará lo que quieras." **_ El moreno se dirigió hacia la silla en la que estaba su pantalón para sacar dinero y entregárselo a Finn.

"_**Me parece buena idea, así les doy tiempo a que se arreglen"**_

"_**Exacto, yo me bañaré primero así le doy más tiempo a Kurt para que duerma" **_ respondió Blaine mirando cariñosamente hacia la cama en la que dormía Kurt.

"_**¿Quieres que antes de ir por la comida vaya a tu edificio para traerte algo de ropa limpia? **_ Amablemente ofreció Finn.

"_**Gracias amigo pero no es necesario, Kurt ayer me prestó ropa y fuimos al sótano a lavar la ropa que usaba el viernes por la noche, me pondré esa ya que está limpia, gracias por el ofrecimiento"**_

"_**Entonces me voy, espero que no haya demasiada gente en el restaurant" **_ El chico alto no perdió de vista que la comida que comerían sería la preferida de Kurt ya que el moreno prefería la comida grasosa.

Mientras Finn se fue a buscar la comida Blaine se acercó a la cama y vio que Kurt estaba roncando bajito, sonrió al verlo tan plácidamente dormido, su pálido amigo afirmaba que no roncaba y el acababa de comprobar que sí lo hacía.

Blaine se bañó y alistó en poco tiempo, con mucho cuidado despertó aKurt diciéndole que era hora de levantarse ya que Finn quería hablar con él, a regañadientes obedeció, tomó su baño e hizo su rutina del cuidado de la piel terminando antes de lo normal, procedió a vestirse con un pantalón entallado de color verde y una playera amarilla que le llegaba a la cintura junto con un chaleco beige que dejó abierto y unos zapatos café haciendo que su atuendo lo hiciera lucir sumamente sexy logrando que Blaine babeara al verlo.

Después de comer y aclarar las dudas que tenía Finn el castaño lo invitó a quedarse con ellos para jugar videojuegos, los tres estaban muy divertidos pero Hudson no perdió detalle de la manera en que Blaine se comportaba y veía a Kurt, su comportamiento era el de un hombre perdidamente enamorado mientras que el castaño actuaba como un amigo más, ese hecho hizo a Finn darse cuenta que Kurt no había notado nada raro en Blaine.

La primera vez que el ojiazul ganó un juego saltó de su cama haciendo un baile gracioso, finalizándolo al levantar sus brazos y haciendo que su camisa se levantara dejando ver su abdomen, a Finn le había causado gracia ver la reacción de Kurt, cuando volteó a ver la reacción de su moreno amigo notó un brillo malicioso en los ojos de Blaine, después de ese incidente, Finn se aburrió de jugar videojuegos porque obviamente el moreno se estaba dejando ganar para que el ojiazul hiciera más bailes para poder ver su abdomen logrando que el castaño creyera que era buenísimo en los videojuegos.

Finn no podía creer que el moreno estaba locamente enamorado de Kurt y que no lo hubiera notado antes, sólo esperaba que Noah no se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de Blaine hacia Kurt porque de ser así estaba seguro que no sucedería nada bueno. Quería a sus amigos y no deseaba que por el amor de un chico o chica su amistad se rompiera.

Estaba claro que el amor no era una cosa fácil.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**¿Quién diría que Finn el chico que nunca se entera de nada iba a ser el primero en notar que Blaine está que babea por Kurt?**_

_**¿Qué les pareció el que nuestros amores durmieron con tan poca ropa?**_

_**¿Puck se dará cuenta que Blaine tiene sentimientos por su Kurt? Eso lo sabrán muy pronto.**_

_**No olviden dejar sus lindos reviews**_

_**Besos **_

_**Candy Criss (Agar)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ÉSTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

_**DIVIDIDO ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

_**CAPITULO 5**_

El lunes por la mañana la Universidad tenía como siempre mucho bullicio, risas, alegría y jóvenes corriendo para llegar a tiempo a sus clases, profesores listos para enseñar y entre esos jóvenes se encontraba Blaine Devon Anderson, un joven que hoy en día se sentía feliz, lleno de vida y de un excelente humor, todo debido a que había pasado el fin de semana con Kurt.

Los compañeros de clase de Blaine notaron su excelente buen humor desde el momento en que puso un pie dentro del aula, todo su ser desprendía felicidad, todos a su alrededor se relajaron porque no tendrían que lidiar con un molesto Blaine, el moreno platicaba animadamente con sus compañeros hasta que vio entrar al aula a Kurt quién le sonrió a modo de saludo, el moreno frunció el ceño al notar que su amigo no venía solo sino acompañado de Finn.

El castaño notó a su mejor amigo con el ceño fruncido, giró sus ojos al notar que Blaine se ponía en modo de hermano protector y celoso por verlo llegar acompañado de otro chico, no importando si dicho chico fuera amigo o no, gay o heterosexual, para Blaine todo hombre alrededor de él era una mala influencia a menos que él lo aprobara y aún y cuando lo aprobara era necesario hacerles una advertencia de que no se atrevieran a lastimarlo en ninguna forma posible, sobre todo cuando a su parecer los chicos estaban demasiado cerca de Kurt , esto era física o sentimentalmente, así que previniendo que le diera nuevamente un discurso a Finn se adelantó y dijo:

"_**Me encontré con Finn en las escaleras por eso llegamos juntos al salón no porque nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo, así que guarda tu personalidad de hermano protector y celoso que no la necesito, en caso de que necesitara que alguien me defendiera ese sería Puck quién es mi novio, no tú"**_

Blaine no dijo nada ya que Kurt le había aclarado la situación, se inclinó y besó la mejilla del castaño, luego se giró y chocó puños con Finn.

"_**¡Tus celos dan miedo Anderson!, eres demasiado celoso de Kurt y eso que no es tú novio, no quiero ni imaginarme cuán loco te pondrías si lo fueras" **_ dijo el chico más alto en tono de broma esperando que el moreno entendiera la indirecta y se diera cuenta que sus celos estaban fuera de lugar.

Blaine no se quedó callado ante la _"supuesta broma",_ pero antes de responder pasó su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros del castaño y dijo:

"_**Si Kurt fuera mi novio no lo dejaría salir nunca, primero que nada porque no querría que lo vieran tanto y segundo por temor a que alguien lo alejara de mí" **_ el moreno lo dijo mirando a Kurt y poniendo uno de sus dedos en la punta de la nariz del castaño, logrando que fuera un momento tierno.

Kurt sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo porque era obvio que él haría algo así.

Ante tal declaración Finn abrió los ojos desmesuradamente porque en efecto Blaine sería capaz de hacer algo así, se tranquilizó al saber que eso jamás pasaría porque Kurt tenía novio y dudaba que Puck fuera a dejarlo.

El chico más alto cambió de tema rápidamente antes de que Puck apareciera _**"¿Qué raro que no ha llegado Puck, desde que anda contigo siempre llega a tiempo a clases" **_afirmó Finn Hudson

"_**¡Ah!, eso es fácil de explicar, anoche casi no dormimos y le fue imposible levantarse temprano" **_ dijo Kurt sin pensar y reaccionando segundos después poniendo su mano sobre su boca al darse cuenta que ahora sus amigos le pedirían los detalles, logrando que en cuestión de segundos su rostro se convirtiera en rojo tomate.

Finn era el primero en preguntar la razón de que no hubieran dormido y lo hizo no para avergonzar a Kurt sino porque jamás se le cruzó por la mente que era debido a que tuvieron sexo, en cambio Blaine levantó una ceja ante las palabras de _su castaño_ ya que era obvio que si no durmieron era porque Puck regresó de su viaje un poco antes, de seguro después de que Finn y él dejaran el dormitorio del castaño por lo que ambos pudieron tener relaciones sexuales, eso le provocó una gran incomodidad y mucho coraje, quitó su brazo de los hombros del ojiazul alejándose de sus amigos para salir del salón sin dar ninguna explicación.

Kurt no sabía que pensar del hecho de que el moreno los hubiera dejado tan de repente así de la nada, ya que nadie le dijo que se fuera, pero creyó que su huida se debía a que debía de tener muchas ganas de ir al baño pero que le dio pena decirle a ellos.

Finn por su parte supo de inmediato que el moreno se enojó al saber que Kurt tuvo sexo con Puck.

El moreno no entendía la razón de estar tan molesto porque el ojiazul tuviera sexo con su novio, antes jamás le había molestado que Kurt tuviera una vida sexual activa, ¡es más! hasta él mismo en más de una ocasión le presentó algunos chicos con los que la pasó muy bien pero ahora con Puck siendo su novio no lo toleraba.

El moreno se encontraba en el baño de hombres refrescándose la cara así como sus pensamientos, no había nadie ahí desde que las clases habían comenzado pocos minutos antes, él había decidido saltarse la primer clase porque aún estaba molesto y si entraba al aula estaba completamente seguro que no entendería nada, el chico de rulos estaba decidido a averiguar que le sucedía con el castaño pero no podía ser en ese momento ya que una linda chica se acercó a él y besó sus labios correspondiendo el beso inmediatamente.

"_**Hola guapo, hace mucho que no nos vemos"**_

"_**Tengo novia, no quiero lastimarla así que deja de buscarme y por favor no me vuelvas a besar"**_

"_**No pareció incomodarte que te besara Blaine porque respondiste a mis besos"**_ la chica se acercó al moreno para limpiar con sus dedos el brillo que le había dejado en los labios.

"_**Me gustan los besos y lo sabes"**_

"_**A mí no me importa que tengas novia, lo que quiero es una tarde de sexo increíble que sé puedes darme"**_

"_**Lo que hubo entre nosotros sucedió hace mucho tiempo, ya ni me acuerdo de nada"**_

"_**Entonces te daré un pequeño recordatorio Blaine"**_

La chica se encontraba vestida con un vestido a medio muslo, sin mangas, el cuál se sujeta a la cintura con dos cintas, de la nada la chica se desamarró los cordones del vestido abriéndolo totalmente y dejando ver a Blaine que se encontraba totalmente desnuda, el moreno al fin hombre no pudo evitar acercarse a la chica de pelo negro y tocar sus pechos, sacando un gemido de ella, eso lo hizo bajar sus manos a sus caderas, quiso bajar sus manos un poco más hasta que escuchó como alguien lo llamaba en el pasillo.

"_**Blainneeee"**_

Las voces eran de Marley y Kurt, al instante el chico de mirada avellana entró en pánico, si su novia y el castaño lo encontraban en una situación tan comprometedora ellos lo odiarían, Marley por serle infiel y Kurt por lastimar a la chica castaña, la chica de pelo negro hizo un gesto de molestia al ver que sus intentos por seducir a Blaine fueron frustrados por esos dos buenos para nada.

Sin perder tiempo la chica anudó su vestido y empujó al moreno fuera del baño, al escuchar como saludada a su novia y amigo se esperó unos minutos hasta que escuchó como se alejaban, poco después salió, no queriendo que nadie la viera salir del baño de hombres porque si no perdería su buena reputación de chica buena, pura y virginal de la cual estaba muy orgullosa (aunque realmente de pura y virginal no tenía nada), pero no había logrado alejarse mucho cuando otro joven la tomó del brazo para volver a introducirla en el baño .

"_**Suéltame Jake"**_

"_**No cariño, quiero lo que le ofreciste a Anderson y después de probarme a mí jamás te acordarás de él"**_

La chica estaba muy excitada por el incidente con Blaine así que aceptó, no tenía nada que perder y sí mucho placer asegurado, ella tuvo sexo con Jake frente a los espejos de los baños de hombres, tuvieron precaución y cerraron la puerta para que nadie los viera, después de terminar cada uno se alejó por caminos separados sin que la chica se diera cuenta que Kurt regresó porque se le cayó su prendedor de estrella, alcanzando a ver como la morena se alejaba de los baños y no precisamente del de mujeres.

_**K y B**_

Eran las once de la mañana cuando Rachel y Quinn entraron al salón dónde tomarían su siguiente clase, las chicas eran muy amigas, Rachel le iba contando que el sábado lo había pasado con Finn y que estaba segura que muy pronto dicho chico le pediría ser su novia deseando que no se tardara demasiado.

Rachel lo primero que vio al entrar al aula fue a su amigo Kurt quién al parecer estaba escribiendo algo en su cuaderno, al verlo sonrió, tenía que preguntarle si Finn había hablado con él de ella así que se despidió de Quinn para acercarse a Kurt.

Quinn se sentó en un extremo del salón ya que no le gustaba sentarse al frente como hacían Kurt y Rachel.

Al llegar a su salón y ver a Kurt, la sonrisa de la rubia se desvaneció logrando que la chica frunciera el ceño, el castaño jamás le había agradado, lo consideraba alguien arrogante, que se creía mejor que todos y sumamente presumido pero en vista de que era su compañero lo saludaba con cortesía, sabía que en el futuro todos esos compañeros serían sus colegas y podría ser que necesitara de su ayuda así que no hacía evidente su desagrado por el chico, pero ahora al saber que ese chico pálido era el novio de Puck no podía evitar sentir un odio inmenso por él.

_**K Y B**_

Quinn nunca fue fanática de madrugar pero tenía que hacerlo cuando estudiaba la preparatoria, ahora que comenzaba la Universidad tenía la oportunidad de tomar algunas clases en la mañana y otras por la tarde, por lo que decidió tomar dos clases en la tarde y así disfrutar de unas horas más de sueño por la mañana.

Cuando comenzaron las clases de primer año no le fue difícil hacer amigos , entre esos amigos destacaba un chico muy atractivo y divertido, su nombre era Puck, su amistad creció más que con los otros chicos, por sus pláticas ambos se dieron cuenta que no deseaban estar en una relación seria porque lo primero para ellos era terminar su carrera, ser exitosos y hasta entonces buscarían a alguien que fuera igual de exitosos que ellos para casarse y formar una familia, pero eso no quería decir que no podrían tener aventuras con quiénes pasarla estupendamente, querían disfrutar de tener sexo sin compromiso y al darse cuenta que pensaban igual se les ocurrió la brillante idea de que podrían ser lo que alguna gente llama follamigos o amigos con derechos.

Tanto Quinn como Puck estaban encantados con la idea, cuando estaban de humor de tener compañía llamaban al otro y se ponían de acuerdo, ¿dónde? ¿Cómo? y ¿cuándo? sería dicho encuentro, no había razón para mentir y decir cosas lindas para convencer al otro, ellos iban a lo que deseaban que era sexo y al conseguirlo cada quién se iba por su lado sin sentir ningún remordimiento por no quedarse toda la noche.

Algunas noches después de tener sexo podían elegir salir a bailar, cenar, ver alguna película e incluso estudiar juntos pero sin hacer sentimientos, ellos no eran exclusivos así que era muy fácil encontrar al otro con alguna otra pareja y lo mejor de todo es que no existían los celos.

La relación funcionó por más de un año y medio, durante el transcurso de la segunda mitad del segundo año, los sentimientos comenzaron a aflorar en la rubia, ahora comenzaba a sentir celos de las chicas que dormían con Puck, sintiéndose posesiva sobre el chico quién no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía en el corazón de Quinn.

La rubia dejó de dormir con otros hombres y únicamente lo hacía con Noah, él hizo lo mismo pero sólo por comodidad, lo cual sirvió para aumentar las esperanzas de Quinn.

Al término del segundo año escolar Noah comentó a la rubia que cambiaría al turno de la mañana porque tenía un empleo por la tarde y eso le facilitaría que no dejara los estudios, Quinn al escuchar esa noticia se emocionó muchísimo creyendo que él la amaba y que lo del empleo era una excusa porque tenía miedo de admitir sus sentimientos hacia ella, así que no lo presionó, sino que le dio el tiempo necesario para que tuviera valor en pedirle que fuera su novia.

Sin embargo no todo resultó como deseaba la chica, al comienzo del tercer año escolar la relación de Quinn y Puck seguía igual, todo cambió después de la fiesta de bienvenida, el chico musculoso ya no pasaba tiempo con ella, casualmente ya no estaba de humor para tener sexo, antes nunca pasaba, ella lo interrogó sobre su cambio de actitud, la respuesta que obtuvo hizo que su corazón doliera, Noah Puckerman le confesó que estaba interesado en alguien y por tal motivo no deseaba tener nada sexual con ella para que esa persona no creyera que él no era alguien serio, estaba dispuesto a por primera vez en su vida estar en una relación comprometida y exclusiva.

Hasta cierto punto Quinn comprendió que Puck estuviera entusiasmado con alguna chica que por supuesto no había cedido a las artimañas del chico y al negarse a tener sexo él se hubiera encaprichado, si ese era el problema ella vería la forma de que Noah consiguiera a la chica, pero la respuesta que le dio la dejó completamente muda.

"_**No es una chica Quinn es un chico y es el más guapo, dulce, tierno, encantador, divertido, agradable, compartido y comprensivo que haya conocido en toda mi vida, no hay otro como Kurt"**_

"_**¿Qué?" creo que no escuché bien" **_ la sorpresa en la voz de la chica no pareció notarlo el chico de la cresta.

"_**! Estoy enamorado de Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!, Es grandioso Quinn, está en nuestro salón, ¿puedes creer que no lo vi el primer mes hasta después de la fiesta de bienvenida? Todavía no entiendo como es no vi tal belleza" **_ decía muy emocionado Puck, suspiraba al pensar en el chico sin notar que los ojos de la rubia se llenaban de lágrimas de desesperación, ira y frustración, agachó la mirada para evitar llorar, dio tres pequeñas respiraciones profundas y al levantar la cabeza nadie diría que unos pocos segundos antes estuvo a punto de romper a llorar al saber que el chico que amaba prefería estar con alguien más, ella siempre le dio todo lo que él quiso, y ahora él simplemente la apartaba de su lado como si no importara, pero esto no se iba a quedar así, Puck sería de ella y lo conseguiría a como diera lugar y ya sabía cómo lo haría, como dicen, en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale y esta era una guerra que estaba dispuesta a ganar.

_**K y B**_

Al finalizar las clases de ese día Kurt y Puck se fueron directamente al dormitorio del castaño, ambos deseaban tener intimidad, al principio se besaron suavemente hasta que sus besos poco a poco subieron de intensidad, caminaron hasta la cama, en cuestión de segundos se despojaron de sus ropas listos para amarse intensamente como hicieron la noche anterior.

Los que conocían a Puck sabían que era alguien fuerte y rudo, por tal razón todos lo veían como el activo en su relación, lo que no imaginaban era que Puck, el semental el que se hacía llamar Pucksaurus _¡amaba ser el pasivo!,_ claro que en algunas ocasiones era activo pero la gran mayoría de las veces disfrutaba del placer que Kurt le daba, la manera en que lo hacía gozar, uf Kurt era definitivamente todo un semental, adorando ser tomado en cualquier posición por su novio quién ante los demás lucía un poco más femenino pero que amaba tener el control y poder en la cama, le agradaba dominar y era todo un experto en el tema, mostrándole a su novio todo un mundo que no conocía.

Sí creían que ellos eran un cliché estaban totalmente equivocados.

Esa noche el castaño amarró a la cama a Puck de manos y pies, besó su pecho y sus piernas, luego pasó un cubito de hielo por su boca y cuello, luego lamió lentamente el agua que se mezclaba con su sudor, tomándose todo tiempo necesario para excitar a Puck, cuando el chico de la cresta no podía más le prestó atención a su miembro, cuando casi llegaba al orgasmo se alejó y fue entonces que lo preparó muy bien, cuando consideró que estaba listo entró en él de una sola estocada, hicieron el amor por espacio de una hora hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax de su orgasmo, ambos rieron al ver el lio que eran, pero estaban felices de compartir tiempo juntos sobre todo porque esa noche fue la primera vez en que ambos al mismo tiempo y sin planearlo se dijeron _"te amo"._

La declaración de amor de Puck no vino como consecuencia de un acto lascivo y sexual, no, ocurrió cuando vio a su chico prepararle un sándwich de jamón tal y como le gustaba, luego se tomó el tiempo para cortar las orillas del pan con mucho cuidado porque sabía que a Puck no le gustaban las orillas, el ver a Kurt haciendo eso para él calentó su corazón, sin pensar se acercó al chico por detrás para abrazarlo dulcemente y decirle en su oído _"Te amo Kurt"._

El castaño ante esa declaración sonrió felizmente, él también tenía días queriendo decir esas maravillosas palabras pero no las dijo porque no quería asustar a Puck, al escucharlas respondió de la única manera posible _"También de amo mi Pucksaurus"._

**K Y B**

Esa noche el moreno tuvo un sueño muy hermoso dónde Kurt y él bailaban alrededor de una hermosa fuente, se besaban y se hacían mimos uno al otro, de un momento a otro ambos se encontraban en una gran cama, el castaño gemía debajo de él muy fuerte, tanto, que lograba excitarlo más a cada instante, otra vez el sueño cambió encontrándose ambos chicos en una juguetería con dos pequeños, uno de tres años y otro de seis, al parecer esos pequeños eran sus hijos, Blaine volteaba a ver a Kurt y sin pensarlo el Blaine del sueño susurró a su oído las palabras "te amo", esas palabras se sentían muy reales, a tal grado que de la emoción comenzó a llorar despertándose muy sobresaltado al darse cuenta que estaba llorando y descubriendo que estaba enamorado del castaño, esa era la razón de su incomodidad al saber que Kurt era novio de alguien más.

El chico de cejas triangulares estaba decidido a terminar su relación con Marley y luchar por su verdadero amor, no importándole que Kurt tuviera por novio a uno de sus mejores amigos, tenía que luchar por su amor o sino siempre se lamentaría de lo que pudo ser y no fue, al final de cuentas en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale.

_**K y B**_

_**¿Quién sería la chica que quería tener sexo con Blaine y a quién tocó y besó?**_

_**¿Se imaginaban a Puck como el pasivo?**_

_**Kurt y Puck se han dicho que se aman precisamente cuando Blaine descubre que ama a Kurt.**_

_**Saludos y besos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar).**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SÓLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ÉSTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

_**DIVIDIDO ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

_**CAPITULO 6**_

Faltaba una semana para que comenzaran las vacaciones de invierno, todos los alumnos pasarían las fiestas navideñas en casa de sus padres, una semana que se iría volando, después de esa semana no vería a SU Kurt durante tres semanas, tres largas semanas que se le harían eternas ahora que sabía que estaba enamorado del ojiazul, un sentimiento que ha tardado demasiado en descubrir y si lo hizo fue debido a los celos que siente al ver a _su castaño_ en los brazos de Puck, quién actualmente es su novio.

El moreno antes no sentía celos de los hombres con los que Kurt tuvo un romance o aventura porque no tenía razones para estarlo, _su castaño_ no los amaba, eran únicamente una distracción para él, pero con Noah las cosas eran diferentes, ese chico se ha ido ganando poco a poco el corazón del ojiazul, ha logrado que Kurt se enamoré de él y eso duele mucho, duele saber que está perdiendo al hombre que ama, esa persona que te hace sentir especial por el simple hecho de estar a tú lado, está consciente de que cada día lo pierde más, puede verlo en sus ojos, en su manera en la que mira al chico de la cresta, lo mira con amor y recuerda cuando a él lo miraba de la misma manera, acaso _¿será que antes el castaño lo amó y no lo supo?,_ si es así fue un completo estúpido por tener al amor de su vida frente a él y no hacer nada para retenerlo, ahora es perfectamente consciente de su amor por Kurt y hará hasta lo imposible por conquistarlo.

Blaine sabe que no es correcto tratar de enamorar a alguien cuando ese alguien está en una relación, especialmente si es una relación en la que ambos se aman, tiene la esperanza de poder conquistarlo y está muy seguro que puede hacerlo feliz como nadie más, cuando están juntos todo lo demás deja de existir sólo existen ellos dos, eso no puede haberlo imaginado, esa química es real.

El moreno no quiere los besos ni las caricias de nadie más, solo desea las de Kurt ese dulce chico que ha hecho que su vida tenga sentido, el castaño es su estrella fugaz por lo tanto tiene que atraparla y no dejarla ir nunca más.

Puck todavía no se ha enterado del fin de semana que pasó en el dormitorio de _su castaño _así que todavía no le ha reclamado nada, pero ahora sabe que su amor por Kurt no puede disimularlo, por lo que muy pronto su amigo se enterara y le reclamara por tener esos sentimientos hacia su novio, no quiere perder la amistad de Noah, pero si es necesario con tal de poder tener al ojiazul como novio lo hará con mucho gusto.

_**K Y B**_

Es viernes por la tarde a obscureciendo un poco, así que antes de que sea totalmente de noche Blaine decide salir de su dormitorio para dirigirse al edificio de Marley, necesita hablar con ella, tratara de hacerle el menor daño posible pero de esta noche no pasara para que termine su noviazgo, entonces ya libre podrá idear un plan para conquistar a _su castaño amor._

Antes de llegar al edificio de Marley se encuentra un pequeño parque que fue construido para que los estudiantes se relajen, el moreno casi ha llegado a dicho parque cuando escucha una risa que conoce muy bien, ante ese sonido sonríe, segundos después se escucha otra risa pero no le parece familiar lo que le indica que la castaña no se encuentra sola, lo que por un segundo le preocupa porque tal vez no pueda romper con ella como tiene planeado hacer esa noche, no se desanima, camina un poco más y puede divisar a Marley parada en uno de los columpios besando a un chico castaño más alto que ella, un chico que no es él, le parece conocido pero no está muy seguro.

Blaine llega hasta ellos y se aclara la garganta para hacer que se separen, Marley al ver delante de ella a su novio queda pálida del susto ya que ver a Blaine esa noche no era algo que tuviera planeado.

"_**Blaine puedo explicarte lo que viste"**_ trata rápidamente de justificar Marley

"_**Lo haré yo Marley" **_ dice Ryder poniendo a la chica a su lado protectoramente

"_**No, él es mi novio y debo ser yo quién le explique" **_ replica la castaña viendo a los ojos a Ryder dejándole ver que ella es la indicada para aclarar este asunto.

"_**¿Que vas a explicar Marley que no haya visto ya? me estás engañando y es algo que jamás creí podrías hacerme" **_ El moreno no puede negar que está molesto por la traición, principalmente lo está porque no conoce a este chico y tiene miedo que pueda lastimar a su todavía novia y mejor amiga tomándola como un juguete o una aventura.

"_**Yo amo a Ryder Blaine, te lo iba a contar esta semana pero no he tenido el valor de hacerlo, pero después de lo que acabas de ver ya lo sabes, ¡jamás quise hacerte daño te lo juro!, pero ya no te amo, ahora únicamente te veo como un amigo, **_la castaña suspira y continua diciendo _**"Quiero que terminemos, no me odies o guardes rencor pero… me gustaría que si me lo permites siguiéramos siendo amigos, sé que no lo merezco pero en verdad me gustaría "**_

Blaine se queda en completo silencio hasta que de la nada comienza a reír a carcajadas, Ryder y Marley se miran entre ellos y luego hacia el chico de cejas triangulares, lo miran sorprendidos, entre todas las reacciones que hubieran previsto al encontrarlos besándose y Marley rompiendo su noviazgo con él, escucharlo reír a carcajadas era la menos pensada, entre las reacciones principales serían que mostrara su odio, irá , coraje, resentimientos, gritos , ¡pero no!, el moreno en su lugar estaba riendo, suponen que es de desesperación o que tal vez esté en shock por la impresión, guardan silencio esperando que se tranquilice para poder terminar esta difícil plática.

"_**No me miren como si estuviera loco, lo que sucede es que yo venía a terminar contigo Marley, venía pensando lo que te diría , tratando de hacerte el menor daño posible y ! llegó aquí y los veo así! , tan enamorados, que me ha provocado que me sienta muy feliz por ustedes dos, pero al mismo tiempo me siento traicionado, no creí que fuera tan mal novio que mereciera que me engañaras, sabes que antes que novios somos amigos, podías confiar en mí, contarme que ya no estabas a gusto con nuestra relación terminar bien y así comenzaras como debe de ser con este chico" **_ señala con la mano Blaine en dirección a Ryder.

"_**Claro que no te odio Marley, te quiero y deseo tu felicidad, por supuesto que seguiremos siendo amigos, me ofendería si no lo fuéramos"**_ el ojimiel hizo una cara de fingida ofensa para tratar de aligerar el ambiente el cual se sentía muy tenso.

Antes de que Ryder o Marley pudieran decir algo más Blaine se puso en modo hermano mayor y comenzó a hacerle mil y una preguntas a Ryder, queriendo conocer sus intenciones hacia la chica, el castaño responde tal y como Blaine considera son las respuestas correctas, al final sonríe de lado y les da su bendición como si fuera el padre de Marley diciendo:

"_**Marley es una gran chica, me la cuidas muy bien o iré a buscarte hasta el fin de mundo para darte una paliza"**_

Ryder no sabe si reír o preocuparse, el moreno luce muy serio al hacer su amenaza así que lo único que hace es decir que jamás la lastimaría porque la ama, al parecer el moreno ha creído que su amor por ella es sincero, segundos después es abrazado por Blaine ante la mirada de alegría de Marley.

"_**¿Blaine eso quiere decir que podemos ser amigos?" **_ Vuelve a preguntar la castaña para confirmar lo que el ojimiel le aseguró momentos antes .

"_**Claro que sí chica, sabes que te amo y estoy feliz de tenerte en mi vida como amiga" **_ Blaine la toma en brazos y le da un beso en la mejilla haciéndole sentir que todo está bien entre ellos, segundos después se aleja de la chica para que pueda ponerse a un lado de Ryder quién la rodea por la cintura cariñosamente.

"_**Entonces si ya estamos bien, me gustaría saber… ¿Porque querías romper conmigo?" **_ Preguntó intrigada Marley

"_**Es que acabo de descubrir que estoy enamorado de alguien más… pero esa persona está con otro" **_ el moreno al decir eso miró al piso mientras pateaba una pequeña piedra, luego suspiro y continuó _**"Pero quiero luchar por su amor"**_

"_**¿Estás enamorado de Kurt?" **_Preguntó Marley entre pregunta y afirmación.

"_**¿Po- porque piensas que es él?" **_ Tartamudeó un poco Blaine al hacer la pregunta.

"_**¡Por la manera en que lo ves, miras y cuidas!, no soy la única que cree que está enamorado de Kurt, la gran mayoría de los que te conocen lo piensan pero creen que son imaginaciones suyas ya que tú hasta le presentas chicos para aventuras, después de un tiempo ven tu comportamiento como algo normal, ¡es más! algunos chicos cuando te conocen creen que eres el novio de Kurt! Hasta que él o tú les aclara que son simplemente amigos"**_

"_**Wow no tenía idea de que era tan evidente en mis sentimientos hacia Kurt y que yo estuviera tan ciego para no verlo" **_ dijo el moreno más para él mismo que para los otros chicos.

"_**Eso no es de extrañar Blaine, tú y Finn son las dos personas más despistadas que conozco, pueden tener la verdad frente a ustedes y ni así lo notan" **_ afirmó riendo Marley

"_**Bueno pues creo que Finn ya se dio cuenta que tengo sentimientos por Kurt porque el fin de semana que tú y yo no nos vimos yo me quedé a dormir en el dormitorio de Kurt, él me estuvo haciendo un montón de preguntas y dejándome en claro que mi comportamiento por él no era el de un amigo y yo no le creí, hasta me enojé ".**_

"_**Si vas a luchar por Kurt eso quiere decir que ¿terminó con Puck?"**_

"_**No, ellos siguen juntos pero de todas formas yo me acercaré a él y haré que se enamore de mí, todavía tengo oportunidad porque Kurt no me ha contado que esté enamorado de Puck y de todas formas aunque lo hiciera yo voy a lograr que se enamore de mí"**_

"_**No creo que te sea muy difícil lograr que se enamore de ti Blaine, hasta dónde yo he podido ver él ya te ama y lo ha estado desde hace muchísimo tiempo" **_ afirmó muy segura la castaña

Blaine no daba crédito a las palabras dichas por Marley, si eso era cierto quería decir que Kurt estaba con Puck para olvidarlo pero eso ya no sería necesario porque él lo amaba y podrían ser felices juntos.

Marley le contó que desde siempre notó el enamoramiento del castaño hacia Blaine, pero que siempre respeto su relación y se comportó como un gran amigo apoyándolos a ambos cuando era necesario así como siendo un hombro en el cuál desahogarse.

Para Blaine enterarse que probablemente Kurt lo amaba hizo su corazón saltar de alegría y de renovada esperanza, así que al día siguiente pondría en marcha lo que llamaba _"Operación conquistar a mi castaño_"

Blaine se despidió de Marley y Ryder deseándoles que su noviazgo durara para siempre.

El moreno no tenía ni idea de que Kurt había dicho a Puck que lo amaba ni que su amigo correspondía a ese sentimiento.

Cuando el chico de mirada avellana estaba acostado en su cama recibió un mensaje de texto de Kurt, se alegró y lo leyó inmediatamente.

"_Blaine eres mi mejor amigo y tengo que contarte antes que alguien más, Puck me dijo que me ama y yo a él, le dije que lo amo , estoy muy feliz! :) Bye._

Blaine ante ese mensaje no se desanimó, al contrario sintió que es cuando más tenía que luchar por el amor del ojiazul.

_**K Y B**_

Dos días después y Noah Puckerman seguía emocionado de saber que Kurt lo amaba, esa alegría le duró hasta que otro chico del equipo de futbol se le acercó, su nombre era Dave Karofsky quién fue novio de Kurt, estaba enterado que esa relación no duró mucho tiempo, se imaginó que al saber que era el nuevo novio del castaño iría a contarle algunas mentiras para que lo dejara, pero nunca se imaginó que le advertiría que tuviera cuidado de su amigo Blaine Anderson, si no lo hacía corría el riesgo de perder al castaño por culpa del moreno, quién aunque no lo admitiera estaba enamorado del ojiazul y la prueba que le daba es que Blaine interfirió en todas las relaciones que tuvo el castaño ya que trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él sin importar que al novio en turno de Kurt no le agradara, después Dave Karofsky se alejó igual de rápido como llegó.

Al principio Puck no hizo caso a las advertencias de Dave pero conforme pasaron las horas no pudo evitar pensar en que ese chico no era el primero que le decía algo así, recordó cuando comenzó a salir con Kurt como algunos chicos al azar le decían que salir con él era salir con Blaine, porque venían juntos como si fueran un combo y eso no le agradaba a ninguno de los pretendientes del ojiazul, luego algunos compañeros del equipo de fútbol bromeando decían que Blaine era el novio honorario de Kurt y cuidadito y le hacían algo porque de la nada Anderson saldría a darles su merecido, entre broma y broma comentaban que Kurt era su princesa encantada y Blaine el príncipe encantador que llegaba a su rescate.

"_**¡No, eso no puede ser!, Blaine no es gay ni bi además tiene novia, de seguro todo son inventos de ese Dave que hasta me la estoy creyendo" **_ se dijo a sí mismo Puck.

Kurt y Puck decidieron que saldrían a cenar, originalmente irían solos, pero ahora sentados en la mesa del restaurante Noah Puckerman no tenía ni idea en que momento Blaine se había auto invitado y por si fuera poco se encontraba sentado al lado de Kurt, mientras él que era el novio estaba sentado frente a ellos, en ese momento las palabras de Karofsky resonaron en su mente, desde que comenzó su noviazgo con Kurt el moreno ha intentado pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ellos, notando que cuando no lo hace su humor cambia radicalmente, de amable y risueño a malhumorado y ansioso, no quiere creer que su Kurt es como un calmante para Blaine pero al verlo así con su novio comienza a creer que Blaine si está enamorado de Kurt.

Puck no habla solo observa, ve como Blaine hace bromas tontas y Kurt ríe divertido de ellas, nota como el moreno se la pasa tocando a su novio, toques suaves pero constantes, en algunas otras ocasiones besa su mejilla, le retira el flequillo de la cara, observa como el moreno se da cuenta primero que Kurt que su vaso necesita ser rellenado, sin preguntar se levanta llevando consigo el vaso, el castaño en ese momento recuerda que su novio se encuentra frente a él, voltea a verlo y le sonríe, extiende uno de sus brazos a través de la mesa hasta alcanzar la mano de Puck y entrelaza sus dedos juntos, el moreno regresa con el vaso lleno de la bebida de cola light preferida de Kurt, Puck no soporta ni un segundo más ser ignorado por su novio quién al enterarse que Blaine ha roto con Marley trata de consolarlo para que no se sienta triste.

El moreno vuelve a ponerse de pie para traer un postre y es ahí cuando Puck aprovecha para deslizarse al lado de su novio, lo abraza por la cintura y besa su nuca, notando con alegría que el castaño ojiazul se recarga contra el felizmente, ladea su cara para besar a Puck y dice "_**te amo amor" **_esas palabras son las que finalmente tranquilizan al chico del mohicano porque Kurt es suyo, Kurt lo ama a él y no a Blaine.

Puck sabía que cuanto antes aclarara con Blaine su comportamiento con su novio sería mejor, no dejaría que su amigo se entrometiera en su relación, todo era claro como el cristal, Blaine Anderson estaba profundamente enamorado de Kurt quién no lo sabía, así que le dejaría en claro que Kurt era suyo.

Recordó que a los amigos hay que tenerlos cerca pero a los enemigos todavía más cerca, Puck se aseguraría de que Blaine pasara el mayor tiempo posible cerca de ellos para mostrarle cuán cariñoso podía ser con Kurt, tanto, que Blaine no lo soportaría y terminaría alejándose de ellos.

Puck decidió que al día siguiente comenzaría su operación "_Blaine Anderson de amigo a enemigo"._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**¡Blaine ya no tiene novia!**_

_**Puck ya notó que Blaine ama a Kurt ¿Qué hará para alejarlo de ellos?**_

_**Besos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar).**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

_**N/A 1.- **_Nunca hago una advertencia respecto a si habrá alguna escena sexual porque no lo creo necesario puesto que el fic es clasificación M y se supone que habrá, además de que siempre se me olvida jajajjajaja, hoy si me acordé y aquí está la advertencia habrá sexo Pukurt y Klaine si no quieren leerlo no lo hagan.

_**N/A 2 .- **_Todos los edificios de los dormitorios son diferentes uno de otro, en el caso del edificio de Puck y Blaine se supone que tiene una pequeña sala con el espacio suficiente para colocar una mesa, un mueble, baño completo y el dormitorio.

_**Después de tan larga nota de autor los dejo para que lean lo que sigue.**_

_**DIVIDIDO ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

_**CAPITULO 7**_

Dos días y por fin llegarían las tan ansiadas vacaciones de navidad, todos podrían ir a sus casas a pasar tiempo con sus familias, unos pocos estudiantes se quedaban en los dormitorios de la Universidad, algunos porque no tenían familiares, otros porque no tenían dinero para el viaje o simplemente no deseaban ir a casa, en cambio otros como Kurt, se encontraban muy emocionados por poder pasar tiempo con sus padres sin imaginarse que también lo pasarían con un amigo muy especial.

Los padres de Finn vivían en Chicago pero para sorpresa y alegría esa navidad la pasarían en Lima Ohio, ya que su madre Carole deseaba visitar a su hermana Sofía y su padre Andrew estaba de acuerdo, su felicidad no era por visitar a sus tíos y primos sino porque su tía vivía frente a la casa de los padres de Rachel, en definitiva sentía que el destino le decía que tenía que pedirle a la castaña ser su novia y lo haría en esa navidad porque lo que más deseaba era que fuera su novia.

Jake viajaría a México ya que su madre vivía en ese país, Sam y Artie viajarían a Texas.

Tina iría a New York, sabía que Blaine y sus padres pasaba la navidad en esa ciudad por lo que ella creía que así sería más fácil poder verlo y quedar para alguna salida juntos, le emocionaba mucho porque ya se veía saliendo con el chico de mirada avellana, colgada de su brazo yendo de un lado para otro, ante la mirada de envidia de muchas mujeres, pero ella no tenía ni idea de que sus planes no resultarían como los había planeado, el moreno junto a sus padres habían decidido pasar esa navidad en otra ciudad, una más pequeña como lo era Westerville y dado que tenían una casa en ese lugar lo convertía una ocasión perfecta para pasar una navidad en familia y sin tanto glamour, permitiéndole a Blaine pasar todo su tiempo libre en compañía de su amado Kurt.

Blaine estaba verdaderamente eufórico cuando sus padres le confirmaron que pasarían la navidad en Westerville, antes de que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos por el castaño Blaine estuvo intentando convencer a sus progenitores de ese año pasar una navidad en familia y que su casa en Westerville sería ideal para eso, sus padres al principio no estaban de acuerdo, lo meditaron un poco hasta que llegaron a la conclusión de que deseaban una navidad tranquila y relajante y la propuesta de su hijo de pasarla en Westerville era una grandiosa idea, justo lo que necesitaban.

Blaine no le contó a nadie que iría a Westerville, mucho menos a Puck, no quería que su amigo se enterara de sus planes y se los arruinara decidiendo pasar la navidad en casa de Kurt en vez de con su familia, de esa manera podría darle una sorpresa a su castaño pudiendo pasar mucho tiempo juntos algo que ayudaría a Kurt a recordar que lo amaba.

Puck visitaría a sus padres, estaba contento porque finalmente les platicaría que tenía un novio que lo hacía verdaderamente feliz, esperando que no lo rechazaran como había visto en un montón de programas de televisión.

Los padres de Quinn viajarían en un crucero y querían que su hija los acompañara, la chica les dijo que eso era imposible, que tendría que adelantar algunos de los trabajos que los maestros les habían dejado, sus padres confiaban en ella y no dudaron de sus excusas, le mandaron sus regalos así como dinero para lo que necesitara, prometiéndoles que les hablaría constantemente para que no estuvieran preocupados.

Quinn quería pasar la navidad en casa de Puck y lo haría a como diera lugar, su periodo menstrual había terminado ese día, en una semana estaría ovulando, para ese entonces estarían en casa de Puck, lo seduciría, si todo salía bien ella pronto estaría embarazada y más pronto estarían casados, serían muy felices , Puck la amaría y nadie se interpondría entre ellos, ni siquiera Kurt Elizabeth Hummel quién sería solo un mal recuerdo en sus vidas.

_**K Y B**_

Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde cuándo el castaño fue al dormitorio de su novio, quería que platicaran los detalles de su viaje a casa además de ponerse de acuerdo sobre qué día Puck viajaría a Lima, Kurt quería presentárselo a su padre y así ambos podrían regresar dos días antes a la Universidad para pasar tiempo juntos sin que nadie los interrumpiera, sin sospechar que eso no pasaría.

Eran las doce del mediodía cuando Quinn vio a lo lejos que Noah se acercaba al salón de clases, ella se metió al baño de mujeres y cuando calculó que el chico pasaría por ahí salió deprisa chocando con él.

"_**Quinn cariño ¿Porque lloras, alguien te lastimó? **_ Preguntó Puck mirando en todas direcciones para ver quién podría ser el causante de que su amiga estuviera llorando.

"_**Nadie me lastimó Noah, lo que sucede es que mis padres me acaban de avisar que tendrán una segunda luna miel esta navidad y que lo mejor es que no vaya a casa porque no habrá nadie y yo tenía mucha ilusión de verlos"**_ sollozaba la rubia en el hombro del chico.

"_**lo siento mucho Quinn sé cuánto significa para ti la navidad desde la muerte de tu hermana"**_

"_**No puedo creer que tú si lo recuerdes Noah, porque mis padres no parecen recordar que hace tres años mi hermana, su hija murió en un terrible accidente de auto en estas fechas"**_

"_**! Dime que puedo hacer para ayudarte a sentirte mejor Quinny!"**_

La rubia sabía que ese era su momento, _**"¿Puedo pasar la navidad contigo y tu familia Puck?" **_antes de que el chico pudiera negarse ella se adelantó y agregó _**"Ni siquiera notarán que estoy allí" **_ acto seguido hizo cara de niña buena, una cara a la que era imposible negarle nada.

El chico rudo quería negarse pero al ver la cara de tristeza de su amiga no tuvo corazón para hacerlo, así que no le quedó de otra más que decir que sí.

"_**Eres más que bienvenida a mi casa, mis padres estarán encantados de conocer a mi mejor amiga "**_

Quinn no pudo evitar brincar de alegría por lograr su cometido, sin pensarlo abrazó y besó Puck quién no respondió el beso pero tampoco la alejó, sin embargo esa interacción fue vista por Finn y Blaine quienes al ver la escena creyeron que su amigo le estaba poniendo los cuernos al dulce de Kurt.

Los chicos decidieron que si antes de salir de vacaciones el chico del mohicano no le decía a Kurt de ese beso, confirmarían sus sospechas de que lo estaba engañando, si ese fuera el caso Blaine con mayor razón vería la manera de enamorar a Kurt sin sentirse culpable por querer robarle el novio a uno de sus mejores amigos.

_**K Y B**_

El moreno no encontraba su libro de Derecho mercantil en su mochila ni en su dormitorio y lo necesitaba para poder dar un último repaso para el examen que tendría el día siguiente, después de ese examen era libre para irse de vacaciones sin ninguna preocupación, mientras buscaba recordó que lo había dejado en el dormitorio de Puck, así que le llamó para poder recuperarlo, su amigo le comentó que estaba a punto de salir para su trabajo pero que le dejaría su puerta sin llave para que pudiera entrar por él, Blaine quién todavía estaba en el aula de clases estuvo de acuerdo de pasar más tarde por él.

El ojiazul quería sorprender a su novio con una noche romántica porque al día siguiente estarían tan atareados que sería imposible tener algo de intimidad, fue al dormitorio de Puck pero no fue necesario usar la llave que su novio le dio porque ya estaba abierto, entró y acomodó la cama con sábanas limpias, en la mesita de noche acomodó un recipiente que contenía fresas y sobre ellas chocolate derretido, una botella de vino y dos copas.

Estaba a punto de cambiarse para ponerse ropa sexy cuando recordó que no trajo lubricante y cuando revisó el cajón de su novio se dio cuenta que estaba vacío, se volvió a vestir y decidió que iría directo a su dormitorio por una botella de lubricante nueva, cuando salió del dormitorio de Puck se dirigió hacia los elevadores, pero tardaba tanto en llegar que se cansó de esperar decidiendo bajar por las escaleras, cuando Kurt iba descendiendo las escaleras el elevador se abrió y de ahí salió Blaine quien llevaba consigo algunos libros, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que estuvieron a punto de encontrarse, el chico de mirada avellana llegó a su dormitorio para dejar sus libros y con la misma regresó a la biblioteca para seguir trabajando en sus últimos proyectos que tenía que entregar al día siguiente.

_**K Y B**_

Todos en la Universidad ya estaban enterados del rompimiento de Marley y Blaine, que fue de mutuo acuerdo porque se llevaban mejor como amigos que como novios.

Tina cuando se enteró de dicho rompimiento estaba más que feliz, ya no tendría que esconderse en los baños de hombres para intentar seducir al moreno, lo podría hacer a plena luz del día, estaba consciente de sus encantos y de cómo era deseada por muchos chicos, sin embargo ella sólo tenía ojos para el moreno, no se daba cuenta que el chico solo la veía como una compañera de clase, ni siquiera la consideraba una amiga, la noche que pasaron juntos el primer año de la Universidad fue debido a que estaba pasado de copas, para él esa noche no tuvo ninguna importancia, en cambio para ella había significado muchísimo.

El ojiazul regreso con el lubricante, se preparó muy bien, luego se cambió de ropa usando un pantalón dorado muy pegado, botas y una camisa negra entallada la cual estaba abierta hasta la mitad de su pecho dejando ver su piel pálida y sus músculos, se recostó de lado esperando la pronta llegada de Puck.

Puckerman no tardó en llegar y al entrar y ver a su novio vestido tan sexy y esperándolo en la cama se excitó de inmediato, sin pensarlo se lanzó en la cama comenzando a besar apasionadamente a su novio, Kurt lo detuvo luego de unos cuantos besos, le pidió que se sentara en la silla que se encontraba en medio de la habitación.

"_**! Por fin me darás una muestra de tus clases de baile en tubo amor!"**_ Dijo muy emocionado el chico de la cresta.

"_**Mi amor quisiera mostrarte lo que puedo hacer en el tubo pero me es imposible porque tendría que traer el tubo y no es tan fácil, pesa mucho y tiene que atornillarse al piso, te prometo que te daré un baile en cuanto me sea posible, pero ahora mismo te daré otro tipo de baile y estoy muy seguro que lo disfrutarás amor" **_

Kurt nunca se imaginó que en unos meses le estaría dando un baile de tubo a Blaine y no a Puck como había prometido.

El castaño prendió su iPod poniendo música sexy, comenzó a bailar lento, pasando sus manos por sus piernas hasta llegar a su pecho, poco a poco se fue quitando la camisa, primero un hombro y luego el otro, continuo meneando sus caderas, levantaba sus manos al ritmo de la música, se agachaba y levantaba muy despacio procurando que su novio viera cada movimiento suyo, caminó hasta quedar enfrente de Puck y mientras se escuchaba la música desnudaba a ambos.

Kurt se subió en el regazo de su novio, se frotó un poco, al ver que su novio estaba muy excitado lo beso y arrancó los botones de la camisa de Puck para poder rasguñar su pecho, esa actitud de chico salvaje enloqueció al del mohicano, se hizo hacia adelante para morder el hombro derecho del ojiazul logrando que en cuestión de segundos la mordida se volviera roja, el castaño se paró para voltearse dándole la espalda a Noah, comenzó a bajar sus pantalones lento, dejando ver una tanga negra, sin poder contenerse Noah le dio dos fuertes nalgadas a Kurt, logrando que el ambiente se hiciera más sexual de lo que ya era.

**K Y B**

Blaine venía de la biblioteca y se sentía cansado de estudiar y hacer trabajos pendientes, antes de ir por su libro al dormitorio de Puck decidió que comería una hamburguesa porque moría de hambre, al terminar se puso sus audífonos dirigiéndose al dormitorio de Noah donde giró la perilla de la puerta abriéndose al instante, la música la tenía fuerte por eso no escuchaba los gemidos que salían de la otra habitación.

El moreno buscó en la salita y no encontró el libro así que se encaminó al dormitorio, al abrir la puerta se encontró con una escena que le erizó la piel, ya que _su amado castaño_ junto con Puck estaban completamente desnudos en medio de la habitación, el chico de la cresta sentado en una silla y Kurt sentado en su regazo claramente teniendo sexo, podía ver como el castaño se impulsaba arriba y abajo y cómo Noah lo besaba y acariciaba, Kurt lucía espectacular, se veía increíblemente sexy excitado, pero no le agradó ver que Puck lo acariciaba, sentía unas profundas ganas de vomitar y de golpearlo por tocar así a _su castaño porque Kurt era suyo aunque éste todavía no lo supiera._

Pensó en retirarse sin ser visto pero optó por hacer ruido al azotar la puerta contra la puerta simulando que acababa de llegar, ambos chicos brincaron del susto porque obviamente no esperaban que nadie los interrumpiera, el moreno ingresó en la habitación hecho una furia, tomó del brazo al ojiazul para retirarlo de su novio comprobando que sí estaban en medio de una sesión de sexo al ver como Puck salía del cuerpo de Kurt.

"_**Vístete Kurt, te espero en la sala y no tardes" **_ Gritó furioso el moreno de mirada avellana

"_**!Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? no tienes ningún derecho de ordenar, gritar y mucho menos querer llevarte a MI novio cuando hacemos el amor.**_ Gritó enojado Puck al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al ojiazul para rodear su cintura con su brazo, quién tenía una playera frente a él en un intento por cubrir sus partes íntimas.

Blaine no sabía que responder, había actuado por impulso y coraje porque no deseaba que Puck tocara a Kurt ni ahora ni nunca.

Kurt estaba asombrado por la reacción de su amigo, Blaine jamás había actuado así con ninguno de sus novios, su mirada era intensa, lucía muy enojado y hasta parecía un poco ¿_celoso?_ al ver como Puck lo abrazaba por su cintura, por eso mismo quitó el brazo de su novio de su cintura, se apresuró a vestir ante la mirada de ambos chicos que no dejaban de verlo, ambas miradas igual de intensas, por alguna razón Kurt no deseaba hacer enojar a Blaine, al contario quería complacerlo y verlo feliz por eso es que había accedido sin hacer preguntas a irse con él.

El chico musculoso intentó detener a Kurt ya que no existía ninguna razón para que abandonara su dormitorio y menos en compañía de su rival de amores Blaine Devon Anderson a quién en esos precisos momentos deseaba linchar.

Puck sabía que el enojo de Blaine era porque estaba celoso de que él si pudiera ser íntimo con Kurt mientras el no, volvió a insistir en detener a Kurt para que se quedara y continuar lo que hacían pero fue imposible porque su novio hizo lo que Blaine dijo y se fue de ahí con él, Puck gritó, tiró muebles y cosas que tenía alrededor, por esta ocasión el moreno se salió con la suya pero juró que no lo haría una segunda vez.

Blaine acompañó a Kurt hasta su dormitorio, en el camino ninguno dijo nada, ambos iban concentrados en sus pensamientos, cuando el castaño entró a su dormitorio se disponía a despedirse del moreno con un simple _"hasta mañana"_ quedándose con la duda de por qué lo había sacado del dormitorio de su novio pero cuál va siendo su sorpresa al ver como Blaine entraba a su dormitorio cerrando la puerta detrás de él para luego besarlo con desesperación.

En un primer momento el castaño ojiazul no respondió el beso por la sorpresa pero pasados unos segundos cerró los ojos y respondió el beso con la misma pasión y deseo con que lo besaba el moreno, jamás creyó que su amor platónico lo llegaría a besar de esa manera tan apasionada, el cuerpo del ojiazul se dejó ir, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Blaine para acercarlo más a su cuerpo, cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba en llamas deseando más contacto, los sentimientos de amor que Kurt creía haber olvidado regresaron con más intensidad, el moreno estaba desesperado por borrar las caricias de Puck del cuerpo de Kurt, lo guio hasta la cama y entre besos lo desnudó y luego siguió él.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que ninguno supo en que momento es que Blaine estaba entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de Kurt quién gemía sin control disfrutando de ser penetrado por Blaine, ambos se besaban y acariciaban, Kurt tenía sus piernas envueltas en la cintura del moreno para que entrara más profundo.

"_**Quiero estar así contigo siempre Kurt"**_ susurraba Blaine al oído de su amado

"_**Te amo y no quiero que Puck te toque nunca más, te quiero para mí" **_La intensidad de esas palabras era igual que las estocadas que daba el moreno en el cuerpo de Kurt.

Ante la declaración de Blaine lo único que salió de la boca del castaño fueron palabras que tanto había ansiado decir pero que nunca creyó posible poder decirlas, salieron sin que pudiera evitarlo _**"Blaine… ta-m-bién te amo aaaahhh estoy a punto de venir"**_

"_**Yo también amor déjate ir"**_

Blaine y Kurt llegaron al mismo tiempo a su orgasmo, ambos felices de estar en los brazos del otro, se quedaron abrazados por un buen tiempo hasta que Kurt reaccionó que había tenido sexo con Blaine quién no era su novio y que además se habían dicho te amo.

Blaine conocía muy bien las reacciones de Kurt y supo lo que estaba pensando.

"_**Nos amamos así que no hay razón para sentirte culpable por haber hecho el amor conmigo mi amor" **_ Blaine se inclinó un poco y besó la nariz de Kurt

"_**Soy bastante consiente de que tarde años en darme cuenta que te amo pero al fin lo descubrí, sé que tú también me amas así que ya no tienes que estar con Puck para olvidarme, ya podemos estar juntos" **_ Blaine estaba muy seguro de que sus palabras calmarían al ojiazul pero no fue así.

"_**Blaine yo te amo pero no es tan sencillo como dices, no puedo terminar con Puck así como así"**_

"_**¿Por qué no?**_

"_**Porque también a él lo amo"**_

Blaine creyó que con confesar su amor por el castaño y que éste le dijera que también lo amaba todo iba a ser muy sencillo, pero estaba muy equivocado porque jamás se imaginó que Kurt pudiera estar enamorado de dos hombres al mismo tiempo y que le fuera difícil elegir solo a uno.

Al parecer el cuento de hadas que Blaine construyo en su mente no se realizaría tan fácil como imaginó, porque al parecer tendría que luchar con la malvada bruja que en este caso sería el malvado hechicero llamado Puck, quién le daría mucha batalla de eso estaba completamente seguro.

_**¿Díganme que les pareció el capítulo les gustó o no?.**_

_**No olviden dejar reviews que nada les cuesta.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

.Westerville estará a treinta minutos de Lima en este fic.

_**DIVIDIDO ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

_**CAPITULO 8**_

El despertador sonó a las cuatro y media de la madrugada despertando a un muy adormilado Blaine Anderson quién se encontraba abrazando la cintura de su dulce castaño quién dormía boca abajo profundamente sin haber notado el fuerte sonido de la alarma.

El moreno no deseaba levantarse, si dependiera de él se quedaría hasta que Kurt despertara para prepararle un rico desayuno, abrazarse, besarse y tal vez hacer una vez más el amor antes de tener que ir a clases, pero el castaño le había pedido que se fuera antes de que amaneciera para que nadie pudiera verlo salir de su dormitorio, así llegaría al suyo antes que Puck notara que no pasó la noche en su habitación y al mismo tiempo evitar rumores sobre ellos siendo algo más que amigos.

Con mucho cuidado Blaine se desenredó del cuerpo del castaño, antes de levantarse se inclinó para besar el hombro de su chico y poder respirar su aroma, ambos seguían desnudos así que pudo ver una última vez el cuerpo del chico que le robó el corazón, se alegró al ver las marcas que dejó en su cuerpo esperando que Noah las viera y se diera cuenta que él no hizo esas marcas y tal vez así terminaría con Kurt y finalmente ellos podrían estar juntos.

Kurt no se despertó cuando Blaine se levantó y se fue, al despertarse unas horas más tarde creyó que todo había sido un muy hermoso sueño, sonrió al creer que su mente era muy prolífera habiendo inventado una noche de sexo salvaje con Blaine su _"ex amor platónico"_ pero al pensar en su _"supuesto sueño"_ se entristeció porque todavía podía sentir en su corazón crecer todo ese amor que tenía guardado hacia el moreno.

_¡No!_ él no podía seguir amando a Blaine, tenía que superarlo, lo bueno es que todo fue un sueño y nadie tenía que enterarse que deseaba a otro hombre además de su novio, pero todo se volvió real cuando al intentar levantarse sintió un pequeño dolor en su trasero, un dolor muy conocido cuando tenías sexo, hizo memoria y recordó estar teniendo sexo con Noah pero de la nada se vieron interrumpidos por Blaine, quién lo sacó de ahí para prácticamente lanzársele en su dormitorio y sin saber ¿cómo? terminó haciendo el amor con Blaine, no podía creer que él hizo algo así a su novio y a él mismo, sus padres le habían enseñado buenos principios y ahora estarían muy desilusionados de saber que su comportamiento era digno de un chico fácil pero no de Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, el castaño no se dio cuenta que al referirse a Puck mencionó tener sexo pero al pensar en Blaine pensó en hacer el amor, lo que claramente suponía que los sentimientos hacia el moreno eran más fuertes que los que tenía por Puck.

No quería pensar que tuvo sexo con dos hombres con una diferencia de minutos, se paró despacio caminando hacia el espejo que se encontraba detrás de la puerta del baño, observó su reflejo notando con gran asombro que su cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas de chupetones y mordidas, reconociendo rápidamente cuales habían sido hechas por Puck como la de su hombro y cuáles por Blaine, notó con horror que las hechas por Blaine en su cuello eran tan grandes que sería muy difícil o imposible poder cubrirlas con maquillaje, de todas formas haría el intento porque por nada del mundo deseaba que su novio se diera cuenta de ellas, no deseaba causarle ningún tipo de dolor, amaba a Puck y estaba seguro que haber dormido con el moreno era una equivocación, algo que no volvería a suceder nunca más.

Cuando estaba completamente vestido se puso una bufanda que cubriera muy bien su piel marcada, nadie se sorprendería por verlo abrigado ya que estaban en época de invierno y era muy normal que todos fueran bien abrigados, pero olvidó el pequeño detalle que los salones contaban con calefacción, lo que haría que tuviera que quitarse su abrigo al igual que su bufanda.

El castaño se sentía nervioso al no saber cómo actuaría Blaine cuando lo viera, conociendo al chico de rulos sabía que si dijo que lo amaba y lo quería para él debía ser cierto y que no descansaría hasta lograr su propósito, su amor por Puck no lo ponía en duda pero debía reconocer que pensar en que el moreno fuera su novio lo hacía verdaderamente feliz, pero era una tontería pensar eso porque era imposible estar con los dos, lo mejor sería dejar el tema de lado y dedicarse por completo a su novio y olvidar el incidente con Blaine.

El castaño llegó a muy buen tiempo a su salón pero antes de que comenzaran las clases decidió ir al baño de hombres para revisar que no se vieran los chupetones del cuello, minutos después salió para ver como su novio estaba acompañado de esa chica Quinn, el verlos tan juntos le hizo sentir una oleada de celos y posesión sobre su novio, sobre todo cuando notó que ella tenía sus manos sobre los brazos de su chico mientras los deslizaba de arriba hacia abajo en un evidente signo de ser una caricia, Puck se veía muy cómodo con ella cosa que al castaño no le gustó, frunció el ceño lleno de celos de que otra persona fuera chico o chica se acercara de esa manera a su novio, entonces avanzó a pasos agigantados hasta ellos.

Kurt se encaminó hacia Puck caminando muy sensualmente sin notar que a unos pocos metros de él estaba Blaine con Finn, el moreno quiso alcanzarlo pero Finn lo detuvo del brazo haciéndole una pregunta de algo que Blaine no prestó atención

"_**Entonces nos vemos aquí a la una de la tarde Noah y no olvides traer los boletos o no podremos irnos" **_ La melodiosa voz de Quinn le daba instrucciones a Puck

"_**Está bien, no voy a olvidar los boletos Quinn" **_ Fue la respuesta del chico.

"_**¿De qué hablan amor?" **_ Cuestionó Kurt tratando de que su voz sonara lo más natural aunque por dentro estaba que echaba chispas.

"_**Kurt amor, lo que pasa es que Quinn me está recordando que no debo olvidar nuestros boletos de avión o no podremos irnos a casa"**_

"_**Ah, ¿tomarán el mismo vuelo?"**_ Preguntó intrigado el castaño porque hasta donde sabía Quinn y Puck vivían en ciudades distintas.

"_**Sí, nos vamos juntos a la casa de Puck" **_ Afirmó sonriendo la rubia mientras enredaba un mechón de su pelo en uno de sus dedos.

Kurt miró primero a Quinn y luego a Puck, al parecer sonaba como que iban juntos a casa de Noah pero eso no podía ser cierto porque su novio se lo hubiera comentado, pero al ver la cara de Puck comprobó que era verdad, estaba molesto por no haber sido informado de esa situación y quedar como un completo estúpido al que el novio le pone los cuernos enfrente suyo y él ni por enterado.

"_**Así que te ibas a ir con ella sin decirme nada pero ¿Qué te crees tú? ¡Que soy un tonto, que estoy pintado, acaso no merezco ninguna explicación!.**_

"_**Cariño no mal interpretes las cosas, reconozco que se me olvidó comentarte pero no fue porque tenga dobles intenciones con Quinn, ella simplemente es mi amiga y como sus padres no estarán en casa no quería que se quedara sola, por eso la invité a venir conmigo."**_

_**¿Y porque la invitaste a ella y no a mí que soy tu novio? Si me hubieras invitado yo con mucho gusto te acompañaría o ¿acaso te avergüenzas de que tu novio sea un chico y es más sencillo para ti presentar a Quinn como tu novia? **_

"_**! ¿Acaso soy tú pequeño secreto sucio Noah Puckerman?!" **_

"_**NO, como puedes pensar eso si sabes que te amo" **_ replicó desesperado Noah

Blaine veía a lo lejos como Kurt le reclamaba a Noah que se fuera de vacaciones con Quinn, eso lo enfureció, no entendía la razón del castaño para estar enojado sí para él eso era una grandiosa noticia, era su gran oportunidad para terminar esa relación, pero sí, recordó que Kurt estaba molesto con Puck porque también lo amaba.

"_**Ahora si se le armó a Noah, ojalá que Kurt le ponga un alto porque mira que irte con tu amiga con derechos a casa de tu familia no es cualquier cosa" **_ comentaba Finn

"_**Ojalá que Noah esté enamorado de Quinn para que deje libre a Kurt y podamos estar juntos" **_ dijo esperanzado el moreno, sin notar que su amigo Finn abrió los ojos como platos de la impresión de estar escuchando a su amigo confirmar sus sospechas de que Blaine sentía algo más que solo amistad por Kurt.

"_**Blaine claro que Puck ama a Kurt esa es una pelea de enamorados que en unos cuantos días habrán olvidado" **_ afirmó el chico alto

"_**! Yo no quiero que Kurt ame a Puck quiero que me ame a mí y a nadie más!"**_

"_**Creo que tú enamoramiento por Kurt es muy fuerte, nunca te había visto comportarte así por una chica… así que… ¿eso significa que eres gay cierto?"**_

"_**¿Qué tiene que ver que sea gay o hetero Finn?**_

"_**Tiene mucho que ver Blaine, si eres gay y estás enamorado de Kurt y él te correspondiera sabría qué vas a dar todo por esa relación pero si eres un hetero pasando por una etapa y logras conquistar el corazón de Kurt para luego descubrir que no lo amas porque prefieres a las chicas lo vas a lastimar mucho, no quiero que eso suceda, Kurt también es mi amigo, no voy a permitir que lo lastimes, pero si estás seguro de tus sentimientos hacia él yo te ayudaré a que lo conquistes"**_

El moreno no daba crédito a las palabras dichas por Finn, ¿acaso se estaba imaginando que su amigo le ayudaría o lo estaba afirmando?, rápidamente quiso comprobar que lo dicho por su amigo era cierto.

"_**Amo a Kurt y sé que él también me ama, ¿Cuento con tu ayuda para conquistarlo Finn?"**_

"_**Claro que te ayudaría, los he visto juntos y veo que tienen mucha química, siempre han actuado como una pareja tanto así que si ustedes no aclaran que son amigos todos dábamos por hecho que eran pareja, he visto a Kurt con Puck y sé que lo hace feliz pero cuando está contigo sus ojos brillan de una manera que no hace con su novio, todo su ser está relajado contigo , no sé cómo explicarlo pero cuando tú y Kurt están juntos ustedes son perfectos el uno para el otro."**_

Blaine antes las palabras de Finn le quedaba muy claro que él no era el único que pensaba que era el indicado para hacer feliz a su castaño y si Finn que es un despistado veía eso quería decir que de seguro muchos más también se daban cuenta.

Puck intentó abrazar a Kurt para calmarlo pero el castaño no se dejó abrazar, al contrario empujó a Puck lejos de él, Quinn veía con gran alegría la discusión entre _"la feliz pareja",_ no podía creer que sin planearlo había logrado hacer que ellos discutieran, por mucho que deseaba ver en que terminaba la discusión decidió que lo mejor sería irse porque no deseaba correr el riesgo de que Puck se arrepintiera de su invitación y no pudiera ir con él.

"_**Chicos será mejor que me retiré para que puedan solucionar este malentendido" **_ sin esperar respuesta la rubia se alejó al salón de clases.

"_**Kurt mi amor…."**_

Noah no pudo continuar porque en ese preciso momento sonó el timbre que indicaba que era el comienzo de las clases, un segundo después apareció el profesor de la clase invitando a todos los que estuvieran fuera a que entraran para comenzar la clase.

Blaine se apresuró para alcanzar a Kurt tomándolo del brazo y guiándolo a un lado de su asiento, precisamente a su antiguo lugar, el castaño se dejó guiar, se encontraba muy molesto y lo que menos quería era estar cerca de Puck, por lo mismo dejó que Blaine lo guiara a su antiguo asiento, de momento Kurt no pensaba que aceptar su ayuda podía crear esperanzas en el moreno, sin embargo Blaine creía que Kurt al estar tan molesto con Noah rompería su noviazgo y así ellos podrían ser novios, sin imaginar que eso era lo último que pasaba por la cabeza del ojiazul.

Noah al ver que Blaine se llevó a Kurt a su antiguo asiento quiso correr para detenerlo y llevarlo a su lado, pero de nuevo le fue imposible cuando el profesor les indicó a todos que tomaran lugar de inmediato evitando que cruzara al otro lado del aula, Quinn nada lenta tomó sus útiles y los acomodó en el asiento del castaño, quedando al lado de Puck mientras posaba una de sus manos en su brazo diciéndole palabras que pudieran tranquilizarlo.

"_**Tranquilo Puck en cuanto termine la clase podrán hablar y verás que todo se solucionara de la mejor manera" **_aunque por dentro era lo que menos deseaba la rubia.

Noah asintió a la chica creyendo que tenía razón, la hora se pasó muy lenta para todos, a mitad de clase el castaño comenzó a sentir mucho calor debido a la calefacción, se quitó el abrigo, su bufanda la desenredó de su cuello colocando ambas prendas en su regazo.

Kurt, Blaine y Rachel estaban sentados al frente, Quinn y Puck atrás, Finn y Tina en medio del salón, así que Blaine fue la única persona que notó los chupetones del cuello del castaño cuando se quitó su bufanda, mordiscos que él hizo la noche anterior, al verlos quiso pasar su mano sobre ellos queriendo posar su boca nuevamente pero obvio eso era imposible porque se encontraban en medio de la clase, pero al finalizar nada evitaría que besara al castaño.

Blaine no pudo contenerse y al ver que el profesor se acercaba al pizarrón dándoles la espalda a los alumnos se acercó al castaño susurrándole

"_**Me excita saber que esos chupetones te los hice yo"**_

Kurt se removió incómodo en su asiento, sabía que nadie pudo escuchar lo que le susurró Blaine pero de toda forma se sentía nervioso de que alguien pudiera haberlo escuchado, volteo para ver a su mejor amigo: _**"Compórtate Blaine y presta atención a la clase"**_

El moreno sonrió al notar que sus palabras causaron que se sonrojara y pusiera nervioso así que lo dejó tranquilo y volvió su atención a la clase que se impartía.

En cuanto terminó la clase Puck se acercó a Kurt pidiéndole hablar pero el destino o la suerte no estaba de su lado.

"_**Señor Puckerman acompañarme para revisar su trabajo" **_ ordenó el profesor

Noah no podía creer que precisamente a su profesor se le ocurriera en ese preciso momento revisar su trabajo pero no podía negarse así que solo le dijo a Kurt que lo buscaría en cuanto se desocupara, el castaño no hizo ningún gesto de afirmación únicamente lo miro alejarse pero no solo sino en compañía de Quinn quién volteó dedicándole una sonrisa que a todas luces decía _"yo gané"._

El salón quedó vació en cuestión de segundos, el siguiente profesor no vendría así que tendrían hora libre, al verse solos en el aula Blaine cerró la puerta y caminó hacia el ojiazul quién en ese momento guardaba sus cosas, lo jaló del brazo para que quedara de frente , acto seguido puso su mano izquierda en la mejilla de Kurt y lo besó suavemente sacando un gemido del castaño, se besaron suave y lentamente hasta que les hizo falta el aire, se estaban recuperando de ese beso cuando de improviso la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Tina quién al notar la cercanía entre ellos no pudo evitar sentirse celosa de que ese castaño siempre estuviera encima de "_su próximo novio"._

Tina volvió a cerrar la puerta y caminó directamente hacia Blaine ignorando por completo la existencia del castaño quién al ver la actitud de la chica solo giró los ojos al pensar "_**Otra que está enamorada de Blaine y no se da cuenta que a él no le interesa" **_el ojiazul estaba harto de ver a lo largo de tres años de conocer al moreno cómo las chicas prácticamente se le tiraban encima y todo porque él era muy coqueto aunque nunca hacía nada con ellas ya que siempre le fue fiel a Marley.

"_**Blainey olvidé un libro, de casualidad ¿no lo viste?" **_

"_**No Tina pero si lo encuentro te lo entrego"**_

Cuando la chica asiática se dio cuenta que Blaine se volteaba nuevamente hacia el castaño ella se colgó de su brazo.

"_**Blainey te invito a almorzar juntos y no aceptaré un no por respuesta"**_

Kurt al escuchar eso decidió que lo mejor era irse y dejar a la pareja solos hasta que vio que la chica estaba colgada del brazo de _"su Blaine" _en ese momento se sitió celoso y de inmediato tomó la mano del moreno entrelazando sus dedos para jalarlo hacia la puerta ante la mirada de asombro de Blaine al darse cuenta que esa reacción se debía a que su Kurt estaba celoso.

"_**Lo siento mucho Tina pero Blaine no puede acompañarte porque ya tenemos planes"**_

Kurt solo le dio el tiempo suficiente a Blaine para que pudiera recoger sus cosas y salieron de ahí a toda prisa sin siquiera darle una última mirada a la chica que parecía que iba a explotar del coraje.

Tina pensó _**"Esto no se queda así Kurt Hummel me las pagarás"**_

Kurt y Blaine llegaron a la cafetería y almorzaron de lo más tranquilo y relajados, bromeando y coqueteando un poco, todos a su alrededor estaban más que acostumbrados a ese comportamiento por lo que no notaron nada extraño en su actitud ni siquiera al verlos llegar tomados de la mano.

Kurt ni Puck se vieron para despedirse y todo porque Quinn lo evitó, el chico musculoso le pidió a su amiga que le avisara a su castaño que lo fuera a ver a la sala de maestros porque su profesor lo había retrasado mucho, ella amablemente accedió diciéndole que lo haría pero en vez de buscar a Kurt se fue directo a la cafetería donde esperó el tiempo suficiente para que Noah creyera que hizo su encargo, así que Puck creyó que Kurt no quiso verlo y el castaño creyó que Noah se olvidó de buscarlo.

El ojiazul sabía que el vuelo de Noah saldría a la una por lo que a las once de la mañana tendría que estar dejando la Universidad, espero y espero hasta la una de la tarde pero su novio nunca apareció, desilusionado, tomó su maleta y salió rumbo al aeropuerto para tomar el vuelo que lo llevaría a casa.

_**K Y B**_

Sebastián Smythe arribó a Lima alrededor de las siete de la tarde y lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Kurt Hummel, desde el verano que lo había visto no había podido dejar de pensar en él, ¿quién sabe? talvez ya no estuviera enamorado de su mejor amigo y pudiera tener una oportunidad con el chico.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Tenían pocas horas en su hogar y ya Puck estaba arrepentido de haber traído consigo a la rubia, al llegar todos dieron por hecho que ella era su novia, trato de aclarar la situación pero le fue imposible ya que no solo su familia estaba ahí sino también primos, tíos, tías quienes no lo dejaban respirar ni un segundo, felicitándolo por lo hermosa que era y por estar por primera vez en una relación seria y lo peor de todo es que Quinn no los desmintió, al contrario ella era toda sonrisas con todos.

Al final de la noche le reclamó a la rubia su actitud, ella intentó zafarse con que jamás se presentó como novia de Puck porque de sus labios nunca salió la palabra "novia" explicándole que no se preocupara, lo más probable es que ella jamás volvería a ver a nadie de los ahí reunidos por lo que no encontraba sentido aclarar la situación, esa explicación no lo convenció pero no pudo hacer nada más, derrotado dejaría que todos creyeran que eran novios y cuando se pudiera aclararía la situación, ocasión que jamás llegaría dejando a todos los invitados con la errónea idea de que ellos eran novios.

_**K Y B**_

Blaine llegó al anochecer a Westerville pero eso no le impidió que saludara a sus padres para luego dirigirse a Lima, la ciudad no quedaba lejos de ahí, solo a pocos minutos por lo que en pocos minutos podría ver a Kurt y podría besarlo hasta cansarse, aunque era imposible que pudiera cansarse de besarlo, manejó por espacio de veinte minutos hasta llegar a la dirección que Finn le dio con la dirección del castaño.

Al llegar a la casa de su amado, vio en la banqueta a dos personas que estaban platicando, una de ellas era Kurt y el otro era un chico más alto y también castaño, ambos reían alegremente como si fueran viejos amigos, al verlos lo primero que sintió Blaine fue celos porque nadie podía hacer reír de esa manera a su chico más que él, se bajó y azotó fuerte la puerta de su auto logrando que ambos chicos voltearan en su dirección.

Sebastián le dio una mirada al chico que produjo el ruido pero con la misma regresó su mirada al castaño para retomar su plática, cuando Kurt se dio cuenta quién era el visitante se quedó mudo ya que no esperaba volver a verlo hasta regresar a clases, por un momento olvidó la existencia de Sebastián hasta que se dio cuenta que era Blaine a quién tenía en la banqueta de su casa y que conociéndolo estaba seguro que de un momento a otro Blaine haría alguna de sus ya acostumbradas escenas de celos por verlo con otro chico y eso era lo que menos quería.

Y Kurt no estaba equivocado al suponer que el moreno haría una escena de celos, sobre todo cuando sintió que el castaño más alto tomaba una de sus manos para acariciarla viendo como la cara del chico de cejas triangulares se ponía roja de coraje llegando más rápido hacia ellos para empujar a Sebastián lejos del ojiazul.

"_**Quita tus sucias manos de Kurt ¡imbécil!"**_ dijo muy enojado Blaine

"_**Blaine cálmate" **_intentó tranquilizarlo el chico pálido sin ningún resultado.

"_**¿Oye chico estás loco o es muy normal para ti bajarte de tu auto y agredir a las personas sin ninguna razón? **_Preguntó en tono burlón Sebastián suponiendo que ese chico era el actual novio de Kurt y precisamente por estar en una relación había rechazado su propuesta de salir y eventualmente ser novios.

"_**Seb disculpa a Blaine él es muy celoso con cualquiera que se me acerque" **_ dijo muy apenado Kurt

"_**Wow así que este cavernícola es tú novio" **_Afirmó sin ninguna duda Sebastián

El castaño quiso aclarar la situación y decirle que era su mejor amigo, al decirle eso era muy seguro que Sebastián entendería que se trataba de Blaine, el chico del que estuvo enamorado por espacio de tres años pero antes de que pudiera aclarar algo el moreno se le adelantó:

"_**Sí soy el novio de Kurt y no quiero que vuelvas a poner tus sucias manos en MI NOVIO"**_

Blaine al instante se acercó al castaño y puso sus dos manos en su rostro para acercarlo y besarlo profundamente para dejarle en claro a ese tonto que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con su Kurt.

A Sebastián le dio mucha risa la actitud del moreno quién actuaba como niño envidioso al no querer compartir sus juguetes con nadie más, claro que Kurt no era un juguete pero si era su amigo y si su novio creía que le impediría ver a su amigo estaba muy equivocado, pero definitivamente disfrutaría mucho hacerlo enojar y ponerlo celoso.

Cuando terminó el beso el moreno pasó su brazo derecho por la cintura del castaño para pegarlo más a su cuerpo.

"_**Será mejor que me vaya Kurt"**_

"_**Me parece que es lo mejor Seb"**_

El moreno estaba feliz por haber conseguido que ese chico, quien por cierto era horrible se fuera, pero no contaba con que al despedirse de su castaño se inclinara y besara de piquito los labios de Kurt.

Sebastián solo se rio y corrió a su auto aprovechando que Blaine no había reaccionado rápido pero antes de arrancar su auto alcanzó a gritar:

"_**He puesto mucho más que mis manos en Kurt y él lo ha disfrutado muchísimo"**_

"_**Seb me las vas a pagar" **_ Gritó Kurt en respuesta

"_**¿Te acostaste con ese imbécil?" **_ Preguntó furioso Blaine

Kurt solo suspiró y su única respuesta fue un sí.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Sebastián por fin hizo su aparición yupiiii**_

_**¿Qué creen que pasara con nuestros chicos en esas vacaciones?**_

_**Besos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar).**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

_**¡Feliz lectura!**_

_**DIVIDIDO ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

_**CAPITULO 9**_

"_**No puedo creer que apenas llegaras y le hablaste a ese sujeto para revolcarte con él Kurt" **_ levantaba sus manos en el aire en un claro gesto de molestia.

"_**¡Yo no le he hablado a nadie Blaine y menos para revolcarme!" **_replicaba el castaño furioso, ¿cómo era posible que el moreno lo creyera un chico fácil y uno muy caliente que no pudiera resistir ni cinco segundos sin tener sexo?.

"_**¡Ah no! Entonces que hacía ese sujeto aquí ¿Porque te tenía tomado de la mano? ¿Porque se atrevió a besarte sabiendo que soy tú novio? Eh dime ¿Por qué, porque, porque?"**_

"_**Para empezar ese sujeto tiene nombre y es Sebastián, segundo, me tomó de la mano porque él al igual que tú cuando hablan conmigo sienten la necesidad de tocarme " **_ Fue la respuesta que dio el castaño ya que era cierto.

Blaine estaba a punto de desmentir a Kurt pero antes de que abriera la boca el castaño lo calló.

"_**No te atrevas a decir que no es verdad porque desde que me conociste siempre fuiste más que cariñoso conmigo, besabas mi mejilla para saludarme o despedirte, me abrazabas más tiempo del que se considera correcto, me tomas del brazo para guiarme a algún sitio, me cedes el asiento, me tomas de la mano, me celas hasta el cansancio y bien sabes que en la Universidad por ese comportamiento tuyo hacia mí creían que éramos novios y precisamente por esa razón Nick Duval nunca me pidió ser su novio, se lo pidió a ese odioso rubio de Jeff Sterling" **_ le recrimino Kurt al moreno como si se le hubiera escapado una gran oportunidad.

"_**No me digas que después de dos años todavía sigues celoso de Jeff" **_ bromeo el moreno

"_**No estoy celoso de Jeff solo digo que si te hubieras comportado como mi amigo y no como mi novio yo hubiera sido el novio y ahora tal vez prometido de Nick"**_

"_**Lo tuyo con Nick nunca hubiera funcionado"**_ afirmó sin ninguna duda Blaine

"_**Mmm… puede ser, pero lo hubiera descubierto por mí mismo pero jamás tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo porque la única vez que me beso llegaste como energúmeno a golpearlo advirtiéndole que para la próxima que se atreviera a besarme o ponerme una mano encima lo ibas a matar, como crees que iba a querer verme otra vez"**_

"_**Si le hubieras gustado tanto como decía hubiera hecho lo que estuviera a su alcance para verte de nuevo, pero no lo hizo, así que ahí tienes tu respuesta, NO TE CONVENIA y te hice un favor al alejarlo" **_

"_**Eres un necio que no entiende Blaine"**_

"_**Si entiendo, ahora voy a quitar el olor de ese Suricato de tu piel igual que hice con el de Puck"**_

Sin perder tiempo el moreno se acercó al castaño para tomarlo de la cintura y echarlo en su hombro caminando hacia el interior de la casa, ante la evidente incomodidad del ojiazul.

"_**Bájame animal, que te has creído"**_

"_**Deja de moverte o te voy a tirar y no creo que quieras eso, ¿dime en qué dirección está tu dormitorio? Ahí te bajaré" **_ preguntó el moreno

"_**Mi habitación está en el sótano y si me tiras en las escaleras te las voy a cobrar muy caro Anderson"**_

"_**No tienes nada de qué preocuparte cariño tu hombre es muy fuerte" **_ dijo muy seguro de su fuerza Blaine.

"_**¿Mi hombre? Tú no eres mi hombre, mi novio es Puck no tú"**_

"_**Ese argumento no me hace ningún daño cariño sobre todo porque sé que a mi es a quién amas"**_

"_**Wow no puedo creer que seas tan vanidoso Anderson"**_

Al llegar al dormitorio de Kurt el chico de rulos se sorprendió al encontrar la habitación en completo orden, la cama estaba perfectamente tendida sin ninguna arruga, las maletas del ojiazul estaban acomodadas a un costado de esta, así que su mente trabajo a mil por hora, creyendo que si su castaño tuvo relaciones con ese horrible suricato entonces tuvo que ser parado.

"_**No, no, ¿Dime que no lo hicieron de pie?"**_

"_**¿Que no hicimos de pie que Blaine?"**_

"_**El sexo, sé que amas tener sexo en posiciones raras"**_ Blaine lo sabía porque Kurt en más de alguna ocasión le había comentado que amaba tener sexo en diferentes posiciones y algunas se las había detallado bastante claras.

"_**El sexo de pie no es raro Blaine" **_ respondió riendo Kurt

"_**Si lo hice de pie o no con Sebastián no es tu asunto, además creo que tú mente ha creado toda una fantasía que no es verdad, yo si tuve sexo con Sebastián y no una vez sino muchas veces, pero no hoy, fue en el verano"**_

_**¿Qué? **_ Preguntó felizmente sorprendido el chico de mirada avellana

"_**Sí, recuerdas que en vacaciones de verano te platique que salía con un guapo chico y aunque nos la pasábamos muy bien juntos no era nada serio porque el chico en cuestión estudiaba en París, recuerdas?"**_

Blaine asintió

"_**Sí, bueno ese chico es Sebastián"**_

Esas palabras fueron mágicas ya que el moreno saltó sobre Kurt besando sus labios, frente y cuello logrando que ambos cayeran en la cama del ojiazul quién soltó un gemido, no de placer sino de dolor porque Blaine cayó encima suyo.

"_**Mi vida mi amor, no sabes lo feliz que me hace el saber que después de mi nadie más te ha tocado como lo hice yo"**_

Un gemido que Burt Hummel confundió con uno de placer fue la razón por la cual bajó al sótano, además de querer conocer la procedencia de tal gemido bajó porque se suponía que su unigénito no llegaría hasta las nueve de la noche y apenas eran las ocho, al entrar la visión que se encontró fue la de su hijo en la cama con un chico, por lo que se aclaró la garganta fuertemente pero ninguno de los chicos reaccionó por lo que Burt en vez de hacer un sonido saludo.

"_**No creo que a tu madre o a mí nos agrade encontrar a nuestro hijo en una situación comprometida con su novio"**_

"_**¡Oh papá lo siento! Blaine quítate" **_dijo el castaño al mismo tiempo que empujaba al moreno haciéndolo caer al piso.

"_**Kurt sé lo que es el amor adolescente, pero será mejor que se comporten" **_dejó en claro Burt Hummel

"_**¿Dijiste Blaine? Kurt"**_

"_**Sí, ¿Porque papá?"**_

"_**¡Vaya! hasta que tenemos el placer de conocer al maravilloso Blaine Anderson del que tanto habla Kurt, ¿Pero bueno porque no nos dijiste que el susodicho era tu novio hijo?... Wow tres años de novios y hasta ahora se nos hace conocerte chico, siento que te conocemos de toda la vida"**_

"_**Papá creo que te estás confundiendo porque Blaine es…" **_ quiso aclarar el malentendido el chico pálido

"_**¡Soy el afortunado novio señor Hummel!" **_ Gritó desde el suelo Blaine porque se dio cuenta que Kurt intentaba aclarar que era un amigo y no su novio.

"_**Burt llámame Burt, mi esposa Elizabeth no tarda en llegar de su trabajo así que ella al igual que yo estará encantada de por fin conocerte y más al saber que pasaras las vacaciones con nosotros"**_ aseguró un muy emocionado Burt quién se dio la vuelta para subir a la sala dejando solos a los chicos mientras él llamaba a su mujer para darle la gran noticia.

La sonrisa de Blaine al escuchar que el papá de Kurt no solo lo creía su novio sino que además creía que Kurt lo había invitado a pasar las fechas navideñas con ellos le dio la oportunidad perfecta para pasar más tiempo con el castaño y si todo salía bien, hasta podrían compartir la cama en la cual harían más que dormir, esas vacaciones eran perfectas para lograr que el castaño se enamorara más de él y así terminara con Noah Puckerman, pero también servirían para dejarle en claro a ese odioso Sebastián que Kurt era suyo y que lo mejor sería que se alejara de ellos.

En cambio Kurt sentía que estaba en la dimensión desconocida, de un momento a otro platicaba con su buen amigo Sebastián y luego de la nada llegó Blaine, a quién no esperaba ver hasta dentro de tres semanas, tiempo que le llevaría planear como mantener alejado al chico de él, después su padre lo cree su novio al que invitó a pasar las fechas decembrinas con su familia y eso no era todo, no quería ni pensar lo que haría Noah cuando se enterara de esa gran confusión, pero claro el ojiazul ni idea de que su novio pasaba por una situación igual a la de él.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Blaine y Quinn se están haciendo pasar por el novio de Kurt y de Puck ¿A quién creen que le resultará mejor la situación?**_

_**Besos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ÉSTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

_**DIVIDIDO ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

_**CAPÍTULO 10**_

Había transcurrido una semana de vacaciones y Puck estaba más que arrepentido de haber traído a Quinn a casa de sus padres, la razón era muy sencilla, todos sin excepción se enamoraron de la "dulce chica" quién estaba encantada de ser el centro de atención y estaba todo el tiempo pegada a él como una sanguijuela y ya no lo soportaba más.

El que hubiera tantos familiares en su casa les hizo imposible que la rubia tuviera su propia habitación poniendo a ambos en el mismo cuarto y al ex chico malo no le agradaba para nada ya que con ella ahí era imposible que pudiera masturbarse pensando en su hermoso novio.

Quinn no conocía lo que era la privacidad, se metía en el baño aunque lo estuviera ocupando, le cedió su cama a la rubia mientras él dormía en un sillón de la misma habitación pero noche tras noche ella se acurrucaba a su lado en el sillón haciendo que estuvieran apretados y que no descansaran, razón por la que decidieron dormir en la misma cama pero sin tocarse cosa que la rubia olvidó ya que ella prácticamente dormía encima suyo.

Puck se encontraba muy molesto, sus vacaciones estaban siendo pésimas y extrañaba demasiado a Kurt y más porque al parecer perdió su celular en el aeropuerto impidiéndole hablar con él ya que no recordaba todo el número de teléfono de su amado, así que una semana sin oír su voz era una completa pesadilla.

El único número que recordaba completo era el de su ex mejor amigo Blaine quién de seguro tendría el número de Kurt pero por nada del mundo le marcaría a ese cretino imbécil para pedirle el número telefónico de su novio, por lo que tendría que esperar pacientemente que transcurrieran las otras dos semanas que faltaban para terminar las vacaciones para ver a su amado ojiazul y esperando que Kurt no estuviera muy molesto con él por no haberle llamado.

_**B Y K**_

Blaine no había tenido ningún problema al decirles a sus padres que se quedaría en casa de Kurt, claro que al principio no les agrado la idea, ya que se suponía serían unas vacaciones familiares a las que Cooper también había accedido a venir, pero en cuanto su madre supo que su hijo se quedaría en casa de Kurt, el lindo castaño que había robado el corazón de su hijo, su madre como toda mujer romántica estuvo de acuerdo, porque así Blaine podría conquistarlo antes que ese otro chico que estaba interesado en él castaño.

Los padres del moreno tomaron muy bien la noticia de que su hijo estaba perdidamente enamorado de otro chico, no es como si nunca lo hubieran sabido ya que desde que ingresó a la Universidad y conocieron lo cercana de la amistad de su hijo con ese chico Kurt supieron que su hijo sentía algo más que una simple amistad por él, luego cuando lo conocieron dos años atrás y vieron cuán atractivo era comprendieron que era imposible no enamorarse del chico, no solo por su físico sino por su encantadora personalidad, era una persona muy cálida y preocupada por los demás.

Cooper llegó a Lima y venía feliz de poder pasar tiempo en familia, el mayor de los Anderson era un abogado exitoso, bisexual, soltero y muy atractivo, conocía de Kurt por las pláticas que tenía con su hermano Blaine pero JAMAS había visto al castaño ni siquiera en foto por lo que si lo viera no podría reconocerlo.

Cooper decidió pasar antes de llegar a su casa a un autoservicio a comprar un poco de agua porque tenía mucha sed, al entrar al lugar lo primero que llamó su atención fue un delgado y sexy castaño que reía de lo que su acompañante le decía, cuando vio que la chica morena se alejaba se acercó y saludo coquetamente a ese sueño de hombre.

"_**Hola sexy te vi y no pude resistirme a saludarte" **_

"_**Hola" **_ saludó educadamente Kurt

Blaine y Mercedes estaban en la parte posterior del local comprando algunas chucherías por lo que no vieron cuando Cooper se acercó a Kurt, pero cuando el moreno notó que Kurt se tardaba en alcanzarlos fue a buscarlo y tremenda sorpresa se llevó al ver como otro chico al que no le veía la cara coqueteaba descaradamente con el castaño quién sonreía tímidamente por estar siendo evidentemente halagado por ese otro sujeto, así que la parte cavernícola de Blaine salió a flote sin ningún esfuerzo y se acercó al castaño sin ver al sujeto para besar apasionadamente a Kurt quien no se resistió fundiéndose en el salvaje beso.

Cooper reconoció inmediatamente a su hermano Blaine sorprendiéndose por varias razones, la primera de ellas fue al verlo aparecer de la nada para besar al sexy castaño, segundo por verlo tan posesivo con dicho chico, tercero _¿acaso Blaine no tenía novia en vez de novio?._ Bueno eso ya lo aclararía más adelante.

El moreno continuó besando a Kurt hasta que les hizo falta el aire, luego con una gran sonrisa en su cara volteo a ver la cara del hombre que coqueteaba con su castaño sorprendiéndose y alegrándose al mismo tiempo al reconocer a su hermano Cooper quién sin pensarlo se lanzó para abrazar a su pequeño hermano.

"_**Hermanito que gusto me da verte" **_Gritó emocionado Cooper mientras despeinaba el pelo sin gel de Blaine.

"_**A mi igual Cooper" **_ respondió el moreno feliz de ver a su hermano luego de un año sin verse pero alejándose de él cuando recordó que coqueteaba con Kurt.

"_**¿Por qué coqueteabas con mi novio Cooper? **_ Preguntó molesto Blaine

"_**Lo siento hermanito pero no tenía idea que habías cambiado a la dulce Marley por el sexy chico piernas largas que tienes a tu lado" **_ dijo Cooper al mismo tiempo que guiñaba un ojo a Kurt quién a cada segundo que pasaba tenía miedo de que Blaine pudiera golpear o hacer una locura a su hermano ya que sus celos no respetaban a nadie, por lo que decidió intervenir.

"_**¿Mi amor no me vas a presentar? **_Comentó el castaño a Blaine para que fuera presentado

"_**Mmm no quiero" **_ dijo en forma de berrinche el moreno _**"Pero si no lo hago Cooper es capaz de intentar conquistarte porque veo que le gustaste mucho."**_

"_**Hermano no puedes culparme de sentirme atraído a tu chico siendo tan sexy, guapo y encantador, parece un modelo salido de una revista de moda" **_ aseguró Cooper comiéndose con la mirada al castaño

"_**Más te vale que dejes de ver a mi novio Kurt como si te lo fueras a comer Cooper porque a la siguiente vez no me voy a contener y te voy a poner en tú lugar y no te va a gustar como lo haré"**_

El castaño ojiazul se paró a un lado de Blaine y pasó su brazo izquierdo por la cintura del moreno para luego bajarla y meterla en el bolsillo de su pantalón, el moreno en automático hizo lo mismo por lo que lucían como cualquier pareja enamorada, ante ese gesto el hermano mayor del chico de cejas triangulares sonrió levantando las manos y diciendo:

"_**Ok, ok, por mucho que me haya gustado tu novio respetaré su relación y no le haré ninguna insinuación"**_

"_**Eso espero hermano porque si no vas a sentir que tan fuerte puedo pegar" **_ el comentario que Blaine hizo fue más una amenaza que otra cosa ya que Blaine conocía que su hermano en más de una ocasión le quitó el novio o novia a alguno de sus amigos y él no iba a tolerar que intentara nada con Kurt, fuera o no fuera su novio.

"_**Soy Kurt el novio de Blaine mucho gusto" **_ Se presentó el ojiazul al ver que "su novio" no lo hacía.

"_**El gusto es mío Kurt" **_ Respondió encantado Cooper tomando la mano de Kurt para besarla en un gesto de galantería logrando sonrojar al castaño.

"_**¡Ya, ya, suelta su mano!" **_ Dijo Blaine quién separó la mano de su hermano de la de Kurt.

"_**Ese gesto no nos impresiona Cooper"**_ Blaine al decir eso abrazó a Kurt de la cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo para besarlo en repetidas ocasiones ante la mirada de su hermano que no podía creer lo celoso que era su hermanito.

"_**Wow hermanito nunca te había visto tan celoso, se nota que estás muy enamorado y me alegro por ti, puedes estar tranquilo Blainey, no intentaré nada con tu hermoso novio, verte feliz me hace a mi feliz"**_

Después de ese encuentro los siguientes encuentros con Cooper fueron como los de un hermano ya que el chico de mirada verdosa no volvió a insinuar nada al castaño respetando su relación con Blaine, lo cual agradeció muchísimo porque no podría vivir sabiendo que él era la causa de peleas entre los hermanos.

_**K Y B **_

Kurt estaba disfrutando mucho el hacerse pasar por novio de Blaine aunque eso no le impedía pensar en Puck quién si era su novio, le llamó durante toda la semana pero no obtuvo respuesta a ninguna de sus llamadas ni a sus mensajes, el castaño se desilusionó y entristeció al darse cuenta que para el chico musculoso no significaba tanto como le había asegurado, así que decidió que regresando a la Universidad daría por terminada la relación para darle una verdadera oportunidad a Blaine.

La semana que había transcurrido en la casa de los Hummel había sido todo un sueño para Blaine, los padres de Kurt lo trataban como si fuera el esposo de su castaño, _¿Por qué pensaba esto?_ Era simple, ellos lo dejaron dormir en la habitación del ojiazul y en la misma cama, les daban su espacio y en una ocasión hasta les dijeron que si tenían intimidad que fueran silenciosos ya que para los padres no era muy agradable escuchar a sus hijos teniendo sexo, cabe decir que tanto Kurt como él se pusieron rojos de la vergüenza porque jamás ni en sus sueños más locos se hubieran podido imaginar que los padres del otro les dieran su consentimiento para tener sexo estando ellos bajo el mismo techo.

Blaine era muy feliz porque toda esa semana Kurt fue solo para él, las invitaciones que le hizo para salir Sebastián el castaño las declinó dandole gusto al moreno, las invitaciones de Finn y Rachel sucedió lo mismo, esa semana la querían para ellos y las siguientes ya la pasarían con los amigos aunque pasar tiempo con Sebastián era algo que no le agradaba para nada.

El moreno decidió que era el momento de tener una plática a corazón abierto con Kurt, una plática en donde pudiera expresarle todo el amor que sentía hacia el chico pálido pero sobre todo para tener una oportunidad real de ser su novio y no una linda fantasía.

_**K Y B**_

Era lunes el comienzo de la segunda semana de vacaciones y ese día se encontraban solos en la casa por lo que Blaine decidió que era el momento perfecto para tener una charla seria con Kurt.

"_**Kurt quiero que sepas que yo estoy muy enamorado de ti, cuando estoy a tu lado todo es mucho mejor, eres mi sol y el aire que respiro, sin ti me siento triste, sin ti no le encuentro sentido a nada, sé que puedo sonar muy exagerado pero es la verdad, tú iluminas mi vida, esta semana que has sido "**_**mi novio**_**" han sido los mejores, porque he podido darme cuenta lo hermoso que sería tenerte en mi vida como novio y si me dejas, en el futuro podrías ser mi esposo, no quiero dejar pasar la oportunidad de decirte como me siento hacia ti , por eso me animo a pedirte una oportunidad, permíteme ser tu novio.**_

_**Soy perfectamente consciente que tarde mucho en descubrir mi amor por ti y que tal vez tú no quieras brindarme una oportunidad pero puedo asegurarte que mi amor es inmenso, que te amo con todo mi ser y estoy dispuesto a demostrártelo si me das la oportunidad.**_

_**Ahora me doy cuenta que todos los chicos que alejé de ti era porque estaba celoso de que pudieran arrancarte de mi lado, también soy consciente de que estas en una relación y no es lo más correcto que pida una oportunidad, si me atrevo a hacerlo es porque estoy muy seguro que puedo hacerte muy feliz, te amo y eso es lo único que sé, quiero que sepas que estoy totalmente seguro que esto no es una fase en la que quiera descubrir si soy gay, hetero o bi, estoy muy seguro de que soy gay tan seguro como mi amor por ti, confía en mí por favor"**_

Kurt estaba muy emocionado por las palabras de Blaine, escuchar que lo amaba era como un sueño hecho realidad algo que jamás creyó posible y ahora era toda una realidad, se emocionó porque su amigo quería una oportunidad asegurando que podría hacerlo feliz algo de lo que Kurt no tenía ninguna duda, si cuando eran amigos el moreno siempre se preocupó de hacerlo feliz con mayor razón siendo su novio, el castaño decidió que quería ser novio de Blaine porque lo amaba.

"_**Blaine primero que nada quiero que sepas que agradezco que me hables de tus sentimientos, no quiero ilusionarme y luego resulte que pasabas por una fase y quieras regresar a salir con chicas, el que me asegures que en verdad me amas y eres gay me tranquiliza mucho, estoy dispuesto a comenzar una relación contigo pero eso será hasta que termine con Puck, no puedo decir que no lo amo porque lo hago, pero también te puedo afirmar que el amor que siento por él es un amor de amigo un amor que creía era de pareja pero no es así.**_

_**El amor que siento por ti es amor de pareja, un amor que me complementa que me hace querer ser mejor persona para mí y para ti, yo también te amo Blaine y quiero estar siempre a tu lado"**_

Los dos se besaron tiernamente, al parecer ya no había nada que pudiera separarlos, al menos eso creían ellos, sin saber que muy pronto su amor sería puesto a prueba.

Blaine y Kurt se sentían inmensamente felices al saberse correspondidos, al saber que muy pronto ya no sería una farsa su noviazgo sino una realidad, muy pronto todos sus amigos y conocidos sabrían que ellos eran una pareja y de seguro muchos les dirían que ya se habían tardado.

Ante tanta felicidad comenzaron a besarse, primero fueron besos lentos y dulces luego los besos se convirtieron en pasionales y lujuriosos dejándose llevar y cediendo a lo que sus cuerpos les pedían, comenzaron a desvestirse lentamente, uno y otro besaban el cuerpo del otro, memorizando los lugares sensibles del otro, de repente el moreno se puso de pie y caminó hacia el baño, el castaño respiraba rápido y no comprendía porque Blaine había parado de besarlo hasta que escuchó correr agua en el baño, minutos después el moreno regresó por Kurt, lo besó y cargó estilo novia, el ojiazul se sostuvo fuerte del cuello de Blaine dejando que lo llevara hasta el fin del mundo, porque ya imaginaba que el moreno les había preparado un baño para los dos.

Blaine bajó a Kurt y lo depositó en la tina para luego entrar en ella, el moreno se pudo detrás del castaño disfrutando de la sensación del agua caliente y besando la nuca de su chico, entrelazaron sus manos y por un segundo pudieron sentir como todo el amor que sentía el uno por el otro les recorría todo su cuerpo.

Después de estar varios minutos acariciándose decidieron que era el momento para la acción, tomando la iniciativa Kurt, se sentó en el regazo de Blaine para poder frotarse juntos disfrutando de la deliciosa sensación logrando que el moreno se excitara rápidamente, Blaine mordió el cuello de su castaño una y otra vez pasando después su lengua para calmar el dolor, el moreno preparo rápida y expertamente a Kurt hasta que estuvo listo, el ojiazul se sentía muy excitado, más de lo que podría recordar haber estado con cualquiera de sus anteriores parejas, esta excitación la despertaba únicamente Blaine, el ojiazul tomó con su mano la erección del moreno y la dirigió a su entrada dejándose caer en ella y haciendo gemir a ambos muy fuerte, para Blaine estaba siendo una tortura no moverse pero no lo haría hasta que Kurt le indicara que podía ya que por nada del mundo deseaba causarle ningún dolor, para Kurt sentir a Blaine dentro de él era una hermosa sensación.

Ambos se amaban con gran intensidad, el moreno tenía sus manos en las caderas del castaño para poder impulsarlo a moverse más rápido, ambos gemían de placer, mientras hacían el amor se besaban apasionadamente, Kurt también quiso marcar a Blaine como suyo por lo que mordió su manzana de adán dejando un gran chupetón sintiéndose muy orgulloso de poder mostrar a todos que Blaine tenía dueño.

Hicieron el amor por más de una hora deteniéndose en varias ocasiones antes de llegar al orgasmo para disfrutar de todas las sensaciones que el otro les daba pero cuando les fue imposible aguantar más se dejaron llevar llegando ambos al orgasmo.

Al terminar se bañaron uno al otro, luego entre ambos prepararon la cena, esa noche fue muy especial para ambos ya que ambos tenían la ilusión y la certeza de que se amaban y que muy pronto serían una pareja, esa noche la recordarían por el resto de sus vidas porque fue muy hermosa.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**¿Les gustó que Cooper coqueteara con Kurt?**_

_**Blaine y Kurt saben que se aman y son correspondidos.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Besos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar).**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

El chico de la foto es Eli.

_**DIVIDIDO ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

_**CAPITULO 11 **_

_**Primera parte**_

Quinn había intentado por todos los medios seducir a Puck pero sin ningún éxito, la primer semana el chico intentó alejarla pero no lo consiguió, ella conocía muy bien que Puck era un hombre muy sexual, en el tiempo que fueron amigos con derechos ya siendo exclusivos no podía estar un día sin actividad sexual y ahora tenía una larga semana sin ningún tipo de actividad sexual porque ella se había asegurado de que no pudiera masturbarse para que fuera más fácil seducirlo, estaba segura que Puck no aguantaría un día más sin sexo, ella por supuesto estaría encantada de dárselo.

Esa segunda semana ella podía darse cuenta que Puck no resistiría más, así que esa tarde ella pondría en marcha su plan y tendría relaciones con él.

Puck estaba fastidiado de no tener tiempo a solas, de siempre estar acompañado de sus familiares o de Quinn, esa tarde se despidió de todos y fue a su habitación a dormir un rato, quedándose dormido apenas puso la cabeza en la almohada por lo que no sintió cuando alguien más entró en la habitación.

Quinn llevó consigo frutas, refrescos y agua en caso de que los llegara a necesitar después del sexo, tomó un baño de burbujas para que su piel quedara impregnada del olor a vainilla que sabía tanto le gustaba a Noah en la piel de Kurt, ella hubiera preferido cualquier otro aroma pero si hubiera escogido otro era consiente que Puck no la querría cerca ya que ese olor le recordaba a Kurt y por eso sería más fácil seducirlo.

Puckerman despertó porque sintió que lo besaban tiernamente, creyó que era Kurt porque cuando pasaban la noche juntos el castaño solía despertarlo con besitos tiernos en toda su cara, sin pensarlo tomó la nuca de la rubia para acercarla más y poder profundizar el beso, Puck tenía los ojos cerrados ignorando por completo que a quién besaba era a Quinn y no a Kurt, hasta que sintió como caía cabello por su cara y hombros, se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que no era Kurt sino otra persona quién lo besaba, abrió sus ojos viendo como los ojos de la rubia lo miraban con lujuria, pasión y algo más que no supo que era.

En ese momento empujó a Quinn para alejarla de él, por un segundo había estado muy seguro que era Kurt porque su olor a vainilla inundaba la habitación tal como era cuando el castaño estaba a su lado, supuso que su deseo de verlo le provocó tener una alucinación de aroma, pero cuando Quinn gateo por la cama para acercarse a Puck y puso sus manos en su cara para besarlo nuevamente descubrió que ese aroma a vainilla provenía de ella.

Quiso ser fuerte y alejarse pero no pudo, ese aroma lo tranquilizaba, lo hacía añorar a su castaño ojiazul a quién extrañaba terriblemente, se dejó llevar por el beso, la rubia sonrió felizmente en el beso al darse cuenta que Puck finalmente había cedido a sus encantos, por supuesto no era tonta y conocía perfectamente que el aroma a vainilla le ayudó a conseguir lo que tanto quería, ya vería como poco a poco cambiaría el aroma de vainilla a cualquier otra aroma hasta lograr que su propia aroma atrajera a Puck hacia ella.

Quinn y Puck se deshicieron de su ropa rápidamente quedando completamente desnudos en la cama, la rubia besaba cada parte del cuerpo del chico con amor y fervor disfrutando de poder estar nuevamente intimando con Puck al que tanto amaba, mientras que para él simplemente era un medio para poder sacar toda la excitación y necesidad que tenía por Kurt, el chico no era malo, siempre trató bien a la rubia sobre todo ahora que solo eran amigos, nunca se imaginó que su amiga estaba enamorada, para Puck este encuentro era como cualquier otro que tuvieron en el pasado cuando eran amigos con derechos, algo sin importancia, pura diversión, no sé dio cuenta que a diferencia de otros encuentros con la rubia en este ella ponía especial cuidado en cada caricia que le dedicaba, cuando Noah hizo el intento de ponerse el condón ella sutilmente lo tiró a un lado de la cama.

Entre tantos besos y caricias Noah no se dio cuenta que no tenía puesto el condón, era más su excitación que sin pensarlo dos veces tomó a la rubia por las caderas para posicionarla en su dura erección penetrándola de una sola vez, gimiendo de placer ambos ante la dulce sensación de sentirse completos.

Durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche estuvieron teniendo relaciones, tomándose descansos entre uno y otro encuentro carnal, hasta que estuvieron tan cansados que se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente el primero en despertar fue Puck notando que estaba desnudo junto a Quinn, estaba asustado por lo que hizo, por nada del mundo deseaba lastimar o que se enterara Kurt de lo sucedido con la chica.

Volvió a recostarse en la cama mirando al techo y pasando sus manos por su cara desesperado, ¿Qué había hecho?, no estaba preocupado de que su amiga fuera a decir nada ya que entre ellos no había sentimientos de amor, al menos eso creía Puck , pero lo que le preocupaba era que había sido infiel a su novio y eso le dolía mucho porque se había jurado que a su ojiazul jamás lo engañaría.

Durante toda esa semana Quinn de una u otra manera logró tener relaciones con Puck todos los días, aunque se negara ella lo manipulaba para al final salirse con la suya, en la tercera semana Puck procuraba evitarla pero era imposible, cuando el chico le decía que no volverían a tener sexo ella usaba sus armas femeninas para hacer que aceptara, por ejemplo lo sucedido en la tercer semana, Quinn se sentía muy excitada al despertar, no llevaba ropa ya que dormía desnuda, se le hizo sencillo destapar a Noah para subirse a su regazo y poder tener sexo pero el chico no la dejó , se bañó y abandono la habitación sin decir nada.

Quinn se sabía hermosa así que quiso mostrarle a Noah que si no estaba dispuesto a tener sexo con ella, sería muy fácil que lo consiguiera con alguien más y Dale el primo de Puck le serviría para su propósito.

La tarde del martes de la tercer semana era un día muy caluroso así que se vistió con un corto short llevando debajo una tanga y en la parte superior se puso un top de tirantes blanco sin sostén, al verse al espejo pudo ver que se veían sus pechos y como sobresalían sus pezones, ese día solo estaban los jóvenes , los adultos salieron de paseo desde la mañana y regresarían por la noche, las parejitas desaparecieron en sus habitaciones dejando a Dale, Quinn y Puck solos en la sala.

Quinn al ser rechazada nuevamente se acercó a Dale quién estaba leyendo un libro en la sala, al escuchar unos tacones volteó y observo que se acercaba la novia de su primo pero al verla se quedó mudo, la chica llevaba poca ropa, su blusa blanca era casi transparente pudiendo ver perfectamente los pechos de la rubia quien le sonreía coquetamente de oreja a oreja.

"_**Hola Dale, puedo sentarme "**_

"_**Cl—clar-claro Quinn toma asiento"**_

Quinn coquetamente pasó su mano por su pelo y luego se inclinó para ver que leía Dale, al hacer ese movimiento se aseguró que el chico pudiera tener una excelente visión de sus pechos, Dale como todo un caballero que era trató de desviar su mirada hacia otro lado pero no pudo, al ser un hombre cedió a la tentación y miró más de la cuenta, Puck podía ver a la distancia lo que Quinn hacía pero no entendía porque razón hasta que la rubia volteó a ver en su dirección y le guiño un ojo.

Puck entonces lo comprendió, si él no tenía sexo con ella, buscaría a su primo quién de seguro se lo daría gustoso, pero todavía no se acercó a ellos.

Quinn al ver que Puck permanecía en su lugar le susurró al oído a Dale:

"_**Te gustaría poder tocar mis pechos"**_

"_**No sería correcto porque eres la novia de mi primo Noah"**_

"_**Él no tendría que enterarse Dale, si quieres yo puedo dejarte que los toques, a mí me gustaría que lo hicieras"**_

La rubia no esperó respuesta y bajó los tirantes de su blusa mostrando en todo su esplendor sus grandes pechos, Dale no lo pensó dos segundos cuando levantó sus manos para tocar y apretar tan lindos senos, al ver que la rubia gemía cuando los apretaba se aventuró a pellizcar sus grandes y rosados pezones, fue precisamente ahí cuando Puck decidió acercarse porque sintió muchos celos de que otro hombre se atreviera a tocar a Quinn, la rubia pudo ver como el del mohicano caminaba muy enojado en su dirección, Dale por su parte no escuchó nada, estaba a punto de meter uno de los pezones de la rubia a su boca cuando de repente fue tirado al piso, siendo golpeado por su primo.

"_**No vuelvas a tocar a mi chica Dale o no respondo de mí"**_

Quinn estaba sumamente feliz de la reacción de Puck.

Puck se acercó a Quinn y le acomodó la blusa para luego llevársela del brazo rumbo a su habitación para darle a la chica lo que tanto deseaba.

Desde ese día y por el resto de las vacaciones Quinn y Puck tuvieron sexo todos los días, algunos días era solo una vez y en otros eran hasta tres veces al día, la rubia creyó que el del mohicano rompería con Kurt en cuanto llegaran a la Universidad de Dalton sin sospechar que no planeaba hacer eso.

_**K y B**_

En las dos semanas siguientes Blaine trató de tener relaciones con Kurt pero no lo logró ya que Kurt fue muy claro al decirle que no lo harían hasta que terminara con Puck.

Pero si hubo muchos besos, caricias y algo de sexo oral, no había sido intencional sino algo que en el calor del momento sucedió, muchas de sus caricias eran porque fingían ser novios pero en realidad ellos ya no fingían, en realidad se sentían como si en verdad lo fueran.

Asistieron a varias fiestas, una de ellas fue en casa de Rachel donde bailaron y bebieron un poco, al principio todo estuvo muy bien pero todo se complicó con la llegada de Sebastián, se sorprendió al verlo ahí, al preguntarle a Kurt si lo había invitado éste le respondió que Sebastián era primo de Rachel y ella había sido quien lo invitó, desde su llegada no se separó de su castaño ni un segundo hasta que Kurt le dijo que iría al baño solo, a regañadientes lo dejó ir sin fijarse que el suricato siguió a Kurtie hasta el baño, cuando el ojiazul salía del baño y se disponía a lavarse las manos vio que el ojiverde estaba recargado en la puerta.

"**¿**_**Qué estás tramando Bas? Porque esa sonrisa me dices que estás planeando algo y de seguro no es nada bueno"**_

"_**No planeo nada mi sexy princesa"**_

"_**No me digas así que si te escucha Blaine se pondrá como loco y lo sabes" **_dijo serio el ojiazul

"_**Jajajjajaj me divierte mucho poner celoso a tu novio Kurtie"**_

"_**No conoces a Blaine y puede ser muy agresivo cuando está celoso, si sigues con este jueguito no te voy a defender, ya estás avisado"**_

"_**No le tengo miedo a tu novio princesa, somos amigos y no me agrada que no lo entienda" **_ comentó Sebastián molesto de que por culpa de Blaine no pudiera pasar tiempo con Kurt como lo hizo en el verano.

Cuando Sebastián se dio cuenta que Blaine venía hacia el baño se puso detrás de Kurt quién no imaginaba lo que haría a continuación su amigo, de repente el ojiverde puso ambas manos en el trasero del chico pálido mientras las frotaba justo en el preciso instante en que el moreno entró al baño, el ojiazul estaba a punto de darle una cachetada por tal atrevimiento pero no fue necesario porque Blaine con una mano agarró el cuello de la camisa de Sebastián y con la otra le dio dos golpes en la cara y dos en el estómago.

"_**Estos deliciosos glúteos como los llamaste en alguna ocasión sólo los toca mi novio y ese es Blaine" **_ aseguró Kurt tomando las manos del moreno y dirigiéndolas a su trasero donde las frotó para dejarle en claro a Sebastián que únicamente el moreno estaba autorizado para tocarlo.

"_**Si quieres que sigamos siendo amigos Bastián más te vale que me respetes a mí y a mi relación con Blaine, si no te comportas no deseo ser tu amigo, no voy a permitir que me coquetees solo para incomodar a mi novio"**_

Después de ese incidente pasaron dos días antes de que volvieran a encontrarse con Sebastián y fue en la fiesta que organizó Nick Duval quién ahora que estaba comprometido con Jeff ya no le caía mal, al contrario ahora eran muy amigos, la razón de que asistiera a la fiesta era porque el castaño ojiverde era amigo desde niños de Jeff, pero no asistió solo, venía acompañado de su primo Eli quién era un chico alto, rubio, ojos verdes, buen cuerpo y muy atractivo.

Kurt y Blaine bailaban en el centro del salón sin darse cuenta que Sebastián como Eli los veían con mirada lujuriosa, Sebastián era consiente que con Kurt no había esperanza de tener nada ya que estaba muy enamorado de su hobbit novio, Eli en cambio al instante en que posó sus ojos en Blaine lo quería, lo encontró muy atractivo y deseable, lo vio bailando con un chico que para él no era nada atractivo por lo que creyó sería fácil alejarlo de ahí.

Sebastián le advirtió a su primo que Blaine no estaba disponible, que el chico con el que bailaba era su novio pero a Eli no le importó, siempre que se encaprichaba con algún chico lo conseguía, al ser tan atractivo nunca nadie le decía que no y Blaine no sería la excepción.

Eli se acercó a la pista y comenzó a bailar cerca de la pareja, de repente Rachel le habló a Kurt alejándolo de la pista, ese momento lo aprovechó el rubio para ponerse a bailar con Blaine, el ojiazul al darse cuenta que un rubio bailaba con su novio se puso celoso, su amiga se dio cuenta del motivo de los celos de Kurt y lo dejó ir, Eli era un chico muy atrevido, pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Blaine y lo pegó a él al ver que el moreno no se incomodó ni quejó, ambos siguieron bailando de lo más entretenidos provocando que Kurt sintiera deseos de golpear la cara de ese chico.

"_**Disculpa, puedes quitar tus brazos del cuello de MI NOVIO" **_ Solicitó Kurt fingiendo una tranquilidad que no tenía.

Eli ignoró a Kurt y apretó más sus brazos en el cuello del moreno quién ni por enterado que el rubio estaba coqueteando descaradamente con él y que eso estaba haciendo que Kurt se pusiera verde del coraje.

Kurt al ver que el rubio lo ignoraba no soportó más y jaló del brazo a Blaine quién tropezó al ser jalado de improviso pero no cayó, el rubio se enojó mucho por la interrupción de ese paliducho.

"_**¿Qué te pasa flaco paliducho, no estás viendo que bailo con mi chico?**_

Ante la insolencia de ese rubio Kurt explotó de coraje.

"_**Mira rubiecito oxigenado, este chico con el que bailas NO ES TU CHICO, ES MI NOVIO así que aléjate de él pero YA! **_ Alzó la voz Kurt logrando que varios de los invitados voltearan en su dirección para ver que sucedía.

Sebastián Smythe fue una de las personas que volteó a ver de dónde venía el alboroto, al instante notó que su primo Eli era el causante de que Kurt estuviera alterado y su amigo rara vez se alteraba por lo que caminó hacia ellos para evitar algún problema más serio.

"_**¿Kurt que sucede puedo ayudarte? **_ Preguntó Sebastián pero viendo a su primo.

"_**Cariño solo estábamos bailando" **_ habló Blaine quién no entendía porque su "novio" estaba colorado del coraje

"_**Enserio creías que solo bailaban? Este rubio estaba ligando contigo y tú lo dejaste, ¡es más dejaste que te abrazara del cuello y no le dijiste NADA BLAINE.! **_ Gritó furioso Kurt

"_**Eli será mejor que nos vayamos, Kurt es mi amigo y no quiero que lo molestes o lo hagas sentir incómodo"**_

Kurt vio a Sebastián con ojos asesinos porque creyó que su amigo había mandado al rubio a coquetear con su novio para divertirse.

Sebastián al ver al castaño captó lo que estaba pensando y rápidamente le aclaró la situación.

"_**No pienses mal Kurt yo no planee esto, Eli es mi primo"**_

"_**Entonces dile a tu primo que permanezca lejos de nosotros al igual que tú"**_

Blaine se alegró al escuchar que su castaño ya no quería ser amigo del suricato, se acercó para besarlo pero Kurt no se dejó besar y se llevó a Blaine a la cocina porque necesitaba aclarar algunas situaciones.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**En este capítulo hubo celos de Kurt pero en el siguiente habrá más celos ya que ese Eli quiere seducir a Blaine.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Besos **_

_**Candy Criss (Agar).**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

_**DIVIDIDO ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

_**CAPITULO 12**_

_**Segunda parte**_

Kurt estaba muy molesto con Blaine, al decirle que no se había dado cuenta de que el rubio estaba coqueteando con él no se la creía, sabía que era despistado el moreno, _¡pero no que fuera tonto!,_ Blaine más que nadie tenía experiencia en saber lo que es que alguien coquetee contigo porque durante los tres años que tenían de conocerse no hubo un día en que alguna chica no lo hiciera, en ese tiempo aunque sentía celos estos eran muy leves ya que era muy consciente de que él chico no era suyo y jamás lo sería, pero ahora al saber que Blaine lo amaba y verlo en una actitud cariñosa con otro chico lo hizo enfurecer _! es más ¡_ sentía que se convertiría en cualquier momento en el hombre verde llamado Hulk, tenía que controlarse o terminaría golpeando no solo a Blaine sino también a ese rubio oxigenado y eso no era digno de un Hummel, hizo varias respiraciones antes de comenzar a hablar.

"_**Dime Blaine ¿estabas disfrutando de la compañía de ese rubio sin chiste?**_

"_**Cariño yo solo estaba bailando" **_

"_**¡Eso no es lo que te pregunté Blaine!"**_

"_**Amo bailar Kurt y el chico se acercó a mí ni modo de ser grosero y decirle que se fuera, yo solo fui amable"**_

"_**Wow… así que no querías ser grosero… así que no te importó que ése estuviera casi encima tuyo ni que casi te estuviera besando ni que dijera que eras su chico… mmmmmm ok, me ha quedado perfectamente claro que tú no has hecho nada malo, ¡muy bien ve a seguir bailando con tu amiguito que yo también me divertiré!"**_

"_**¿Qué significa eso Kurt?**_

"_**Significa que hemos venido a una fiesta a divertirnos y eso voy hacer" **_ replicó el castaño mientras le acomodaba el cuello de su camisa al moreno para luego alejarse caminando muy sensualmente.

Blaine salió inmediatamente de la cocina para ver a hacia dónde se había dirigido Kurt pero antes de que lo localizara apareció de la nada el chico rubio, quiso alejarse con el pretexto de ir por una bebida pero le fue imposible alejarse ya que Eli traía consigo dos vasos con un líquido rojo por lo que no le quedó de otra que permanecer a su lado mientras volvían a bailar, sin darse cuenta el castaño ojiazul lo estaba observando desde otra área de la sala.

Kurt no tenía idea que era un hombre celoso, acababa de descubrirlo esa noche y no le agradaba la sensación, al ver que Blaine retomaba su baile con el rubio sabiendo que Kurt estaba molesto lo hizo enojar todavía más, decidió que si el moreno podía divertirse con otro entonces él también podía, buscó con la mirada a Sebastián encontrándolo inmediatamente en el área de sonido, caminó en su dirección y comenzó una charla con el ojiverde quién al instante se alegró al poder pasar tiempo con su amigo.

"_**Me alegra encontrarte Seby porque vas a ayudar a darle celos a mi novio"**_

"_**Paso princesa, la última vez tú novio me golpeó cuatro veces muy duro y no quiero sentir más de sus golpes"**_

"_**Tal vez no lo sepas Seby pero yo pegó mucho más fuerte que Blaine y si no me ayudas, seré yo quién te golpeará y no Blaine y te va a doler mucho más"**_

"_**Ok, ok, veo que saldré golpeado de todas formas así que no me queda de otra que ayudarte, ¿Dime que tengo que hacer?"**_

"_**¡Fácil!, Vamos a bailar en medio de la pista y vas a acariciar mis glúteos, me besarás suave y lentamente porque Blaine ama besarme de esa manera y al ver que me besas igual sé enfurecerá"**_

"_**¿No es mejor ir y decirle que se aleje de mi primo y llevártelo a una habitación para que hagan el amor?" **_ Preguntó Sebastián no entendiendo el punto, pero sobre todo porque no quería ser golpeado.

"_**Suena bien pero no, si hago eso tú primo oxigenado creerá que me lo llevo porque tengo miedo de que Blaine lo escoja sobre mí, así que haré a Blaine tan pero tan celoso que vendrá por mí olvidándose de ser amable y caballeroso con Eli, y eso mi buen amigo Bastian será un duro golpe al ego de tu primito sinvergüenza" **_ Kurt sonrió maquiavélicamente por su maravilloso plan.

"_**Tienes razón Eli nunca es rechazado y si Blaine lo deja en medio de la pista para ir por ti se querrá morir de la vergüenza y rabia"**_

"_**Entonces que comience el plan mi buen Bastian"**_

Kurt arrastró a Sebastián a la sala la cuál estaban usando como pista de baile ignorando por completo a Blaine y a Eli que bailaban a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, el castaño puso sus brazos en el cuello de Seb quién inmediatamente puso sus manos en las caderas de su amigo siguiendo el plan y no fue nada difícil bajarlas hasta que estaban en su redondo trasero para apretarlas fuerte recordando lo que se sentía tocarlas sin nada de ropa, despacio se acercó y besó los dulces labios de Kurt gimiendo al sentir como su lengua se deslizaba en su boca, quiso besarlo apasionadamente pero recordó que tenía que ser suave y lento, al hacerlo de esta manera comenzó a sentir mucho placer poniéndose duro como una roca, en medio de la excitación quitó las manos del trasero del ojiazul para meterlas a su pantalón y poder tocarlas al natural, algo que al principio a Kurt no le agradó pero al darle un vistazo a Blaine y compañía sabía que era perfecto.

_**K Y B **_

El moreno quería buscar a Kurt y bailar con él pero ese chico Eli no lo dejaba en paz y para no ser grosero seguía bailando con Eli, cuando notó a Kurt caminando hacia la sala se emocionó pensando que su chico vendría a su rescate pero cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que el ojiazul venía tomado de la mano de Sebastián y platicando como si fueran una pareja, eso ocasionó que se enojara y su lado cavernícola brotó en el momento en que Seb tocaba a su novio pero más cuando el ojiverde metió sus asquerosas manos en el pantalón de Kurt, sin pensarlo dos veces dijo a Eli:

"_**No puedo seguir bailando contigo Eli porque voy a bailar y hacerle el amor toda la noche a mi NOVIO que es con quién siempre debí estar bailando y no contigo, y no me gusto que le dijeras flaco paliducho así que si vuelves a llamarlo de esa manera no me voy a controlar y te daré una paliza."**_

Sin más explicaciones Blaine se alejó de Eli encaminándose en dirección hacia los castaños tomando las manos de Sebastián para sacarlas del pantalón de Kurt.

"_**Saca tus cochinas manos de mi novio Sebastián"**_

Sebastián alejó sus manos del trasero de Kurt pero el castaño ojiazul se lo impidió.

"_**Blaine estoy bailando con mi amigo Sebastián, así que te agradecería que nos dejaras seguir bailando, ¡ah! y Seb vuelve a poner tus manos en donde estaban"**_

"_**¡Eso sí que no Kurt!, puedes bailar esta pieza con él pero no puede tocarte" **_ gritó enojado Blaine

"_**Blaine no voy a ser grosero con mi amigo así que Seb deja tus manos donde quieras ponerlas"**_

Kurt estaba disfrutando hacer enojar a Blaine, hacerle comprender lo que él sintió cuando lo vio con otro y poniendo de excusa que no quería ser grosero, Kurt siguió bailando hasta que Nick gritó que era tiempo de jugar a la botella, caminando varios chicos hacia el anfitrión al igual que Blaine, Kurt, Sebastián y Eli.

El juego comenzó, algunos ya estaban un poco borrachos y otros no tanto, Nick fue el primero en girar la botella cayendo en Eli.

"_**Eli quiero que beses a la persona que quieras por un minuto" **_ dijo Nick sonriendo al saber a quién elegiría, no porque quisiera que Blaine estuviera en problemas con Kurt sino porque en su estado de ebriedad creía que era algo gracioso.

Eli se paró dirigiéndose hacia Blaine, tomó su rostro y lo besó profundamente disfrutando del beso, el moreno respondió el beso no porque quisiera sino porque era parte del juego.

Kurt estaba furioso pero Blaine se las pagaría.

La botella la giro Eli cayendo en esta ocasión en Jeff quién al darse cuenta de lo que Eli hizo se molestó mucho porque veía que ese rubio era toda una zorra.

"_**Jeff quiero que beses el pecho de mi primo Sebastián" **_ pidió Eli

Jeff hizo lo que Eli pidió aunque podía ver que a su novio Nick no le había gustado la idea, pero él se lo había buscado al pedirle a Eli que besara a quien quisiera sabiendo que elijaría a Blaine así que para vengarse de su novio hizo como si le hubiera agradado.

Las rondas siguieron por un rato más, en una ocasión a Nick le tocó besar a Blaine y al separarse ambos sentían ganas de vomitar ya que eran amigos pero no había ninguna atracción por lo que con ese beso Kurt no sintió celos aunque sí mucha risa.

A Kurt le tocó besarse con Finn, Seb,Nick y con Jeff, el ojiazul tenía los labios hinchados de tantos besos y no entendía porque todos deseaban besarlo, lo que Kurt no sabía es que todos habían desaprobado la conducta de Blaine y querían al igual que el ojiazul darle una lección, la cual el moreno aprendió porque luego de observar como besaban a su novio muchos chicos se levantó y cargó a Kurt en su hombro porque no quería que nadie más lo besara ni pusiera sus manos en él.

"_**No vas a besar a nadie más que a mí Kurt y ahora mismo te voy a quitar el olor y el sabor de esos chicos" **_ dijo el moreno mientras en su habitación de la casa de los Hummel rasgaba la ropa de su novio para poder hacerle el amor.

Kurt se dejó besar y acariciar unos momentos disfrutando la sensación de posesividad de su novio pero cuando ambos estaban desnudos y Blaine estaba a punto de entrar en él, se paró de la cama y se puso su bata ante la mirada de asombro de Blaine.

"_**Tú castigo por portarte mal blainey es que no haremos el amor y tampoco tienes permiso de masturbarte porque si lo haces el castigo serán muchos más días de frustración sexual" **_

"_**¡Kurt cariño ven aquí!, no me hagas esto mira que siento que voy a explotar si no te hago el amor"**_

"_**Tú te lo buscaste amor "**_

"_**Dame algo Kurt lo que sea"**_ rogó Blaine

"_**Muy bien, me masturbaré y vendré en tu cara pero tú no podrás venir ni lamer mi semen"**_

"_**¡Oh no, voy a morir si no puedo probarte Kurt!"**_

"_**Es eso o nada cariño"**_

"_**Está bien, quiero verte Kurtie"**_

Kurt se masturbó delante de Blaine hasta llegar al orgasmo, derramando su venida en la cara del moreno y limpiándolo enseguida para que no pudiera probarlo, el moreno disfrutó de ver a su amado llegar al clímax, quería desesperadamente venir, estuvo a punto de venir pero no lo hizo porque supo que actuó mal esa noche y merecía un castigo pero al día siguiente tendría su revancha y nadie podría evitarlo.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Besos **_

_**Candy Criss (Agar).**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

_**DIVIDIDO ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

_**CAPÍTULO 13**_

Las clases comenzarían el próximo lunes por lo que los alumnos comenzaron a llegar a la Universidad de Dalton desde el viernes, entre los que llegaron ese día se encontraban Puck y Quinn.

Ese día el chico de la cresta fue a instalarse a su dormitorio llevándose tremenda sorpresa al descubrir que su edificio se había incendiado en las vacaciones y que todos los estudiantes de su edificio tendrían que ser reacomodados en otros edificios hasta nuevo aviso, pidiéndoles que de preferencia se quedaron en el dormitorio de un amigo o novia para que fuera más rápido el acomodo.

La rubia el enterarse de eso brincó de alegría porque suponía que Puck elegiría quedarse con ella luego de lo sucedido entre ellos durante las vacaciones, además estaba encantada con la política de la Universidad de hacer los dormitorios mixtos, pero el chico bronceado se le adelantó a Quinn porque al instante eligió anotarse como el compañero de Kurt así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro al tener su propia habitación y vivir con su novio.

"_**Puck ya me enteré que tu edificio se incendió así que te anoté como mi compañero de dormitorio, estoy muy emocionada de que podremos seguir juntos amor"**_

"_**Primero que nada Quinn no me llames amor porque si alguien te escucha pensará que somos novios y no es verdad, segundo te agradezco que quieras ayudarme pero ya me anoté para ser el compañero de dormitorio de mi Kurtie" **_

"_**¡Espera! ¿Qué quieres decir con que no somos novios Puck? sabes perfectamente que los somos"**_

"_**Eso no es verdad Quinn, en estas vacaciones nosotros regresamos a lo que teníamos… ser amigos con derechos y sin involucrar sentimientos… disfrutamos los dos pero ya se acabó"**_

"_**Estas semanas que pasamos juntos fuimos más que solo amigos con derechos Puck, así que más te vale que al llegar Kurt rompas con él para que podamos decir que somos novios, porque si no lo haces diré que me violaste"**_

"_**No me digas lo que tengo que hacer y mucho menos me amenaces porque nadie te va a creer esa mentira Quinn"**_

"_**Tal vez muchos no me crean, pero si logro convencer a la única persona que me interesa que es Kurt, si él me cree, no te querrá ver y estaré muy feliz de verlos separados, tú eres mío así que ve grabándotelo en esa cabezota" **_ dijo Quinn poniendo su dedo en la cabeza de Noah.

Sam y Artie llegaron a la Universidad el sábado por la mañana, Rachel y Finn lo hicieron por la tarde, Tina lo haría hasta el mismo lunes, Jeff y Nick lo hicieron el domingo por la mañana, todos estaban felices de regresar a clases, unos más que otros pero al fin y al cabo todos felices de regresar a la Universidad.

Kurt y Blaine aún no llegaban, los que sabían que habían pasado las vacaciones juntos como Rachel, Finn, Nick y Jeff no les era raro que no hubieran llegado, ya que habían dejado muy en claro que aprovecharían hasta el último momento de vacaciones para pasarlos juntos en pareja.

Puck se encontraba impaciente por ver al castaño y se preguntaba _¿porque no había regresado aún?,_ si no se habían visto por tres largas semanas suponía que su novio estaría igual de ansioso que él por verse, abrazarse y hacer el amor toda la noche, pero el domingo se estaba terminando y Kurt brillaba por su ausencia, a esas alturas ya no podrían pasar tiempo juntos porque no podrían desvelarse ya que el ojiazul no le agradaba desvelarse por aquello de su sueño de belleza, pero no importaba, se conformaba con abrazarlo y verlo dormir.

Al que no había visto y al que no extrañaba para nada era a Blaine, pero de él no le interesaba saber sobre su llegada siempre y cuando lo hiciera más tarde que los demás y si no regresaba mucho mejor.

El castaño y el moreno llegaron a Dalton alrededor de las diez de la noche y lo hicieron tomados de la mano y en dirección al dormitorio de Kurt, era tarde pero ya habían cenado, estaban cansados y deseaban más que nada tomar un baño y dormir abrazados toda la noche hasta que tuvieran que despertar para ir a clases, se pusieron de acuerdo en que ambos dormirían en el dormitorio del castaño, así que el moreno todavía no estaba enterado del incendio en su edificio ni de que tendrían que acomodarse en el dormitorio de alguien más.

_¡No podía ser!_ al parecer Kurt tampoco llegaría ese día y Puck tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para verlo, caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado en el dormitorio del ojiazul en él que ya estaba instalado y se encontraba desesperado por tenerlo a su lado para poder besarlo y abrazarlo.

Estaba furioso con Quinn por amenazarlo, él jamás le prometió la luna ni las estrellas, ella sabía a lo que se atenía con él y ahora resultaba que ella lo quería atrapar con una amenaza tan tonta como que la había violado, cuándo todos en la Universidad estaban enterados de su relación de folla amigos, estaba loca si creía que cedería a sus caprichos, en eso estaba pensando cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando escuchar la maravillosa risa de su novio Kurt.

Nada más entrar el ojiazul Puck se abalanzó sobre él, cargándolo en el instante en que puso un pie en el dormitorio haciéndolo girar en el aire para luego bajarlo y besarlo apasionadamente ante el desconcierto de Kurt que no esperaba encontrar a nadie en su dormitorio y menos a su todavía novio Puck.

Blaine por su parte al ver como su novio era jalado y levantado en el aire para luego ser besado sin darle ninguna oportunidad a negarse no pudo contener su furia al ver que otro tocaba su mayor tesoro, así que al entrar tomó al castaño de la cintura para alejarlo de Puck y pegarlo a su pecho, rodeando con su brazo la cintura del castaño ante la mirada de enojo de Noah Puckerman porque no le agradaba la confianza y familiaridad con que tocaba Blaine a Kurt.

"_**Tenía la esperanza de no volver a verte Anderson"**_

"_**Yo esperaba lo mismo Puck pero lamentablemente para ti estoy de regreso"**_

"_**Ya acompañaste a Kurt a su dormitorio y viste que llegó bien, puedes retirarte, buenas noches Blaine" **_ dijo Puck levantando su mano en señal de que saliera y quitando el brazo de la cintura de Kurt.

Blaine sonrió de lado porque estaba seguro que en cuanto soltara la bomba de que estaba pasando la noche ahí Puck enfurecería pero no podría hacer nada ya que Kurt no dejaría que se fuera.

El castaño estaba muy incómodo con la presencia de Noah, tenía que hablar con él pero no se sentía preparado ni con ánimos para hacerlo en esos momentos, tampoco le agradaba que se hubiere tomado la iniciativa de entrar a su dormitorio sin invitación, ni que tratara a Blaine con tanta prepotencia, sabía que Noah no estaba enterado de que sus vacaciones los había pasado en compañía del moreno y que en ese tiempo la relación entre ambos cambió de amigos a novios y que el chico musculoso no se lo tomaría muy bien cuando le informara que quería terminar la relación porque estaba enamorado de alguien más, mejor dicho que siempre estuvo enamorado de Blaine.

"_**Noah no quiero discutir ¿Podrías irte y mañana con gusto platicamos?" **_pidió el castaño en un tono que decía que no estaba de humor para discutir.

"_**No quiero irme amor, quiero quedarme contigo, te extrañé muchísimo éstas tres semanas que no te vi ni escuché tu voz" **_ Noah se acercó al castaño para poder abrazarlo.

"_**Noah estoy cansado, por favor vete" **_replicó el ojiazul no queriendo ser abrazado

"_**Si estás tan cansado con mayor razón me quedo, puedo darte un masaje para que te relajes"**_

"_**Gracias pero no es necesario Noah"**_

"_**Ya escuchaste a Kurt Puck será mejor que te vayas, estamos cansados y queremos dormir" **_ dijo Blaine para dar por terminada la conversación.

"_**Ok amor me iré cuando lo haga Blaine" **_ Puck se negaba a irse y al ver la negativa de Kurt a ser abrazado tomó asiento en el pequeño sillón que se encontraba en la salita del dormitorio.

"_**Blaine se va a quedar" **_

"_**¿Por qué él se queda y yo tengo que irme? ¡Yo soy tu novio Kurt y tengo más derechos que él que es solo un amigo" **_ gritó furioso Noah poniéndose de pie

Blaine miró al ojiazul y al encontrarse sus miradas entendió sin palabras que el castaño le pedía que los dejara hablar a solas, no estaba muy feliz de dejarlos solos pero tenía que darles privacidad para hablar sobre todo si Kurt pensaba terminar en ese momento con Puck.

Puck se dio cuenta que Blaine caminó hacia la habitación de Kurt llevando con él las maletas del castaño las cuáles reconoció de inmediato pero también notó que había otra maleta que no conocía, pensó que compró ropa y le pidió a sus padres prestada esa otra maleta negra que no era del estilo de las del ojiazul.

"_**Ahora que Blaine nos ha dejado solos quiero besarte hasta el amanecer"**_

"_**Puck por favor no lo hagas"**_

"_**¿Por qué no, acaso no me extrañaste?! Porque yo te extrañé a morir"**_

"_**¡Si me hubieras extrañado como dices me hubieras hablado para saber si llegué a casa bien, para desearme feliz navidad o año nuevo o simplemente para decirme que querías escuchar mi voz, pero no lo hiciste!, yo sí te llamé pero nunca respondiste ni regresaste ninguna de mis llamadas así que comprendí que no me querías ni me extrañabas como afirmabas por lo que en este tiempo estuve pensando que lo nuestro no funciona y es mejor que terminemos nuestra relación y sigamos siendo amigos" **_ dijo el castaño tranquilamente para evitar cualquier posible discusión.

"_**Kurt si no te llamé es porque perdí mi teléfono celular y eso me impidió llamarte"**_

"_**Podrías haberme llamado a mi casa no necesariamente al celular Puck"**_

"_**Es que no me sé de memoria tu números de teléfono amor, por eso no te llamé, no porque no te extrañara"**_

"_**Comprendo que no te lo sepas de memoria pero… ¿no los tienes anotados en una libreta o en algún lado para cualquier emergencia? Porque a diferencia de ti yo si me sé tú número de celular de memoria y si no me sé el de casa de tus padres es porque no me lo diste, te pregunté varias veces por el número y en todas y cada una de las veces cambiaste de tema.**_

Puck quería aclarar la confusión, no es que no quisiera dárselo, lo que había sucedido es que en todas esas ocasiones alguien más interrumpía evitando que pudiera dárselo y al parecer eso había ocasionado un mal entendido y quería aclararlo de inmediato pero el castaño no se lo permitió.

"_**No es necesario que expliques nada Puck… **_ el castaño levantó la mano para evitar que Puck lo interrumpiera _**entiendo perfectamente que no estabas seguro de darme el número de la casa de tus padres porque no les has contado que tienes por novio a un chico, que no deseabas que al hablarte dijera que habla tu novio, tengo que confesar que al principio sentí tristeza y hasta coraje porque no me llevaras o al menos me invitaras a ir contigo pero ya no… comprendo que sientes algo por Quinn y tú manera de hacerle saber era llevándola contigo, me alegro de que la quieras y les deseo lo mejor a los dos" **_ terminó Kurt, respiró y siguió hablando.

"_**Yo amo a Blaine y él me ama así que nos daremos una oportunidad, estoy seguro que seremos muy felices porque nos conocemos muy bien, además somos excelentes amigos "**_

"_**Tienes que estar bromeando Kurt, yo no quiero terminar contigo, te amo cada día más y estas tres semanas alejado de ti fueron una verdadera tortura así que no me pidas que terminemos porque no lo haré"**_

"_**Mejor lo aceptas porque no pienso cambiar de idea, es más Blaine ya es mi novio" **_ afirmó el castaño, aunque todavía no lo eran, ya que solo lo habían fingido pero dentro de ellos ya se sentían como si realmente fueran novios y si Puck lo creía muy pronto lo podrían hacer realidad.

Noah Puckerman jamás había sido violento con Kurt pero en esos precisos momentos estaba muy enojado que se acercó al castaño y lo tomó de ambos brazos fuertemente empujándolo a la pared y manteniendo ahí, devorando su boca sin importarle que el castaño ojiazul intentaba soltarse de su agarre así como voltear su cara para evitar el beso.

"_**Eres mi novio y lo seguirás siendo hasta que yo quiera Kurt, conmigo no vas a jugar, bastante razón tenía Dave Karofsky al decirme que Blaine haría que nosotros termináramos"**_

"_**Yo no terminé mi relación con Dave por culpa de Blaine, lo hice a causa de sus celos enfermizos"**_

"_**Anderson no te ama, el solo juega contigo y cuando se aburra te va a botar sin ningún remordimiento, él no es gay ni bisexual, tú solo eres un experimento y nada más"**_

"_**Blaine verdaderamente me ama a diferencia de ti que decías hacerlo pero a las primeras de cambio me cambiaste por alguien más."**_

Kurt estaba comenzando a enojarse y Puck no conocía al castaño enojado así que cuando el ojiazul empujó el pecho del chico musculoso con fuerza para alejarlo, el de la cresta se sorprendió de que tuviera tal fuerza pero no se desanimó por lo que se acercó queriendo empujarlo hacia abajo en el mueble para besarlo a la fuerza pero Kurt reacciono rápido, moviéndose rápidamente a un lado poniéndose de pie para luego empujar con su pie la espalda de Noah para hacerlo caer más rápido en el sillón.

"_**Sí creías que yo era débil y sin fuerzas, estás muy equivocado AMORCITO" **_ Kurt dijo en tono sarcástico "_**Soy bastante fuerte y rápido"**_

Blaine al escuchar que hablaban en tono fuerte y luego algunos golpes salió de la habitación para corroborar que Kurt se encontrara bien o en todo caso ayudarlo si era necesario aunque conociendo al castaño como lo conocía sabía que podía defenderse perfectamente sin ayuda de nadie.

"_**¿Todo bien Kurt?"**_

"_**Excelente Blaine"**_

"_**Ok, si se te ofrece algo estoy en la habitación" **_ y Blaine desapareció de nuevo en la habitación dejando solos a Kurt y a Puck, no estaba preocupado porque vio como Kurt tenía a Puck, saber que el castaño era tan fuerte y pudiera someter a otro tan fácil hacía excitar al moreno.

"_**Blaine a diferencia de ti, sabe lo que quiero, lo que me preocupa, lo que me importa, lo que me hace reír o llorar sin que se lo diga, lo amo y no voy a dejar que nadie quiera separarme de él, no soy ninguna chica indefensa que necesite ayuda para librarse de un novio que no acepta que una relación ya terminó, así que no vuelvas a poner tus manos en mí y menos para agredirme o forzarme a nada Puck"**_

El ex chico malo no creía que su noviazgo con Kurt se fuera a pique todo por malos entendidos, jamás quiso hacerle creer que no lo amaba ni que se avergonzaba de él, pero todo indicaba que así había sido, y el que llevara a Quinn a casa de sus padres terminó por arruinar todo, _¿Qué podría hacer para componerlo?_ No lo sabía, pero juró que intentaría recuperarlo porque Kurt era todo para él, en verdad lo amaba y sin él sentía que podría morir de dolor, también sabía que si el castaño no hubiera roto en ese momento con él lo hubiera hecho al segundo de enterarse de que tuvo sexo con Quinn y que todos en su casa la creyeron su novia, al parecer el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada por todas aquellas veces que utilizó a las chicas sin importarle sus sentimientos, _¿así que así se sentía que rompieran tu corazón?,_ dolía y dolía mucho.

"_**Aunque quiera irme no puedo, hubo un incendio en mi edificio y todos los que vivíamos en esos dormitorios fuimos movidos a otro dormitorio, yo fui asignado aquí"**_

"_**¿Un incendio, hubo algún herido?**_

"_**No, ninguno"**_

"_**¿Hasta cuándo podrán regresar a su edificio? **_ Preguntó Kurt queriendo que la respuesta de Noah fuera que lo harían en unos pocos días.

"_**Dentro de seis meses"**_

Kurt no podía creer que precisamente ahora que ya no eran novios tendría que vivir con su ex y con su novio en el mismo dormitorio, estaba seguro que eso sería todo un lío pero tendrían que superarlo y cuanto antes mejor.

Quinn estaba en su cama revisando que su menstruación tendría que llegar en cualquier día, sonrió al tener la esperanza de que no le bajara y así pudiera estar embarazada de un hijo de su amor, un hijo de Noah, puso su mano en su vientre y se quedó dormida con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Si Noah Puckerman había tenido esperanzas en que podría recuperar el amor de Kurt toda esperanza se desvaneció cuando dos semanas después Quinn le dijo que serían padres.

Los hijos llegan en el momento indicado y no cuando los padres lo hacen por un capricho y eso sería una lección que Quinn aprendería por las malas.

_**¡Por fin Kurt y Puck terminaron su noviazgo!**_

_** Quinn si está embarazada ¿Pero que le sucederá?**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Besos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar).**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

_**DIVIDIDO ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

_**CAPITULO 14**_

Sin darse cuenta rápidamente pasó un mes, era comienzos de febrero el mes del amor y la amistad por lo que el amor se sentía en el aire, para la gran mayoría era un mes de alegría y festejos, para otros cuantos la esperanza de encontrar a alguien con quien celebrar el catorce de febrero y para otros era como cualquier otro día.

Blaine y Kurt habían pasado un mes lleno de romance, el moreno en el segundo que confirmó que el castaño terminó su relación con Puck sin importarle que estuviera al otro lado de la puerta se le declaró a Kurt de la manera más romántica que pudo tomando en cuenta que no tenía muchas alternativas encerrado en la habitación del castaño, así que cuando éste entró contándole que era libre, el moreno se arrodilló en una pierna, luego tomó la mano derecha de Kurt entre las suyas y dijo:

"_**Kurt amor mío, estoy muy enamorado de ti, eres mi sol, mi luna, mi satélite, mi estrella fugaz, mi media naranja, la otra mitad de mi corazón, mi alma gemela, mi luz, eres mi brújula, sin ti estaría perdido, por eso quiero pedirte algo muy especial… ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novio?"**_

"_**¡Sí Blaine, acepto ser tu novio!" **_ Reía el castaño de felicidad por la ternura con que su novio se había declarado. Oficialmente eran novios.

Blaine se paró emocionado para poder besar a Kurt, ese beso era símbolo de que su unión era real, metió su mano izquierda a su chaqueta para sacar una pulsera de cuero que había comprado en Lima, al verla inmediatamente pensó que se vería muy hermosa en la muñeca de su chico, ya que el contraste de su piel blanca con el negro de la pulsera era perfecto, cuando se la puso le dijo a su novio que cada vez que la viera pensara en él y si por alguna razón se sintiera solo, que la tocara para que se acordara que nunca lo estaría, que él siempre estaría a su lado en cada paso del camino para apoyarlo, amarlo y cuidarlo, el castaño sonrió feliz y volvió a besar a su novio, asegurándole que tendría lo mismo con él.

Esa noche hicieron el amor suave y lentamente, disfrutando de cada toque que compartían, no se preocuparon por el ruido que hicieron, esa noche solo importaban ellos y nadie más, se amaron con mucho amor y ternura, al terminar se quedaron dormidos profundamente, sin enterarse de que Puck los había escuchado, tenía lágrimas en los ojos por haber perdido a Kurt, esa noche el chico bronceado no durmió, por lo que muy temprano se alistó y se fue a la Universidad, no quería toparse ni con Kurt ni con Blaine porque ambos se darían cuenta que estuvo llorando y no quería la lástima de nadie, además de que verlos juntos y felices lo lastimaría demasiado.

_**K y B**_

Quinn irradiaba felicidad, sus planes habían resultado como ella quería, ahora estaba embarazada, tenía un mes de gestación, seguramente muy pronto se casaría, tendría un hermoso hijo o hija, terminaría sus estudios, Puck y ella trabajarían, se amarían, tendrían la casa y la familia de ensueño que tanto anhelaba, teniendo su cuento de hadas con su final feliz, ¿Qué más podría pedir?.

Kurt estaba feliz de haber terminado su relación con Noah antes de que saliera a la luz pública que Quinn estaba esperando un hijo de su ex novio, si se hubiera enterado cuando todavía estaban juntos habría sido un duro golpe para él, _¡claro!,_ de seguro ya todos sabían que mientras estaban juntos Noah lo engañaba con ella, pero era mejor que la noticia se supiera cuando ya no estaban juntos, al menos eso le daba un poco de consuelo de no verse como el novio cornudo, aunque muchos pensaban exactamente eso.

Quinn Fabrey caminaba por la Universidad sintiéndose una diosa, una ganadora, una triunfadora porque ingenuamente ella creía que Puck había roto con Kurt por su amenaza, ignoraba que el castaño fue quién terminó la relación por su propia voluntad, no dándole otra opción al chico musculoso.

El castaño estaba comenzado a fastidiarse del trato que Quinn le daba, mirándolo de arriba abajo, como si ella fuera mejor que él, ignorándolo, levantando la nariz como si oliera mal y en algunas otras ocasiones siendo grosera, el ojiazul era todo un caballero, por esa razón no le contestaba o la ponía en su lugar como se merecía, pero si lo seguía hartando ya vería la manera de ponerla en su sitio.

Blaine siempre estaba cerca de Kurt, tomando su mano, su cintura o llenándolo de pequeños besos en su cara, cualquiera que los viera creería que tenían años de novios y no un mes.

Quinn le contaba a todo el que pudiera o quisiera escucharla que estaba embarazada y que el flamante padre era su novio Noah Puckerman.

Durante la primer semana de febrero los días fueron muy fríos y todos salían muy abrigados, esa mañana la rubia se le antojaba un chocolate caliente y al revisar su pequeña alacena se dio cuenta que no tenía leche, así que en vez de ir a comprar leche para prepararlo ella misma optó por ir a la cafetería que quedaba a dos cuadras de su edificio a comprar un vaso grande del líquido obscuro.

Cuando iba a cruzar la calle su teléfono celular sonó, metió su mano en su bolso para poder sacar dicho aparato pero no lo encontró, se distrajo por unos segundos para mirar el interior de su bolso y pudo encontrar su celular, pero cruzó sin fijarse si venía algún carro, por lo que no vio que un auto rojo venía a alta velocidad impactando en la rubia y ocasionando que saliera volada por los aires para caer fuertemente al piso, quedando inconsciente en el lugar, dándose a la fuga el conductor de ese automóvil.

El castaño ojiazul venía de la cafetería a la cual Quinn iría, cuando alcanzó a ver su figura quiso darse la vuelta e ir por otro camino porque esa mañana no estaba de humor para soportarla, pero al final decidió que él no tenía por qué esconderse ya que él no le hizo nada, en cambio ella intervino en su noviazgo para separarlo de Puck y justo en ese preciso momento pudo ver como la rubia cruzaba la calle sin fijarse que venía un carro, ese auto la había golpeado fuertemente haciendo volar a la chica en el aire y escuchando el impacto al caer al concreto.

El castaño corrió a toda velocidad para llegar a ella lo antes posible, sacó su teléfono y llamó al 911 pidiendo una ambulancia para Quinn, la ambulancia llegó seis minutos después, en todo momento estuvo al lado de la chica, intentó llamar a Puck en varias ocasiones pero él no atendía las llamadas, supuso que al ver que era el castaño decidía no contestar mandándolo al buzón de voz, lo intentó en varias ocasiones más pero al ver que no contestaba se decidió llamar a Blaine para informarle de lo sucedido y pedirle de favor que avisara a Puck, le dijo que no sería algo fácil de hacer pero que no desistiera hasta decirle lo sucedido a Quinn, el moreno aceptó y luego le pidió la dirección del hospital en que se encontraban para más tarde reunirse con Kurt.

"_**Puck necesito hablar contigo" **_ Pidió Blaine

"_**Nosotros no tenemos nada que hablar Anderson, ya lograste quitarme a Kurt, ya no somos amigos así que no me interesa hablar contigo"**_

"_**Es muy importante lo que tengo que decirte… es sobre Quinn"**_

"_**Tampoco me interesa lo que quieras decirme de ella"**_

Puck se había ido sin darle ninguna oportunidad a Blaine para que le explicara que la rubia había sido atropellada y ahora se encontraba en cuidados intensivos en el hospital.

"_**Kurt amor, te traje de comer y algo de beber, ¿Cómo sigue Quinn?**_

"_**Los doctores dicen que está fuera de peligro, tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, así como dos costillas rotas, tiene el brazo derecho roto pero todo eso sanara, sin embargo eso no es lo más horrible, sino el hecho de que perdió a su bebé" **_ dijo tristemente Kurt

"_**Debió de ser un duro golpe cuando se enteró, ella estaba emocionada de tener ese bebé" **_ replicó el moreno

"_**Ella todavía no lo sabe, sigue inconsciente, los doctores han dicho que tal vez despierte hasta mañana ya que por el momento sigue bajo los efectos de la anestesia, tuvieron que practicarle un legrado para asegurarse de sacar los restos del bebé pero afortunadamente ella estará en condiciones de más adelante volver a embarazarse." **_ El castaño no era amigo de la rubia pero podía perfectamente comprender lo horrible de la situación y que la chica estaría devastada al enterarse de la noticia porque era evidente al ver su rostro lo emocionada que estaba por su embarazo, esperaba que cuando Puck lo supiera fuera fuerte para que entre ambos pudieran salir adelante.

"_**¿Pudiste localizar a Puck? ¿Cuándo vendrá?" **_

"_**No vendrá Kurt, intenté hablar con él pero no me dejó así que todavía no sabe que Quinn está hospitalizada."**_

"_**Está bien amor, al menos lo intentaste, mañana hablaré con él"**_

Esa noche Blaine y Kurt lo pasaron en el hospital, no querían que cuando despertara se encontrara sola, al día siguiente Quinn despertó muy temprano, al despertar y no reconocer el lugar se asustó, giró la cabeza para ver si había alguien más ahí y reconoció a los chicos pero sobre todo a Kurt, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que se encontraba en un hospital y por ver a su ex rival dormido en una silla junto a su novio el simpático de Blaine, quiso sentarse pero al instante gimió de dolor, despertando a los chicos que en cuestión de segundos quiénes estuvieron a su lado preguntando si le dolía algo.

"_**¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que llamemos al doctor? ¿Te acomodo la almohada?" **_

"_**Gracias pero estoy bien, ¿Qué hago en un hospital?"**_

La mirada azul cielo como la mirada avellana se vieron, tenían miedo de decirle a Quinn la razón de porque estaba en el hospital pero era imposible que no se lo contaran así que Kurt se armó de valor y le contó.

El castaño le relató verla cruzar la calle sin fijarse si venía carro, y como fue impactada por un auto tan fuerte que salió lanzada al concreto y eso provocó que perdiera el conocimiento, le contó que había perdido a su hijo, la chica no podía creerlo, lloraba inconsolablemente, gritando que era mentira, que lo inventaba por coraje y envidia de que Puck la haya elegido a ella en vez de a él, el moreno intentó calmarla pero era imposible, ella quiso bajarse de la cama y temiendo que se hiciera daño le pidió a una enfermera que le pusiera un tranquilizante en su suero lo que ayudó a que la rubia se quedara dormida al instante.

Blaine se quedó con Quinn mientras que Kurt iba a su dormitorio a bañarse y cambiarse pero sobre todo para localizar a Puck a quién encontró dormido en el pequeño sillón del dormitorio.

"_**Puck despierta tenemos que hablar de Quinn"**_

"_**Kurt amor te amo, tuve una pesadilla en la que no eras mi novio" **_ decía un borracho Noah

Kurt no podía creer que Noah estuviera borracho pero éste no era momento para enojarse con el chico, decidió que tenía que tenerle paciencia así que fue a la pequeña cocina y le preparó un café muy cargado, luego de un rato Puck estuvo sobrio y pudo contarle todo, el chico al instante se bañó y cambió para verse presentable no quería que Quinn lo viera en mal estado sobre todo ahora que ella necesitaba su apoyo.

Antes de irse rumbo al hospital el castaño le sugirió a Puck que si quería llorar era el momento de hacerlo, que sacara su pena porque estando con la rubia no podría, el chico le hizo caso a su ex novio y al instante dejó de hacerse el fuerte y comenzó a derramar sus lágrimas contándole a Kurt que aunque a Quinn no la amara a su hijo si y que su perdida le dolía en el alma, le contó que durante ese mes dejó su trabajo en la cafetería para entrar a un club clandestino de pelea donde peleaba una vez a la semana y que había ganado mucho dinero, ese dinero lo tenía destinado para comprar todo lo que su hijo o hija necesitara y saber que eso nunca sucedería le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos, el castaño ante el evidente dolor de Puck se acercó para abrazarlo pudiendo consolarlo unos momentos.

"_**De momento todo es muy triste pero más adelante podrán tener más hijos Puck y todos serán muy hermosos"**_

Puck asintió con la cabeza, se limpió las lágrimas y luego se acercó a Kurt para darle un tierno beso en los labios ante la sorpresa del ojiazul.

"_**No me malinterpretes Kurt, sé que no me amas pero ese beso fue una forma de agradecerte que me apoyes a mí y a Quinn sobre todo porque ella no se ha portado muy bien contigo"**_

"_**Está bien pero por favor no lo vuelvas hacer"**_

"**Está bien"**

_**K Y B**_

Desde el regreso a la Universidad en enero Dave Karofsky estuvo al pendiente de todos los movimientos de Kurt y su novio, después de varios meses de su ruptura con Kurt su resentimiento hacia ellos había crecido a pasos agigantados, planeaba vengarse de ambos y su venganza sería perfecta.

Sebastián Smythe estaba muy contento en la Universidad, tenía muchos amigos y era todo un galán con chicos y chicas, aunque a ellas ya les había advertido que no jugaba para su bando.

Blaine fue el primero en sorprenderse al darse cuenta que Sebastián Smythe era un nuevo alumno en la Universidad de Dalton y más cuando supo que su dormitorio se encontraba al lado del suyo y el de Kurt, al principio la relación era algo tensa pero conforme transcurrió ese mes pudo darse cuenta que no era tan malo como creía y que el castaño tenía razón al decir que Seb era un buen amigo y nada más.

Quinn fue dada de alta una semana después, Puck al ver el mal estado de la chica decidió que tenía que cuidarla para que se repusiera lo antes posible, podría no estar enamorado de ella pero definitivamente la quería, era su amiga y hasta antes del accidente iba a ser la madre de su hijo o hija.

Puck les comunico a Kurt y a Blaine su decisión y ellos le dijeron que contara con ellos en lo que necesitaran, el chico se los agradeció porque tal vez él en su lugar no hubiera actuado de la misma manera.

La rubia supo reconocer que actuó mal, que muchas de sus decisiones estaban equivocadas, que su mal comportamiento lastimó a varias personas, entre ellas a Puck y a Kurt, le dolía darse cuenta que Noah Puckerman no la amaba y si estaba dispuesto a quedarse con ella era por el bebé, al castaño lo trato mal pero él en vez de tratarla mal o dejarla tirada en el piso el día del accidente, actuó como solo un buen amigo puede hacerlo, pidió ayuda y estuvo con ella en todo momento, si Kurt no hubiera estado presente no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo hubiera permanecido ahí tirada en el piso o si tal vez hubiera podido morir.

Quinn aceptó de muy buen agrado el que Noah Puckerman fuera su compañero de dormitorio, también le dijo que era libre, que no se sintiera comprometido con ella, ahora sin el bebé ya no tenía ninguna obligación, la respuesta del chico la sorprendió:

"_**Nunca te voy a dejar sola Quinn eres mi amiga y te quiero, desgraciadamente perdimos a nuestro hijo pero quiero hacer bien las cosas, sabes que todavía estoy enamorado de Kurt pero ya no tengo ninguna esperanza de recuperarlo pero sé que si nos damos una oportunidad podría llegar a amarte, ¿Qué me dices, lo intentamos?"**_

Quinn derramó lágrimas pero en esta ocasión no eran de tristeza sino de felicidad.

"_**Sí, Puck, quiero que lo intentemos."**_

Puck se inclinó y besó castamente a la rubia, ambos recuperándose de su pérdida pero teniendo la esperanza de una nueva ilusión.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**_

**¿**_**Se imaginaban que Quinn perdería a su bebé?**_

_**¿Imaginaban que Kurt la ayudaría?**_

_**Saludos y Besos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar).**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

_**DIVIDIDO ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

_**CAPITULO 15**_

"_**Falta una semana para que sea día de San Valentín y voy a hacer ese día muy especial para ti Kurt"**_

"_**No, no, no Blaine, tú no harás nada, yo voy a ser quién haga ese día muy especial y único para ti, ya sé exactamente qué haré."**_

"_**Pero ese día yo siempre planeo lo que haremos, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada Kurtie"**_

"_**Amor entiendo que antes todas tus relaciones fueron heterosexuales y lo normal es que el hombre haga todo para la mujer, en nuestra relación todo será diferente porque habrá ocasiones como en esta en que yo seré el encargado de hacer nuestro día especial y en otras tú harás que sea especial para mí, además yo quiero que nuestro primer día de San Valentín lo recordemos para siempre y sea inolvidable"**_

"_**Está bien cariño, estaré esperando ansioso para ver que planeas"**_

Para Blaine fue raro no planear nada romántico para el día de San Valentín, pero al mismo tiempo era muy emocionante saber que Kurt planeaba algo para sorprenderlo y demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba, eso hacía brincar a su corazón de pura felicidad por sentirse tan afortunado de tener en su vida a alguien tan especial y único como su Kurt.

_**K Y B **_

Dave Karofsky se vestía en un dormitorio cerca del de Kurt y Blaine.

"_**Dave regresa a la cama, no es necesario que te vayas a esta hora de la madrugada"**_

"_**Te lo agradezco pero no acostumbro pasar toda la noche con los chicos con los que follo"**_

Dave terminó de vestirse y se fue sin importarle que hubiera lastimado los sentimientos de ese lindo chico, a quién a convenció con dulces palabras de amor para que lo llevara a su dormitorio y dejara que el deportista lo follara por horas.

Desde su rompimiento con Kurt Dave no había vuelto a tener otro novio, solo tenía aventuras de una noche, desde ese día en lo único que pensaba era en vengarse del castaño, cuando supo que se hizo novio de Puckerman planeó provocarle un accidente de coche pero no fue necesario cuando se dio cuenta que Blaine intentaba pasar tiempo con el castaño a como diera lugar, igual que hizo en su relación con Kurt.

Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que el moreno lograra separarlos pero quiso apresurar un poco las cosas acercándose a Puck para advertirle que se cuidara de Blaine porque ese chico estaba enamorado de Kurt aunque no lo aceptara, para cualquiera que hubiera visto esa interacción hubiera creído que el deportista quería ayudar a Noah, pero lo que en verdad quería era que el chico de la cresta se pusiera posesivo y celoso con el castaño algo que el ojiazul odiaba en un novio, así que cuando supo que Quinn acompañaría a Puck a su casa por las vacaciones de invierno supo que todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que planeaba, con eso Kurt terminaría con él, cuando se enteró que esa relación había terminado se alegró muchísimo, estaba feliz porque el ojiazul se quedaba solo y siendo un cornudo porque su ex había embarazado a su amiga con derechos.

Pero la felicidad no le duro mucho tiempo a Dave cuando comprobó que Blaine nuevamente interfirió en otra relación de Kurt, la diferencia es que ahora él era el novio del castaño, ahí decidió que haría lo necesario para separarlos costara lo que costara, con eso en mente comenzó a seguir al castaño piel de porcelana a todos los lugares que fuera sin importarle perder clases, tenía tan buena memoria que con solo repasar lo visto en clase podía aprobar sus exámenes.

_**K Y B**_

El cuerpo de Quinn se estaba recuperando poco a poco, pero el dolor emocional seguía ahí, con la ayuda de Puck estaba segura que lo superaría, todavía no podía creer que el chico la estuviera apoyando después que ella se embarazó a propósito y luego de que lo presionó a que terminara con Kurt sabiendo que él chico de la cresta amaba al castaño, actualmente la rubia estaba arrepentida de sus acciones pero estaba muy agradecida de que Puck no la abandonara a su suerte en estos difíciles momentos de su vida.

Era el trece de febrero cuando la rubia vio a Dave Karofsky escondido detrás de un muro de uno de los salones de clases, le pareció sospechoso así que siguió la mirada del deportista para ver hacia qué o a quién se dirigía y al hacerlo pudo comprobar que veía a Kurt quién en esos momentos reía con algunos compañeros de su clase, el castaño nunca se dio cuenta que era observado, la rubia creyó que Dave todavía guardaba sentimientos por su ex novio así que se dio la vuelta y regreso a su salón de clases con mucho cuidado de no caminar aprisa porque todavía seguía dolorida.

Si Quinn no tuviera prisa en irse y hubiera permanecido un poco más de tiempo habría notado que esa no era la primera vez que Dave seguía a Kurt a todas partes sin que el chico lo notara y que eso había estado sucediendo desde hace tiempo.

_**K Y B**_

"_**¿Puedo ir con ustedes Kurt?" **_Preguntó esperanzado Sebastián

"_**Claro que no Bas, es día de los enamorados no de los tríos"**_

"_**También es día de la amistad así que si puedo ir con ustedes"**_

"_**¡Dije que no Bas y es no!"**_

Sebastián estaba en la salita del dormitorio de Kurt rogándole al chico que lo dejara acompañar a Blaine y a Kurt a su salida por el día de San Valentín pero el castaño ojiazul se negaba a ello, el ojiverde estaba abrazando al chico para fastidiarlo y desesperarlo para que le dijera que sí, en eso estaban cuando el moreno entró a su dormitorio encontrando a su novio siendo abrazado por Sebastián, logrando que se enfureciera y brotara su lado posesivo.

"_**Suelta a mi novio inmediatamente"**_ Dijo el morocho al mismo tiempo que empujaba al ojiverde fuera del cuerpo de Kurt, quién solo trastabillo y se sujetó de un lado del sillón para no caer, sabía perfectamente que el chico no amaba a su novio pero aun así no quería que tocara ni fuera cariñoso con su amor ya que Kurt era única y exclusivamente suyo y de nadie más.

"_**No me empujes hobbit, ¡Kurt dile algo!" **_ Dijo el ojiverde quejándose como niño chiquito

"_**Blaine, Seb no estaba haciendo nada malo él sólo…"**_

"_**¡Ah no!, Tú no le vas a decir a MI NOVIO que me regañe porque no quiero que lo abraces, Kurt es MIO, MIO Y DE NADIE MÁS Sebastián"**_

"_**No puedo negar que amo tu lado posesivo y celoso amor y quiero que sepas que con todos mis ex novios odiaba que fueran así conmigo pero contigo me encanta, wow me enciendes cuando estás celoso" **_ dijo felizmente el castaño saltando hacia su novio y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del moreno y besándolo apasionadamente.

"_**Blaine pareces niño chiquito al que le quieren quitar su juguete, soy tuyo y de nadie más, tranquilízate"**_

"_**¡Pero ése te estaba abrazando mi amor!" **_ Hizo un puchero Blaine

"_**Sí, me estaba abrazando porque quiere que lo lleve con nosotros al lugar al que tengo planeado llevarte para el día de San Valentín"**_

Blaine abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta que Sebastián conocía el lugar al cuál su novio planeaba llevarlo y no le gustó eso para nada.

Apuntando en dirección a Sebastián el moreno dijo _**"¿Porque le contaste a dónde iríamos?"**_

"_**Porque es mi amigo y sé que no te lo contará"**_

"_**¡No es justo Kurt!, él sí sabe y yo no"**_

"_**Mañana lo sabrás mi amor"**_

Blaine por más que insistió con Kurt y con Seb ninguno le dijo a donde irían, pero el ojiverde tampoco logró convencer al ojiazul de llevarlo con ellos, así que el único feliz era Kurt mientras su novio y su amigo hacían pucheros por no conseguir lo que querían.

Rachel visitó por la noche a Kurt para preguntarle si irían a la fiesta que organizaría la Universidad por el catorce de febrero y el castaño le aseguró que si irían poniéndose de acuerdo a qué hora se verían.

Dave creía que seguía a Kurt en todo momento pero en algunas ocasiones no lo hacía o se giraba porque alguien le hablaba o él volteaba para asegurarse de que no lo vieran seguir a su ex novio o iba al baño u otras razones más que evitaron que se diera cuenta que Sebastián Smythe era muy amigo del castaño y ahora también de su hobbit novio por lo que no tenía idea de lo cercanos que eran.

El teléfono celular de Dave sonó captando la atención del chico, se giró hacia a otro lado así que no vio cuando Sebastián dejó el dormitorio de Kurt.

" _**Dave ya tenemos el cuarto listo para mañana"**_

"_**Perfecto, mañana te pagaré el resto de tu dinero ,¿ya le avisaste a Eli?"**_

"_**Ya, dijo que mañana estará aquí para el espectáculo"**_

"_**Me parece bien, nos vemos mañana"**_

"_**Hasta mañana Dave"**_

_**K y B**_

El primero en despertar el catorce de febrero día del amor y de la amistad fue Kurt quién sonrió al ver a su novio dormido plácidamente boca arriba, dándole eso una grandiosa idea, decidió que despertaría a su novio con una mamada matutina, Blaine despertó poco antes de llegar al orgasmo.

"_**¡Kurt eso fue increíble!"**_

"_**Sabía que te gustaría cariño pero ahora yo soy el que tiene un problemita y no sé quién puede ayudarme con él"**_

"_**Yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte papi" **_ dijo con voz sensual Blaine logrando que su novio se excitara todavía más si eso era posible, ya que era una fantasía de Kurt que su novio lo llamara así.

Blaine desnudo de inmediato a su novio, luego lo jaló a la orilla de la cama, el moreno se bajó de la cama para sentarse en el piso y abrió las piernas del castaño para entrar en medio de ellas para que la erección de su novio quedara a su altura, tragándola toda y gimiendo ambos de placer.

"_**Papi te gusta que te chupe"**_

"_**¡Oh Blaine!, sí sigue"**_

Ambos siguieron su fantasía, el moreno chupaba la erección del castaño fuerte y rápido logrando que ambos llegaran al orgasmo rápidamente y sonriendo por ser tan cachondos.

En el transcurso del día Kurt le dio diferentes sorpresas a Blaine como por ejemplo, llegó en medio de una de las clases y le dio una serenata, cuando fue la hora de la comida Rachel lo jaló al dormitorio diciéndole que Kurt le tenía una sorpresa y que al entrar lo descubriría, la morena no tenía idea de que podría ser así que cuando Blaine entró al dormitorio, la castaña entró detrás de el sin que se diera cuenta y pudo ver al castaño acostado en medio de la salita desnudo, tenía comida encima de su cuerpo lo que hacía que Kurt fuera la mesa, viendo en todo su esplendor el gran pene de su amigo y jadeando de la impresión ya que su amigo estaba muy bien dotado y aunque no lo dijera a nadie, le daban ganas de probar esa erección.

Blaine al darse cuenta que Rachel jadeaba y veía a su novio con ojos lujuriosos la empujó fuera del dormitorio para que no se lo siguiera comiendo con los ojos.

"_**Fuera Rachel, no quiero que veas a mi novio desnudo y menos que te lo comas con los ojos"**_

"_**No me lo estaba comiendo con los ojos Blaine, lo que estaba haciendo era admirar lo bien dotado que es Kurt"**_

El moreno no le gustó ese comentario de la castaña pero lo dejó pasar, prefería centrarse mejor en su novio.

Blaine disfrutó mucho de la comida, Kurt no dejó que tomara los alimentos con las manos sino con la boca, así lo hizo el moreno quién con cada bocado que tomaba del cuerpo de su novio provocaba deliciosas sensaciones en Kurt quién lo invitaba en cada ocasión a que lo mordiera o lamiera, Blaine alimentó al castaño hasta que la comida se terminó, al finalizar ambos estaban muy excitados, el ojiazul ya estaba preparado y listo para que su novio lo penetrara así que en cuestión de segundos Blaine le hacía el amor rápido y duro a su novio quién envolvió sus piernas en la cintura del moreno, sus brazos los pasó por detrás de su espalda para rasguñarlo mientras seguía entrando en él, levantó su cuello para que lo marcara, dejando Blaine una gran chupetón ahí, llegando al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, al terminar se limpiaron, el castaño sacó un anillo y al verlo el moreno sin pensarlo dijo lleno de alegría y felicidad:

"_**¡Sí me caso, si me caso contigo Kurt!"**_

"_**Mi amor me haces muy feliz que quieras casarte conmigo pero éste anillo no es de compromiso sino uno que expresa mi compromiso de amarte y confiar en tí incondicionalmente"**_

"_**Yo siempre confiaré y te amaré incondicionalmente a ti también Kurt"**_

Blaine dijo esas palabras desde el fondo de su corazón sin sospechar que muy pronto esas palabras no tendrían ningún valor.

El moreno sabía que Kurt le dijo que no hiciera nada pero él simplemente no podía no comprarle nada a su novio así que compró algo que Kurt jamás creyó que le regalarían y menos en un día tan especial:

"_**Es tan grande y negro" **_ dijo bastante asombrado el castaño al ver el regalo

"_**¿Te gusta? Porque al verlo supe que tenía que comprarlo para ti amor"**_

"_**Sí… me gusta…es el dildo más grande que he visto"**_

Ese sí que era el regalo más raro que le había dado cualquier novio, pero claro, Blaine no era cualquier novio, desde que lo conocía había descubierto que hacía los regalos más inesperados así que no era tan raro que pensara en regalarle un dildo que seguramente pensaba podrían usar los dos.

El chico de piel de porcelana comenzó a reír sin razón aparente hasta que su sonrisa se convirtió en una fuerte carcajada que contagió a Blaine quién se unió a las risas de su novio.

"_**¿Qué es tan gracioso amor" **_ preguntó el chico de cejas triangulares quién no sabía porque su novio reía.

"_**Me rio de felicidad porque eres perfecto tal cual eres mi amor"**_

_**K Y B**_

Sebastián, Rachel, Finn y todos sus demás amigos ya estaban en la fiesta pero no había señales de Blaine ni de Kurt, la chica marcó a su amigo para preguntar a qué hora llegarían sin percatarse que Dave estaba a pocos pasos suyos escuchando la plática que sostenía con un chico al que no le veía la cara.

"_**Ya te dije que no vendrán Rachel" **_ dijo tristemente Sebastián

"_**No me importa que ya me lo dijiste pero puede que estés equivocado Bas"**_

"_**No estoy equivocado, Kurt llevó a Blaine a acampar para tener una noche romántica bajo las estrellas y no me llevaron"**_

"_**¿No me digas que estás triste porque no te llevaron? **_ Preguntó incrédula Rachel queriendo reír pero no lo hizo.

"_**Sí, yo nunca he ido a acampar y cuando supe que Kurt llevaría al hobbit quise ir pero me dijo que no, que será en otra ocasión pero yo quería ir hoy"**_

_**Primo no te sientas triste, si Kurt no te lleva pronto a acampar lo haré yo, así que quita esa cara y ves a buscar a alguien para divertirte.**_

_**Sebastián le hizo caso a su prima y no tardó mucho en encontrar compañía olvidando sus deseos de ir a acampar.**_

Rachel al ver que el castaño no respondía le mandó un mensaje el cual fue respondido de inmediato diciéndole que no irían a la fiesta, que ya luego le platicaría, despidiéndose y deseándose que pasaran cada uno una noche muy especial con su pareja.

Dave estaba furioso de que sus planes no se realizarían esa noche, sobre todo porque su amigo Eli había prometido ayudarle a vengarse de su exnovio siempre y cuando fuera esa noche ya que al día siguiente tendría que viajar a Europa.

Dave y Eli se conocieron medio mes atrás cuando Eli fue a ver a su primo Sebastián, pero Eli no era primo de Rachel así que ella no supo de esa visita, por la noche había salido de fiesta y después de unas copas Eli se fue con Dave y tuvieron una noche muy apasionada, ahí se contaron sus problemas amorosos.

El deportista le contó que su ex novio lo dejó porque siempre estuvo enamorado de su mejor amigo y que ahora eran novios, que estaba furioso y quería venganza, el rubio le dijo que lo ayudaría a vengarse de su ex si luego lo ayudaba para vengarse de un chico que lo rechazó a lo que Dave aceptó, en ningún momento ninguno de los chicos mencionó el nombre de su interés amoroso.

Dave solo mencionó que su ex tenía una piel y ojos preciosos mientras que Eli dijo que el chico que lo rechazó era fuerte, moreno y sexy.

Era más de medianoche cuando Eli llamó a Dave para decirle que si no llegaba en media hora tendría que irse, Dave le contó que los planes se habían cancelado así que Eli se despidió y el deportista estaba incluso más enojado que antes, decidió que no esperaría más y en los siguientes días llevaría a cabo su venganza aunque no tuviera a nadie que lo ayudara.

**K Y B**

Por su parte Blaine y Kurt estaban pasando una grandiosa noche bajo la luz de las estrellas, aunque la noche era fría ellos estaban calientitos porque durmieron en la misma bolsa de dormir, además de que el cuerpo de Blaine emanaba mucho calor por lo que no tuvieron frío.

Para ambos ese día fue perfecto.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**¿Qué planeará Dave?**_

_**¿Volverá a salir Eli?**_

_**¿Qué les pareció el día que planeó Kurt para Blaine pero sobre todo se esperaban el regalo de Blaine a Kurt? Supongo que no jajajajja.**_

_**No olviden dejar sus lindos reviews**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Besos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar).**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

_**DIVIDIDO ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

_**CAPITULO 16**_

Después del maravilloso día de San Valentín que Kurt le diera a Blaine y del regalo inesperado del moreno, todo fue normal durante la siguiente semana, estudiaban y hacían sus tareas lo más tranquilo que se pudiera tomando en cuenta que en ese semestre las materias eran mucho más difíciles que el ciclo anterior.

Los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina por lo que la mayoría de los estudiantes se esforzaban por estar al corriente con trabajos, clases y estudios.

Kurt y Blaine siempre comenzaban a estudiar cada uno lo suyo, pero después de un rato ya se estaban besando o haciendo el amor ya fuera Blaine a Kurt o Kurt a Blaine, no avanzaban mucho cuando estudiaban juntos, por esa razón el castaño decidió que él estudiaría hasta las diez de la noche en la biblioteca de la Universidad mientras Blaine lo hacía en el dormitorio, quedaron de acuerdo y así lo hicieron.

Dave continuó siguiendo al castaño a donde quiera que fuera, descubriendo que ahora tenía una nueva rutina, ir a la biblioteca, al principio creyó que eso complicaría sus planes porque ese lugar se encontraba mucha gente lo que le impediría acercarse a él, pero se dio cuenta que al irse nadie iba a recogerlo, _¡esa sería su oportunidad!_ Y no la desaprovecharía.

Resultaba que Kurt abandonaba la biblioteca a las nueve cincuenta de la noche, le tomaba quince minutos caminar desde ahí hasta el dormitorio que compartía con Blaine, había un pequeño tramo que era obscuro y peligroso si se pasaba muy noche por ese lugar, no se podía rodear, a fuerzas se tenía que pasar por ahí, el castaño pasaba corriendo ese tramo para llegar a la parte iluminada, desde hacía dos semanas se sabía de algunos estudiantes que fueron asaltados, así como un intento de violación y por nada del mundo el castaño quería que le sucediera eso a él ni a su amado novio por eso decidió que Blaine no viniera a buscarlo para no arriesgarlo innecesariamente.

_**K Y B **_

El día comenzó como siempre, Kurt hizo el desayuno, al terminar se acompañaron a clases, fueron a comer, hicieron un poco de tarea que dejaron a la mitad para poder hacer el amor, todas las veces desde que comenzaron su vida sexual nunca utilizaron condón ya que para ambos era más placentero de esa manera, por lo que el ojiazul se inyectaba cada mes para evitar quedar embarazado ya que él tenía el gen del embarazo masculino mientras que el moreno no.

Ese día Kurt tenía que inyectarse pero estaba tan apurado por irse a la biblioteca que lo dejó para hacerlo por la noche, el ojiazul no menstruaba como lo haría cualquier mujer, en su caso era diferente, orinaba sangre los días que vendría siendo su menstruación, por lo general eran de tres días, esperaba una semana y luego se inyecta un anticonceptivo, esa noche era el séptimo día y ya le tocaba que se inyectara pero al dejarlo para más tarde le traería graves y serias consecuencias que harían que se lamentara de no haberlo hecho.

El ojiazul se despidió de su novio con un beso, llegó a la biblioteca a las siete de la noche y salió alrededor de las once de la noche porque aunque se iba antes de las diez esa noche perdió la noción del tiempo, iba caminando muy aprisa que al tratar de sacar su celular de su mochila se le cayó, se agachó a recogerlo pero cuando iba a ponerse de pie sintió como alguien detrás suyo le tapaba la boca, intentó gritar y patalear pero fue imposible porque alguien lo inmovilizó de sus brazos mientras alguien más lo hacía con sus piernas, en cuestión de segundos estuvo amarrado de pies y manos para luego ser amordazado, los sujetos que lo atraparon usaban máscaras que les impedía que pudiera verles el rostro, quiso gritar pero sabía que de nada le serviría, lo subieron acostado a un auto para que nadie pudiera verlo desde afuera, luego el automóvil arrancó a toda velocidad.

El castaño había visto infinidad de programas de asesinos y en la gran mayoría las víctimas cuando lograban salvarse era porque cooperaban con el atacante, así que aunque temblaba de miedo intentó quedarse quieto y no gritar, de algo estaba seguro muy pronto vería a donde lo llevaban, cinco minutos después estaba siendo bajado y cargado en el hombro de un hombre fuerte, reconociendo el aroma de su perfume como el que usaba Dave Karofsky.

,

"_No podía ser Dave su ex novio, sabía que estaba molesto por la ruptura pero no lo creía capaz de hacer algo como esto y menos para dañarlo__**" **_ pensó Kurt

El ojiazul sintió como bruscamente fue aventado en una cama, miró en la habitación y la reconoció como uno de los dormitorios del edificio de Puck y Blaine, era uno de los que se había incendiado, por estar viendo a su alrededor no se dio cuenta que alguien le descubrió el brazo y le inyectaba una sustancia que no sabía que era.

"_**Vaya este chico es muy guapo, sí que nos vamos a divertir con él"**_

"_**¿Divertir, con quién?" **_ Preguntó inseguro el castaño

"_**Contigo cariño, yo voy primero Dave"**_

"_**Claro que no Robert, Kurt fue mi novio así que yo iré primero y luego ustedes"**_

Definitivamente Kurt estaba asustado, comprendía muy bien lo que estos chicos harían con él, al escanear la habitación se encontró con que no sólo estaban Dave y ese chico Robert sino también otro rubio que iba saliendo del baño, de repente la puerta de entrada se abrió y el castaño se asustó más, no podía ser que vinieran más chicos para hacerle daño.

Dave así como Robert comenzaron a desvestirse mientras el ocho chico lo desamarraba y desnudaba, quería poner resistencia pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba como debería, se sentía muy ligero así como mareado y muy caliente, ¿sería acaso que tenía temperatura?, no lo sabía, pero de lo que estaba muy seguro es que si no actuaba rápido, saldría muy lastimado de ese lugar.

El chico rubio que desvestía a Kurt se excitó al ver su piel, así que pasó una de sus manos por detrás de la nuca del ojiazul y estrelló sus labios desesperadamente para besarlo, el castaño sintió asco, quería vomitar, empujó con sus manos el pecho del otro chico para alejarlo pero no logró moverlo ni un centímetro, no fue necesario que lo volviera a intentar porque Robert empujo al rubio para jalar y poner de rodillas al ojiazul.

"_**Quiero que me chupes precioso"**_

"_**Dave dile a estos chicos que se vayan para que podamos estar juntos, no te vas a arrepentir, haré que sea una de tus mejores noches conmigo" **_ Kurt trataba de lograr el menor de los daños, si tenía que tener sexo con alguien que no fuera su novio prefería que fuera únicamente con Dave en vez de tres o quién sabe cuántos hombres más.

Dave lo pensó por unos instantes, parecía que iba a decirle a los demás chicos que los dejaran solos, lo vio caminar a la puerta y abrirla pero antes que se abriera totalmente volvió a cerrarla, mientras tanto seguía sin saber quién había entrado al dormitorio, escuchaba voces alcanzando a escuchar que alguien dijo algo sobre un bailarín.

"_**Dave que lindo bailarían escogiste, me gusta mucho, ¿cuánto nos va a cobrar?"**_

"_**No nos va a cobrar nada imbécil, nosotros le vamos hacer el favorcito de pasarla espléndidamente con él"**_

El chico conocía a Dave porque en más de una ocasión se habían encontrado en algún bar, cuando el deportista le comentó que se divertirían con un hombre muy sexy creyó que sería un prostituto por eso accedió a venir esta noche, pero al llegar al lugar y asomarse hacia la cama pudo comprobar que no era un prostituto sino un chico de la Universidad al que había visto en otros salones.

"_**No quiero problemas, mejor me voy" **_

Ese chico que no quería problemas se llamaba Nate, pero no iba solo sino acompañado de un amigo quién era nada más y nada menos que Sebastián Smythe.

Al escuchar tanto alboroto y ver que su amigo Nate pensaba irse sin antes haber tenido sexo con el chico que al parecer alguien había contratado para ellos, creyó que estaba muy feo y por eso su negativa a quedarse, volteó su cabeza para ver en dirección a la cama sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta que el chico que estaba en la cama para nada era feo sino increíblemente sexy y guapo, ese chico no era ningún prostituto o bailarín que planeara hacerles un baile, esto no estaba bien, el chico de la cama era Kurt quién en su sano juicio para nada estaría en ese lugar y con esos chicos, sobre todo porque sabía del gran amor que Kurt sentía por Blaine y que no lo dañaría de esta manera

Pero cuando su amigo quién estaba totalmente acostado en la cama y medio desvestido volteó en su dirección se percató que su mirada era vidriosa, un rubio estaba encima de él manoseándolo sin que opusiera resistencia.

Al ver que su amigo Nate se iba corrió a alcanzarlo

"_**Nate tienes que ayudarme ese chico que está dentro no es ningún prostituto es mi amigo Kurt, él no debería estar aquí"**_

"_**Ya sé que no es ningún prostituto, ese chico es el novio de Blaine Anderson antes hetero y ahora gay, será mejor irnos o estaremos metidos en serios problemas ya que por lo que vi Dave y sus amigos lo drogaron así el chico no opondrá resistencia haciendo todo lo que ellos quieran"**_

"_**Ese chico es mi amigo y no voy a dejar que lo toquen o lastimen así que si no quieres quedarte a ayudarme por lo menos avísale a mi prima Rachel que Kurt está en peligro, que traiga con ella a Blaine, ¡anda ves!" **_ apresuró Sebastián a Nate quién salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el dormitorio de Rachel.

_**K Y B**_

Pasaban más de las doce de la noche y ni luces de Kurt, cada minuto que pasaba Blaine estaba más preocupado, le llamó infinidad de veces a su celular pero nunca respondió, recordó que su novio tenía que pasar por un tramo peligroso y obscuro antes de llegar a su edificio así que temiendo que algo le hubiera sucedido salió del dormitorio en dirección a ese lugar.

Al llegar al tramo obscuro el moreno no encontró rastros de Kurt pero si de su mochila y celular, al instante se llevó las manos a la cabeza en señal de desesperación, algo le había sucedido y él no estuvo ahí para ayudarlo, en esos momentos estaba muy arrepentido de haber escuchado a Kurt cuando le dijo que no era necesario que lo viniera a buscar porque era más que claro que si debió de acompañarlo, buscó en todas direcciones pero no había rastros del castaño, se dejó caer de rodillas comenzando a llorar de desesperación, tenía que encontrar a su novio sano y salvo.

Nate le avisó a Rachel que su primo Sebastián la necesitaba porque su amigo Kurt estaba en problemas y que debería de traer a su novio Blaine, después de decirle como llegar al dormitorio dónde se encontraban se fué sin decir a dónde.

La castaña estaba desesperada por llegar a ayudar a Kurt en lo que fuera que lo necesitara, al desviarse para buscar a Blaine estaba siendo una tortura, al llegar ahí tocó y tocó pero no recibió respuesta, no podía esperar más, sabía que tenía que llevar a alguien con ella porque si su primo le dijo que llevara al moreno era porque iba a necesitar ayuda.

"_**¿A quién busco, a quién puedo llamar?" **_ Sé preguntaba la castaña mientras se tallaba las manos entre sí, cuando de repente pensó en Puck y en que él chico no se negaría a acompañarla sobre todo porque Kurt semanas atrás ayudó a Quinn y éste era el momento perfecto para regresar el favor.

Rachel corrió tan aprisa como pudo, estuvo a punto de caer pero se agarró de un barandal y emprendió de nuevo la carrera, Puck estuvo de acuerdo en acompañarla, ambos sabían que lo que encontrarían no sería agradable, por eso la castaña daba gracias que no encontró a Blaine pero al mismo tiempo esperaba que tanto Kurt como su primo estuvieran a salvo.

_**K y B**_

"_**Nate no quiso unirse pero a mí me gustaría quedarme" **_ Sebastián dijo mirando a Dave.

"_**No tengo ningún inconveniente, mientras más mejor, ¡Hey Bruce! deja de masturbarlo"**_

Ante esas palabras el ojiverde sintió escalofríos, tendría que actuar y tendría que ser de inmediato ya que ese Bruce estaba totalmente desnudo y encima del cuerpo de Kurt quién solo repetía _**"No quiero hacer esto, no quiero hacer esto, déjenme ir"**_

"_**Dave tú ex novio me excita mucho" **_ Decían Robert y Bruce

Cuidando de no descubrirse Sebastián preguntó a Dave si Kurt era su ex novio y el deportista respondió que sí y que esa noche le daría una lección por dejarlo por su actual novio ya que no le perdonaba haberlo dejado por otro.

"_**Si quieres vengarte yo puedo ayudarte, si tú y tus amigos le hacen algo, los va a reconocer por muy borracho que se encuentre"**_ Dijo el ojiverde

"_**Él no está borracho, Robert le inyectó una droga que lo hace excitarse y aguantar por horas" **_ Fue la respuesta de Dave

Sebastián ahora comprendía porque Kurt se veía tan mal, al parecer la droga lo estaba afectando y para mal, ya que su amigo decía que sentía que se quemaba.

Conforme el castaño ojiverde vio como los tres hombres se situaban sobre el castaño entró en pánico, caminó en dirección a la cama separando a los hombres del cuerpo desnudo de Kurt diciendo que él se encargaría de vengar a Dave ya que lo comprendía perfectamente ya que su ex novio lo dejó por otro, así podría sacar su frustración y ayudar al mismo tiempo a Dave, sobre todo porque a él no lo conocía así que no podría reconocerlo, el deportista aunque excitado supo que esa era una buena idea, así no se metería en problemas pero al mismo tiempo se vengaría, dándole el visto bueno al castaño y alejando con mucha dificultad a sus amigos de su ex novio para que el recién llegado pudiera tener sexo con Kurt.

Seb no quería tener sexo con Kurt y menos en esas circunstancias, sí lo hacía era para salvarlo de un trío de lobos que querían destrozar a su amigo, esperaba que su castaño amigo lo pudiera perdonar.

"_**¡Vamos penétralo ya!, queremos ver"**_

"_**Al menos si no vamos a divertirnos con él, podremos ver como se lo haces y masturbarnos ante el espectáculo" **_ Reían como locos los hombres

"_**Lo haré pero necesito que se alejen un poco o no podré concentrarme"**_

"_**Uyyy que aburrido pero está bien"**_

Sebastián se desnudó y entró en la cama asegurándose de taparlos con la sábana, se acostó sobre el cuerpo de Kurt, tomó su cara entre sus manos para que enfocara su vista sobre él, como no quería que el ojiazul lo descubriera y Dave y sus compinches los lastimaran, dijo en voz alta su nombre como si se estuviera presentando.

"_**¡Oye no seas tonto, no le digas tú nombre!"**_ gritó Bruce

"_**Ese no es mi nombre es solo para que recuerde un nombre en caso de que se lo pregunten"**_

"_**Oh, buena idea"**_

Cuándo finalmente Seb entró en Kurt ambos gimieron de placer, el ojiverde no quería sentir placer y al sentirlo se sintió terriblemente culpable por lo que hacía y se lo hizo saber a su castaño amigo, esperando que Blaine no llegara a verlos así, el ojiazul aunque no quisiera sentir placer antes las embestidas de Sebastián no podía evitarlo ya que la droga estaba en todo su torrente sanguíneo haciendo que sintiera todo un millón de veces más que si estuviera en sus cinco sentidos.

"_**Kurt hago esto porque no quería que te violaran salvajemente, eres mi amigo y te quiero, perdóname por favor"**_

"_**¡Bas, más fuerte y más duro, quiero más duro!"**_

"_**Kurt, si no te hubieran drogado jamás me pedirías eso"**_

Sebastián hablaba con Kurt muy bajito para que sólo lo escuchara él y nadie más, el ojiverde no se dio cuenta que Dave los estaba grabando mientras tenían sexo, luego de haber grabado unos minutos mandó esa grabación al moreno desde el teléfono de Bruce con un mensaje que decía:

"_**Conoce la clase de novio que tienes, es una basura"**_

"_**Bas, quiero irme de aquí"**_

"_**SShhh tranquilo Kurt te voy a sacar de aquí cuanto antes, te lo prometo"**_

Kurt bajo los efectos de la droga jaló a Sebastián para besarlo y sus piernas las enredo en su cintura para poder sentir más profundo las embestidas del otro chico, el ojiverde llegó al orgasmo cuando Kurt rasguñó su espalda, el castaño lo hizo segundos después, cuando Seb salió del cuerpo de su amigo se dio cuenta que no había usado protección y que había eyaculado dentro de Kurt, esperaba que no fuera un portador del gen del embarazo masculino.

Bruce y Robert se habían estado masturbando mientras veían a Seb tener sexo con Kurt llegando ellos también al orgasmo.

Dave estaba feliz de haber consumado su venganza.

Bruce, Robert y Dave se vistieron y abandonaron el dormitorio dejando ahí a los dos castaños aún en la cama.

Cinco minutos después de que los tres hombres se fueron llegaron Puck y Rachel a la habitación que les dijo Nate, jadearon de sorpresa al ver que Seb limpiaba el cuerpo de Kurt mientras ambos estaban desnudos, quedando perfectamente claro que tuvieron sexo, al parecer luego del sexo Kurt se había dormido.

_**K Y B**_

Blaine estaba llamando a todos los amigos del castaño para saber si lo habían visto cuando entró a su celular un mensaje en forma de video, al abrirlo no podía creer lo que veía, era Kurt, SU Kurt, su novio teniendo relaciones con Sebastián el chico al que le había brindado su confianza.

Al terminar los dos minutos del video el moreno que se encontraba en su dormitorio gritó lleno de furia tirando todo lo que se encontraba arriba del escritorio de Kurt.

Kurt se había burlado de él y jamás se lo perdonaría, no espero que le diera una explicación, tomó su maleta y la llenó con todas sus pertenecías, no quería estar más ahí, si Kurt creía que podía reírse en su cara estaba equivocado, salió sin rumbo fijo, lo único que quería era alejarse de Kurt, si el castaño quería burlarse de él no le daría el gusto, primero lo haría él.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**¿Qué malvado es Dave, se esperaban algo así?**_

_**Sebastián es buen amigo pero se vio forzado a hacer algo que no quería con tal de salvar a Kurt.**_

_**Blaine se siente traicionado pero cómo reaccionará cuando sepa que Seb solo quería ayudar y que Dave es responsable de todo.**_

_**No olviden dejar reviews**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Besos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

_**DIVIDIDO ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

_**CAPITULO 17**_

"_**¡Sebastián! ¿Qué han hecho Kurt y tú?"**_ Preguntó Rachel no pudiendo creer lo que veía.

"_**¿Querías que viniéramos para ver como tú y Kurt engañaban a Blaine?" **_ Gruñó Puck

"_**Sebastián te creí mejor persona, eres mi primo pero esto es imperdonable"**_

"_**Sé que todo se ve peor de lo que es, pero permítanme explicarles para que lo entiendan pero antes necesito vestirme" **_

El ojiverde se vistió y luego vistió con ayuda de Puck a Kurt, mientras lo vestían les explicaba que Dave pensaba violar a Kurt junto con dos sujetos más, que para evitarlo tuvo que tener relaciones con el ojiazul, tanto Rachel como Puck no parecían creer sus palabras pero tenía algo que lo comprobaba.

"_**Grabé todo lo sucedido con mi celular, no es un video, es audio pero se escucha perfectamente lo que Dave planeaba hacer y como traté de evitarlo pero antes de que lo puedan escuchar debemos llevar a Kurt a un hospital, uno de esos sujetos lo drogó y no tengo idea de con que, solo sé que lo que le inyectaron lo haría que sintiera placer por horas, además de que hace rato estaba muy mal y decía que sentía que se quemaba."**_

Puck no era un experto en drogas, aunque pareciera chico malo nunca las uso, pero por lo que le describía Sebastián creyó que la droga que utilizaron en el castaño ojiazul podría ser éxtasis, una droga que era conocida como la droga de la violación, con esa información se apresuraron a terminar de vestir a su amigo para llevarlo cuanto antes a un hospital para que le hicieran un análisis de sangre para tener el resultado de que era lo que le inyectaron y asegurarse de que estaría bien.

Sebastián cargó estilo novia a Kurt quién iba desmayado hasta que encontraron un taxi, Puck quiso ayudarle pero el ojiverde se negó a soltar a su amigo, en su cara se podía apreciar lo preocupado que se encontraba y la urgencia de llegar a un hospital lo antes posible.

En el camino al hospital Sebastián les mostró su celular en donde tenía la prueba de audio de lo que Dave había planeado hacer con Kurt, ahí se podía escuchar claramente que pensaban violarlo, también se podía escuchar cómo Sebastián logró impedirlo siendo él quién tuvo sexo con el ojiazul.

El chico del mohicano así como la castaña escucharon la grabación dándose cuenta de la gravedad de la situación pero de todas formas Noah mostraba una disconformidad por la decisión de Sebastián de tener sexo con Kurt, más bien él creía que el ojiverde había tomado la oportunidad que se le presentaba para aprovecharse de su ex novio, cuando le dijo sus sospechas Sebastián se enojó de que no comprendiera sus razones para lo que hizo, así que le planteó una pregunta a Puck:

"_**Veo que no puedes entender la gravedad de la situación, dime Puck ¿preferirías que Kurt fuera violado por tres hombres a los cuales no les importa lo que suceda con él, tres hombres que lo ven como objeto o tú tener relaciones con él para salvarlo de esos hombres pero sobre todo porque tú te asegurarías de no lastimarlo?"**_

Ante el escenario que le planteo Sebastián y luego de recordar la grabación estaba más que claro que el ojiverde no se aprovechó de su exnovio sino que quiso salvarlo, en ese momento se dio cuenta que él también hubiera actuado de la misma manera porque a diferencia del ojiverde él aun amaba a Kurt y le dolía enormemente verlo lastimado de esa manera.

"_**Ya lo comprendí Sebastián, yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo, disculpa por haberte juzgado tan rápido y tan mal" **_ Se disculpó el chico de la cresta.

"_**Hay algo más Puck, Kurt y yo tuvimos una aventura en el verano, ambos sabemos lo que nos gusta o no en el sexo y puedo asegurarte que lo quiero como amigo, nunca lo dañaría, lo conozco, así que estoy bastante seguro que superará el trauma de que fue drogado y tocado por esos infelices, pero… será difícil superar el que ambos sabemos que mientras teníamos relaciones lo disfrutó, si lo hizo fue por los efectos de la droga no porque él estuviera de acuerdo en tener una aventura conmigo, yo me siento fatal por lo que hice pero sé que Kurt sabrá comprender y perdonarme"**_

Rachel era la que más tiempo tenía de conocer a Kurt por lo que estaba segura que Sebastián estaba en lo correcto, sería muy difícil para su amigo superar lo que sucedió con su primo, principalmente porque creería que le fue infiel a Blaine, además el tener que contárselo a su novio iba a ser un golpe muy duro para el moreno cuando se enterara, pero estaba segura que el gran amor que sentían uno por el otro lograría superar eso y más, pero estaba confiada en que superarían esta dura experiencia.

Llegaron al hospital donde ingresaron a Kurt diciéndole que fue drogado contra su voluntad, los doctores de inmediato le hicieron análisis para comprobar la sustancia con la que lo drogaron, saliendo positivo a éxtasis, los doctores tranquilizaron a los chicos diciéndoles que su amigo estaba fuera de peligro y que por la mañana sería dado de alta.

Rachel y Sebastián cada uno por su lado intentó comunicarse con Blaine pero nunca obtuvieron respuesta, decidieron que se quedarían los tres en el hospital para acompañar a Kurt y cuando fuera dado de alta los cuatro se irían juntos.

_**K Y B**_

Blaine había abandonado el dormitorio que compartía con Kurt sin pensar en donde pasaría la noche, mientras caminaba hacia la calle para buscar un taxi fue interceptado por Tina quién al verlo con maletas le pareció extraño ya que los exámenes comenzarían al día siguiente y conociendo al moreno no podía ser que no fuera a presentarlos, decidió acercarse y averiguar que sucedía.

El moreno también vio a Tina y conociendo lo chismosa que era y su obsesión con él quiso hacerse como que no la vio, pero la asiática no se lo permitió ya que se paró frente al moreno para detenerlo y hacerle plática.

"_**Blainey ¿Dónde vas? Te recuerdo que mañana comienzan los exámenes y si no asistes los profesores no volverán a aplicarlos"**_

"_**Gracias por tu preocupación Tina pero tengo una emergencia familiar así que si me permites, tengo que irme" **_ el moreno la pasó y se fue en dirección a la calle porque no quería dar explicaciones de lo que había sucedido entre Kurt y él.

Tina se quedó molesta porque no pudo sacarle información a Blaine pero estaba segura que no tenía ninguna emergencia familiar ya que se veía molesto y si se encontraba de ese humor de seguro era por culpa de Hummel y si ellos creían que no se iba a enterar es que no la conocían, a como diera lugar ella lo averiguaría.

Blaine pasó la noche en un modesto hotel, no pegó el ojo en toda la noche porque por su cabeza no dejaban de pasar las imágenes de Kurt gimiendo mientras tenía relaciones con Sebastián, cerró los ojos y dejó fluir el mar de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, sintiendo su corazón roto en mil pedazos, la primera vez que se enamora y resulta que le rompen el corazón.

_**K Y B **_

A la mañana siguiente Kurt fue dado de alta, se encontraba de mejor semblante pero emocionalmente estaba devastado, recordaba cada instante que ocurrió por la noche, recordaba el miedo y el terror que sintió al ser secuestrado, el terror de saber que iba a ser violado, la impotencia de no sentir su cuerpo suyo, pero también recordó la tranquilidad que tuvo cuando vio a Sebastián en esa habitación y le mostró su preocupación por la situación en que se encontraba, recordaba que rogó porque los otros hombres se fueran y había obtenido una negativa, en esos momentos creyó que no tendría escapatoria de su triste destino hasta que Sebastián subió a la cama en la que se encontraba y le tomaba la cara y hablaba bajito haciéndole saber que lo sacaría de ahí, pidiéndole perdón porque tendría relaciones con él, pudo ver la angustia, el miedo y la preocupación del ojiverde y que sus palabras eran verdaderas, que lo hacía para salvarlo de esos lobos .

Kurt sabía que esa noche los tres o solo Dave tomarían su cuerpo en contra de su voluntad pero al saber que lo haría Sebastián supo que estaba a salvo porque esos hombres lo que querían era lastimarlo, humillarlo, romperlo, mientras que el castaño ojiverde era alguien que en el pasado siempre se preocupó de no lastimarlo de procurarle placer y eso le daba tranquilidad, Seb no lo lastimaría y se lo agradecía con todo el corazón.

Saber que andaban sueltos Dave, Robert y Bruce le causaba miedo al castaño pero no tanto como saber que disfrutó tener relaciones con Sebastián y como le pidió que se lo hiciera más rápido y más duro, recordar eso le provocaba ganas de llorar porque sentía que había traicionado a Blaine y su cuerpo lo hizo pero su corazón jamás.

El castaño piel de porcelana preguntó por su novio pero le dijeron que no lo habían localizado, creyó que no lo podían localizar porque habría estado muy preocupado por su paradero por lo que seguro habría salido a buscarlo, quería irse cuanto antes para poder verlo y tranquilizarlo, al llegar a su dormitorio lo buscó pero no lo encontró, decidió esperar un rato antes de salir a realizar sus exámenes, al buscar su libros abrió el armario notando de inmediato que no había nada de las pertenencias de Blaine.

Kurt llamó a Blaine a su celular pero no le respondió, se dio prisa para llegar al salón de clases tal vez ahí lo encontraría, y en efecto ahí estaba, se acercó feliz de verlo, intentó rodear su cuello con sus brazos pero al instante el moreno le aventó los brazos para que no lo tocara.

"_**Blaine ¿Qué te sucede? Creí que estarías preocupado porque no llegué anoche"**_

"_**Exacto, estaba preocupado por ti, salí a buscarte pero luego me llegó un video que me aclaro en donde estabas y con quién"**_

"_**¿De qué video hablas? Si yo no llegué es porque Dave me secuestró e intentó violarme pero Sebastián me salvó"**_

Blaine jaló a Kurt a un salón vacío porque no quería que nadie los escuchara.

"_**Eres muy buen actor Kurt, si no hubiera visto el video puedo asegurar que te hubiera creído"**_

"_**No te estoy mintiendo Blaine"**_

Blaine sacó su celular, seleccionó un video y se lo mostró a Kurt quién al ver dicho video se sintió asqueado porque lo que ese video mostraba no era verdad, quiso explicarle pero el moreno no lo dejo.

"_**Deja que te explique para que comprendas como pasaron las cosas"**_

"_**No creo nada de lo que me digas, así que ahórrate tus explicaciones"**_

El moreno camino hacia la salida pero antes de salir volteo para decir:

"_**Está de más que lo aclare pero es obvio que hemos terminado"**_

"_**Por favor no me hagas esto Blaine, yo te amo"**_

"_**Deja de mentir, hemos terminado, no te quiero cerca de mí, desde ahora haré como si no te conociera, así que no te molestes en hablarme porque en donde quiera que te encuentre te voy a ignorar"**_

"_**Todos se preguntarán porque hemos terminado…." **_ Pero no terminó de hablar el castaño porque Blaine lo interrumpió.

"_**No te preocupes porque diga que me fuiste infiel, ante todo soy un caballero, simplemente diremos que pasé por una etapa y que ya la superé porque me di cuenta que me gustan las chicas y no los chicos"**_

"_**Sí dices eso, quedaré como si hubiera sido un experimento, que nunca me amaste" **_ dijo desesperado Kurt

"_**Bueno si prefieres que diga que eres un infiel porque cuando andabas con Puck te acostaste conmigo y ahora que andabas conmigo te acostaste con Sebastián no tengo ningún problema pero no creo que quieras que todos te vean como un paria"**_

"_**Pero eso no es verdad, lo nuestro fue diferente, me entregue a ti por amor, y lo de Sebastián tie….."**_

"_**Lo tuyo con Sebastián no tiene ninguna justificación, diremos que yo ya recapacite y se acabó, a partir de ahora seremos dos desconocidos Kurt, adiós"**_

Blaine dejó el aula dispuesto a olvidar a Kurt y a comenzar una nueva vida sin él, el castaño ojiazul se sentó en una silla sin poder creer lo que acaba de pasar, Dave tal vez no lo violó pero había logrado su cometido, lo había separado de Blaine quién no le dio la oportunidad de explicar nada, se quedó ahí llorando por horas, no le importó no presentar sus exámenes, en ese momento nada importaba ya.

Al cabo de tres horas la puerta del aula se abrió, el castaño levantó la cabeza con la esperanza de que Blaine hubiera recapacitado y regresara por él, quién entró no era Blaine sino Sebastián quién se acercó para consolarlo, ya se había enterado que habían terminado, ¿Cómo? Fácil, Blaine estaba coqueteando con una chica a quién le decía que había vuelto al carril y que estaba seguro le gustaban las chicas así como ella, la chica sonrió y abandonaron juntos la Universidad.

Al escuchar la explicación de su amigo, no dijo nada, se dejó ayudar por el ojiverde y salieron de ahí rumbo a su dormitorio donde lloró hasta quedarse dormido.

Tenía la esperanza que al despertar todo sería una terrible pesadilla.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Si Blaine hubiera escuchado la explicación de Kurt se hubiera dado cuenta que su novio fue una víctima de las circunstancias y no un infiel como cree.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Besos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar)**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

_**DIVIDIDO ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

_**CAPITULO 18**_

Sebastián intentó hablar con Blaine para aclarar la situación y hacerlo comprender que ese video solo mostraba una parte de la verdad, una que fue necesaria para mantener a salvo a Kurt pero todos sus intentos de hablar con el moreno fueron en vano ya que en todas las ocasiones lo ignoraba o lo dejaba hablando solo, hasta la última vez en que el moreno al parecer harto de que lo molestara lo golpeó tan fuerte que le rompió la nariz, a partir de ahí Sebastián no se volvió a acercar al chico.

Para Kurt era muy duro tener que asistir a clases sin que el chico del que estaba enamorado le dirigiera la palabra y más porque se sentaban uno al lado del otro, aunque intentó cambiar de lugar los profesores no lo permitieron.

Pasaron dos meses, a finales de abril el castaño ojiazul comenzó a sentirse mal por las mañanas, a tener náuseas e inclusive vómito, creyó que algo que había comido le hizo daño, creyó que con los días se pondría mejor pero resultó que sus síntomas se intensificaron, ahora el olor de la comida le causaba que se le revolviera el estómago quitándosele las ganas de comer, por las tardes y noches se encontraba mejor, la mayoría de sus síntomas eran por las mañanas.

El ojiverde estaba preocupado por su amigo, no eran normal que vomitara y tuviera náuseas todo el tiempo, así que a la fuerza lo llevó al doctor, le contaron los síntomas mandándole hacer un simple análisis de sangre con el que descubrirían lo que el médico sospechaba pero no les decía que podría tener.

Transcurrido los diez minutos, el doctor con los resultados en la mano sonrío a la feliz pareja para a continuación felicitarlos porque iban a ser padres.

Kurt no podía creer lo que el doctor le informaba, tenía dos meses que no tenía relaciones sexuales así que no podría estar encinta, luego al voltear a ver a Sebastián cayó en la cuenta que hace exactamente dos meses atrás fue su ataque, recordando que había tenido relaciones por la tarde con Blaine y por la noche con Sebastián, en ninguno de los casos se cuidó, había olvidado aplicarse el anticonceptivo ese día dejándolo para la noche pero luego de los eventos de ese día nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, luego de su ruptura con el moreno olvidó por completo si había tenido su periodo.

Salieron del consultorio sin aclararle al doctor que no eran pareja, ya que no lo consideraron necesario, al estar parados en la banqueta la realidad golpeó a Kurt ante la responsabilidad que se le venía, así como también los gastos, no sabía cómo iba afrontar todo pero a sus veintiún años sabía que tendría que hacerlo y solo.

Sebastián no podía creer que su amigo estuviera embarazado pero al recordar los síntomas era más que obvio que así era, a diferencia del ojiazul no se asustó, al contrario se alegró de pensar en la posibilidad de que pudiera estar esperando un hijo suyo, no es que estuviera enamorado de Kurt porque no, pero si lo quería mucho y tener un hijo con él lo sentiría como una bendición sobre todo porque su amigo le había dicho que no había hecho nada malo para que tuviera que perdonarlo, lo que hizo lo salvó.

Su amistad cambió, pero no para rara sino para mejorarla.

Al ya no tener a Blaine a su lado se apoyaba en Sebastián y eso le agradaba mucho al ojiverde, saberse importante para alguien le llenaba de orgullo.

"_**Kurt si ese hijo que esperas es mío, te prometo que lo amaré más que a mi vida, haremos lo mejor por ese bebé, aunque nosotros no estamos enamorados estoy seguro que podremos criar a un hijo maravilloso, ¡es más! necesitamos ir al centro comercial para comenzar a comprar ropita, la cuna, biberones y todo lo que vayamos a necesitar, tú no tienes que preocuparte por nada, tengo mi tarjeta de crédito así que puedes comprar todo lo que te guste para el bebé … para mi hijo o hija"**_ decía muy rápido el ojiverde por la emoción.

"_**Bas, tranquilo aún hay mucho tiempo para comprar las cosas, segundo te agradezco que quieras apoyarme con todo pero no puedo asegurarte que éste bebe es tuyo"**_

"_**¿Porque no? Esa noche no me cuidé así que estoy seguro que es mío.**_

"_**Ese día Blaine y yo hicimos el amor sin protección y luego en la noche tú tampoco la usaste, mi hijo puede ser de cualquiera de los dos."**_

Ante la posibilidad de que el hijo de Kurt no fuera suyo el ojiverde se entristeció, desde siempre fue criado por nanas y empleados, así que nunca sintió que tenía una verdadera familia y pensar en la posibilidad de tener su propia familia lo ilusionaba grandemente, una familia a la que le daría todo el amor que necesitara así como su comprensión, de algo estaba muy seguro, si el bebé que esperaba el castaño era o no su hijo no importaba porque jamás los abandonaría, siempre estaría a su lado para apoyarlo en todo lo que pudiera necesitar.

Kurt buscó a Blaine para contarle que estaba embarazado, también le diría que no sabía de quién era hijo pero esperaba que fuera suyo, tenía que contárselo porque si no lo hacía y el niño resultaba ser suyo no se lo perdonaría y sería motivo para más recriminaciones de su parte, llegó a la puerta del dormitorio del moreno, dio varias respiraciones profundas y cuando estaba seguro de poder hablar tocó la puerta, al instante se abrió dejando ver al chico moreno en únicamente bóxer, el castaño se sonrojo por llegar en un momento no adecuado, tal vez su exnovio se estaba cambiando para dormir, pero al siguiente segundo se dio cuenta que no era así:

"_**¡Blaine cariño, ven a la cama!"**_

La voz de esa chica le resultó familiar, todavía estaba pensando a quién pertenecía cuando la dichosa chica apareció detrás de Blaine para abrazarlo por la cintura, la chica era Kitty, una de las mujeres que siempre intentó conquistar al moreno, ella llevaba solo una bikini rosa en la parte inferior, en la parte superior usaba una playera del moreno, una morada, precisamente la playera que solía decirle Blaine que le encantaba ver puesta en Kurt, el ojiazul quiso llorar pero se aguantó, no iba a derramar más lágrimas por alguien que parecía que nunca lo amó, así que solo soltó la información que iba a darle:

"_**Solo vine a decirte que estoy embarazado y …"**_

"_**No vengas a querer endilgarme un hijo de otro, si piensas que con ese cuento me vas a retener estás muy equivocado, ves y cuéntale eso al padre de tu hijo, porque hasta dudo que sea de Sebastián"**_

"_**Blaine, ¿quién te crees que soy, la puta más grande de la Universidad?**_

"_**Yo no lo dije Kurt sino tú"**_

"_**¿Sabes qué? olvida lo que te dije, mi hijo no necesita a nadie más que a mí, solo espero que no sea tuyo porque si lo es te vas a arrepentir por tratarme como una basura, hasta nunca Blaine"**_

El moreno se sintió mal al instante en que insinuó que Kurt era una puta pero no podía arrepentirse, el castaño se merecía el trato que le daba, así que solo se quedó mirando por donde se fue y luego entró a su dormitorio y continuó lo que hacía con la rubia.

Desde esa noche Kurt también ignoraba al moreno, ambos actuaban como si no se conocieran, pero se daban cuenta de todo, Blaine observaba como Sebastián pasaba cada vez más tiempo con su ex novio, le prodigaba muchos cuidados y atención lo que le llevaba a creer que ese hijo era del ojiverde y no suyo.

Kurt se daba cuenta que su ex novio era un hombre muy solicitado por las mujeres, siempre lo veía con diferentes chicas, no era tonto, se daba cuenta que Blaine tenia sexo con ellas porque en un momento del día las veía muy arregladas y luego de la nada aparecían despeinadas, con la ropa mal puesta, no podía negar que le dolía que Blaine lo hubiera olvidado tan rápidamente, tanto así que realmente creyó que lo utilizó, que solo fue una etapa de su vida en la que quiso experimentar y cuando la diversión terminó buscó alguna excusa para alejarse de él, sí, la excusa parecía muy creíble pero si le hubiera dejado explicarle todavía estarían juntos.

Las clases finalizaban el treinta y uno de mayo, para esa fecha el castaño ya tenía tres meses, en esa etapa ya se podía apreciar un pequeño bulto en su vientre el cual disimulaba usando las camisas por fuera.

En ese tiempo fueron de mucho apoyo Rachel, Finn, Sebastián, Puck y Quinn.

El verano llegó y todos fueron a sus hogares, el periodo de vacaciones fue una tortura para Blaine no solo porque extrañaba ver, hablar y abrazar a Kurt sino también porque sus padres le preguntaban las razones de su rompimiento, su única respuesta fue:

"_**Me di cuenta que no soy gay y que me atraen las mujeres en vez de los hombres"**_

Sus padres no creían eso pero desistieron de hacer más preguntas.

La tercera semana de agosto comenzaron las clases, Blaine fue de los primeros en regresar a la Universidad y de los primeros en llegar al salón de clases, ¿la razón? Quería ver a Kurt pero se llevó tremenda desilusión porque Kurt no apareció el primer día de clases, ni a la semana ni al mes, creyó que se había cambiado de turno, así que preguntó en las oficinas y ahí le informaron que no estaba inscrito para el nuevo ciclo escolar ya que había sido dado de baja_,! no podía ser!,_ si no estaba en Dalton a que Universidad se cambió.

La ausencia de Kurt no fue la única, también notó que ni Sebastián, Rachel ni Finn regresaron al nuevo ciclo escolar y que Puck así como Quinn regresaron hasta mediados de septiembre, como ya no eran amigos no pudo preguntarle a Puck porque tardaron tanto en regresar o si sabía algo acerca del castaño y compañía.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente llegando el invierno nuevamente, en esa ocasión Blaine pasó la navidad en Nueva York, pero antes de viajar a esa ciudad, lo hizo a Lima donde preguntó a los vecinos si sabían sí el castaño pasaría las navidades en su casa ya que fingió ser un mensajero y tenía la orden de entregarle al chico su envío en persona, pero los vecinos le informaron que Kurt no vivía con sus padres, que la última vez que lo vieron fue a principios de julio y desde entonces no lo volvieron a ver.

_**K Y B**_

El castaño de piel de porcelana así como Rachel, Finn y Sebastián se fueron a vivir a Nueva York, ahí entraron a otra Universidad en la misma carrera de Derecho, cuando ingresaron al nuevo ciclo escolar el castaño tenía seis meses de embarazo, caminaba con dificultad porque su vientre era muy grande pero de todas formas se seguía viendo muy guapo, el embarazo lo hacía lucir radiante y feliz, le brillaban los ojos con una luz que solo los embarazados pueden tener, tanto que varios chicos guapísimos lo invitaban a salir sin importarles que estuviera embarazado, ¡claro! , Kurt siempre los rechazaba pero les agradecía que se tomaran la molestia de preguntar.

Los cuatro vivían en un mismo departamento y entre todos pagaban la renta y gastos del lugar, aunque generalmente Sebastián se les adelantaba y pagaba todo él mismo pidiéndoles a sus amigos que con ese dinero compraran las cosas del bebé.

El día que el ojiazul dio a luz fue un día lluvioso y frío, estaba acostado en la cama a eso de las diez de la mañana ya que el día anterior había sido muy pesado, de pronto sintió que la cama estaba muy mojada, de inmediato se dio cuenta que se había roto la fuente y que tenía que ir al hospital, le gritó a Sebastián que era hora, era el único que se encontraba en casa así que Seb lo tendría que llevar de volada al hospital para poder dar a luz.

Sebastián lo ayudó a cambiarse de ropa así como a llevar la pañalera que tenía lo que usaría él bebé cuando naciera, bajaron las escaleras con mucho cuidado ya que subir al elevador podía ser algo peligroso en caso de que por alguna razón no quisiera moverse o abrir sus puertas, al llegar a la salida del edificio una contracción muy fuerte hizo que el ojiazul gritara y se abrazara al ojiverde pegando su cara en su pecho mientras Seb daba la espalda a la calle, en esos precisos momentos Blaine pasaba por esa misma calle, al escuchar un grito desgarrador volteó en todas direcciones pero no vio nada excepto una pareja que se abrazaba, al no ver el lugar de donde provino el sonido avanzó y se alejó de ahí mientras la pareja abrazada caminaba despacio para subir a un taxi que ya los esperaba.

Al llegar al hospital Kurt fue ingresado y llevado a la sala de expulsión en la cual le practicarían una cesárea, la cesárea no tuvo complicaciones llegando al mundo el pequeño Blaine a la una de la tarde con un peso de tres kilos y una calificación de Apgar de 9.

Blaine y Kurt estuvieron a punto de verse ese día pero las circunstancias y el destino no lo permitieron.

El castaño como el chico de mirada avellana continuó con sus vidas, ambos se extrañaban pero ninguno se lo comentó a nadie más, y de esa manera transcurrirían tres años antes de que volvieran a verse.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Es un capitulo corto pero muy interesante **_

_**En el siguiente capítulo habrá un salto de tiempo de tres años.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Besos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar).**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

El novio de Kurt les diré que se parece a Jesse Williams el actor que sale en Grays Anatomy, tiene ojos verdes pero en el fic los tendrá azules.

_**DIVIDIDO ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

_**CAPITULO 19**_

Finalmente el hijo de Kurt había nacido, al ver por primera vez a su pequeño sintió mucha emoción, su pequeño nació sano y era muy hermoso, al verlo no tuvo duda de quién era su padre.

Sebastián estuvo presente en la cesárea del castaño, desde tiempo atrás le pidió que lo acompañara ya que se lo merecía porque todo su embarazo estuvo a su lado sobre todo cuando tenía esos antojos de madrugada en que su amigo salía de su cama para conseguir satisfecho el antojo de Kurt.

Cuando el ojiverde pudo ver al bebé se sintió inmensamente feliz y orgulloso, el niño no era su hijo ya que el pequeño era moreno, tenía pelo negro con rulos y tenía una capa de bello obscuro por todo su cuerpo, parecía como si tuviera una sola ceja pero el obstetra les informó que ese bello se caería en unos días, al verlo tan velludo supo que era verdad lo que decían, que si tenías muchas náuseas en el embarazo era porque el bebé tenía mucho pelo y eso era cierto.

Aunque el recién nacido no era su hijo lo sentía como tal, porque vivió cada emoción del embarazo junto a Kurt y ver a su amigo tan feliz lo hacía a él feliz.

"_**¿Ya sabes que nombre le pondrás al bebé Kurt?"**_

"_**Sí, le pondré Blaine como su padre"**_

"_**¿No crees que sería mejor que llevara otro nombre? Si le pones el mismo nunca lo olvidarás"**_

Sebastián estuvo todo el tiempo al lado de Kurt por lo que pudo notar que llevar su embarazo sin su compañero resultó algo muy doloroso para su amigo, porque aunque compartía sus alegrías, el crecimiento de su bebé, las consultas, las compras de artículos para bebe y otras muchas experiencias con él, sabía que no era suficiente, que no era lo mismo que si Blaine estuviera a su lado, como para todavía torturarse llamando con ese nombre a su hijo, ya que eso dificultaría que pudiera olvidarlo y seguir con su vida.

"_**Bas amigo mío, cada vez que vea a mi hijo me acordaré de Blaine ya que son dos gotas de agua, la razón por la que quiero que se llame igual que su padre es porque siempre es y será el amor de mi vida… quiero que mi hijo aunque sea con su nombre tenga algo de su padre".**_

Ante esas palabras Sebastián no podía rebatir el convencer a su amigo de la idea de cambiarle el nombre a su hijo así que le sonrió a Kurt y se acercó a él para poder abrazarlo y darle un beso en su cabeza en señal de que lo apoyaba en esa linda decisión.

Ese mismo día más tarde llegaron Rachel y Finn quienes venían cargados de regalos para conocer a su primer sobrino porque sabían que en un futuro cercano seguro su castaño amigo tendría más hijos, los chicos le avisaron a Kurt que ya habían llamado a Burt y a Elizabeth para darles la feliz noticia de que eran abuelos y que tomarían el primer vuelo que saliera a Nueva York para llegar lo antes posible con ellos.

"_**Blainey yo soy tu tío Sebastián" **_ Decía el ojiverde en voz de bebé, en verdad lucía muy tierno actuando así con un bebé, al menos eso les pareció a Kurt, Finn y a su prima Rachel.

_**TRES AÑOS DESPUES**_

"_**Blainey ven para que te ponga más protector solar"**_

"_**No quiero papi"**_

"_**Nada de no quiero Blainey, si no te ponemos protector solar te puedes quemar la piel y te saldrá una roncha roja en todo el cuerpo que te arderá mucho y ¿tú no quieres eso o sí?"**_

"_**No quiero ronchas que duelan Christian"**_

"_**Entonces vamos con papi"**_

En esos tres años Kurt terminó la carrera de Derecho y trabajaba en un bufete jurídico en el área familiar, en ese lugar conoció a Christian quién era su novio desde hacía un año y con quién vivía actualmente, tanto Blainey, Kurt y Christian formaban una linda familia, muchos clientes como amigos recientes creían que el pequeño Blainey era hijo de Christian ya que no iban por la vida diciendo que el pequeño era únicamente hijo de Kurt ya que en cierta forma él también lo era desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos.

Si el pequeño se enfermaba o necesitaba algo ahí estaba Christian para ayudar a Kurt con la crianza del niño, siempre feliz de poder ayudar a su novio.

La novia de Blaine fue a Miami a visitar a sus padres y ella le pidió que la acompañara, la respuesta del moreno fue sí, sin imaginarse que al haber dicho si sería la mejor decisión que pudo tomar en un largo tiempo.

_**K Y B **_

Karla era una linda y dulce chica rubia, todas las novias y aventuras del moreno eran rubias, morenas, negras o pelirrojas, menos castañas, ya que ellas le recordaban a Kurt y lo que más quería era olvidarlo.

En el transcurso de esos tres largos años podía considerar que era feliz, terminó su carrera, trabajaba en un bufete de renombre, tenía su propio departamento, tenía salud, a sus padres, un hermano, pero aun así se sentía vacío, sentía que algo le faltaba, más bien alguien, pero evitaba pensar en Kurt de quién todavía seguía enamorado.

Blaine no tenía ninguna duda sobre su sexualidad, estaba seguro que era gay pero desde su ruptura con el ojiazul nunca más volvió a involucrarse en una relación con un hombre, todas sus relaciones siempre fueron con mujeres ya que con ellas no corría el riesgo de enamorarse y que le rompieran el corazón, así era más seguro.

Karla y él decidieron ir a la playa a pasar un rato agradable, al llegar a la playa ambos disfrutaron del sol y de la arena caliente, riendo mientras caminaban porque sentían que su cuerpo se llenaba de arena, en medio de la playa un poco antes se meterse al agua se encontraban ubicadas unas bancas para que la gente se sentara y pudiera ver tranquilamente las olas del mar, ahí ellos tomaron asiento por un rato antes de que Karla tuviera sed parándose para dirigirse a una pequeña tienda que se encontraba cerca de ahí dejando por unos minutos solo a su novio.

El moreno veía parejas besándose, familias riendo, gente entrando en el agua pero todos siendo feliz, es cuando más se sintió solo y más sintió que le hacía falta el castaño ya que con él nunca se sintió solo, de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó como alguien lo llamaba sorprendiéndose porque no recordaba que alguno de sus amigos le dijera que harían un viaje para visitarlos, cuando volteo para buscar quién le hablaba, enseguida supo que no era a él ya que se escuchó la voz de un pequeño que respondía a ese nombre, un niño de aproximadamente dos años.

Pudo ver la espalda de un pequeño que era cargado por un hombre de color, delgado, tenía su cabeza rapada, era un hombre sumamente atractivo, tenía un cuerpo de modelo, cuando el hombre levantó la cabeza pudo ver que era poseedor de unos hermosos ojos azules, al instante Blaine se sintió atraído hacia el hombre, algo que rara vez le pasaba, pero esa atracción pronto quedó olvidada al ver que se acercaba a un hermoso y sexy hombre de piel pálida que usaba únicamente un short azul dejando ver su espléndida figura, al instante reconoció al hombre, era nada más y nada menos que _**SU KURT.**_

Blaine se quedó en estado de shock al ver que Kurt se veía más hermoso que nunca, esos años separados lo habían convertido en un hombre muy sexy, se notaba que hacía ejercicio porque su cuerpo estaba muy definido sin ser exagerado, tenía músculos que lo hacían ver fuerte, el castaño no tenía ningún rastro de su adolescencia, al contrario era todo un hombre que por su manera de actuar se notaba que estaba muy seguro con su cuerpo y sin miedo lo mostraba muy orgulloso a diferencia del Kurt que conoció y fue su novio por algo más de dos meses, quién usaba muchas capas de ropa porque no se sentía seguro de mostrar su cuerpo.

El moreno también pudo ver como el hombre guapo de color se acercaba al castaño sonriéndole y depositándole al pequeño en su regazo quién reía feliz y extendía sus bracitos para ser cargado por Kurt mientras decía _**"papitooooo te quiero mucho" **_ mientras el ojiazul lo tomaba en brazos para besar su naricita, el hombre también se inclinaba a la altura de Kurt _**" ¿ Para mí no hay besito?" **_

"_**Claro que si mi amor, y no uno sino muchos" **_ Respondió Kurt mientras sostenía al pequeño en su regazo con una mano y con la otra acercaba el rostro del otro hombre para darle muchos besos no solo en su boca sino en toda su cara haciendo reír al pequeño como al hombre.

En ese instante el niño giró su cabeza logrando que el moreno pudiera ver su carita y soltando un gemido de asombro, porque ese pequeñito era igualito a él cuando tenía su edad y justo en ese preciso momento recordó las palabras que el castaño le dijo hace más de tres años atrás :

"_**Espero que mi hijo no sea tuyo porque si lo es te vas a arrepentir por tratarme como una basura"**_

Y exactamente en ese momento estaba muy arrepentido de no haberle creído que el bebé podría ser suyo ya que se había perdido del crecimiento de su hijo, y al ver que otro hombre estaba usurpando su lugar como padre del niño y pareja del castaño le ocasionaba mucho coraje porque los celos que sentía eran inmensos.

Antes de que llegara Karla de la tienda y su novia desde hacía tres meses, pudo ver que Kurt, el niño y ese hombre actuaban como una familia y que en ningún momento el hombre dejaba de tocar y acariciar al ojiazul con mucho amor al igual que a su hijo.

"_**Blainey es hora de irnos"**_

"_**No me quiero ir papito"**_

"_**Si no nos vamos ahora Christian no podrá llevarte por ese helado que tanto quieres"**_

"_**! Oh! entonces ya vámonos papito, Christian ya voyyyyyyyyy" **_ y salió corriendo el niño detrás de Christian dejando a Kurt atrás quién llevaba las toallas y reía de ver cuán rápido su hijo había cambiado de opinión.

A Blaine se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al escuchar que el castaño le puso a su hijo su nombre, pero también por verlos alejarse, quería alcanzarlos para no dejarlos ir nunca más, pero era imposible que se acercara y dijera que los quería y que ellos al instante lo aceptaran, tendría que ganarse su confianza primero para después solucionar y aclarar lo que quedó inconcluso en el pasado y así comenzar el proceso para ganarse de nuevo su amor, porque estaba seguro que únicamente con Kurt alcanzaría su felicidad y el saber que tenía un hijo lo llenaba de alegría y felicidad, con solo haberlo visto una vez ya sentía que lo amaba.

Blaine sacó su teléfono para enfocarlo en la dirección en que estaban Kurt y su hijo tomando todas las fotos que pudo, también tomó foto a la matrícula de su auto para poder localizarlos.

Cuando los vio alejarse se fijó en las imágenes para buscar alguna que se viera clara y encontró no solo una sino tres, la que más le gustó fue en la que Kurt tenía cargado en su espalda al pequeño mientras ambos reían viendo en dirección a la playa.

Kurt no se dio cuenta que durante su estancia Blaine se encontraba a pocos metros de él mientras los observaba y reía de las ocurrencias del pequeño Blainey, no tenía idea que su vida como la conocía sería pronto sacudida con la llegada inesperada de Blaine a su vida y a la de su hijo.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Ya supimos que ambos tienen pareja y que Blaine está con mujeres porque así no corre el riesgo de enamorarse..**_

_**Saludos **_

_**Besos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar)**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

_**DIVIDIDO ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

_**CAPITULO 20**_

Blaine estaba decidido hacer las cosas bien en esta ocasión; lo primero que haría sería terminar su relación con Karla, deseaba ser libre para poder luchar por el amor de Kurt y de su hijo.

El moreno le abrió su corazón a su todavía novia, le explicó que en la Universidad descubrió que era gay al enamorarse de su mejor amigo, que iniciaron una relación que no funcionó porque le fue infiel aunque el chico siempre lo negó, así como que estaba embarazado ya que Kurt tenía el gen del embarazo masculino, le contó que no le creyó que podría ser suyo él bebé y que hasta lo ofendió insinuando que era una puta y que no volvió a saber nada de él en tres años hasta ese día que volvió a verlo en la playa.

La chica no lo interrumpió, dejó que terminara de desahogarse porque era evidente que necesitaba hacerlo ya que le daba la impresión que nunca habló de ese tema con nadie, guardándose todo para él, escuchó todas las cosas maravillosas que Kurt hizo en su primer y único día de San Valentín así como cuanto el castaño demostraba amarlo hasta ese fatídico día.

Karla era una joven muy comprensiva, no podía negar que amaba a Blaine y que hubiera deseado poder casarse con el moreno pero tampoco era ciega, ya había notado que su novio en más de una ocasión se le habían ido los ojos por algún chico guapo en vez de una mujer, al principio creyó que era su imaginación pero cuando tenían relaciones sexuales se daba cuenta que Blaine cerraba los ojos o la acariciaba sin verla como si estuviera pensando en acariciar a alguien más, le dolía no ser suficiente para él, pero como toda chica enamorada creía que ella lo cambiaría, al escuchar la confesión de su novio descubrió que no es que no fuera lo suficientemente buena para el chico, sino que era porque su novio era gay, pero como dicen, si amas algo déjalo ir, si regresa es que siempre fue tuyo y si no, es que nunca lo fue, Blaine jamás había sido de ella, así que comenzó a hacerle unas preguntas al moreno queriendo escuchar sus respuestas antes de decirle que lo apoyaba en buscar e intentar recuperar al amor de su vida.

"_**Blaine dices que tu novio te fue infiel pero que él lo negó, ¿Qué explicación te dio al respecto?"**_

"_**Ninguna porque no lo dejé explicarme nada, el video que recibí mostrándolo a él y a otro amigo teniendo relaciones sexuales fue muy claro para saber que me engañó**_"

A la rubia no le gustó esa respuesta, eso significaba que podía existir la posibilidad de que todo fuera una mala broma, un fotomontaje o un mal entendido y conociendo el carácter explosivo del moreno le daba una perfecta idea que todo pudo solucionarse con su novio pero que la terquedad de Blaine lo pudo impedir, ahora con tanta tecnología era muy fácil poner la cara o cuerpo de alguien en un video y mostrarlo como verdadero

"_**Así que creíste en un video que pudo ser falso, no lo dejaste explicarse y hasta lo insultaste llamándolo puta además de que negaste que el bebé que esperaba no era tuyo mmmmmmm"**_

"_**mmmmmmm ¿Qué? **_Preguntó Blaine

"_**!Ayyyy Blaine eres un imbécil!, por lo que me has contado de ese novio tuyo no creo que te engañara, más bien creo que el video pudo ser falso o en dado caso que fuera verdadero estoy segura que debe de haber una muy buena explicación para eso"**_

"_**No creo que haya ninguna explicación para justificar que alguien te engañe, solamente que no te amé o este muy calenturiento"**_

"_**Conozco lo impulsivo que eres y por alguna razón creo que tu novio te dijo la verdad, así que quiero ayudarte a recuperarlo, con una condición"**_

"_**¿Cuál condición?" **_ Preguntó el moreno sin poder imaginar que le pediría su todavía novia.

"_**Primero que nada, no me voy a enojar porque hayas terminado conmigo porque puedo ver en la manera que hablas y la manera en que te brillan los ojos al hablar de Kurt que en verdad lo amas y mucho, segundo mi condición para ayudarte a recuperarlo es que ME CONSIGAS UN NOVIO" **_ sonrió la rubia un poco avergonzada por lo que estaba pidiendo.

El moreno al escuchar la petición de Karla creyó que estaba bromeando así que no pudo evitar reír tan fuerte que comenzó a llorar, pero al ver a la joven mujer seria y con los brazos cruzados supo que debía parar o sufrir las consecuencias de la ira de su ex novia, porque lo que pedía no era broma, era muy enserio.

"_**Ok, ok, te conseguiré un novio, lo prometo"**_

"_**!Perfecto!, me encantaría que pudieras mostrarme una foto de tus candidatos, te daré una semana para que reúnas muchas fotos de chicos lindos"**_

"_**Karla, ¿no estarás creyendo que podrás escoger un novio de un catálogo como si se tratara de un teléfono?"**_

"_**¿Y porque no? Tú vas a mostrarme fotos de chicos con los que creas que tengo algo en común."**_

"_**Pero, pero…"**_

"_**Nada de peros Blaine, pero dejemos ese tema por la paz y concentrémonos en solucionar tu problemita"**_

El moreno estaba feliz de tener el apoyo de su ex novia para recuperar a Kurt pero sobre todo porque ella no lo odiaba, lastimarla era lo último que deseaba y verla feliz por él le confirmaba que Karla era una chica de diez por lo que se aseguraría que el novio que pudiera conseguirle fuera de mil.

_**K Y B**_

"_**Lo primero que haremos es llamar a Wes, es detective de homicidios de California y para él no será difícil encontrar a quién pertenece el número de la matrícula del auto donde Kurt, tu hijo y su novio se fueron" **_dijo Karla

"_**Wes no querrá ayudarme porque dirá que este número de matrícula es de NY"**_

"_**¡Claro que querrá ayudarte, cuando sus padres quedaron en banca rota tú y tus padres estuvieron para él y su familia, así que este es la mejor manera en que Wes pueda devolverte el favor, lo conozco sé que no va a defraudarte".**_

La rubia no estaba equivocada, Wes ayudó a Blaine gustoso de poder hacer algo por su gran amigo, le tomó un mes en poder investigar no solo sobre la matrícula del auto sino sobre quién era Christian Williams y sobre Kurt Hummel.

El asiático pudo darle a Anderson un informe muy completo, Christian Williams era un médico cirujano plástico, trabajaba en el hospital Mercy , era un doctor que era reconocido por su trabajo, había conocido a Kurt cuando llevó a su hermana Rose a esa firma de abogados para que tramitara un divorcio, el castaño fue quien llevo el asunto y lo finalizó lo más brevemente que pudo, desde ese momento se cayeron bien, comenzaron a salir y dos meses después ya eran novios y exactamente a los seis meses de relación Kurt y el pequeño Blainey se mudaron a casa de Christian, el joven doctor estaba muy feliz de poder ayudar al ojiazul en la crianza de su hijo ya que adoraba a los niños.

Kurt por su parte en esos tres largos años separado de Blaine solo tuvo tres relaciones, las dos primeras de tan solo unos tres y cuatro meses, habían sido muy breves porque los novios no comprendían que tenía un hijo al cuál atender y que su hijo era su prioridad así que los mandó a volar, con Christian todo fue perfecto ya que desde el primer momento congeniaron a la perfección.

Con esa información Blaine decidió ir a buscar a Kurt a su casa, no quería esperar más, Karla no consideraba apropiado presentarse así pero le fue imposible convencer al moreno de hacerlo otro día por lo que prefirió acompañarlo y tratar de hacer que todo saliera lo mejor posible.

Al llegar al edificio donde vivía Kurt pudo ver que era un edificio elegante, comprendió que el noviecito de su ex le iba muy bien como para darse el gusto de vivir en una zona exclusiva.

Subió las escaleras llegando rápidamente al piso número ocho, tenía una vista hermosa pero no se dejó distraer por el panorama que podía observar por la ventana que estaba a un costado de las escaleras.

Tocó varias veces la puerta, escuchó como alguien gritaba que en un segundo abriría.

"_**Christian no puede ser que otra vez olvidaste las lla…." **_ El castaño ojiazul creía que quien tocaba la puerta era su novio ya que por lo regular olvidaba las llaves, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no era su novio sino Blaine Anderson, el hombre de quién estuvo perdidamente enamorado en el pasado, padre de su hijo y de paso a quién no pensaba volver a ver nunca más.

"_**¿Qué haces aquí Blaine? **_Preguntó irritado Kurt

"_**¡Hola Kurt!, ¿No saludas primero?" **_

"_**Blaine contrólate" **_ Decía Karla tocando el hombro de su amigo

"_**No sé qué quieres pero no me interesa escuchar lo que vienes a decir"**_

Kurt no queriendo saber nada del moreno cerró la puerta pero no lo hizo tan rápido como debió hacerlo, Karla metió su pie para evitar que la puerta se cerrara, al momento de atravesar su pie sintió mucho dolor, en las películas parecía que dolía pero no demasiado, en cambio comprobó que en la vida real si duele y mucho, porque la persona que cierra la puerta lo hace con fuerza porque está enojado.

"_**Lo siento mucho chica pero no debiste meter tu pie"**_

"_**Está bien Kurt, pronto pasará el dolor"**_

El castaño estaba a punto de preguntar porque conocía su nombre cuando un llanto conocido hizo que volteara hacia el pasillo detrás de sus visitas en busca del dueño del llanto.

_**¿Christian que le pasó? **_Preguntó Kurt preocupado.

"_**Me hablaron de la guardería y me dijeron que se rompió la muñeca cuando tropezó y otro niño cayó sobre su manita, no te preocupes cielo ya lo revisé y saqué una radiografía, tiene una fisura pero ya le enyesé su mano para evitar que se lastime más, en aproximadamente unas tres semanas estará como nuevo"**_

"_**Gracias nene, no sé qué haría sin ti" **_El castaño olvidando que estaba ahí Blaine se inclinó y besó a su novio hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta haciendo que recordara qué habían más personas a su lado.

"_**¿Te duele amor?" **_Preguntó el castaño a su hijo

"_**Sí papito pero Christian me dio un jarabe y ya no me duele tanto"**_

Blainey seguía en los brazos de Christian cuando de repente el moreno lleno de coraje al ver que su hijo estaba lastimado se acercó al chico de color, tomando de sus brazos a su pequeño, sorprendiendo a Kurt y a Christian quienes no se esperaban esa actitud tan protectora del moreno hacia el niño.

Blainey no conocía a ese hombre que lo tomó en brazos así que comenzó a moverse para estirar sus bracitos hacia Christian quién originalmente lo cargaba, el castaño notó la incomodidad de su pequeño así que avanzó y tomó a su hijo de los brazos del moreno quién no quería soltarlo, al final cedió y Kurt cargó a Blainey en el preciso instante en que la puerta se volvía abrir para dejar ver a Sebastián.

"_**No dejen la puerta abierta o Blainey puede salir…se" **_Sebastián tartamudeo al ver al moreno.

Blaine no le prestó la menor atención a Sebastián y comenzó a alzar la voz.

"_**¿Con el permiso de quién tú novio se atreve a tomar decisiones respecto a mi hijo?" **_ Evidentemente molesto levantaba las manos el moreno.

"_**Christian no necesita pedirle permiso a nadie, él ha sido su padre durante más de un año, así que lo que MI NOVIO decida sobre NUESTRO HIJO es cosa que a ti no te concierne" **_ Decía Kurt enojado e irritado.

"_**Me concierne porque es MI HIJO, NO EL SUYO y tú tienes que pedirme permiso para todo y que no se te olvide que tú noviecito no es su padre, así que ni lo digas de broma!.**_

"_**¡Tú decidiste dejarme! Así que no puedes venir a reclamarme que mi hijo quiera a Christian como un padre, él ha sido lo que tú no quisiste ser"**_

"_**Si hubiera sabido que era mi hijo jamás lo hubiera rechazado pero yo no tenía la certeza de que fuera mío Kurt".**_

El castaño no quería que su hijo presenciara los gritos así que le pidió a Seb y a Christian que se llevaran al niño a tomar un helado, ellos aceptaron pero no se fueron solos ya que la rubia Karla se unió a ellos.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Blaine y Kurt ya se vieron nuevamente y también comienza la guerra por su hijo.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar).**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

_**DIVIDIDO ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

_**CAPITULO 21**_

Cuando Christian, Blainey, Sebastián y Karla abandonaron el departamento hubo silencio y tranquilidad por unos segundos, tanto el castaño como el moreno se miraban fijamente como si el otro fuera una presa a la que querían cazar, el primero en hablar fue el castaño quién deseaba dejar muy en claro que el moreno no tenía ningún derecho en irrumpir en su vida de esa manera, durante varios años no le importó lo que fue de la vida de ellos así que ahora que no viniera a fingir ser un padre preocupado por el bienestar de su hijo porque no le quedaba ese papel.

"_**¡Quiero que te vayas de mí casa y no regreses nunca más Blaine!, no me interesa tener ningún tipo de trato contigo y mi hijo no te necesita en su vida, él ya tiene a Christian como su padre, un padre que lo ama, uno que siempre está ahí para él, no necesita otro, mucho menos uno que no le importó saber el destino que podría tener" **_ Kurt levantó su brazo derecho señalando en dirección a la puerta de entrada para que el moreno entendiera que no era bienvenido y que se fuera lo antes posible pero el castaño no contaba con que el moreno nunca hacía lo que los demás le decían.

"_**No me voy a ir Kurt, vengo a recuperar a mi familia, sé que será difícil pero no voy a darme por vencido"**_

El ojiazul no daba crédito a las palabras de Blaine, ¿Cómo era posible que su ex novio estuviera pensando en recuperar no solo a su hijo sino también a él? ¿Pero que se creía?, ¿Que era tan irresistible como para caer enamorado a sus pies como si el pasado no importara?, pues que equivocado estaba, ya no lo amaba , ahora su corazón y su cuerpo pertenecían a Christian y por nada del mundo lo dejaría.

"_**Espero que cuando te refieras a familia no estés suponiendo que seamos mi hijo y yo, sino alguna chica con la que tengas un hijo porque si es a nosotros no tienes ninguna familia".**_

El hombre de mirada avellana recordaba perfectamente la pasión con la que Kurt hacía todas las cosas, en ese preciso momento veía la pasión con la que defendía a su hijo y eso lo hizo sentirse excitado y sin poder evitarlo avanzó hacia el castaño pasando una mano por detrás de su nuca y la otra rodeando su cintura apretándolo a su cuerpo para besarlo apasionadamente sin notar la incomodidad de Kurt.

El ojiazul no se esperaba que Blaine lo besara y mucho menos que lo apretara a su cuerpo, no le agradaba la sensación de sentirse prisionero, quiso hablar para pedirle que lo soltara pero el moreno no lo escuchó y en ese momento metió su lengua en su boca, sin darse cuenta fue empujando a Kurt hacia el sofá detrás de ellos hasta que cayeron sobre el mueble.

"_**Blai—Blaine, suéltame, no, por favor, así no"**_

Blaine estaba disfrutando de la dulce boca del castaño, sin darse cuenta que para Kurt ese beso no era nada agradable, el moreno no solo lo besaba sino que comenzó a acariciarlo en todas partes que pudiera alcanzar, de un momento a otro tomó las manos del ojiazul con una mano para sostenerlas sobre su cabeza mientras la otra la metía bajo su camisa pudiendo sentir su suave y delicada piel.

Kurt había comenzado a respirar agitadamente y no era precisamente por la excitación sino que estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, sentirse prisionero y sin control de su cuerpo lo hacía sentirse enfermo, de un momento a otro comenzaron a llegar imágenes a su cabeza que tenía mucho tiempo sin recordar, recordó la impotencia que sintió cuando en el pasado Dave y sus dos amigos lo tocaron y besaron sin importarles que él no quería, Blaine con su comportamiento estaba logrando hacerlo sentir violado igual que en el pasado.

"_**¡No, déjame ir!" **_ Gritó muy fuerte Kurt logrando sacar de su trance de lujuria al moreno quién de inmediato se alejó, disculpándose por haber actuado de esa manera.

"_**¡Lo siento mucho mi amor, no era mi intención asustarte!"**_

"_**! No soy tu amor y quiero que te vayas de mi casa AHORA, no quiero verte, vete, vete, vete! **_Decía histérico Kurt.

Blaine decidió retirarse creyendo que había ofendido a Kurt pero no sin antes decir:

"_**Me voy pero regresaré, lo que dije de recuperarte a ti y a mi hijo va en serio"**_

El ojiazul se abrazaba así mismo meciéndose de atrás hacia adelante en el sofá y llorando sin importar que Blaine pudiera verlo, al gritarle que se fuera ya no escucho nada, así que no prestó atención a las palabras del chico, lo único que quería en ese momento era que Christian regresara y lo abrazara fuertemente dándole la seguridad que necesitaba.

El comportamiento del castaño ojiazul tenía una sencilla explicación.

Luego de que Sebastián lo salvara de ser violado por Dave y sus amigos y luego de su rompimiento con Blaine, el castaño se hizo muy desconfiado de los hombres que se le acercaban, solo se sentía seguro con Sebastián, Finn y Puck, de ahí en fuera ningún hombre era digno de confianza, al notar ese comportamiento el ojiverde se preocupó, no quería que su amigo estuviera traumado ya que eso lo perjudicaría a lo largo de su vida.

Kurt por su parte también notó el cambio que sufrió la personalidad de Sebastián, luego del incidente de esa fatídica noche, su amigo ya no salía con nadie solo se dedicaba a sus estudios y a cuidarlo, el castaño podía ver que se sentía culpable por la forma en que actuó, por más que le dijo que no había hecho nada malo y que lo perdonaba, la actitud de su amigo siendo triste y mostrándose infeliz no cambiaba así que ambos decidieron ir a terapia.

Ambos estuvieron en terapia por más de un año, la psicóloga los trató por separado, a Kurt haciéndole ver que si fue violado porque se vio siendo sometido a la voluntad de otros sin su consentimiento, no importando si fue penetrado o no, ya que ellos lo tocaron haciéndolo sentir vulnerable y débil, Kurt insistía en que no fue violado pero al comprender la explicación de la doctora comprendió que si lo fue, a Sebastián la psicóloga le dijo que no se sintiera culpable, que si bien no era la única solución posible, lo que hizo ayudó a que su amigo no sufriera una violación tumultuosa o hasta un posible homicidio.

Con terapias ambos salieron adelante, aceptando que fueron víctimas de las circunstancias y eso no definiría quienes eran, sino que los haría más fuertes para vencer las adversidades.

Luego de dejar la terapia Seb volvió a disfrutar de la vida y de la compañía de otros hombres, volvió a ser feliz sin sentirse culpable de nada.

Para Kurt fue un poco más complicado, comenzó a salir con chicos pero no dejaba que avanzarán más allá de los besos, eso los enojaba y terminaban rápidamente con él, así fue durante un tiempo hasta que conoció a Christian, desde un principio le inspiró confianza, le contó lo sucedido en la Universidad y la razón de porque era tan unido a Sebastián ya que si iniciaban una relación no quería que estuviera celoso de su amistad con Sebastián.

Christian fue muy comprensivo, nunca presionó a Kurt a hacer nada que no quisiera, no le importaba que a sus citas el ojiazul llevara a su hijo, al contrario le encantaba convivir con ambos, el niño muy pronto se encariño con el chico de color lo que hizo feliz a Kurt porque al parecer todo en su vida volvía a encaminarse.

Kurt no volvió a tener sexo con nadie desde su violación hasta que conoció a Christian, le entregó no solo su cuerpo sino su corazón, el chico de chocolate logró enamorar a Kurt en poco tiempo, su amor por Christian era un amor más maduro, el chico lo hacía sentirse seguro y poderoso, en cambio ver a Blaine lo hizo recordar todo lo malo que vivió en el pasado, ese pasado que no quería que regresara.

Blaine sabía que no debería de haber besado a Kurt pero no pudo evitarlo, creyó que la actitud del castaño fue exagerada pero no le dio mucha importancia, dentro de poco se enteraría porque su ex novio actuó de esa manera y se arrepentiría de lo que hizo, mientras tanto el castaño sin querer revelaría esa fatídica noche a una cliente sin percatarse que Blaine lo escucharía.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Saludos **_

_**Besos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar).**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓ, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

_**DIVIDIDO ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

_**CAPITULO 22**_

Desde el incidente entre el moreno y el castaño transcurrió un mes, en ese tiempo el castaño no supo nada sobre el hombre de piel dorada, lo que lo llevó a tener la esperanza de que Blaine hubiera entendido el mensaje de que no era necesario ni requerido en la vida de Kurt y de su hijo.

Kurt intentó seguir la rutina de su vida diaria como si el incidente con Blaine nunca hubiera sucedido, pero le fue imposible.

Desde ese día el ojiazul volvió a tener algunas manías del pasado que no eran buenas, como por ejemplo: miraba en todas direcciones todo el tiempo para asegurarse de que nadie lo siguiera, se mordía las uñas hasta el grado de sacarse sangre, si estaba sentado alguna de sus piernas se movía constantemente hasta que alguien más le hacía notar ese detalle, también buscaba estar lo más cerca de Christian para que lo mantuviera abrazado o al menos a su alrededor para sentirse seguro y protegido, pero lo más inquietante es que volvieron las pesadillas, despertaba gritando o sudando frío, despertando y asustando a su novio quién lo abrazaba y le susurraba palabras de cariño hasta que lograba tranquilizarlo o hasta que volviera a conciliar el sueño.

Christian al ser quién convivía más con el castaño pudo darse perfectamente cuenta que Kurt no le estaba contando todo, que algo que Blaine dijo o hizo desencadenó la paranoia en su adorable novio, perfectamente conocía que no debía presionar o empujar los límites de Kurt o éste se cerraría a cualquier tipo de conversación, así que optó por esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que estuviera preparado para contarle.

Pero Sebastián y Christian se desesperaban al ver que Kurt no pensaba decirles nada.

.

El ojiazul se hacía el fuerte, el valiente, negando a su novio y mejor amigo que tuviera algún problema, pero ellos no eran tontos, podían ver las ojeras en los hermosos ojos del chico mostrando que no dormía lo suficiente, Sebastián reconoció todos los signos en Kurt iguales a los que tenía antes de ir a la terapia y se preocupó de que Blaine hubiera hecho más de lo que Kurt les comentó.

"_**¿Blaine hizo algo más que solo besarte Kurt?" **_ Exigió saber Sebastián

"_**Por supuesto que no"**_

"_**Tú comportamiento me hace creer que sucedió algo más que no me estás contando, está bien si no quieres decirme pero al menos díselo a tu novio para que pueda ayudarte y vuelvas a ser el mismo Kurt que conozco" **_Sebastián sostenía uno de los brazos de su amigo para evitar que se alejara de él.

"_**! Deja de preocuparte por mí Sebastián puedo cuidarme solo! yo … pue…puedo…yo… ¿por qué?" **_lloraba el castaño en el pecho de su amigo, el ojiverde lo dejó desahogarse y cuando estuvo más tranquilo Kurt le contó que Blaine no solo lo besó sino que lo había empujado al mueble hasta hacerlo caer, ahí levantó sus manos sobre su cabeza inmovilizándolo mientras la otra mano la deslizaba bajo su camisa, también reconoció que no creía que hubiera mala intención por parte de Blaine sino que se dejó llevar por el momento, pero luego de su experiencia pasada para Kurt fue demasiado, logrando que tuviera un ataque de pánico y le gritara que se fuera.

Sebastián estaba furioso por el comportamiento de Blaine y si no iba en ese momento a romperle la cara era porque al igual que su amigo creía que la actitud del moreno se debía a que todavía amaba a Kurt y fue su manera de demostrárselo, no porque quisiera realmente sobrepasarse, pero al ignorar lo que le sucedió a Kurt esa horrible noche solo hizo que el chico retrocediera nuevamente hasta donde estaba antes de la terapia.

Christian apoyo en todo lo que pudo a Kurt, admiraba a su novio al ver lo duro que intentaba salir adelante, lográndolo poco a poco, en ese mes decidió volver a terapia, apenas iba por su segunda consulta pero ya se veían los resultados.

Por ese tiempo Christian recibió una carta de aceptación a un programa al que había aplicado dos años atrás siendo finalmente seleccionado para viajar a África para realizar cirugías plásticas que harían la diferencia en la vida de las personas de ese lugar, las cirugías que realizaría no serían como las que hacía en el hospital Mercy, que en su mayoría eran estéticas, por vanidad para lucir joven y bellos mientras que en ese continente serían para mejorar la vida de las personas devolviéndoles la seguridad, la confianza y la alegría de no ser unos monstruos.

El joven doctor se emocionó por ser el seleccionado para ese proyecto pero al mismo tiempo quiso rechazarlo ya que no deseaba dejar a Kurt ni a Blainey, recordó que solicitó una oportunidad por aquel lejano continente antes de conocerlos y ahora no concebía la idea de ir dejando atrás a su familia, porque eso representaban para él, decidió que por la noche hablaría con el castaño sobre esa oportunidad y entre ambos verían si aceptaba la oferta o no.

Al llegar a su casa y no escuchar ruidos creyó que ese sería el momento indicado para tener una seria plática con Kurt.

"_**Amor hice unas ricas hamburguesas para la cena" **_saludó cariñosamente el castaño, mostrando en sus manos un plato que contenía una hamburguesa que se veía realmente suculenta.

"_**¿Pasa algo? Te noto muy serio" **_ Preguntó algo preocupado por el silencio de su novio.

"_**¿Dónde está Blainey?**_

"_**Se lo llevaron Sebastián y Hunter al cine, regresan más tarde" **_

"_**Amor necesito que hablemos de algo muy serio que puede afectar nuestra relación" **_ Ante esas palabras el ojiazul dejó el plato en la mesa de la cocina regresando muy preocupado ante lo que Christian fuera a decirle.

"_**No me asustes, dime que no piensas romper conmigo" **_ Sonaba preocupado Kurt

Christian se acercó a su novio para poder rodear su cintura _**"Tranquilo mi amor no es sobre eso, jamás voy a romper contigo, te amo demasiado para dejarte ir" **_al decir esas palabras inclinó su cabeza para poder besar a su adorado novio quién se quedó más tranquilo al saberse amado de esa manera.

El doctor le comentó al castaño sobre el proyecto del que tenía oportunidad de realizar así como que tendría que viajar a otro Continente por un largo año en el que no se le permitiría regresar hasta terminado ese plazo, Kurt estaba feliz por saber que su novio era alguien tan humanitario como para haber solicitado un puesto en ese programa pero al mismo tiempo tenía sentimientos encontrados al no querer que Christian se fuera dejándolos solos a él y a Blainey, pero tampoco era alguien que frustrara los planes o los ideales de alguien más, así que mostro una sonrisa que se viera real y convenció a Christian de que fuera y que no perdiera esa oportunidad ya que él lo esperaría por siempre, el doctor no podía contener su felicidad al darse cuenta que Kurt era un hombre increíble, sabía que no era una decisión fácil de tomar pero que si fuera al revés, el también convencería a su amado para que lograra sus sueños.

Christian iría a África en aproximadamente un mes, alistó todo para no andar a las carreras, antes de irse le pidió a Sebastián que no abandonara a Kurt, que lo cuidara por él mientras estaba fuera, el hombre de mirada ojiverde solo sonrió porque no era necesario que lo pidiera, él siempre estaría al lado de Kurt para apoyarlo en lo que necesitara o no necesitara, ya que a su castaño amigo lo sentía como a su hermano menor.

Ese otro mes transcurrió incluso mucho más rápido que el anterior.

Para Kurt y Blainey fue muy dolorosa la despedida en el aeropuerto, el pequeño no quería soltar al doctor, lloraba en cuanto Kurt lo quería cargar, se aferraba al chico de chocolate lo más fuerte que podía para un niño de dos años y ocho meses, Christian lo sostuvo hasta el último minuto, el llanto del niño era fuerte y desgarrador, no quería que al que consideraba su otro papi se fuera, tanto el castaño como el doctor se despidieron con un dulce beso que les supo a dolor pero ambos fingieron estar bien, al irse el doctor por la puerta de abordar solo podía escuchar al pequeño Blainey llorar y gritar _**"¡Papá no te vayas!" **_ dejando a ambos hombres con el corazón roto porque era la primera vez que el niño llamaba a Christian papá y no se pudo quedar para disfrutar de la alegría que eso le ocasionó.

Blaine no se había presentado ante Kurt en dos meses no porque no quisiera sino porque había tenido que viajar por asuntos de trabajo en el despacho jurídico.

Pasaron dos semanas en las que era difícil acostumbrarse a una nueva rutina en la que solo eran Blainey y él, Sebastián se ofreció a vivir con ellos pero el castaño declinó la ayuda ya que su amigo vivía con su novio Hunter y no era justo que lo dejara para irse a vivir con él para que no se sintiera solo, Rachel y Finn también se ofrecieron a vivir con ellos diciendo que sería como en los viejos tiempos pero a ellos también dijo que no, hasta Puck y Quinn que estaban en NY de visita para buscar un lugar donde vivir le ofrecieron que ellos gustosos vivirían con ellos pero Kurt sabía que eso no podría ser ya que Quinn estaba embarazada de seis meses y ellos como cualquier matrimonio joven requerían de su propio espacio.

Para Blainey fue muy duro no ver a Christian a quién quería como un padre, no quería comer y debido a eso pescó una gripe que le dio muy fuerte, Kurt lo cuidó hasta que el pequeño estuvo sano, ahora que estaban los dos, el castaño trabajaba solo medio tiempo para poder pasar el mayor tiempo disponible con su encantador hijo, en vez de pasar por el niño a las cinco de la tarde a la guardería lo hacía a las tres.

Kurt comenzó con dolores en el estómago, se tomaba una pastilla buscapina que le aliviaba el dolor de inmediato, así estuvo por espacio de una semana hasta que ese día se dio cuenta que el dolor no cedía ni aunque tomara las pastillas.

Estaba alistando a Blainey para llevarlo a la guardería cuando un fuerte dolor lo hizo doblarse y sostenerse de la cama para no caerse, se quedó muy quieto hasta que pasara, pero en realidad la molestia no desaparecía sino que incrementaba, de repente escuchó que sonó el timbre de su casa, con mucho cuidado fue a ver quién era.

"_**Hola Kurt yo vine a…. ¿te pasa algo te ves muy pálido?" **_

"_**Estoy bien, será mejor que vuelvas otro día, ahora me es imposible atenderte" **_ Decía casi en un susurro el castaño mientras se sostenía del marco de la puerta, Blaine al verlo así se asustó.

"_**No estás bien Kurt, déjame pasar para ayudarte" **_No fue una sugerencia sino una orden, el castaño no tenía fuerzas para discutir así que se apartó de la puerta para que pudiera entrar.

Blainey apareció para preguntar si ya se iban cuando vio al moreno al lado de su papi por lo que se asustó y corrió al lado de Kurt para ocultarse detrás de sus piernas.

Kurt acarició la cabeza llena de rulos de su hijo para responder que ya casi se iban pero otro dolor más fuerte que los anteriores lo hizo caer al piso asustando al pequeño como a Blaine quién se agachó para socorrerlo.

"_**¿Qué tienes Kurt, te duele algo?**_

"_**Ah sí, me duele un costado del estómago" **_ Apenas podía hablar Kurt ya que el dolor era muy intenso.

"_**Papito, papito , tomate una pastilla para que te alivies" **_ El pequeñito tenía su carita de asustado.

"_**¿Desde cuándo sientes ese dolor?"**_

"_**Hace una semana"**_

"_**¿Y porque no te ha revisado tu novio? **_ Preguntaba Blaine mientras ayudaba al castaño a ponerse de pie para que pudiera sentarse.

"_**Blainey ven acá pequeño, tú papi estará bien no te asustes, puedes traerme un poco de papel" **_ El niño se tranquilizó un poco porque un adulto le dijo que su papi estaría bien y corrió al baño para traer el papel que el hombre moreno le pidió.

"_**Christian ya no vive con nosotros por eso no me ha revisado, es más no solo no vive con nosotros ya no vive en éste continente, vi… vive en África por cuestiones de trabajo"**_

Ahora entendía porque Kurt tenía este fuerte dolor de estómago así que le preguntó que le señalara el lugar que le dolía, al ver donde señalaba el castaño pudo darse cuenta sin ser doctor que lo más probable es que el castaño ojiazul tuviera una apendicitis y que si no se apuraba a llevarlo al hospital podría morir.

Sin perder tiempo ingresó a Kurt al hospital más cercano, tuvieron que operarlo de emergencia porque corría el riesgo de morir si se reventaba el apéndice, al cabo de una hora salió el doctor a avisarle que todo había salido bien y que el paciente se estaba recuperando pero que tendría que pasar la noche en el hospital.

Blaine en todo momento entretuvo a Blainey quién se portó muy bien y no dio lata esperando poder ver pronto a su papi, Blaine le explicó que su papá estaría bien y que lo vería en cuanto pudiera.

Cuando fue la hora de la visita Blaine coqueteó con una de las enfermeras y cuando la chica estuvo distraída el moreno le dijo al pequeñito que corriera para que entrara a la habitación de su padre, el niño así lo hizo y nadie lo vio, segundos después tanto Blaine como Blainey estaban sonriendo y viendo con gran amor a Kurt quién al girar su cabeza para ver quién había entrado no pudo evitar conmoverse al ver el gran parecido en físico y gestos de su exnovio y de su hijo.

Por alguna razón todos los amigos de Kurt estuvieron muy ocupados por lo que no se enteraron de que tuvo una cirugía de emergencia y mucho menos de que Blaine estuvo cuidando a Kurt y a su hijo Blainey durante todo un mes, lo que ocasionó que el niño se encariñara con Blaine pues le cantaba y contaba cuentos antes de dormirse, jugaba con el niño siempre que quería y cuidaba a Kurt con tanto esmero que el ojiazul no pudo evitar imaginar que así sería su vida si ellos fueran una familia.

La vida del castaño nuevamente estaba sufriendo cambios, pero esta vez serían cambios para bien y permanentes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**_**Christian ya se fue a África y Blaine aparece en el preciso momento en que sirve de apoyo para Kurt.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Besos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar).**_

.


	23. Chapter 23

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y M PREG.**_

_**DIVIDIDO ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

_**CAPITULOS 23**_

El mes que el moreno pasó cuidando de Kurt y Blainey sirvió para que conociera más de su pequeño hijo lo que hizo que se comenzaran a formar lazos de amistad con el niño, esperando que muy pronto lo viera como algo más que un amigo de su papi, que lo viera por lo que era …su padre.

Kurt en agradecimiento a sus buenas acciones dejó que Blaine viera al niño siempre que quisiera pero con la condición de que fuera en su casa, porque no confiaba en él, la confianza ciega que alguna vez le tuvo ya no existía, luego de que lo creyera un infiel sin darle la oportunidad de explicarse ahora lo hacían creer que podría mentir cuando decía que jamás alejaría a Blainey de su lado y temía que en algún momento lo hiciera ya que al ser un abogado civilista había visto muchos casos en que alguno de los padres decía lo mismo que Blaine y a las primeras de cambio arrancaban al pequeño de su hogar dejando al otro padre desolado por su pérdida, algo que Kurt no estaba dispuesto a vivir, siempre pero siempre se aseguraría de que su hijo estuviera a su lado.

Blainey estaba feliz de tener otro amigo adulto como Blaine porque siempre lo hacía reír, todavía seguía extrañando y preguntando por Christian, ¿Qué cuando volvería? ¿Cuándo lo vería? ¿Qué si lo extrañaba?, en esos momentos el moreno se enojaba con él mismo no con su hijo, si el niño quería a Christian era porque nunca estuvo a su lado para que lo conociera y aprendiera a amarlo como lo que era… SU PADRE, ahora tenía que sufrir las consecuencias de que su adorable hijo quisiera al novio de Kurt como un padre, pero estaba dispuesto a tener la paciencia suficiente hasta que lograr recuperarlos a ambos.

Si la relación con Blainey iba de maravilla, la relación con Kurt no lo era tanto, el castaño platicaba y reía de las ocurrencias de su ex novio como con las de su pequeñito pero cuando intentaba acercarse más e invadir su espacio personal el chico de piel pálida se ponía a la defensiva y hasta agresivo sin comprender porque de su actitud, hasta que por accidente una tarde en la que Blainey se quedó dormido fue a buscarlo para despedirse porque tenía mucho trabajo pero prometiendo que regresaría al día siguiente, al no encontrarlo en las áreas comunes se dirigió a su habitación, antes de tocar se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba entreabierta pudiendo escuchar por accidente una conversación que sostenía con Sebastián quién al parecer llegó cuando acostaba al niño en su habitación:

"_**Tienes que regresar a terapia Kurt"**_

"_**¡No!, estoy bien, lo que sucede es que extraño demasiado a Christian , esa es la razón de que estoy tan ansioso y tenso"**_

"_**Tú y yo sabemos que lo extrañas pero que esa no es la razón" **_ Afirmó muy seguro de sus palabras Sebastián.

"_**¿Ah no?, Entonces ilumíname y dime porque crees que estoy tan ansioso?" **_Dijo en tono sarcástico el ojiazul quién se veía muy molesto y al parecer a punto de explotar.

"_**¿Porque viste a Dave Karofsky?" **_Dijo muy seguro el ojiverde

"_**!Cállate no menciones su nombre!, quiero olvidar esa maldita noche para siempre, esa noche que nos marcó a ambos, esa noche que nos convirtió en sombras de lo que éramos, tardamos tanto en superarlo, en volver a ser nosotros, en volver a ser felices y ahora… **_se le quebró la voz a Kurt _**¡no puedo volver a la oficina sabiendo que ÉL estará ahí, no puedo Sebastián, no puedo!" **_Sebastián lo abrazó tratando de consolarlo, ambos querían ser fuertes pero ver a su verdugo lo hacía muy difícil.

Kurt no era el único que se sentía romperse al saber que Dave Karofsky sería el nuevo socio de la firma jurídica en la que trabajaban Kurt, Sebastián y Hunter, cuando habían reunido a todos los empleados para darles la noticia fue un shock para ambos, desde que dejaron la Universidad de Dalton no volvieron a saber nada de él y ahora de la nada aparecía para ser socio del lugar en el que trabajaban y al ver la sonrisa maliciosa que les lanzó, ambos supieron que Dave solo les traería problemas y que no era una coincidencia que hubiera escogido precisamente esa firma para ser socio ya que con el dinero que tenía su familia bien pudo escoger cualquier otra mucho más importante que en la que ellos estaban.

"_**Yo tampoco me siento fuerte para regresar al trabajo Kurt pero tenemos que ser fuertes y demostrarle que no le tenemos miedo, que lo que sucedió se quedó en el pasado"**_

"_**¿Es que no entiendes? ¡No es tan fácil superar una violación Sebastián!"**_

Blaine al escuchar que Kurt conversaba con Sebastián pensó en esperar en la sala hasta que los dos castaños terminaran su charla pero cuando se giró para alejarse escuchó que la voz del ojiverde se escuchaba preocupada y luego pocos segundos después la voz de Kurt era desesperada, no pudo alejarse decidiendo quedarse a escuchar sin que los otros se dieran cuenta.

Cuando escuchó las palabras _ "esa maldita noche nos marcó, nos convirtió en sombras" _ al instante las relacionó con el video de Kurt y de Seb en el que tenían relaciones sexuales, ¿era acaso que su ruptura afecto sus vidas hasta el grado de hacerlos infelices? Al pensarlo se dio cuenta que era muy vanidoso de su parte pensar eso, así que puso mayor atención a sus palabras, cuando el castaño mencionó que no podía volver a su trabajo porque vería a ÉL supo que esa conversación no era sobre él sino por alguien que no imaginaba y menos que sería por Dave Karofsky el ex novio del castaño ojiazul.

No comprendía que era tan grave que hacía a Kurt y Seb se escucharan tan mal, pero su pregunta se vio respondida cuando Kurt mencionó que fue violado, las únicas cosas que pasaron por su mente en ese instante eran que no estuvo ahí para poder evitarlo o al menos poder ser un apoyo, pero la principal pregunta era _¿quién le hizo eso a Kurt?,_ ahora comprendía las reacciones que tenía cuando se acercaba mucho o cuando intentaba tocarlo, ante esa información Blaine quería golpearse al ser tan malditamente ciego para no darse cuenta del miedo en los ojos del ojiazul, de ahora en adelante sería más cuidadoso para no asustarlo, pero es que era tan difícil estar tan cerca de Kurt y no poder tocarlo ya que tocarlo lo hacía temblar de felicidad, ansiaba tocarlo todo el tiempo pero ante esa revelación era algo imposible en un corto tiempo.

También se arrepintió de no haber escuchado a Kurt en su momento ya que si lo hubiera hecho se habría enterado de lo que ese animal le hizo a su castaño y lo mal que lo dejó, se arrepintió de lo mal que lo trató, de lo que le dijo y de todo lo que hubiera hecho para dañarlo, sabía que no podía regresar el tiempo pero de ahora en adelante su propósito sería que el castaño ojiazul se sintiera seguro a su lado y si estaba en él se aseguraría que fuera seguro en todas partes, también se arrepintió de lo mal que juzgó a Sebastián, ya que al parecer el ojiverde tuvo sexo con Kurt para salvarlo y si eso lo salvó de algo más horrible estaba sumamente agradecido con él por cuidarlo y ser un gran amigo, se aseguraría de pedirles perdón a ambos cuando fuera el momento indicado.

"_**Sé que no es sencillo olvidarlo Kurt, para mí tampoco resulta fácil, pero tienes que hacerlo"**_

"_**Para ti es más sencillo Sebastián, ¡TÚ NO FUISTE VIOLADO Y YO SÍ, ESOS TRES INFELICES JAMAS LOS OLVIDARÉ, JAMÁS!"**_

"_**Eso no es justo Kurt, tal vez no fui violado pero siempre viviré con la culpa de sentirme un violador por tener relaciones contigo para salvarte, nadie sabe lo difícil que fue para mí tomar esa decisión, ¡NADIE LO SABE, NI SIQUIERA TÚ!, saber que amabas a Blaine y que por culpa del maldito de Dave y en cierto grado también mi culpa te creyó un infiel y hasta insinuó que eras una Puta, si te hubiera escuchado sabría que la razón de que tuviéramos relaciones sexuales era porque o lo hacía yo ó esos tres malditos lo harían y ninguno sería amable contigo, además de que te drogaron y por eso actuabas de esa manera en el video"**_

Kurt estaba arrepentido de sus palabras en cuanto salieron de su boca pero no podía regresarlas, no era justo que minimizara el dolor y trauma de Sebastián, los dos al mismo nivel estaban traumatizados por los mismo hechos solo que por circunstancias diferentes.

"_**Lo siento Bas, no era mi intención minimizar lo tuyo pero es que me siento tan vulnerable al tenerlo tan cerca, pero te haré caso, regresaré a la terapia pero necesito que cuides a Blainey cuando vaya"**_

"_**Está bien, comprendo que no lo dijiste para lastimarme, Hunter y yo cuidaremos de Blainey para que regreses a terapia y si no lo sabes yo también sigo en terapia"**_

Kurt se sorprendió al saber que Bas seguía en terapia , al verlo tan fuerte y alegre le hizo pensar que ya había superado el pasado pero al saber que no, le hizo darse cuenta que nunca olvidaría lo que vivió pero sí que podría superarlo para seguir adelante para no permitir que esos malos recuerdos le amargaran la existencia.

Blaine se alejó un poco y luego hizo ruido para que los castaños creyeran que apenas se acercaba y no sospecharan que los escuchó, al tocar y ver a Kurt le dijo que se iba para regresar mañana sin comentar que se veía pálido y con los ojos rojos.

Conforme avanzaban los meses Blaine pudo ver los cambios por los que atravesó Kurt, entre ellos el darse cuenta que el castaño estaba muy enamorado de Christian, al parecer dos veces al mes podían hacer una video llamada en la que platicaban, reían y hablaban de todo lo que sucedía en sus vidas, Kurt estaba al tanto de los logros profesionales de su novio así como que un enfermero compañero de Christian andaba tras sus huesitos pero que el chico de chocolate había dejado muy en claro que no estaba interesado, del mismo modo Christian estaba enterado de que Dave Karofsky era un socio y compañero de trabajo de Kurt y Sebastián así cómo de las constantes insinuaciones del ex deportista hacia el castaño de que salieran o al menos tuvieran un rapidín, en más de una ocasión Christian trató de convencer a su novio de que renunciara porque no lo quería en peligro, pero el ojiazul se negó ya que estaba decidido a terminar el caso en el que trabajaba antes de renunciar a esa firma.

Christian también sabía que Blaine pasaba casi todo el tiempo en casa de Kurt y sospechaba que no era solo para ver y cuidar del niño, sino para ver al castaño quién al parecer estaba más relajado a su lado desde que el moreno ya no hacía avances románticos hacia su persona, el castaño creyó que Blaine ya se había dado cuenta que no estaba interesado en él románticamente así que eso hizo que bajara sus paredes sin darse cuenta que así estaba más receptivo a todo sus movimientos y sin proponérselo estaba nuevamente comenzando a entrar en su corazón.

Lo que Blaine no sabía era que en esas video llamadas que sostenían Christian y Kurt tenían sexo virtual, lo descubrió una noche en la que se quedó dormido en el sofá de la casa de Kurt y el hombre de piel pálida no tuvo corazón para despertarlo así que lo dejó dormir retirándose a su habitación pero olvidando cerrar con seguro, el moreno se levantó a eso de la una de la mañana desconociendo en dónde se encontraba, se sentó y tallo los ojos hasta que notó que era la casa del castaño, vio la hora en el reloj y notó que era de madrugada que estaba tapado y que de seguro Kurt lo tapó.

El moreno se puso de pie y caminó en dirección a la cocina por un poco de agua, se fue a la habitación de su hijo y al verlo destapado lo cobijó hasta la barbilla, luego salió y camino hacia la habitación del hombre que amaba, quería verlo dormir, así que con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta, al asomarse pudo ver que Kurt no estaba dormido, se encontraba de espaldas hacia la puerta por lo que no veía que Blaine lo observaba, el castaño estaba desnudo y parado frente a su computadora portátil mientras se masturbaba para que su novio pudiera verlo a través de la pantalla, esa imagen lo hizo sentir celos de Christian, reconocía que era un buen hombre pero de todas formas sentía que él era el indicado para hacer feliz a Kurt, con mucho cuidado salió y se acostó de nuevo, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta muy entrada la mañana pensando en que hacer para poder llegar al corazón de Kurt sin sospechar que ya había entrado y que muy pronto ese corazón sería por completo suyo.

Desde que Blaine se enteró que Dave había violado a Kurt con la ayuda de otros dos hombres decidió contratar a un hombre que siguiera todo el tiempo al castaño para mantenerlo a salvo, ese hombre también descubrió que al parecer Karofsky tenía por costumbre acosar a los hombres que le gustaban y había rumores de que si no aceptaban sus halagos los violaba, pero todo eran rumores.

Ese año se pasó volando, Christian estaba a punto de regresar y Blainey ya sabía que Blaine era su padre y lo quería como tal, Kurt seguía de novio con el doctor, su amistad con el moreno crecía cada día a pasos agigantados, Blaine estaba enamorado de Kurt cada día más por lo que no salía con nadie, un día hubo una confusión, el castaño llegó a su casa y se encontró con que el moreno no se encontraba solo sino acompañado de un pelirrojo que lo tenía abrazado por la cintura y al ver que el castaño llegó se habían separado deprisa.

Kurt al ver a Blaine tan cariñoso con otro hombre sintió celos, celos que no pudo disimular cuando entró y sin decir nada se puso rojo de coraje y sin saludarlos los dejó solos en la sala para luego azotar la puerta de su habitación muy fuerte, reacción que el moreno reconoció como algo que en esos dos meses de novios el castaño hacía si se ponía celoso.

La situación se aclaró cuando Blaine casualmente le dijo a Kurt que estaba consolando al chico pelirrojo porque había muerto uno de sus padres, luego de saber la razón de ese abrazo Kurt se relajó y le pidió a Blaine que vieran una película juntos, el moreno aprovechó la oportunidad y se quedó también a dormir, claro que él en la habitación de Blainey, el castaño estaba tan feliz de pasar tiempo con su hijo y con Blaine que fue la primera vez que olvidó hacer la video llamada a Christian, quién se quedó esperando a que su novio se conectara y nunca lo hizo.

Dave Karofsky se creía intocable pero muy pronto descubriría que la vida tarde o temprano te cobra lo malo que hayas hecho.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Dave volvió aparecer y pronto tendrá su merecido.**_

_**Blaine ya supo que Kurt fue violado y que nunca le fue infiel.**_

_**Saludos **_

_**Besos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar).**_

,


	24. Chapter 24

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACION, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

_**DIVIDIDO ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

_**CAPITULO 24**_

Christian finalmente llegaría ese día y Kurt estaba feliz de reunirse con su novio, actualmente se encontraba en su closet buscando el atuendo perfecto con el que quería que su novio lo viera cuando bajara del avión, ninguno le parecía el adecuado, ya tenía una gran pila de ropa acumulada sobre la cama y seguía sin decidir que usar, cuando de pronto notó su chaqueta de piel color café supo que esa era perfecta para llevar, regresó a la pila de ropa y buscó una camisa gris cuadrada que junto con un pantalón de vestir negro y zapatos del mismo color quedaría perfecto y sexy para recibir a Christian.

Blaine suspiraba en su casa , no podía creer que había transcurrido tan rápido un año, un año que tuvo muchos cambios en su vida, cambios con los que estaba muy satisfecho, uno de ellos era poder convivir con su hijo pero el hombre de piel avellana quería más… quería todo… quería también a Kurt pero la cercanía que habían logrado de seguro se iría con la llegada de Christian y eso lo asustaba, estaba tan acostumbrado a la rutina de vivir prácticamente con ellos que saber que de ahora en adelante no sería así, le resultaba demasiado duro de aceptar.

El moreno no vería ese día a ninguno de sus amores y si se quedaba en su casa se deprimiría por lo que decidió llamar a Nick y Jeff para pasar el rato con ellos pero no pudo hacer la llamada porque su amiga Karla entró de improviso a su casa y se le lanzó a los brazos.

"_**¡Blaine, soy muy feliz y todo te lo debo a ti!" **_ Gritó feliz la rubia ex novia del moreno, quién de improviso le lanzó los brazos al cuello.

"_**Ay me tiras Karla, a ver tranquilízate, ¿dime la razón de tu felicidad? **_ El moreno tomó los brazos de su amiga de su cuello para alejarla y así poder ver su rostro, conocía lo efusiva que era su amiga, podría emocionarse muchísimo hasta porque la mosca volara, así que se preguntaba cuál sería la razón de esa felicidad.

"_**Wes me propuso matrimonio y yo acepté" **_ gritaba como loca y saltaba por todas partes la chica rubia.

Cuando Karla le había propuesto que le consiguiera un novio creyó que sería una tarea fácil pero resultó que todos los chicos que Blaine le mostró en fotos eran horrendos y los que no lo eran tenían cada manía de locos que hasta miedo daba, después de que Blaine le presentara todos sus amigos y conocidos se dio por vencida, creyó que jamás encontraría el amor y moriría sola, ¡sí!, la chica era bastante dramática.

Karla al estar tan triste por creer que moriría sola dejó de buscar el amor y como por arte de magia lo encontró en la persona que menos esperó, ¡sí!, lo encontró con Wesley, no fue nada planeado, sucedió cuando el chico asiático notó lo triste que ella lucía, quiso animarla para que no se diera por vencida que siguiera buscando el amor y cuando menos lo esperara tocaría a su puerta, mientras tanto el chico se ofreció a hacerle compañía mientras llegaba su Romeo.

Wesly y Karla tenían muchas cosas en común, los dos amaban con locura el chocolate, lloraban cada vez que veían la segunda parte de la película de los juegos del hambre y Katniss despertaba en el avión sin Peeta, ambos disfrutaban de una buena caminata por las tardes, leían los mismos tipos de libros, la única diferencia era que Wes era más organizado y mandón mientras que ella era un poco desorganizada, gritona y muy eufórica por todo, pero aún y con esas diferencias, cuando estaban juntos se complementaban totalmente.

Un día haciendo un test para encontrar a tu pareja ideal a Karla le resultó que su pareja ideal sería un hombre honesto, serio, organizado, que fuera un líder y algo mandón pero sin exagerar, al instante la chica se carcajeo porque le estaban describiendo perfectamente a Wes, al mostrarle el test a su amigo éste le mostró el suyo y dijo: _**"Wow estos test no sirven, a mí me salió que mi mujer ideal eras tú"**_

"_**¿Hey que tiene de malo que tu mujer ideal sea como yo?" **_ Bromeó Karla

"_**Nada, simplemente que eso me indicaría que ya encontré a mi media naranja y no lo sabía"**_

Al instante ambos se miraron a los ojos, guardaron silencio por unos segundos y parecía como si pudieran ver los engranajes trabajando en el cerebro del otro, parecía que se les prendió el foco, al descubrir que ellos eran perfectos para el otro, la primera en sonreír fue la rubia quién sin pensarlo se inclinó para besar en los labios a Wes y retrocedió enseguida para ver su reacción, el asiático siguió esos labios rosas para volver a besarlos y ahí en ese preciso instante dijeron al unísono:_**"¡Te encontré!" **_desde entonces, hace seis meses eran novios e inseparables, al parecer estaban completamente seguros de su amor que no querían esperar más por lo que Wes le propuso matrimonio a Karla y ella aceptó feliz de la vida, Blaine estaba feliz por sus amigos pero triste de que él todavía no tuviera su final feliz.

_**K Y B**_

Christian ingenuamente creyó que su rutina antes de irse a África no cambiaría, que sería la misma, pero desgraciadamente para él un año era mucho tiempo y en un año hay muchos cambios, el primer cambio que notó fue que Blainey no lo reconocía, claro, era comprensible que un niño de dos años y medio al no ver por un año a una persona la olvidara, sobre todo porque las video llamadas que hacía con Kurt eran muy noche y ya el pequeño estaba dormido, lo que había hecho que durante todo ese año ausente solo en dos ocasiones pudo platicar con el pequeño, se sentía triste porque al regresar el niño ya tenía tres años y medio y en su mente creía que el niño lo llamaría papá, cosa que no sucedió, Blainey únicamente llamaba papá a Kurt y a Blaine, estaba sorprendido que su novio no le hubiera contado ¿Cómo es que había sucedido? ¿Cuándo? Y ¿por qué de esa decisión? Cuando le preguntó a su novio porque no le había contado sobre ese acontecimiento tan importante la simple respuesta de Kurt fue _**"no se me ocurrió" **_ lo desconcertó, esa no era la manera en que su novio actuaba.

Luego con más calma Kurt le contó que Blaine quería que su hijo supiera quién era él, por lo que pidió permiso al castaño para poder contarle al niño la verdad, al principio no había estado convencido pero cuando se acercaba el día de la familia el niño quiso saber porque su familia tenía dos integrantes mientras que las de sus amiguitos en la guardería tenían 3, 4,5, 6 o más integrantes, en ese momento decidió que el moreno le contara al niño la verdad, Blainey quién ya estaba muy encariñado con Blaine recibió la noticia con gran emoción, no hizo muchas preguntas, la más importante de todas fue que no quería que su papi Blaine se fuera nunca más y desde ese momento Blainey estuvo más que feliz de poder llamar a Blaine su papi.

Notó más cambios que no le agradaron para nada, antes a Kurt le encantaba que Christian lo abrazara todo el tiempo pero ahora solo se dejaba abrazar poco tiempo, luego con algún pretexto se alejaba.

Blaine ya no pasaba tanto tiempo en casa de Kurt y su hijo pero aun así el moreno pasaba demasiado tiempo para el gusto de Christian, quería sacar a pasear a Blainey y no podía porque Blaine siempre estaba ahí y el niño prefería pasar tiempo con su papá en vez de con él.

Ahora el castaño no rehuía los toques del moreno, algunas veces le daba la impresión que los buscaba, cómo por ejemplo un día que Kurt estaba sentado en la barra de la cocina y en vez de pararse había tocado el brazo de Blaine quién se encontraba en el lado contrario de la barra para pedirle que le pasara un tenedor para poder comer su pie de queso, tal vez para otros eso sería algo normal pero tratándose de Kurt no lo era, porque su mano la dejó por un corto periodo en el brazo del moreno hasta que éste decidió pararse, pero de todas formas dejó pasar el incidente sin hacer ninguna escena de celos, en esa ocasión lo único que hizo fue llegar por detrás del castaño y abrazarlo, preguntando qué tal fue su día.

Comenzó a preocuparse del comportamiento del ojiazul tres meses después de su llegada de África, esa tarde la tenía libre así que tenía toda la intención de llevar a cenar a Kurt y a Blainey, pero no contaba con que para variar Blaine se encontraría en SU CASA y sentado en el sofá de dos plazas junto a Kurt quién tenía las piernas dobladas sobre el sofá , estaba de lado y su cabeza estaba recostada sobre el respaldo, el moreno estaba de frente a él y sus piernas se rozaban, el moreno tenía una pierna sobre el sofá y la otra en el piso pero Blaine pasaba una de sus manos sobre el cabello del castaño en forma de una caricia una y otra vez sin que el castaño mostrara signos de molestia, al contrario tenía sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de la caricia.

Christian no soportó ver esa escena, era obvio que la cercanía entre ellos era más de la que imaginaba y no estaba dispuesto a perder a Kurt por el intruso de Blaine.

"_**Mmmmmm interrumpo" **_ Dijo en un tono que dejaba escuchar que estaba molesto.

"_**Christian… por supuesto que no amor" **_ Fue la respuesta de Kurt quién no se movió de su lugar quedándose en la misma posición.

"_**Llegas temprano, ¿Deseas que te prepare algo?" **_ Preguntó el ojiazul

El joven doctor no soportó que su novio no se dignara a voltear a verlo por lo que caminó hasta el sofá y sin que nadie lo previera tomó a Kurt de la cintura y lo levantó colocándolo sobre uno de sus hombros y caminó en dirección a su habitación dejando a un asombrado Blaine en la sala.

"_**¡AAAAHHH Christian bájame!, así harás que me duela más la cabeza"**_

Blaine estaba que echaba chispas de coraje al ver como el doctor tomaba al castaño y sin decir nada se lo llevaba a su habitación sin importarle que el castaño quisiera ser bajado porque tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Christian entró a su habitación y dejó caer bruscamente a Kurt sobre la cama, luego se desvistió lo más rápido posible para luego trasladarse hacia la cama para desvestir a su novio _**"Chris ahora no estoy de humor para el sexo, me duele la cabeza"**_

"_**¿No estás de humor para tener relaciones conmigo pero sí para que tu ex te acaricie el pelo?**_

"_**No me estaba acariciando el pelo, me estaba poniendo un aceitito que compré y que según quita muchos malestares"**_

El joven doctor quería seguir discutiendo porque no creía la explicación de su novio pero no pudo porque el castaño salió volado en dirección al baño para vomitar, luego que Christian lo revisara se dio cuenta que el castaño tenía una infección estomacal pasando una semana en cama.

Desgraciadamente para Christian esa semana que pudo haber cuidado de Kurt y unirlos un poco en su relación resultó que no fue como quería, esa semana prácticamente tuvo que vivir en el hospital porque hubo un accidente muy grave y llegaron muchos pacientes al hospital Mercy evitando que pudiera cuidar de su adorado novio.

Quién si aprovechó la oportunidad fue Blaine quién toda esa semana disfrutó de la compañía de Kurt, lo cuidó y atendió como el niño de sus ojos, ¡es más!, dos veces en esa semana Blaine se quedó dormido en la misma cama con el castaño despertando al día siguiente muy abrazados y sin sentir ninguna pena, ninguno de los dos se sorprendió o asustó cuando el moreno besó la nariz de Kurt para decirle buenos días.

Kurt esa semana tuvo varios sueños que lo inquietaron, en ellos estaba haciendo el amor con Blaine, en otros solo se besaban y en otros estaban ellos dos con su hijo disfrutando de un día de campo, ¿Qué significaba esos sueños? No lo sabía pero muy pronto lo averiguaría.

Mientras tanto Dave se encontraba en su oficina teniendo sexo con un colega a quién había amenazado que si no aceptaba ser su amante lo despediría y destruiría su carrera, el hombre por miedo aceptó ser amante de Dave pero rezando a todos los dioses que su novio quién también trabajaba en ese despacho jurídico no se enterara nunca.

Rachel y Finn llegarían a Nueva York luego de pasar una larga temporada en Sudamérica donde estuvieron representando a una compañía petrolera en la que ellos eran los abogados apoderados, por fin verían a todos sus amigos en especial a Kurt y al pequeñito de Blainey al que le traían muchos regalos.

La relación de Hunter y Sebastián iba viento en pompa, tanto así que Hunter ya había comprado el anillo de compromiso que muy pronto le daría a su novio, solo estaba esperando el momento indicado.

El último día que Kurt estuvo en cama el moreno no pudo resistirse y creyendo que el castaño dormía besó sus labios, pero para su sorpresa el ojiazul estaba despierto, en el momento en que sintió los labios de su ex novio sobre los suyos no rehuyó el beso, en ese momento abrió la boca y correspondió el beso gimiendo en el instante en que la lengua de Blaine tocó la suya, se siguieron besando por unos momentos más hasta que el pequeño Blainey entró a la recámara y brincó sobre ellos para que también lo besaran.

"_**Me gusta verlos besarse, los papás de mis amiguitos también se besan, ahora yo también les diré que mis papitos se besan"**_

Blaine y Kurt solo se vieron queriendo seguir besándose pero no pudieron porque su hijo era un torbellino que comenzó a saltar en la cama hasta que Blaine se lo llevó para que el castaño pudiera descansar.

Christian estaba muy cansando por toda la ardua semana de trabajo en el hospital que decidió dormir en una de las habitaciones que no tenían paciente, si se iba en ese estado era muy probable que se quedara dormido en el camino corriendo el riesgo de ocasionar un accidente.

Ese día entró un nuevo enfermero a trabajar al hospital Mercy, el enfermero era muy guapo, alto, cuerpo atlético y rubio castaño, era gay y su nombre era Brody, en el momento en que Christian revisaba su teléfono no se fijó que chocó con alguien, al querer disculparse con la persona Christian se sorprendió porque reconoció a ese chico frente a él cómo su vecino en su niñez y su primer amor.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Se van cerrando las tramas.**_

_**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**_

_**¿Quién será el hombre al que Dave obligó a ser su amante?**_

_**Klaine cada vez más cerca y creo que su hijo fungirá de cupido.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Besos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar).**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACION, ÉSTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

_**DIVIDIDO ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

_**CAPITULO 25**_

"_**Te quiero ver mañana a las ocho de la noche en mi oficina"**_

"_**Mañana no puedo Dave, mañana conoceré a los papás de mi novio"**_

"_**Nada de peros Chandler o arruinaré tu carrera, además de que haré que tu adorado noviecito Jeremías te mande a volar más rápido de lo que crees cuando le mande un videíto nuestro dónde gimes como una puta" **_

"_**¿Video? De que video me hablas **_ Chandler no sabía de qué video le hablaba Karofsky, hasta ese momento nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza que Dave los grabara durante sus sesiones de sexo, en primer lugar porque esos encuentros no habían sido consensuales, habían sido logrados por medio de la fuerza, de la coerción, el rubio se sentía terriblemente cada vez que el gigante lo tomaba, pero si no aceptaba le juró que lo destruiría y jamás podría volver a ejercer la abogacía y si eso no lo convencía también lo amenazó con cerrarle las puertas a Jeremías en cualquier despacho jurídico que se apreciara de ser bueno, por esas razones aceptó ser el juguete en turno de Dave ya que amaba demasiado al rubio que no podría vivir si él fuera el causante de cualquier daño que pudiera sufrir el hombre que amaba y de eso se aprovechó Karofsky

"_**Me queda claro que no puedo faltar, le diré a Jere que lo veré a las diez y asunto arreglado" **_ y con eso Chandler dejó la cocina del despacho jurídico donde momentos antes había almorzado y quitándole la tranquilidad que hasta hacía unos momentos antes había tenido hasta que Dave se sentó a comer en su compañía para volver a citarlo para otro encuentro sexual, si al menos todo sucediera en algún hotel o en casa de Dave se sentiría un poco más tranquilo de que nadie los descubriera, pero hacerlo en la oficina le ponía los pelos de punta por el terror que tenía de que Jeremías lo descubriera, si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para que Dave lo dejara en paz lo haría pero desgraciadamente no tenía nada con que chantajearlo.

Chandler entró en su oficina en la que ya lo esperaba Jeremías sonriéndole con gran amor y sintiéndose muy sucio por mentirle a su novio, esperando que muy pronto Karofsky se cansara de él y lo dejara en paz.

_**K y B**_

Después del beso que habían tenido en el dormitorio de Kurt y luego de que su hijo los animara a volverse a besar para complacencia del pequeñito, el moreno no podía seguir ocultando sus sentimientos por el castaño, aunque todo aquel que lo conociera sabía que era imposible que ocultara que amaba al ojiazul porque sus sentimientos se mostraban en su rostro todo el tiempo, pero… decidió que era tiempo de hablar con Kurt y confesarle cuanto lo amaba y tal vez solo tal vez tuviera la oportunidad de que el ojiazul le diera una oportunidad para poder recuperarlo.

La relación de Christian y Kurt no pasaba por muy buenos tiempos, las razones eran varias, algunas eran porque el joven doctor se la pasaba casi siempre en el trabajo llegando a altas horas de la noche o simplemente no llegaba en otras ocasiones. Una de las razones por las que Christian no regresaba a su casa era porque no recibía la atención que necesitaba por parte del hombre de piel pálida quién se dedicaba a estar al pendiente en todo momento de su hijo lo cuál era normal pero lo que no creía que estaba bien era que también estaba al pendiente de Blaine.

Mientras tanto el castaño seguía ignorando la existencia de su guardaespaldas, quién lo vigilaba todo el tiempo evitando que alguien pudiera dañarlo, pero muy pronto sabría de su existencia.

Kurt llegaría tarde ese día a su oficina porque tendría que llevar a Blainey a que le aplicaran una vacuna, pensaba que sería como en ocasiones anteriores en que solo eran él y su hijo, pero el niño comenzó a llorar cuando supo que Blaine no los acompañaría, el castaño trató de tranquilizarlo pero Blainey no conseguía calmarse y contrario a lo que todos creyeran el niño que por lo regular era bien portado ese día no lo era, lloraba tan fuerte que Kurt creía que nunca se calmaría.

"_**Blainey no hagas berrinches siempre vamos solos no sé porque te comportas así"**_

"_**Quiero que vaya mi papito Blaine, si no viene yo no voy" **_ gritaba el niño, "_**antes sólo tenía un papito y ahora tengo a los dos y yo quiero que venga mi otro papito."**_

Kurt sentía que comenzaba a perder la paciencia, Blainey no se dejaba vestir y ya se había cansado de perseguirlo por toda la casa al igual que estarlo jalando de una pata de la cama a la que se había abrazado para que Kurt no pudiera tenerlo listo.

"_**Muy bien jovencito, tú ganaste y por está única vez te saliste con la tuya, le llamaré a tu papá para preguntarle si puede acompañarnos… ¿pero en caso de que diga que no?, me tienes que prometer que te dejarás vestir sin dar problemas."**_

El niño se soltó de la pata de la cama y cuando estuvo de pie levantó su pequeña carita para poder dejar que su papi viera la enorme sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, algo así como si el sol iluminara su rostro, llena de alegría y felicidad porque iría con sus dos papitos a que lo vacunaran, lo alegraba estar en familia pero saber que lo vacunarían lo llenaba de miedo pero bueno, tenía que soportar algún tipo de dolor con tal de estar con sus papitos.

"_**Sí papito"**_

Blaine no tardó nada en llegar a la casa de Kurt, al instante en que la puerta se abrió el moreno fue sorprendido por unos pequeños bracitos que se aferraron a sus piernas que por poco lo hacen caer, pero enseguida tomó al niño en brazos para hacerle cosquillas, Blainey reía sin parar, feliz de la vida de que su papito Blaine estuviera con él.

Blainey podría ser físicamente igualito a Blaine pero mentalmente era igual de perseverante que Kurt y casi siempre lograba lo que quería, muchas veces lo lograba haciendo esas lindas caritas de cachorro a medio morir que lograba que todo aquel que lo viera quisiera cumplirle todos sus deseos pero aun así el pequeñito no era para nada berrinchudo y caprichoso, era como un angelito que no daba ningún tipo de problemas con excepción de ese día.

Al llegar al hospital para que le aplicaran la vacuna comenzó a ponerse necio, diciendo que _**"ya me vacunaron papi pero no te acuerdas", **_ Blainey hizo la lucha para que no lo vacunaran pero no lo logró ya que quisiera o no sería vacunado, cuando se dio cuenta que era inevitable convenció a sus papitos de que se tenían que besar para que le dieran valor, sus papis con tal salir pronto de ese lugar aceptaron la petición dándose varios besitos hasta que el niño quedó satisfecho.

Esa no fue la única ocasión que Blainey le hizo de cupido con sus padres.

Pedía besos a sus papis sin importarle el lugar ni con quién estuvieran, por tal motivo se besaron en el parque, en la guardería, en el supermercado, en la tintorería, en presencia de Rachel, Sebastián y hasta de Christian quién al ver con que familiaridad se besaban le puso un ultimátum a Kurt: _**"No quiero que te beses con Blaine porque tu hijo se los pida porque para mí esos son puros pretextos".**_

"_**¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?, no puedo negarme si eso hace feliz a Blainey **_Respondió Kurt

"_**Claro que puedes negarte, explícale que es su papá pero no tu novio y si no lo entiende será mejor que escojas a uno de los dos, Blaine o yo"**_

Kurt no tenía nada que pensar, hacer feliz a su hijo era su principal prioridad y si su hijo para ser feliz quería que besara a Blaine todo el tiempo así lo haría.

"_**No me hagas tener que elegir Christian, porque si lo haces saldrás perdiendo"**_

"_**Así que eliges a Blaine, jamás lo hubiera creído Kurt"**_

En ese momento Blainey entró a la habitación que compartían Kurt y Christian sin tocar.

"_**Papito no dejes a papá tanto tiempo solo o se pondrá triste"**_

"_**Cariño tu papá no está solo, tú tía Rachel está con él" **_ Respondió Kurt

"_**Tía Rachel está hablando por teléfono y un señor que acaba de llegar está hablando con mi papá y no me gusta que se sentó muy pegado a él, tienes que venir conmigo para decirle que papá es tuyo no suyo".**_

Blainey jalaba a Kurt de la mano para que lo acompañara a la sala, la cara que hacía Christian le dejaba muy en claro al castaño que le aclarara a su hijo que Blaine era su papá y que Christian su novio, por lo que Blaine podía estar con quién quisiera sin que fuera un problema para ellos.

"_**Adelántate en un segundo voy hijo"**_

"_**Este era el momento indicado para decirle a tu hijo que Blaine es su padre pero que tú no eres su novio sino el mío Kurt"**_

"_**No me agrada que me hagas elegir entre Blaine y tú, pero si tengo que elegir escojo a Blaine, mi hijo lo necesita en su vida y no por darte gusto a ti voy a dañar a mi hijo, así que lo mejor será que terminemos y mañana mismo abandonemos tu casa, sé que eres un buen hombre, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por nosotros pero creo que nuestra relación se terminó cuando te fuiste a África y que estos meses desde tu regreso nos aferramos a un amor que ya no existe"**_

"_**No puedes estar hablando en serio Kurtie, yo te amo y sin ti me moriría, nuestro amor existe pero no lo ves porque tu amor por Blaine lo eclipsa todo, sé que me amas, pero amas más a Blaine, no es justo que lo ames después de todo lo que te hizo, ¿no te das cuenta que manipula a Blainey para recuperarte?"**_

"_**Blaine no utiliza a mi hijo, lo que sucede es que Blainey como todo niño quiere a sus papás juntos y si eso te molesta lo siento mucho, además no puedes decir que me amas, cuando casi nunca estás y cuando estás te la pasas hablando todo el tiempo de ese tal Brody, tus ojos brillan cada vez que lo nombras"**_

Christian quiso aclarar que era mentira pero Kurt se le adelantó.

"_**No es reproche Chris, te quiero muchísimo y lo que más quiero es tu felicidad y yo ya no lo soy pero creo que ese chico si lo es, no lo conozco y no sé si él estará interesado en ti pero creo que deberías intentar conquistarlo" **_ el tono de voz del castaño era suave, no había reproche, ni odio, ni mucho menos coraje, sino el interés sincero de alguien que quiere la felicidad del otro.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos momentos mientras pensaban, Kurt pensaba en las palabras de Christian, y se dio cuenta que se había vuelto a enamorar de Blaine, sucedió en la ausencia de Christian, el doctor por su parte reconoció que un año separado de Kurt había sido el responsable de su separación, casi no habían tenido contacto con excepción de sus video llamadas y uno que otro mensaje y eso hizo que el amor muriera, sin embargo el cariño seguía ahí, tenía razón Kurt cuando decía que lo único que hacía era hablar de Brody, ¿y cómo no hacerlo?, ese hombre estaba buenísimo pero sobre todo porque siempre que hablaban lo hacía sentir especial y único.

"_**Tienes razón Kurt, si seguimos juntos es por cariño y costumbre, será mejor que terminemos, pero no quiero perder tu amistad, sé que al principio puede ser difícil ser solo amigos porque tenemos mucho tiempo tratándonos como pareja pero deseo seguir presente en tu vida y en la de tu hijo como amigo"**_

"_**Yo también te quiero en mi vida Christian y sé que lograremos ser los mejores amigos" **_ Aseguró Kurt con la confianza que al haber tenido una relación los hacía conocerse mejor y así tener una amistad exitosa.

"_**Que no te escuche Sebastián decir que seremos mejores amigos o se pondrá celoso" **_ Dijo riendo el doctor.

Ambos rieron de solo imaginarse a Sebastián peleando porque nadie le quitara el título del mejor amigo se Kurt.

"_**¿Entonces somos amigos Christian?"**_

"_**Sí, somos amigos Kurt"**_

"_**No es necesario que te mudes mañana, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que necesites hasta que encuentres un lugar para ti, quiero que sigas durmiendo en esta recámara, yo seré quién me traslade a la habitación de invitados"**_

"_**Es tu casa Christian lo correcto es que yo sea quién me cambie de habitación, no tú".**_

"_**Será mi casa pero tú has vivido más tiempo en ella que yo, así que no acepto un no por respuesta, tú te quedas aquí y yo en la habitación de invitados".**_

"_**Ok, será como quieras Chris"**_

Christian y Kurt habían terminado en buenos términos, se estaban dando un abrazo de amigos cuando nuevamente entro Blainey reclamando la presencia de Kurt en la sala.

"_**papiiiiiiiittttttoooooo ¿Cuándo vas a venir con mi papá?"**_

"_**Ya voy cariño"**_

Kurt tomó de la mano a Blainey y caminaron rumbo a la sala, en donde escuchaba voces que no conocía, Christian iba detrás de ellos y él sí reconoció la voz de un hombre, una voz que lo hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago así como sentirse nervioso.

Al entrar en la sala lo primero que notó Kurt fue que Blaine platicaba muy animadamente con un chico medio rubio castaño y al instante sintió celos al ver como ese hombre tenía una de sus manos sobre la rodilla del moreno y al instante quiso hacerle saber a ese hombre que el moreno tenía dueño aunque él lo ignorara.

Cuando Kurt iba a preguntar quién era ese hombre que platicaba y tocaba a Blaine su hijo se le adelantó ayudándolo a separarlos.

"_**¡No toques a mi papá!, él no es tuyo y hazte a un lado para que mi papito se siente ahí" **_ decía enojado y con el ceño fruncido el pequeño quién al instante empujaba al hombre para que se quitara y jalaba a Kurt para que se sentara a un lado de su papá jalándolo tan fuerte que hizo que el castaño cayera en el regazo de Blaine y al ver lo que había logrado sonrió de oreja a oreja porque su papito se veía muy bien en las piernas de su papá Blaine y evitando que se parara de ahí tomó las manos de Blaine y se las pasó por la cintura de su papito Kurt.

"_**Blainey eso no se dice hijo además debes de tener cuidado porque hiciste que tu papito se cayera, lo bueno es que no se lastimó porque cayó en mis piernas"**_

"_**Si no quieren que me porte mal entonces ese señor "**_ Blainey apuntaba con su dedito hacia el hombre que segundos antes tenía su mano en la pierna de Blaine "_** que no te toque papá"**_

El hombre que Blainey señaló habló:

"_**Pequeño yo estaba tocando a tu papá no porque quisiera robármelo como piensas sino porque tu papá dijo que le dolía la rodilla y yo soy enfermero así que me ofrecí a revisarlo, no tenía intención de hacerte sentir incómodo ni a ti ni a tus papitos"**_

"_**¿Entonces no te quieres robar a mi papá Blaine?"**_

"_**No, yo estoy enamorado de otro hombre pero no sé si me corresponde"**_

"_**Cómo no te quieres robar a mi papá si quieres puedo ayudarte y preguntarle al señor que quieres si él también te quiere."**_

"_**aaawwwwww" **_ todos los adultos hicieron ese sonido de ternura

"_**Muchas gracias pequeño pero será mejor que sea yo quién le pregunte"**_

"_**Si vamos hacer amigos quiero saber cómo te llamas" **_ preguntó Blainey

"_**Me llamo Brody"**_

"_**Y yo Blainey"**_

Después de que Blainey supiera que Brody no quería robarse a su papá Blaine la tarde transcurrió de lo más agradable, principalmente porque Kurt y Christian anunciaron a Rachel, Brody y Blaine que habían roto su noviazgo pero que seguirían siendo amigos.

Blaine y Brody estaban felices porque ambos tenían el camino libre para poder conquistar al hombre que amaban.

Blainey no dejó que su papito Kurt se separa ni un centímetro de su papá Blaine y cada cinco minutos pedía que se besaran y sus papás felices de hacerlo.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Blainey es un amor **___

_**Por fin Kurt y Christian rompieron pero quedaron en buenos términos.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Besos **_

_**Candy Criss (Agar).**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO POR CHICO Y MPREG.**_

Feliz lectura.

_**DIVIDIDO ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

_**CAPITULO 26**_

Brody y Christian decidieron darse la oportunidad de conocerse y comenzaron a salir en citas románticas en las que ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro así como de los detalles lindos y únicos que tenían entre sí.

Sus compañeros de trabajo en el hospital estaban asombrados por lo bien que estaban llevando su relación porque oficialmente ya eran novios, salieron en citas por dos meses hasta que Brody decidió que era momento de hacer oficial su relación por lo que delante de toda la sala de urgencias se le declaró a Christian cantándole una hermosa canción mientras sus compañeros enfermeros y enfermeras bailaban al ritmo de la canción, al final el enfermero se inclinó en una rodilla para hacer la tan ansiada pregunta:

"_**¿Christian Williams quieres ser mi novio?"**_

"_**Sí, sí, si quiero Brody"**_

Y con esa respuesta Christian se lanzó a los brazos de su novio Brody, besándose hasta que se les acabo el aire y hasta que llegó otra urgencia, yendo cada uno a su área de trabajo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Brody y Christian se habían conocido hacía muchos años atrás, exactamente cuando el chico de color junto con su familia se mudó al lado de la casa de Brody, para ese entonces Christian era un jovencito de apenas trece años de edad mientras que el guapo enfermero tenía diecisiete.

Ambos chicos se gustaron al instante en que se vieron, se podría decir que fue amor a primera vista pero al ser de edades tan diferentes no concurrían a los mismos lugares ni a la misma escuela, lo más lejos que llegaron a estar uno del otro fue cuando se llegaban a saludar con un _**"Hola", "Hey", "Buenos días", "Buenas noches"**_ ambos deseaban poder decir algo más pero los nervios siempre se apoderaban de ellos haciendo que se quedaran mudos o que comenzaran a tartamudear en especial Christian, su amor era prohibido ya que Brody era un chico mayor que estaba a punto de partir a otra ciudad para estudiar enfermería mientras que Christian era un dulce e inocente niño a los ojos de Brody, por lo que su amor era imposible.

Christian quería crecer para poder tener una oportunidad y declararle su amor al chico mayor mientras Brody deseaba ser menor para ser amigo y luego novio de Chris, sin que el otro supiera ambos se habían enamorado del otro, dejaron de verse cuando Brody se mudó y jamás volvieron a verse hasta que Brody entró a trabajar en el mismo hospital que Christian.

La vida tardó en juntarlos pero finalmente Chris y Brody estaban juntos y eran una pareja muy feliz, dentro de un año se casarían y tendrían tres hermosos hijos, dos niñas que tendría Christian y un varoncito que tendría Brody_, ¡sí!,_ ambos eran portadores del gen del embarazo por lo que los dos tuvieron la oportunidad de tener la dicha de saber lo que era gestar la vida de un bebe dentro suyo.

_**K y B**_

A Blaine lo invitaban a salir chicos muy guapos pero a todos les decía que no estaba interesado, él al único que quería era a Kurt y pronto le pediría que fuera su novio.

Por su parte Kurt también recibía invitaciones para salir, también se negaba a aceptar las propuestas pero aceptó una invitación de un hombre bastante agradable y amigable de nombre Aarón, irían como amigos no como cita pero eso no lo sabía el pequeñito de Blainey.

Aarón llegó por Kurt a las siete de la noche, Rachel fue quién le abrió la puerta, Blainey no lo conocía así que preguntó quién era, cuando el hombre le respondió que era amigo de Kurt y que saldrían a cenar el niño se enojó, no quería que su papi saliera con nadie que no fuera su papá Blaine así que se acordó que un día antes su tía Rachel mencionó que le dolía el coxis por una caída así que cuando su papi se despedía de él comenzó a llorar:

"_**No te puedes ir papito porque me siento mal" **_ lloraba el pequeño

"_**Tú tía Rachel cuidará de ti amorcito, pórtate bien" **_el castaño acarició la cara de su hijo para tranquilizarlo y beso su cabecita antes de irse.

"_**Aaayyy aaayyy me duele mi coxis" **_ decía Blainey mientras se tocaba su bracito derecho, sin saber en qué parte del cuerpo era el coxis, pero eso no lo detuvo para decir que le dolía esa parte del cuerpo sin saber si era el brazo, la pierna o un ojo.

Rachel, Aarón y Kurt no querían reírse del niño pero al final no pudieron evitar soltar una sonrisa porque el niño seguía diciendo que le dolía el coxis pero ahora se señalaba la pierna, los tres adultos comprendieron que el pequeño inventaba esa excusa para evitar que Kurt saliera, así que el ojiazul se disculpó con su amigo prefiriendo quedarse en casa con su hijo en vez de salir.

El moreno cuando supo que el castaño saldría con otro hombre se puso celoso pero más que nada se preocupó por la posibilidad de perderlo para siempre.

Kurt sabía que se había vuelto a enamorar de Blaine, había sido durante el año de ausencia de Christian ya que el moreno estuvo todo el tiempo ahí para él y su hijo, pero también había sido decisivo el que Blainey los hiciera besarse todo el tiempo, ahora se sentía como si fueran novios dado que Blainey ahora no solo se conformaba con besos sino que hacía que sus padres se abrazaran y tomaran de las manos, por eso ahora estaba convencido de que quería regresar con el moreno y ya estaba pensando en cómo pedirle que fuera su novio, quería dejar el pasado atrás, si lo dejaba podría ser feliz con Blaine.

Blaine al saber que el castaño estuvo a punto de salir con otro hombre decidió que era momento de hablar y pedir perdón para poder recuperar a Kurt, primero que nada citó a Sebastián al día siguiente a las cuatro de la tarde en una cafetería cerca del despacho jurídico en el que trabajaban ambos castaños y más tarde se citó con el ojiazul.

En la cafetería Sebastián llegó puntual, no tenía una mala relación con Blaine pero tampoco era como si fueran mejores amigos, llegó sin saber que esperar:

"_**Gracias por venir a verme Sebastián, antes que nada quiero agradecerte por salvar la vida de Kurt … sí no hubiera sido por ti, Dave y esos bastardos lo hubieran violado salvajemente y… **_se le quebró la voz a Blaine al imaginarse algo peor _**y tal vez hasta lo hubieran matado, gracias por salvarlo en la Universidad y gracias por estar siempre a su lado "**_

El ojiverde abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Cómo era que Blaine sabía lo que ocurrió años atrás? Kurt no era de ir contando su triste historia porque no le gustaba saberse víctima, así que no entendía cómo es que el moreno sabía esa información.

Blaine leyó el rostro de Sebastián y supo de inmediato lo que pensaba, así que aclaro la pregunta no formulada del ojiverde.

"_**Kurt no me contó nada, me enteré hace un año cuando accidentalmente los escuché a ti y a él hablando sobre el asunto y si no dije nada fue porque él no confiaba en mí y si hubiera tratado de hablar sobre ese tema Kurt me hubiera alejado de él así como de Blainey así que decidí callar hasta que fuera el momento indicado y siento que ese momento ya llegó"**_

"_**Oh, me alegró que por fin supieras la verdad, Kurt es un gran hombre, él jamás te engañó y si él y yo… nosotros… bueno… fue para ayudarlo, ¿me crees? **_ Sebastián se veía y escuchaba nervioso, quería asegurarse que el moreno supiera que nunca se quiso aprovechar de Kurt.

Blaine veía que Sebastián se sentía culpable por lo que hizo para salvar a Kurt así que lo tranquilizó poniendo su mano sobre su brazo.

"_**Te creo Sebastián y toda mi vida te estaré agradecido por ello"**_

Sebastián derramó unas lágrimas, pero eran de felicidad, de saber que el moreno le había creído.

Blaine le contó a Sebastián que pensaba pedirle perdón a Kurt y si lo perdonaba le pediría ser su novio.

El ojiverde sonrió, sabía que Blaine era el indicado para su mejor amigo así que lo apoyo en su decisión de reconquistar al castaño, antes de irse se dieron un abrazo y le deseo nuevamente suerte.

_**K Y B **_

Hunter fue promovido a socio en el despacho jurídico en el que trabajaba, su nombre estaría en la puerta de la firma, era un gran logro en su carrera y quería y deseaba compartirlo con el hombre que amaba en la noche que sería anunciado su nombramiento, él hizo además otro anuncio, le pidió matrimonio a Sebastián delante de todos los invitados, logrando que todos se emocionaran por tan inesperado y romántico acontecimiento.

"_**Sebastián amor mío, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, estoy muy enamorado de ti y quiero que seas mi esposo, compañero, amigo y amante el resto de mi vida, ¿ Quieres casarte conmigo?"**_

Sebastián por supuesto que aceptó con un gran y efusivo _**"Sí"**_

El ojiverde y Hunter se casaron seis meses después, ya vivían juntos así que no querían esperar más tiempo para formalizar su relación, ellos tuvieron dos hijos, un niño y una niña que fueron concebidos por Sebastián.

_**K Y B**_

Kurt había sido citado a las siete de la noche por Blaine en un café cerca de donde trabajaban, estaba a dos cuadras del lugar cuando accidentalmente se le cayó una carpeta que contenía el expediente sobre el asunto que actualmente estaba viendo, se agachó a recoger las hojas, en eso estaba cuando alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo como un hombre lo seguía y al verlo agacharse se había volteado a ver un aparador simulando ver lo que había dentro pero lo que el hombre no se dio cuenta fue que el aparador era sobre artículos de bebé y por la edad del hombre sería más un abuelo que un padre, a Kurt le pareció sospechoso que alguien fuera caminando a un ritmo y luego de la nada se volteara como si alguien lo hubiera espantado, ya no era paranoico, los cursos de defensa personal le habían dado seguridad pero la actitud de ese hombre era rara así que caminó despacio en dirección contraria, disimuladamente se fijó dónde estaba ubicado el hombre y para su sorpresa el hombre estaba detrás de él, cambió el rumbo en varias ocasiones y el hombre igual, en ese momento el castaño se enojó, nadie volvería hacerlo sentir débil.

Caminó hacia un callejón, avanzó un poco y luego se recargó en la pared esperando que el hombre que lo siguiera entrara al mismo callejón, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, cuando entró dicho hombre el castaño estaba detrás del sujeto, metió una pierna detrás de él y lo hizo caer de espaldas, al siguiente momento tenía una rodilla en su pecho y la otra en la garganta presionando fuerte e inmovilizando al hombre.

"**¿**_**Por qué me sigues? **_Pregunto furioso el castaño

"_**Señor Hummel tranquilícese, no quiero hacerle daño, yo soy su guardaespaldas" **_ Respondió el hombre que seguía a Kurt

"_**No mientas, no tengo ningún guardaespaldas"**_

"_**Me contrató el Señor Blaine Anderson"**_

"_**¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"**_

"_**Lo quiere a salvo, quiere mantenerlo seguro"**_

"_**¿Hace cuánto tiempo me sigues?**_

"_**Hace un año lo cuido"**_

Kurt no entendía porque Blaine contrataría a un guardaespaldas así que levantó al hombre y lo hizo que lo acompañara hasta la cafetería y al entrar Blaine se puso todo blanco al ver con quién iba el castaño, al parecer no auguraba nada bueno.

"_**¡Explícame porque contrataste un guardaespaldas para que me cuide Blaine?**_

El moreno le dijo que lo contrató porque un año antes escuchó su plática con Sebastián y se enteró de la violación de Dave y sus amigos y que el ojiverde lo había salvado, que no quería que volviera a estar en peligro, le contó que le pidió perdón a Seb y que todo entre ellos quedó arreglado y que ahora era su turno de pedirle perdón a él.

"_**Quiero que me perdones Kurt, me comporté como un idiota, no te di la oportunidad de explicarte, perdóname por tratarte tan mal, estoy muy arrepentido y quiero que sepas que nunca he dejado de amarte, quiero pedirte una oportunidad de volver a intentarlo, de ser una pareja, no solo por nuestro hijo sino por nosotros dos, te amo y mi amor por ti crece cada día más" **_Blaine estaba muy nervioso, temía que Kurt no lo perdonara o no le diera la oportunidad que pedía, pero en verdad lo amaba y quería la oportunidad de poder ser una familia.

Blaine no sabía dónde colocar sus manos así que las dejó sobre la mesa, el castaño pudo ver la sinceridad en los ojos del moreno, el odio, coraje, la ira que sintió por él en el pasado ya no existía, ahora solo existía el amor, tenía que dejar todo lo malo en el pasado y centrarse en el futuro, en su felicidad y en la de su hijo y su felicidad era al lado de Blaine.

Kurt puso sus manos sobre las del moreno y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

"_**Te perdono Blaine, no voy a decir que fue fácil vivir el trauma y el embarazo yo solo, pero si lo pienso bien, no estuve solo, siempre estuvo a mi lado Sebastián y otros maravillosos amigos que hicieron mi vida más fácil, se los agradezco y me encantaría darte la oportunidad que de ahora en adelante seas parte de la vida de Blainey y mía, será un nuevo comienzo en que lo más importante es la confianza, si me vuelves a fallar no habrá otra oportunidad Blaine, lo juro"**_

"_**Sí, gracias Kurt, te juro que no volveré a fallarte" **_ Sin poder evitarlo Blaine comenzó a llorar a mares, tenía la oportunidad que tanto deseo por tanto tiempo y estaba sumamente agradecido, aunque quería calmarse le era imposible, el castaño se conmovió al ver así al moreno que sin pensarlo lo abrazó y sobó su espalda hasta que se tranquilizó, luego levantó la barbilla de Blaine y lo besó tiernamente, sacando un gran suspiro en ambos.

Blaine y Kurt no habían despedido al guardaespaldas así que el hombre había visto toda la linda y tierna escena, emocionándose hasta las lágrimas.

El castaño y el moreno al escuchar que alguien sorbía su nariz voltearon a ver quién era, notando que era el guardaespaldas y en ese momento comenzaron a reír, pidiéndole al hombre que podía irse a su casa que no necesitarían sus servicios por un tiempo.

Blaine y Kurt salieron de la cafetería abrazados dirigiéndose hacia la casa del castaño para darle la feliz noticia a Blainey de que sus padres por fin eran novios.

_**K Y B**_

Rachel y Finn estaban muy emocionados porque sus amigos se estaban casando, ellos habían hablado del asunto pero no habían definido nada, hasta que Rachel tuvo un retraso, compró una prueba de embarazo y ¡sorpresa!, estaba embarazada, así que la boda se planeó en tres meses para que su vestido de novia pudiera quedarle.

Rachel y Finn tuvieron dos hijas, quienes fueron la alegría de su hogar.

_**K Y B**_

Puck y Quinn finalmente se asentaron en Ohio, probaron la vida en New York pero no era lo que querían para su pequeña familia, su pequeña Beth necesitaba el aire puro y fresco de una ciudad más pequeña sobre todo ahora que la rubia se encontraba nuevamente embarazada ahora de gemelos, el ultrasonido mostraba que eran dos varones, ellos eran un matrimonio muy unido, estaban muy enamorados uno del otro, nadie que los conociera ahora sabría que en el pasado tuvieron momentos difíciles en los que nadie imaginaba que pudieran ser felices y que se complementarían tan bien.

_**K Y B **_

Dave ya estaba aburrido de Chandler así que finalmente dejó tranquilo al joven abogado, un año de diversión con ese chico fue más que suficiente para él, ahora estaba nuevamente interesado en Kurt, cuando recién se había unido al despacho jurídico lo acoso un poco pero perdió interés cuando conoció a Chandler pero ahora que lo veía feliz, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo encontraba más atractivo, no perdió el tiempo y aprovechando que ese día el castaño se quedaría hasta tarde en la oficina Dave fingió salir temprano asegurándose de que muchos abogados lo vieran irse para que nadie sospechara que más tarde regresaría.

Kurt se sintió aliviado al saber que Karofsky se fue del despacho temprano así podría trabajar mucho mejor, el asunto que tenía el castaño era sobre la patria potestad de unos menores, ambos padres los querían pero el padre solo deseaba quitarle los niños a la madre por coraje, estaba muy concentrado en los documentos que leía que no escuchó cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió, entrando muy silenciosamente Dave Karofsky quién sonrió malvadamente al ver que el ojiazul no se había percatado de su presencia.

Mientras tanto Blaine querían sorprender a Kurt en su trabajo, ese día cumplían dos meses de novios y debido que el castaño estuvo todo el día muy ocupado en su trabajo no pudieron celebrar, el moreno no quería que se pasara el día sin celebrar su aniversario de dos meses por tal razón pasaría por él para llevarlo a cenar sin imaginarse la escena que se encontraría.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**En este capítulo casi todas las tramas se han cerrado con excepción de la de Klaine y la situación de Dave Karofsky que se resolverá en el siguiente y último capítulo del fic.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar).**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

Quiero agradecerles a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para leer mi historia, también si han estado desde el inicio o se han ido sumando a lo largo del fic, me da tristeza saber que llegamos al fin pero estoy emocionada porque éste ha sido mi fic más exitoso y todo gracias a ustedes, los amo muchísimo.

_¡Ahora sí a leer el final!_

_**DIVIDIDO ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

_**CAPITULO 27**_

Chandler finalmente se había librado de Dave, hacía dos semanas que le había dicho que había encontrado un nuevo juguete y que ya no serían necesarios sus servicios, recordaba sentirse feliz, dichoso al saberse libre de su verdugo, pero luego de la emoción inicial se sintió sucio y usado, el que Dave lo hubiera tratado como una cosa fue una sensación horrible, algo que nunca más en su vida quería volver a sentir, esa tarde no tenía planeado ver a Jeremías porque su novio tenía una cita con un posible cliente, así que esa tarde al salir del trabajo se fue directamente a su casa y lloró toda la tarde, sacando su dolor , humillación y frustración.

Chandler siendo abogado sabía perfectamente que lo que vivió durante todo ese horrible año fue una violación constante y reiterada, si eso le hubiera ocurrido a uno de sus clientes estaba convencido de que lo trataría de convencer para que denunciara a su agresor pero ahora que él era quién vivía esa situación sabía que era un paso muy difícil de dar, primero que nada por la vergüenza y segundo por sentir que tenía la culpa de lo ocurrido, así que no haría nada… lo mejor sería tratar de olvidar y dejar el pasado atrás, fingir que nunca sucedió la violación pero sobre todo ocultar esa información a Jeremías porque si se enteraba estaba muy seguro que lo dejaría y eso sí que no podría soportarlo.

El rubio de lentes trató de ser fuerte por dos semanas más pero no podía y no quería guardar más el secreto de lo que Dave Karofsky le hizo, así que mientras tenía relaciones con su rubio novio no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar sin poder controlarse, su novio detuvo sus embestidas y le preguntó si lo había lastimado, Chandler respondió que no, que necesitaban hablar, lo primero que cruzo por la mente de Jeremías era que su tierno y dulce novio quería romper y si lo hacía no podría vivir sin él ya que el pequeño hombre era el amor de su vida, sin él, nada tenía sentido pero lo que su novio le confesó estaba muy lejos de lo que pudiera imaginarse: _** "Tienes que saber que estoy sucio, muy sucio porque Dave… él.. Dave me chantajeó por un año para que tuviera relaciones con él y si no aceptaba me amenazó con desacreditarte y nunca te contrarían en un buen despacho jurídico así que no me quedó de otra que aceptar…fue horrible… él me violó"**_

Jeremías estaba furioso por no darse cuenta lo que ese malnacido le hizo a su adorable e inocente novio durante tanto tiempo, Chandler era alguien vivaz con mucha chispa, alegre, confiado y buena persona, hasta antes de jeremías nunca había tenido novio, él había sido la primera vez de Chandler y ahora resultaba que ese imbécil se aprovechó del gran amor que el hombre bajito le profesaba para saciar sus más bajos instintos.

"_**Yo no soy digno de tí Jere, será mejor que terminemos y busques a un novio que te merezca porque yo soy indigno de ti" **_lloraba desgarradoramente el hombre bajito

Jeremías no iba a dejar las cosas así, según el relato de Chandler Dave todos los días se encontraba en la oficina alrededor de las diez de la noche que era cuando se citaba con su novio o con el juguete en cuestión, así que antes de vestirse le dijo a su novio quien se veía muy roto:

"_**Escúchame Chandler lo que ese bastardo te hizo no hará que deje de amarte, nadie puede ser más perfecto y más digno de mí que tú, ¡mírame! Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, tú eres inocente y Dave va a pagar lo que te hizo, yo me voy encargar de darle su merecido"**_

"_**¿En verdad no me vas a dejar?" **_Preguntaba incrédulo el rubio.

"_**No amor, tú fuiste una víctima y de ahora en adelante te voy a cuidar para asegurarme que algo como esto no vuelva a suceder nunca más, te amo y te aseguro que superaremos juntos esta terrible experiencia que tuviste que vivir y verás que estaremos bien"**_

"_**Gracias Jere, te amo tanto" **_ Jeremías besó tiernamente a Chandler para transmitirle en ese beso cuanto lo amaba.

_**K Y B**_

"_**Por fin nos encontramos a solas Hummel, hace mucho tiempo que quería tenerte así, hace años te me escapaste pero ahora no lo harás" **_

Kurt no sintió cuando Dave entró a su oficina hasta que levantó la cabeza para ver la hora en el reloj que se encontraba arriba de la puerta y lo que encontró fue a su mayor verdugo frente a él, al instante lo corrió pero Dave no se movió, Kurt no iba a quedarse en la misma oficina que dicho sujeto, sería mejor que se retirara, mañana terminaría de estudiar el asunto que revisaba, pero en cuanto dio dos pasos para alejarse del escritorio Dave dio dos zancadas que lo llevaron a un lado del escritorio del ojiazul quedando cada uno a cada lado de dicho mueble.

"_**¡Aléjate Dave, ni se te ocurra siquiera ponerme un dedo encima!"**_

"_**Cariño pienso ponerte más que un dedo encima"**_

Kurt había tomado varios cursos de defensa personal, así que tenía la suficiente confianza de poder salir bien librado de esa situación en caso de que tuviera que utilizar sus conocimientos prácticos en Dave, pero con lo que no contaba era que Karofsky fuera a poner llave a la puerta de su oficina impidiéndole salir.

Giró la perilla y ésta no se abrió, al darse cuenta que era imposible que pudiera salir se dio la vuelta para intentar alejarse de Dave pero al momento de darse la vuelta Dave ya estaba sobre él presionándolo en la pared con su cuerpo.

El castaño comenzó a entrar en pánico pero rápidamente su cerebro comienza a recordar lo que debe de hacer cuando se encuentra en una situación real de peligro, lo que ayuda a que se enfoque en lo que debe hacer a continuación, de inmediato levanta su pierna derecha y la da un fuerte rodillazo a Dave en sus zonas íntimas, luego levanta y empuja su mano abierta sobre el rostro de su atacante haciéndolo trastabillar por el dolor y rebotando en el gran ventanal que se encuentra detrás de su escritorio, el impacto fue tan fuerte que se quiebra el vidrio pero no lo rompe, si el vidrio se hubiera roto Dave se habría caído desde el quinto piso y no hubiera sobrevivido a una caída así, afortunadamente solo se quebró y el hombre gime de dolor en el piso por el dolor que siente en sus partes íntimas así como por el hecho de que con el golpe que Kurt le propinó en la cara lo más seguro es que le haya roto la nariz.

Kurt al ver que Dave está fuera de combate corre a su escritorio buscando el abre cartas, las manos le tiemblan sin control por la adrenalina del momento, busca sobre el escritorio pero no lo encuentra, desesperado abre los cajones buscando en su interior el abre cartas hasta que finalmente en el último cajón del lado derecho lo encuentra, lo toma entre sus manos y corre hacia la puerta donde intenta abrir la puerta metiendo la punta del abre cartas por la hendidura de la perilla pero resulta imposible abrir ya que el abre cartas es muy ancho y no entra, en su desesperación grita de frustración así como da tres patadas a dicha puerta pero ésta no se abre ni tantito.

_**K Y B**_

Jeremías está decidido a darle una paliza a Dave por esa razón en esos precisos momentos se está estacionando en el despacho jurídico para ir al encuentro del hombre que abuso de su novio.

Chandler trató de convencer a Jeremías que no hiciera nada, que dejaran las cosas tal como estaban, que lo mejor sería renunciar y buscar otra firma en la cual pudieran trabajar juntos pero Jere no había cedido a sus deseos y por tal razón ahora se encontraba caminando al lado de su novio rumbo al elevador para ir directamente al encuentro con Karofsky.

_**K Y B **_

Blaine entró al edificio donde trabajaba Kurt, saludó al guardia y subió al elevador en donde seleccionó el número 5 que era la piso en que estaban las oficinas del despacho del castaño, mientras esperaba que llegara al piso seleccionado iba tarareando la canción de teenage dream, esa melodía siempre le recordaba a su chico, por tal motivo constantemente la cantaba o tarareaba como en esos momentos.

La puerta del elevador se abrió y el moreno se encaminó rumbo a la oficina de su novio, al instante escuchó ruidos de objetos cayendo al piso así como gritos, la voz la reconoció… era la voz de su novio… la voz de su dulce Kurt, sin perder tiempo corrió deprisa hacia el lugar de donde provenían los ruidos llegando a la oficina del castaño e intentando abrir la puerta pero no pudo:

"_**Suéltame estúpido, jamás dejaré que me vuelvas a tocar, aaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy"**_

"_**¡Kurt abre la puerta, ¿Quién está contigo? Sea quién seas más te vale que no lo toques o te voy a matar!"**_

Dave Karofsky se había parado y alcanzado al castaño quién trató de zafarse de su agarre pero no podía ya que el ex deportista lo tenía sujeto por la espalda y pegado a su pecho lo que impedía que pudiera moverse, en un momento logró hacer palanca con su cuerpo para hacer que Dave volara por sobre él pero dicho hombre al ver lo que intentaba lo había volteado y dado un golpe en la cara que hizo caer al castaño al piso gritando de dolor por el golpe al igual que por la caída.

Blaine empujó y golpeó la puerta pero no se abrió, buscó alrededor pero no encontró nada con que abrir la puerta, segundos después escuchó los pasos de alguien que corría en su dirección, al voltear se encontró con Jeremías y Chandler compañeros y amigos de Kurt con quiénes había platicado en más de una reunión.

"_**Chicos por favor ayúdenme a abrir la puerta alguien no deja a Kurt salir y no tengo idea de quién puede ser" **_

Jeremías volteó a ver a Chandler, por la hora y por lo que parecía suceder en el interior de la oficina ambos hombres sabían que quién se encontraba con Kurt era Dave Karofsky y lo que pretendía era tener otra víctima para satisfacer sus más bajos instintos, eso los enfureció a ambos, ese hombre no podía seguir por la vida rompiendo vidas, ellos estaban decididos a detener a ese animal esa noche y para siempre y junto con Blaine se encargarían de él.

"_**Dave es quién debe de estar ahí dentro con Kurt" **_ Dijo sin ninguna duda Chandler

Blaine al escuchar que lo más probable era que Dave estuviera con su novio sintió su sangre congelar, no podía ser, ese animal quería volver a hacerle daño a Kurt, antes no estuvo para salvarlo pero ahora sí y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para evitar que algo malo volviera a pasarle.

"_**¡No puede ser, ese maldito desgraciado no puede volver a violar a Kurt!" **_

"_**¿Qué has dicho?**_ Preguntó un asustado Chandler al pensar que si a Kurt ya lo había violado y lo intentaba de nuevo tal vez él también correría con la misma suerte en algún futuro lejano.

"_**Ese maldito junto con sus amigos violaron a Kurt y no voy a dejar que vuelva hacerlo"**_

"_**No lo dejaremos Blaine, Dave tiene un duplicado de llaves en su oficina voy por ellas" **_ dijo Chandler recordando que una vez Dave le hizo ese comentario.

Chandler corrió a la oficina de Dave y rápidamente encontró el duplicado de llaves que el hombre guardaba en el primer cajón de su escritorio, daba gracias que siempre lo tenía sin llave, corrió de regreso y le dio las llaves a Blaine quién de volada abrió la puerta para encontrarse con que Dave se cernía sobre el cuerpo del ojiazul quién al parecer estaba desmayado y aprovechándose de su inconciencia Dave lo estaba desvistiendo.

Al ver la escena Blaine corrió directo a Dave y lo empujó lejos del cuerpo de Kurt para regresar hacia el castaño y tratar de despertarlo, Jeremías aprovechó esa oportunidad para entrar y patear al hombre que se había aprovechado de su novio, lo pateaba con furia, en todas partes donde pudiera alcanzar tratando de hacer el mayor daño posible.

Chandler trató de alejarlo de Dave, no deseaba que Jeremías se metiera en problemas por su culpa y la manera en que golpeaba a su ex verdugo le aseguraba que si lo denunciaba iría a parar a la cárcel por los golpes que le estaba propinando, jalaba el brazo de Jeremías pero su novio no se movía ni un centímetro, así que optó por acercarse a Blaine y a Kurt.

"_**Blaine por favor, haz que Jeremías se detenga antes de que lo mate, por favor no quiero que vaya la cárcel, yo cuidare de Kurt" **_ el moreno estuvo de acuerdo y se acercó al rubio más alto.

"_**Déjalo Jeremías, no te manches las manos con él, si lo matas tú serás quien vaya a la cárcel y nadie cuidaría de Chandler"**_

Cuando Jeremías escuchó que si mataba a Dave nadie cuidaría de su novio fue razón suficiente para detenerse, al parar notó que estaba muy sudado al igual que muy cansado por el esfuerzo de golpear a Karofsky.

Dave Karofsky estaba tirado en el suelo, revolcándose de dolor mientras que Chandler ayudaba a Kurt a ponerse de pie luego de haber despertado, Blaine comprobó que su amado estuviera bien y lo único que pudo notar fue el evidente moretón que comenzaba a formarse en su mejilla, fuera de eso se encontraba en perfecto estado, tomó la mano de Kurt para alejarse de ese lugar acompañados de Jeremías y Chandler pero si creían que todo había terminado ahí estaban muy equivocados.

Dave estaba muy dolorido pero aun así quería vengarse del supuesto desprecio que creía haber sufrido por parte de Kurt cuando terminó con él por culpa de Blaine, así que se levantó y vio salir a Chandler con Jeremías, a ellos los dejó salir pero cuando vio que Blaine y Kurt iban a salir corrió hacia el moreno tomándolo por el brazo, luego lo tomó del cuello de la camisa pesando en aventarlo por la ventana que estaba quebrada y así librarse finalmente de él pero Kurt y Blaine adivinaron las intenciones de Dave cuando el hombre echó un rápido vistazo al ventanal, Kurt trató de ser más rápido y jaló fuertemente a su novio hacia él para rescatarlo de las garras de su ex novio pero Karofsky al ver la intención de Kurt de salvar a Blaine se enfureció todavía más, entonces soltó al moreno para tomar al castaño de los brazos y lanzarlo hacia la ventana, el movimiento fue tan rápido que nadie lo esperaba por lo que no pudieron hacer nada para evitar que el ojiazul saliera volado por los aires hacia el gran ventanal el cual debido al fuerte impacto se rompió en mil pedazos asustando a todos cuando el castaño cayó al vacío.

"_**¡Nooooooooooooooo Kurtttt!" **_ Gritó Blaine desesperado y corrió hacia el ventanal

Dave reía como loco al creer que había logrado su objetivo de matar a Kurt y así separarlo para siempre de Blaine.

El moreno, Jeremías y Chandler corrieron al ventanal creyendo que verían el cuerpo del castaño tirado en el suelo del primer piso y cuál sería su sorpresa al ver que el castaño había caído solo un piso, el castaño había caído en el balcón del piso anterior y eso había salvado su vida, Kurt no podía creer que estaba vivo, estaba seguro que era un milagro y estaba muy agradecido por eso.

"_**¡Kurt no te muevas, ahora mismo voy por ti!" **_ Blaine le gritó al castaño, apenas iba a levantarse cuando sintió que alguien lo empujaba hacia un costado pegándolo a la pared y luego escuchó el grito desgarrador de alguien que caía al vacío, volteó para localizar a Jeremías y a Chandler abrazados, entonces buscó en la oficina y no localizó a Dave así que Dave era quién había caído pero no sabía porque.

Los tres hombres bajaron al cuarto piso y pudieron rescatar a Kurt quién tenía algunos rasguños y según dijeron los paramédicos una costilla rota, al parecer Dave al darse cuenta que el ojiazul no estaba muerto se enojó queriendo aventar a Blaine por la ventana, Chandler escuchó cuando venía corriendo para arrojar al moreno reaccionando de inmediato aventándolo hacia un lado y quitándose del camino de Dave, lo que ocasionó que Dave al llevar tanto impulso no pudiera detenerse siendo él quién cayó al vacío y muriendo al instante.

Pocos minutos después la policía llegó e hizo su investigación concluyendo que la muerte del abogado Dave Karofsky fue accidental dando por cerrado el caso, por fin Kurt y Chandler se habían librado de uno de los hombres que más daño les habían hecho en su vida, por fin podrían ser felices y dejar el pasado atrás.

El ojiazul al saber la triste historia de Chandler con Dave le recomendó que asistiera con la misma psicóloga que él iba al igual que a los mismos centros de ayuda, el rubio aceptó y poco a poco comenzó a mejorar y a volver a sonreír.

Jeremías siempre fue un gran apoyo para Chandler, ellos se casaron un año después, tuvieron cinco hijos, cuatro varones y la más pequeña una niña, Chandler trabajo hasta el nacimiento de su primer hijo pero luego decidió que no regresaría, que deseaba dedicarse por completo al cuidado de su hijos y de su esposo por lo que Jeremías estuvo de acuerdo, fueron muy felices y nunca más volvieron a recordar el incidente vivido con Karofsky.

_**K Y B **_

Kurt y Blaine también dejaron atrás todo lo relacionado con Dave Karofsky y al igual que Jeremías y Chandler se dedicaron a ser felices en compañía de su pequeño hijo.

El moreno y el castaño decidieron casarse dos meses después del cumpleaños número cinco de Blainey, organizaron una boda a la que asistieron todos sus amigos, Rachel, Finn, Sebastián, Hunter, Puck, Quinn, la pequeña Beth y el recién nacido, Jeremías, Chandler, Wes, Karla, Christian, Brody, así como todos los amigos que con el paso de los años lograron hacer, todos los invitados se encontraban muy felices de que la pareja al fin pudiera casarse luego de tantos obstáculos que tuvieron en su relación y luego de haber estado separados por años.

Wes y Karla eran los únicos que faltaban por casarse siendo que fueron los primeros en comprometerse pero debido al miedo de Wes a la boda lo habían estado posponiendo pero luego del ultimátum de la rubia el asiático cedió y finalmente también dieron el sí y tuvieron su final de cuento, dos hijas que eran la alegría de sus padres.

Finalmente el gran día había llegado, Kurt estaba muy nervioso, caminaba de un lado para otro sin poder evitarlo no podía creer que ese día fuera a casarse con el amor de su vida.

Si el castaño estaba nervioso el moreno lo estaba todavía más, de lo nervioso que estaba había usado más gel del que acostumbraba ponerse llegando al grado de escurrirle el gel por la cabeza lo que hizo que Finn le ordenara que se lavara el pelo de inmediato si no quería que su futuro esposo lo regañara si lo llegaba a ver así, sobre todo porque el castaño le había pedido a Blaine que usara una pequeña cantidad de gel ya que amaba ver sus rizos sueltos y con tanto gel solo servía para ocultarlos.

Delante del juez ambos hombres dijeron el tan ansiado _**"Acepto" **_

Blainey al ver que sus padres estaban oficialmente casados comenzó a gritar _**"Beso, beso, queremos beso" **_al ritmo de las palmas.

El asistir a la boda de Christian y Brody le dio la experiencia de saber que cuando se les declara esposos se tenían que besar así que apenas los declararon esposos el chiquitín no se sustrajo de querer ver a sus padres besarse, logrando que todos los adultos rieran por la ocurrencia del pequeño y uniéndose a su petición.

Ese día fue de ensueño, ambos tuvieron a sus familias y amigos reunidos con ellos, la fiesta terminó a las tres de la mañana y eso porque el salón había sido rentado hasta esa hora sino tal vez la fiesta hubiera seguido hasta el día siguiente.

_**K Y B **_

"_**Papito yo quiero ir a la luna de miel, llévame por fis por fis" **_ Decía hincado el niño en el piso y con sus manitas juntas en forma de súplica.

"_**No puedes ir cariño, tendrás que quedarte con tus abuelos" **_ Kurt volvió a repetir

"_**Me voy a portar bien, ni cuenta se darán de que estoy con ustedes"**_

"_**¿Papá verdad que si me llevas?" **_Blainey preguntó ahora a Blaine, como todo niño si no obtenía la respuesta deseada de un padre iba con él otro para tratar de convencerlo y por poco el moreno le dice que sí hasta que volteo y observó a su esposo con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

"_**No, no, no, no hagas eso Blainey, ya te dije que no así que no trates de convencer a tu papá Blaine para que diga que sí"**_

"_**Pero, pero, pero es que yo también quiero ir a la playa"**_

"_**Irás la siguiente vez, en esta ocasión solo iremos tu papá y yo porque es nuestro viaje de bodas y ahí no van niños, además si te portas bien con tus abuelitos te traeremos algunos regalos"**_

El pequeñito se entusiasmó ante la idea de regalos, pero no quería regalos de la tienda sino otra cosa.

"_**¡Sí quiero un regalo! **_Brincaba emocionado Blainey _**"Quiero que me traigan un hermanito con quién jugar"**_

Blaine quien tomaba agua la escupió al escuchar lo que su hijo quería que le trajeran de su viaje.

"_**Amor mío no creo que podamos traerte un hermanito " **_Respondió el castaño mientras cargaba al niño para sentarlo en su regazo y poder explicarle.

"_**¿Por qué no papito?**_

"_**Pues porque no hay tiendas que vendan hermanitos amor" **_fue la simple respuesta de Kurt.

"_**Pero papá puede todo y él me traerá mi hermanito ¿verdad que sí papá?" **_volteó Blainey en dirección a Blaine para verlo con ojitos esperanzados para obtener la respuesta deseada, a lo que el moreno no tuvo el corazón para decirle al niño que no traería a su hermanito por eso mejor dijo:

"_**Haremos el intento de traer a tu hermanito pero si lo traemos no lo podrás ver cuando regresemos sino hasta varios meses después"**_

"_**¿Por qué no podré ver a mi hermanito?**_

"_**Lo que sucede es que si viene estará en la pancita de papito y hasta que no crezca lo suficiente podrá salir para que lo veas y juegues con él, así que pasara un tiempo más" **_ terminó de decir Blaine

Kurt al escuchar la explicación que le dio su marido a su hijo hizo que el castaño se atragantara mientras comía porque no había pensado de momento en tener más hijos, no es que no los quisiera pero pensaba que podrían esperar al menos dos años más antes de traer a un nuevo integrante a la familia, y por la explicación que Blaine le estaba dando a Blainey era más que seguro que en la luna de miel el hombre de piel bronceara ya tuviera planeado que no usarían protección y tomando en cuenta que él era muy fértil era seguro que regresaría de su luna de miel embarazado, al pensarlo creyó que sentiría miedo pero no, resultó que la idea le emocionó ya que en esta ocasión Blaine si estaría a su lado y podrían vivir toda la etapa del embarazo juntos y ver como su cuerpo iba cambiando al paso de los meses, ¡sí!, definitivamente quería más hijos.

"_**¿Mi hermanito estará en la pancita de mi papito porque se lo va a comer para tenerlo ahí?" **_ El niño preguntó aterrorizado y con los ojos muy abiertos _**"¡a mí también me comió!"**_

"_**Tranquilo cariño" **_ tranquilizó Kurt a su hijo _**"No te comí a ti ni voy a comer a tu hermanito, lo que sucede es que cuando los papás se quieren mucho hacen algunas cosas que ayudan a que el bebé se quede ahí.**_

"_**¿Qué cosas?" **_ Quiso saber el pequeño

"_**Blaine ayúdame"**_

"_**Cosas que hacen los grandes y que de momento estás muy chiquito para saber hijo, así que anda, vamos a la cama porque ya es hora de que te duermas, mientras ve pensando que cuento quieres que te lea"**_

El moreno no quería entrar en detalles con su hijo al menos no ahora que era tan pequeñito por lo que cambió de tema y el niño se emocionó ante la idea de que le leyeran un cuento que se olvidó de seguir preguntando sobre tener un hermanito.

_**K Y B **_

_**En alguna playa de Europa**_

Llevaban cinco días de luna de miel y los recién casados lo habían pasado prácticamente en la habitación del hotel teniendo mucho sexo, tomando algunos descansos entre un encuentro y otro, efectivamente Kurt no había estado equivocado al suponer que Blaine no querría que usaran condón porque estaba decidido a embarazar a Kurt en su luna de miel y poder contarlo como anécdota cuando sus hijos fueran mayores.

"_**Blaine hoy si quiero ir a la playa, si regresamos sin estar bronceados sabrán que no salimos de la habitación"**_

"_**Cariño eso ya lo saben" **_ Decía el moreno sin separar sus labios del cuello de Kurt mientras lo succionaba y luego pasaba su lengua sobre la herida asegurándose de que el chupetón fuera visible.

"_**Y más lo van a saber si sigues dejándome chupetones del tamaño de Texas Blaine" **_

Ese día lo dedicaron a pasear ya que sería el único día que harían turismo porque los dos días que les quedaban los pasarían en la habitación del hotel así que estuvieron un par de horas disfrutando de la playa y el sol, fueron a comer y a cenar a lugares típicos de la región, también les dio tiempo de pasar a una juguetería para comprar algún juguete para su hijo y no llegar con las manos vacías al igual que comprar algunos recuerditos para sus amigos.

Por la noche cuando llegaron a su habitación se sentían cansados pero no tanto para no hacer el amor.

Blaine comenzó a besar a Kurt lentamente, ambos disfrutaban del beso, no hay necesidad de apresurar las cosas, tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para amarse y así lo hacen, se toman su tiempo disfrutando del otro.

El hombre de mirada avellana recuesta en la cama a su esposo viéndolo con mucho amor, todavía no puede creer que está casado con este ángel, con el hombre de sus sueños; cuando están completamente desnudos el moreno comienza a besar el pecho de su marido disfrutando como la piel de Kurt tiembla cuando besa su abdomen, da pequeñas mordidas no para lastimar sino para excitar.

Kurt posa sus manos en los rizos de su marido, acariciando los rizos y tratando de empujar la cabeza de Blaine más hacia abajo específicamente hacia su pene que está muy necesitado de atención pero su marido no se mueve solo se ríe de la desesperación de Kurt por tener más acción.

De repente el castaño ojiazul empuja a Blaine para alejarlo y en cuestión de segundos lo acuesta en la cama quedando Kurt a horcajadas sobre Blaine.

"_**Cariño te necesito ahora" **_ Kurt no resiste más y se lo hace saber a Blaine quién le encanta ver el lado mandón de su esposo.

El castaño se frota fuertemente con Blaine ambos gimen al mismo tiempo que se besan y acarician, el moreno aprieta los glúteos de Kurt y él castaño tan excitado como se siente se levanta y se deja caer en la gran erección de Blaine quien no puede contenerse y comienza a penetrarlo con fuerza agarrando sus caderas con fuerza para mantenerlo en su lugar olvidando que lo más probable es que mañana sus dedos quedarán grabados en ese linda piel de porcelana.

El ojiazul está montando a su marido como si la vida se le fuera en ello, disfrutando de la deliciosa sensación de placer y excitándose más al escuchar los sonidos y viendo las caras que hace Blaine.

El moreno jala a Kurt para recostarlo sobre él y así poder rasguñar su espalda porque sabe que eso le encanta a su marido, cuando sienten que están a punto de llegar al orgasmo el ojiazul grita el nombre de Blaine mientras el hombre de piel bronceada no puede detenerse de morder el hombro de su marido para poder marcarlo.

"_**Llegamos al mismo tiempo amor, lo disfruté muchísimo" **_ sonrío Kurt

"_**Me encanta ver tu lado mandón y posesivo" **_replicó Blaine

Después de todo un día muy atareado y luego de una sesión de sexo caliente ambos estaban agotados, se limpiaron con algunos pañuelos de papel para luego acurrucarse juntos quedándose dormidos para estar descansados por la mañana y poder disfrutar de otros dos días más se sexo intenso.

Al llegar de sus vacaciones sin que Kurt ni Blaine lo supieran el castaño había logrado quedar embarazado en su primera noche de luna de miel enterándose de su feliz estado un mes y medio después haciendo muy feliz a Blainey al saber que pronto tendría un hermanito o hermanita.

Blaine y Kurt fueron a un ultrasonido esperando que les dijeran el sexo del bebé pero no contaban con que no era un solo bebé sino dos, un niño y una niña, los dos se emocionaron por la noticia pero luego al reaccionar también se asustaron porque dos bebés significaba el doble de todo, Blaine tranquilizó a Kurt :

"_**Tranquilo amor, tengo el dinero suficiente para poder mantenerte a ti y a cien hijos más, mi abuela al morir me dejó la mitad de su herencia así que no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos"**_

"_**Claro que tengo de que preocuparme Blaine, conociéndote eres capaz de querer que tenga cien hijos"**_

El nacimiento de sus mellizos fue todo un acontecimiento, los bebés eran hermosos y ambos tenían la piel de porcelana pero ojos color avellana y pelo negro con rizos, no había duda que esos niños eran hijos de Kurt y Blaine.

Contrario a lo que todos pudieran creer Blainey no se sintió nunca desplazado por sus hermanitos ya que sus padres y tíos se preocuparon de hacerlo sentir importante y necesario para todos ellos.

Dos años después del nacimiento de los mellizos otro acontecimiento sacudió a la familia Anderson-Hummel, una noticia que nadie esperaba, Blaine al tener constantes mareos y vómitos fue al doctor por consejo de Kurt y que sorpresa se llevaron cuando el doctor informó que Blaine estaba embarazado de tres meses y medio, ninguno estaba por enterado de que el moreno tuviera el gen del embarazo, al parecer el gen se le desarrollo mucho tiempo después y esa era la razón de que luego de más de dos años de casados nunca se hubiera embarazado cuando Kurt eyaculara dentro de él.

Blaine no hizo mucha pancita, si se enteraron del embarazo hasta los tres meses y medios es porque el moreno nunca tuvo mareos, solo vómitos que creyeron era causado por algún alimento en mal estado, como Blaine siempre tuvo muy buen apetito tampoco notaron que comía de más, el embarazo llegó a término en el tiempo previsto, teniendo una hermosa hija que se unió a la feliz familia Anderson Hummel por lo que tuvieron dos hijos varones y dos hijas.

Blainey quería mucho a su tío Sebastián pero no soportaba a su hija Jenna quién era nueve años menor que Blainey, la pequeña siempre que podía lo molestaba, pegaba o mordía sin saber que en el futuro ellos estaban destinados a hacer una linda pareja de esposos y así Sebastián y Kurt por fin estarían emparentados por sus hijos y no solo por lazos de amistad, ahora serían familia y todo gracias a sus hijos, su amistad nunca se rompería y Blaine siempre viviría agradecido de que Sebastián salvó a su Kurt y todos serían grandes amigos.

"_**Blaine te amo muchísimo"**_

"_**Y yo a ti Kurt"**_

"_**¿Entonces qué opinas de otra ronda de sexo antes de que los niños despierten?"**_

"_**No sabía que eras tan calenturiento Kurtie"**_

"_**Tú tienes la culpa, quién te manda estar tan bueno"**_

Kurt y Blaine tuvieron otra ronda de sexo dulce y lento antes de que sus pequeños se despertaran y disfrutando del feliz matrimonio que lograron formar.

_**F I N**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Estoy muy complacida con el final que escribí, ojalá que también les guste.**_

_**Gracias por seguirme hasta el final del fic.**_

_No olviden dejar sus reviews, me encantaría saber que opinaron del final._

_**Nos leemos en otra historia.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Besos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar).**_

"_**Blaine aahhhh , síi así, más fuerte oohhhh **_


End file.
